


Holding a Heart II

by QueenNoMaraudeuse



Series: Holding a Heart [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Complete, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Multi, Romance, blackinnon, jily, wolfstar
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 101
Words: 126,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNoMaraudeuse/pseuds/QueenNoMaraudeuse
Summary: Après l'assassinat de Marlène Mckinnon, Lily Evans décide de se retirer du monde magique alors que les Maraudeurs continuent d'oeuvrer pour l'Ordre. Les années qui ont suivis Poudlard... jusqu'à la fin. -fin alternative-
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Charlus Potter/Dorea Black Potter, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Holding a Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555411
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à JKR.  
Le reste est à moi. Merci de ne pas copier, plagier ou publier cette histoire ailleurs.  
Bonne lecture !

**PROLOGUE**

Lily s'affairait dans la cuisine de son petit appartement londonien. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un joli chignon négligé et fredonnait, jetant de légers coups d'œil à l'horloge. Elle avait l'impression de passer son temps à l'attendre. Il rentrait de plus en plus tard. Elle aurait dû se montrer plus compréhensive, plus patiente mais cela la rendait folle de rester ici à jouer les parfaites maîtresses de maison. Leurs seules sorties à deux consistaient à aller dîner avec Pétunia et son horrible fiancé.

James se coucha sur le ventre, des sorts mortels filant au-dessus de lui, frôlant sa chevelure hirsute. Sirius qui en avait fait de même pouffa doucement de rire en voyant le mince filet de fumée s'élever au-dessus de la tête de son meilleur ami.

– Oh la ferme Sirius, s'agaça James en éteignant l'incendie qui menaçait de se déclencher sur son crâne.

– T'enflammes pas mon amour, elle risquerait de te quitter si tu devenais chauve.

– Concentrez-vous, leur ordonna Remus, qui sortait d'on ne sait où.

– Moony ? T'es pas mort ? s'étonna James.

– Attends mais alors c'est le corps de qui ça ? demanda Sirius en pointant un cadavre carbonisé qui gisait près d'eux.

– On se le trimballe depuis une demi-heure ! s'exclama James, s'adressant à un Remus abasourdi de se voir reprocher d'être en vie.

– Pardon, s'excusa le garçon s'en même s'en rendre compte, par réflexe ce qui provoqua le rire des deux autres qui se payait joyeusement sa tête.

Et comme si cela n'était pas suffisant, Peter les rejoignit à son tour, traînant derrière lui un corps carbonisé, qu'il lâcha en apercevant Remus.

– Moony ? T'es pas mort ? demanda-t-il en lâchant lui aussi le cadavre. Mais c'est qui ça alors ?

Remus poussa un soupire interminable, reflet de son extrême lassitude. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade et ils trouvaient encore le moyen de faire les imbéciles. Mais derrière cette fausse insouciance on pouvait facilement déceler une inquiétude. Il fallait qu'ils se tirent d'ici et vite. Instinctivement, leur regard se tournèrent vers James. Il était celui qui les tiraient toujours d'affaire.

– Combien est-ce qu'ils sont ? demanda-t-il.

– Trop pour qu'on puisse juste foncer dans le tas, répondit Sirius.

– Ils bloquent les sorties, ajouta Remus.

– Et ils savent qu'on est là, conclu Peter qui surveillait les alentours anxieusement.

James ne put se retenir de grimacer. C'était la troisième fois ce mois-ci que les mangemorts semblaient être au courant de leur "plan". Dumbledore était même allé jusqu'à sous-entendre que l'un d'eux révélait des informations au camp adverse. Il refusait de croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que l'un de ses amis étaient coupable d'une telle trahison. Le plus important dans l'immédiat était de les tirer de ce trou à rats.

– Les égouts ! s'écria-t-il brusquement en prenant Peter dans ses bras. Tu es un génie mon petit rat !

– Pas les égouts ! Mes bottes sont neuves, protesta Sirius.

– Ton cercueil aussi sera neuf si tu continu à jouer les divas, s'agaça Remus.

– Je le veux en verre, et je veux que mon corps soit conservé au frais pour éviter la décomposition, précisa Sirius en aidant James à soulever une immense plaque d'égout

– Pourquoi on n'utilise pas tout simplement la magie ? demanda Peter.

– Demande ça à Remus numéro un et Remus numéro deux, répondit Sirius sarcastique en désignant les deux corps carbonisés.

– Sort de détection de magie... bordel… Jura Remus.

– Je veux des fleurs aussi et des nains qui surveillent ma dépouille jour et nuit.

– Si tu la fermes pas Sirius, je t'étouffe avec une pomme, le menaça Remus en se glissant à leur suite dans la bouche d'égout.

Ce dernier l'attendait en bas de l'échelle et le coinça délicatement contre celle-ci, ses lèvres frôlant presque les siennes. Dans la pénombre du tunnel, on ne voyait pas grand-chose, pourtant les yeux du jeune Black brillait d'une lueur de désir qu'aucune obscurité ne pouvait dissimuler au jeune loup.

– Sirius…

– Tu n'es pas assez "maléfique", je préfère que tu sois mon prince.

– Tu devrais vraiment arrêter de lire ces contes moldus.

– Dépêchez-vous ! leur cria James qui avait déjà pris une certaine avance dans le labyrinthe de couloirs, l'écho de ses pas dans l'eau sale raisonnant au loin.

James était impatient de rentrer. Cette mission avait été un véritable échec et il n'avait qu'une hâte, manger et se mettre au lit pour être en forme et de taille à affronter la colère de Fol Oeil. Alastor Maugrey était terrifiant. McGonagall passait pour une enfant de cœur à côté de lui. Il était le plus puissant et le plus efficace des Aurors que le ministère ait jamais connu. La rumeur disait qu'il avait à lui tout seul rempli plus de la moitié des geôles d'Azkaban. Et malheureusement il était aussi à la tête des opérations de l'ordre du Phoenix, ce qui signifiait que c'était à lui que James devait faire ses rapports. Les échecs récents rendaient cette tâche désagréable.

Lily lança de nouveau un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui pouvait prendre autant de temps. Et s'il lui été arrivé quelque chose. L'angoisse remplaça l'agacement. Elle se rassura tant bien que mal. Rien ne pouvait lui arriver. Lorsqu'elle entendit les clés s'introduire dans la serrure, elle se précipita dans l'entrée et se jeta à son cou.

– Et bien quel accueil ! s'exclama le jeune homme en riant surpris.

– J'ai eu si peur ! avoua-t-elle.

– De quoi ? Que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive, la réunion a juste durée plus longtemps que prévue.

Rien.

Rien ne pouvait arriver à Richard Grunnings. À part de se faire couper la main par l'une de ses scies et encore, il faudrait pour cela qu'il les utilise au lieu de se contenter de les vendre. Richard était raisonnable, responsable, réfléchi… Bref tous ces adjectifs et qui ne pouvaient être appliqués à James Potter.

Ce dernier venait également de rentrer chez lui, couvert de déchets et autres excréments peu ragoûtants. Sirius et Remus sur ses talons. Les trois garçons partageaient un appartement depuis qu'ils avaient quitté Poudlard. C'était un studio assez masculin. Tout du moins, il l'était jusqu'à ce qu'Hestia Jones s'y installe de manière "temporaire". C'était une très bonne amie de Dorcas Meadowes, plus connue sous le surnom "Doe". Cette dernière avait rejoint l'Ordre dès qu'elle avait été diplômée du célèbre institut de Salem, apportant dans ses bagages l'une de ses camarades. Grande brune aux yeux de biches et à l'accent américain prononcé, Hestia Jones avait réussi à conquérir le cœur du chef des maraudeurs.

Les choses avaient changé.

Lily était partie.

James était resté.


	2. Marlène McKinnon

**CHAPITRE 1  
Marlène McKinnon**

Hestia Jones les regarda s'affaler sur le canapé qui trônait royalement au milieu du séjour, couvert d'on ne sait trop quoi et visiblement éreinté. Elle-même n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Les missions de l'Ordre étaient rarement des promenades de santé. Les choses s'étaient sensiblement améliorées depuis que le Ministère acceptait de travailler avec eux, ce qui n'était pas le cas autrefois. En effet, il avait fallu des mois avant que le ministre reconnaisse la menace que représentait le mage noir et ses adeptes. Elle observa son reflet dans le miroir. La fatigue se lisait sur son visage, ses traits étaient tirés, sa jeunesse se flétrissait. De nouveau son regard se porta sur les garçons. Remus, Sirius et… James.

Elle n'avait pas immédiatement accroché avec les turbulents amis, mais avec le temps, elle avait appris à les aimer. Partager autant de souffrances rapprochent inévitablement les gens… A moins que cela les éloignent comme ce fut le cas après la mort de Marlène McKinnon.

Elle ne l'avait connu que deux petites semaines et pourtant sa perte l'avait ébranlé. Comment ne pas l'être ? Ils avaient à l'époque à peine dix-huit ans. Tous, fraîchement diplômés de leurs écoles respectives, convaincus de s'embarquer dans une aventure excitante, déterminés à se battre pour une cause noble, une cause juste. Mais la guerre n'avait rien d'une aventure et la cause réclamait des sacrifices. Ils n'étaient pas des héros, seulement des survivants.

– Vous voulez manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle avec une douceur presque maternelle.

Les trois garçons rejetèrent la tête en arrière, affichant le même sourire enfantin, le même regard brillant de malice, et en cet instant de gourmandise. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, ils avaient l'air particulièrement idiots, leurs trois têtes à l'envers. Sans surprise, ils décidèrent de transformer cela en jeu, déplaçant les meubles pour le "concours du sang qui monte à la tête". Pourtant lorsqu'elle revint avec la pizza, l'un d'entre eux manquait à l'appel.

Sirius.

Cela ne l'étonna pas. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il n'aille la voir. Il était celui qui avait le plus souffert et le plus changé après la mort de "Marley". Elle avait eu un aperçu de l'héritier désavoué Black lorsque les élèves de Poudlard étaient venus leur rendre visite à l'institut de Salem. À vrai dire, elle avait eu plus qu'un aperçu puisque, comme toutes les jeunes filles de l'école américaine, elle avait cédé aux avances du ténébreux garçon. Mais Sirius Black n'était plus le tombeur d'autrefois. Oh bien sûr, il était charmant, charmeur… Mais ça n'allait jamais plus loin. Pas depuis qu'il avait perdu Marlène. Il chérissait désormais ce qu'il possédait, ne voulait ni plus, ni moins. C'était ce qu'ils faisaient tous d'ailleurs. Vivant au jour le jour, se protégeant les uns les autres.

Mais aujourd'hui n'était pas n'importe quel jour. Aujourd'hui, cela ferait très exactement un an que Marlène McKinnon avait été tué. Un an qu'il devait vivre sans elle. Sirius avança jusqu'au petit cimetière londonien où reposait sa dépouille. Invisible aux yeux des moldus, l'élégant cimetières était réservé aux sorciers de sang pur. C'était ridicule… Un cimetière n'a pas besoin d'être "raffiné". Il n'a pas besoin d'être quoi que ce soit. Peu importe la rareté des fleurs qu'on y dispose ou encore le marbre des pierres tombales, on n'en ai pas moins décédé. C'était peut-être la seule qualité de la mort. Son implacable égalité. Il passa devant les tombes de son père, de sa mère et bien d'autres membres de sa famille sans même leur jeter un regard. Elle seule lui importait.

**Marlène McKinnon**

**20 août 1961 – 22 mars 1979**

Sa tombe était de loin la plus fleurie de toute. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il ne vienne parsemer celle-ci de fleurs. Elle n'en avait pas de préférées. Pire, elle ne les aimait pas. C'était pour lui qu'il faisait ça. Il ne supportait pas de voir le gris froid de la pierre brute sous laquelle elle était censé reposer. Un rire sarcastique lui échappa. Ils l'avaient détruite. Son corps avait été mutilé à l'extrême. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Son sourire disparu rapidement à ce souvenir. Les images envahirent rapidement son esprit.

Il était habituellement de garde pour surveiller les McKinnon mais cette nuit-là Fol Œil l'avait affecté ailleurs. Il le trouvait un peu trop "distrait" lorsque la jolie sang pur se trouvait dans les parages. Sirius n'avait pas protesté. L'Auror n'avait pas tort. Quelqu'un de plus "concentré" agirait de manière plus professionnel.

Aujourd'hui il regrettait amèrement de s'être laissé écarter aussi facilement. Le jeune membre de l'Ordre affecté à sa place avait fait ce qu'il pouvait. Il avait appliqué le protocole qui stipulait très clairement que si un membre se trouve submergé par le nombre, il doit rentrer au quartier général afin de mettre en place une riposte. Sirius savait qu'il ne serait pas rentré. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé. Il ne l'aurait pas abandonné. Mais il n'était pas là ce soir-là et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Des larmes traîtresses s'échappèrent. Il se mordit la lèvre. Si elle avait été là, elle l'aurait probablement charrié pour sa faiblesse.

Oui mais elle n'était pas là. Elle était morte. Cette affirmation lui arracha une grimace de douleur. C'était inhumain. C'était comme si quelqu'un agrippait son cœur et le tordait, cherchant de toute évidence à le torturer. Parfois, lorsque la souffrance était trop intense, il priait pour que cela cesse, pour qu'on lui arrache cet organe qui le faisait tant souffrir. Il tomba à genoux, ses jambes refusant de le porter plus longtemps. Son poing s'écrasa plusieurs fois sur son torse, le déluge de larmes refusant de se tarir. Elle lui manquait à en mourir. Elle lui manquait plus à chaque minute. Marlène… Marley… Elle le hantait.

Des bras l'entourèrent.

Moony.

Il se laissa aller dans les bras du jeune garçon. Celui-ci le berçait avec une tendresse teintée d'une détresse qui était le reflet de la sienne. Il n'avait pas tout perdu. Il avait Remus. Ses mains, mues par une volonté propre, agrippèrent les avants bras qui le serraient toujours plus fort. Ses sanglots s'estompèrent peu à peu.

– Elle me manque tellement Moony… Je… Je veux la voir. Juste la voir. Juste une seconde. Pas longtemps… Juste… Juste un peu.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il était incapable de lui dire non. Pas quand il prenait cette voix, pas quand il se comportait comme un enfant. Pourtant il ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'il voulait. Il ne pouvait pas faire revenir les morts. Il ne pouvait que consoler les vivants. Il enfoui son visage dans la chevelure sombre de son meilleur ami, le serrant plus encore.

– Je suis désolé Sirius… murmura Remus.

– Je veux rentrer, répondit Sirius d'une voix éteinte.

– On ne peut pas transplaner ici… Tu peux marcher ?

– Oui… Mais je veux que tu me porte quand même.

– Ça sera tout ? Demanda le jeune loup en souriant un peu, attendri par le caprice du séduisant garçon qui grimpait déjà sur son dos.

– Non, susurra-t-il à son oreille, provoquant chez lui un frisson qui parcouru tous son dos. Je te veux aussi…

– Sirius.

Son prénom aurait pu être prononcé par Remus mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ce dernier s'était contenté d'entrouvrir les lèvres, abasourdi d'abord par les paroles de son ami puis par la présence de celle qu'il avait cru ne jamais plus revoir.

Lily Evans.


	3. Come back

**CHAPITRE 2**   
**Come Back**

Elle était tétanisée. Elle avait pensé qu'en venant tard, elle ne croiserait personne. Elle avait eu tort. Remus et Sirius se tenaient face à elle. Elle hésita entre l'envie de courir les serrer dans ses bras et son désir de fuir au plus vite, le plus loin possible. Loin d'eux, loin de ce monde auquel elle avait renoncé après la mort de sa meilleure amie.

Ses jambes prirent la décision pour elle, un pas après l'autre, elle se rapprocha. C'était stupide, elle aurait dû détaler lorsqu'elle en avait encore l'occasion mais ils lui avaient tellement manqué. Elle pouvait se mentir lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans sa petite routine dénuée de magie, elle pouvait oublier ce qu'ils représentaient pour elle. Mais elle était incapable d'en faire autant lorsqu'ils étaient face à elle.

Ses bras s'enroulèrent d'eux même autour du cou de Remus mais aussi autour de celui de Sirius qui se trouvait sur le dos du garçon. Ce fut une étreinte désordonnée. Remus avait lâché les jambes de Sirius pour prendre la jeune fille dans ses bras. Le geste avait été trop rapide, trop brusque et son jeune passager n'avait pas eu le temps de se rattraper, malgré une maigre tentative de faire le panda. Après des embrassades joyeuses, l'euphorie retomba quelque peu.

– Lily… commença Remus.

– Remus… non, n'interrompit la jeune fille.

– Mais Lily… tenta Sirius.

– Je ne peux pas. J'ai… Une vie maintenant. Ma famille est en sécurité. Je dois penser à eux.

– Jouer à la parfaite petite moldue ne fait pas de toi une moldue ! Tu es dans les registres du ministère ! Tôt ou tard… Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, Tu-Sais-Qui mettra la main dessus et il viendra te chercher.

– Merci Sirius, répliqua-t-elle avec amertume. Mais c'est mon choix, respecte-le.

– Que je respecte le fait que tu agisses comme une…

– Sirius ! l'arrêta Remus, réprobateur.

– Non, laisse-le finir ! intervint Lily furieuse.

– Comme une lâche.

– J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie ! J'ai dû renoncer à vous, à lui ! hurla-t-elle. Je l'ai fait pour ma famille ! Parce que je dois les protéger ! Parce que c'est moi qui les mets en danger ! Ce que je suis les met en danger.

Lily ne pleurait pas en public.

Mais en cet instant, elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Ce n'était pas de la tristesse, c'était une rage incontrôlable contre tout. Contre Sirius qui la traitait de lâche alors qu'il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour renoncer au monde magique. Elle avait brisé son propre cœur pour parvenir à quitter… James.

Le souvenir de leur rupture était aussi vif que si cela c'était déroulé la veille. La violence de leur séparation, la douleur de le voir renoncer à elle pour la première fois. Elle ne l'avait pas juste quitté, elle l'avait déçu. Il avait tenté de la retenir, et elle avait senti sa volonté fléchir. Alors elle avait fait l'impensable.

"Je ne t'aime plus James", "je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi"… "C'était un amour d'adolescents, et maintenant on a grandi". Il l'avait cru si facilement. Elle avait vu s'éteindre la colère dans ses yeux. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Elle l'avait brisé pour qu'il la laisse partir. Le pire c'est qu'il l'avait cru si facilement. Il avait toujours pensé ne pas la mériter, il avait toujours cru qu'elle était bien trop bien pour lui. Derrière cette arrogance, cette confiance démesurée en lui-même… Il y avait un garçon plein de doutes. Il lui avait montré ses faiblesses. Il lui avait fait confiance et elle avait retourné ça contre lui.

Elle lui avait dit ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il lâche prise. "Tu n'es pas ce qu'il me faut". Et il avait cru chaque mot, chaque phrase. Elle l'avait vu reculer. Lâcher sa main qu'il serrait quelques secondes plus tôt avec tant de force. Elle avait ignoré ses supplications, chacune d'elles raisonnant aussi clairement que ce fameux soir. "Je peux changer !", "je ferais mieux", lui avait-il dit. La panique avait remplacé le choc. "Tu ne peux pas partir", "ne me laisse pas"… "Lily je t'aime". Il était prêt à tout… Même à tout quitter pour elle. "Je viens avec toi", "plus de magie, ça me va, du moment que je suis avec toi !". James Potter sans magie… Impossible. Il n'aurait pas tenu une semaine. Il aurait été malheureux. Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dits lorsqu'il avait finalement compris qu'elle partait, sans lui… Jamais elle ne les oublierait.

"Ne reviens plus, je ne veux plus jamais te voir".

– Lily… tenta de nouveau Remus.

– Non… Ma réponse est la même qu'un an plus tôt. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis désolé… Faites attention à vous.

Remus se laissa faire lorsqu'elle le prit une fois de plus dans ses bras. Il lui rendit douloureusement son éteinte, l'idée de devoir se dire adieu une fois de plus lui était insupportable. Pour ce qui était de Sirius ce fut plus compliqué. Il la repoussa, des larmes de rage embuant sa vision.

– Moi aussi je l'ai perdu Lily ! hurla-t-il. Elle n'aurait pas voulu que j'arrête de me battre ! Elle n'aurait pas voulu que toi tu arrêtes de te battre ! Elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'on se sépare ! On avait promis qu'on serait toujours ensemble ! Jusqu'à la fin !

– Je sais… répondit-elle, la voix brisée par le chagrin.

– Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas là ! Pourquoi ! Je ne te laisserais pas partir ! La dernière fois, j'ai cru que c'était le chagrin ! J'ai cru que tu avais besoin de temps ! Je t'ai attendu ! On t'a tous attendu ! Même James ! Tu n'es jamais revenue. Pas une seule lettre… Pas un mot.

– Je devais protéger ma famille, je dois la protéger.

– Moi c'est toi ma famille, la coupa-t-il. Remus, James, Peter et toi. Vous êtes ma famille.

– Laisse-moi partir, le supplia Lily.

– Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me faire croire que Poudlard, la magie, que nous… n'étions qu'une passade. Que tu dois grandir ? C'est ce que tu as dit à James n'est-ce pas ? Je ne te crois pas. Je te connais.

– Arrête de dire son prénom ! Arrête de parler de lui ! hurla-t-elle à bout.

Les sanglots de la jolie rousse s'accentuèrent, de même que la culpabilité d'habitude inexistante du jeune Black qui céda finalement, l'attirant dans ses bras, n'acceptant de la lâcher qu'une fois qu'elle lui eut chuchoté son adresse.

– Je te ferais revenir.

C'était une promesse. Une promesse qu'une part d'elle souhaitait qu'il tienne même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Mais pour le moment, elle devait rejoindre Richard. Elle devait retourner à ce monde terne dénué de magie mais aussi de danger. C'était stupide et immature comme attitude. Comme les enfants qui ferment les yeux lorsqu'ils se cachent dans l'espoir futile et la logique tordue du "si je ne le vois pas, il ne me verra pas non plus". Mais l'ennemi n'est pas toujours celui que l'on croit.

Quelques semaines plus tard, ses parents lui furent arraché. Pas de magie. Un simple accident de voiture. Elle ne s'était pas attardé à l'enterrement. Elle avait abandonné Pétunia, Vernon et même Richard, fuyant cette mort qui ne semblait avoir de cesse de lui arracher ceux qu'elle aimait. Mais sa course prit fin lorsqu'elle aperçut Sirius. Il pleuvait à torrent, et lui ne portait que sa veste en cuir. Il devait être frigorifié mais pourtant il était bien là, en bas de son immeuble à l'attendre. Elle le regarda s'agiter sous la pluie, tentant vainement de se réchauffer avant de finalement la remarquer. Elle fonça se réfugier dans ses bras.

– Je veux revenir. Est-ce que je peux revenir ?

– On t'attendait Lily, lui chuchota-t-il.

Elle se battrait. Elle ne pouvait rien contre le destin, contre la vie, contre la mort, mais elle pouvait faire la différence contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.


	4. Soulmates

**CHAPITRE 3**   
**Soulmates**

La première chose que fit Lily après voir décidé de retourner dans le monde magique fut de mettre un terme à la gigantesque mascarade qu'était devenue sa vie. Pétunia avait toujours été la plus douée pour jouer la carte de la normalité. C'était comme si elle était née pour ça. Prendre le thé avec les trentenaires de sa jolie banlieue londonienne, rester à la maison pour s'occuper des tâches ménagères, broder, coudre, lire un stupide livre sur "comment être la parfaite épouse" pour le petit club de lecture du jeudi soir, passer ses après-midi à perfectionner ses talents de pâtissière… tout ça, ce n'était pas pour elle. Elle était faite pour découvrir de nouvelles choses et non pour se complaire dans une routine dictée par la société.

Rompre avec Richard fut plus compliqué que prévu. Il semblait croire que ce n'était qu'une phase. Une pause. Qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule pendant quelques temps afin de faire son deuil. Il se trompait. Elle ne comptait pas revenir. Elle avait commencé à sortir avec lui parce que Pétunia avait insisté. Puis Vernon et Richard avaient monté leur entreprise et elle avait compris que sa très chère sœur l'avait manipulé. Elle avait fait en sorte que Lily se rapproche de Richard dans le seul but d'obtenir des fonds de ce dernier. Elle avait appris à aimer le jeune homme ou tout du moins à apprécier sa présence. Grâce à lui, elle était parvenue à combler le vide qui s'était installé dans son existence mais elle avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas un petit trou mais un gouffre qui s'était créé après qu'elle eut renoncé à ce qu'elle était. Rien n'y personne ne pouvait remplacer la magie, chaque personne qui l'entourait semblait fade et sans intérêt lorsqu'elle avait le malheur de la comparer aux maraudeurs ou encore à Alice… ou Marlène.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte quelques jours plus tard, son appartement était dans un état post apocalyptique. Sirius lui avait dit que l'Ordre enverrait quelqu'un pour venir la "tester". Ce n'était qu'une formalité mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être quelque peu angoissée. Elle n'avait pas une seule fois utilisé la magie l'année passée. Et si elle n'était plus à la hauteur ? Elle avait pris du retard sur tout le monde. Ils avaient tous eu un an pour se perfectionner. Sirius lui avait même révélé qu'il avait eu pour instructeur l'un des plus célèbres Auror du Ministère, Maugrey Fol Oeil alors qu'elle venait tout juste de penser à utiliser la magie pour ranger… Ce n'était plus aussi naturel qu'autrefois.

– J'arrive, cria-t-elle lorsque la personne commença à s'impatienter, réitérant ses assauts sur sa pauvre porte.

Elle attacha ses cheveux en courant vers celle-ci, l'ouvrant en s'excusant. Son "pardon" s'étrangla dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle reconnut la personne qu'avait envoyé le Ministère. Alice se tenait devant elle, tellement différente de celle qu'elle avait quitté un an plus tôt. Ses cheveux étaient coupés très court à la garçonne, ses traits s'étaient durcis, son corps était plus musclé encore que lorsqu'elle était dans l'équipe de Quidditch.

– Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, lâcha la jeune femme froidement en entrant dans l'appartement une fois qu'elle se fut écartée pour lui en laisser l'accès, déstabilisée par son attitude.

La Alice d'autrefois aurait crié, se serait mise en colère. Celle-ci semblait parvenir à conserver son calme à merveille. Lily la suivit dans le salon sans un mot. Elle ne s'attendait pas à être accueillie à bras ouvert… après tout elle les avait tous abandonné, mais la réaction de Remus et Sirius lui avait laissé espérer que, peut-être, tout cela ne serait pas aussi éprouvant. Mais elle s'était trompée.

– Je vais devoir te poser quelques questions, lui expliqua la jeune femme en s'installant à la table de la salle à manger.

– Alice… commença Lily d'une voix tremblant légèrement sous l'effet de l'émotion.

– Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, alors assieds-toi et finissons-en, la coupa brutalement son ancienne amie. Nom, prénom, âge.

– Alice c'est ridicule.

– C'est le protocole, asséna Alice sans lever les yeux de son formulaire. Nom, prénom, âge.

– Evans Lily, dix-neuf ans.

– Comment avait-vous entendu parler de l'Ordre ?

– Tu me vouvoie maintenant ? Lâcha Lily incrédule.

– C'est le…

– Protocole. J'ai compris, soupira Lily. J'ai entendu parler de l'Ordre en sixième année par le Professeur Dumbledore. Il m'a proposé de le rejoindre et j'ai accepté.

– Pourtant vous ne l'avez pas rejoint. Je vois dans votre dossier que vous êtes restée trois semaines seulement avant de quitter le navire. Pourquoi ?

– Tu sais pourquoi !

Lily ne pouvait croire qu'Alice lui demandait une chose pareille.

– Tu dois répondre aux questions.

– Ma meilleure amie, qui était un membre de l'Ordre, est morte.

– Suite à sa mort qu'avez-vous fait ?

– Je suis retournée dans ma famille.

– Votre famille est-t-elle de sang pur ?

– Non... Alice c'est ridicule. Mes parents sont moldus.

– Vous êtes donc une née moldue.

– Tu le sais ça !

– Pourtant vous avez décidez de quitter la résistance qui se bat pour sauver ce que vous êtes ?

– Je devais protéger ma famille. Etre une sorcière les mettait en danger.

– Vous pensez donc que l'absence de pratique de la magie fait de vous une moldue ?

– Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !

– Pourquoi être revenue ?

– Parce que je ne veux plus être ce que je ne suis pas. Je veux aider, je veux faire partie de tout ça et parce que vous me manquiez tous.

Alice leva les yeux de son calepin, croisant son regard pour la première fois. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais s'abstint, baissant de nouveau les yeux vers ses notes.

– Situation familiale et maritale.

– Alice…

– Situation familiale et maritale, répéta la jeune femme refusant et évitant de toute évidence le dialogue.

– Mes parents sont morts. Il me reste ma sœur qui ne me parlera probablement plus quand elle saura que j'ai rompu avec l'actionnaire principale de la société de son mari.

– Toutes mes condoléances et… Pétunia peut aller se faire foutre, ajouta Alice, enfin elle-même.

– Tu veux un thé ? Demanda Lily avec douceur.

– Plutôt un café.

Lily ne fit pas de commentaires. Alice avait toujours détesté ce qui était amer, elle aimait les choses sucrées, les chocolats chauds, les tartes aux fruits, fraises, pommes, poire… et voilà qu'elle buvait du café. Les choses avaient changé mais lorsqu'elle vit Alice ajouter six sucres au café noir qu'elle venait de poser devant elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Certaines choses ne changent pas.

– Je déteste ça ! C'est amer ! Mais ça me tient éveillée, précisa son amie en grimaçant.

Certaines choses ne changent pas.

Elle se prit à espérer qu'une autre personne n'avait pas changé. Elle aurait pu passer des heures assises là à parler de Richard, Frank, à pleurer les morts innombrables qui jonchaient désormais leurs sillages mais il fallait qu'elles partent. Une fois l'interrogatoire terminé, la "recrue" devait être conduite au quartier général de l'Ordre. Ce n'était pas encore aussi organisé à l'époque où elle avait rejoint la résistance. Il n'y avait ni protocole, ni quartier général.

Lily reconnu immédiatement la propriété une fois qu'Alice les y ait fait apparaitre. Elle ne pourrait jamais oublier ce manoir. Il était à l'image de la famille à qui il appartenait : imposant. Elle était de nouveau chez les Potter. Chez lui.

Rien ne l'avait préparé à ça.

Elle n'était pas censée revenir.

Pas censé le revoir.

Et pourtant elle se tenait en cet instant même sur le seuil de l'élégante salle de bal des Potter qui avait abandonné son faste d'autrefois au profit d'une organisation pragmatique. Des tables étaient ensevelies sous les parchemins qui jonchaient également le sol cachant les arabesques de mosaïques sur lesquelles évoluaient autrefois les invités au rythme d'un orchestre qui n'était plus. Musique et danseurs avaient été remplacé par les membres de l'Ordre. A l'opposé des danses de salon, c'est une valse mortelle dont on entendait les premiers accords.

Des exclamations de surprises suivirent son entrée. Un nombre incalculable de bras l'entourèrent à tour de rôle, lui répétant inlassablement "bon retour", "tu nous as manqué"… Merlin ce qu'ils avaient pu lui manquer. Sirius la serra bien trop fort, petite vengeance mesquine pour avoir posé les mains sur "son" Moony, un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Ce fut lorsque le jeune Black s'écarta qu'elle l'aperçut. Il était à la fois le même et diffèrent… Ses cheveux étaient affreusement décoiffés, ses yeux d'un beau doré semblait briller d'une lueur plus sage, la malice était restée, l'irresponsabilité avait disparu. Son corps était plus musclé encore qu'autrefois, mais il semblait plus mince, plus grand. L'enfance avait quitté son visage, laissant des pommettes saillantes et une mâchoire plus dessinée. Il n'était plus un petit garçon, il n'était plus un adolescent. Il était devenu un homme.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle comprit que ce n'était pas uniquement son enfance qu'il avait abandonné… Elle n'était rien. Son regard hazel ne brillait ni de colère, ni de tristesse. Seule l'indifférence l'accueillie. Il fit un léger signe de la tête avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur Dumbledore et celui qu'elle reconnue comme étant Alastor Maugrey. Qu'avait-elle espéré ? Qu'il l'aurait attendu ? Oui… Oui c'était ce qu'elle avait cru. Elle ne pouvait que l'admettre, elle ne pouvait le nier. Pas lorsque son cœur se tordait silencieusement de douleur. Elle avait espéré avec chaque parcelle de son être, chaque parcelle de son âme qu'il serait toujours là quand elle reviendrait.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester.

Elle ne supporterait pas d'être reléguée au rang d'inconnue.

Elle aurait pu fuir. Mais ses jambes refusèrent d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, sa personne toute entière fut paralysée devant une nouvelle vision de cauchemar. Une grande brune au regard déterminé venait de faire son entrée dans son monde qu'elle avait cru ne pouvoir être plus ruiné. Hestia Jones détruisit le peu qu'il restait. Véritable bulldozer dans le chantier qu'était devenu son cœur.

Il l'aimait.

C'était indéniable.

Elle le regarda la suivre du regard. La fierté, la joie, l'amour brillaient dans son regard qui avait semblé si terne lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle se sentit suffoquer, ses larmes menaçant déjà et brouillant sa vision.

– Sirius, parvint-elle à prononcer sa voix se brisant sur la dernière syllabe.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à ce dernier pour intervenir. Ses bras l'entourèrent pour la soulever sans aucunes délicatesses. Les rires fusèrent, le reste des personnes présentes convaincues qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu entre les deux anciens amis. Elle fut pour la première reconnaissante qu'on la porte en sac à patate, son visage enfoui dans le dos du jeune homme, sa chevelure de feu dissimulant le reste. Elle le laissa l'emporter, loin d'ici, loin de tout.

Mais la douleur ne se laissa pas abandonner si facilement et elle comprit qu'il lui faudrait vivre avec. On n'abandonne pas son cœur. Elle avait cru pouvoir le faire un an plus tôt. Elle avait tourné le dos à son amour, son seul et unique amour et elle devait désormais en payer le prix.

– Qui est cette jeune femme ? demanda Alastor au vieux mage.

– Lily Evans, répondit Albus qui posa son regard sur le jeune Potter qui fixait leur nouveau plan d'attaque avec un peu trop d'intensité. Brillante mais il faudra l'entraîner.

– Potter s'en chargera, asséna Alastor.

– Quoi ! s'écria James en relevant brusquement la tête. Non !

– Vous discutez les ordres Potter ? le menaça Alastor.

– Non mais je ne suis pas le seul ici, quelqu'un d'autre peut le faire ! Sirius peut s'en charger, argumenta James, son ton presque suppliant.

– Ce n'était pas une demande Potter, le coupa l'Auror froidement.

James donna rageusement un coup dans la table avant de s'éloigner. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici.

– Qu'est ce qui lui prends ? demanda un Alastor perdu au vieux mage qui souriait, visiblement amusé par la situation.

– Un vieil ami m'a un jour dit… On ne renonce pas à son âme sœur, ça serait comme de renoncer à soi-même.


	5. Snames and Wolfstar

**CHAPITRE 4**   
**Snames**

– Non.

Non. Non. Non !

C'était le seul qu'il avait à la bouche. Ce qu'elle faisait n'était jamais assez son goût. Ce n'était jamais assez bien. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'exigence mais plutôt d'une vengeance mesquine. Malheureusement cela ne tenait pas la route. James Potter ne voulait pas se venger. Désirer une telle chose aurait signifié qu'il ressentait quelque chose, ne serait-ce que de la colère… hors, ce n'était pas le cas.

– Non. Concentre-toi s'il te plait, lâcha-t-il affichant cette constante indifférence qui allait finir par la rendre dingue.

Cette négation systématique qui suivait chacune de ses actions lui rappelait douloureusement le temps où elle était celle qui lui faisait subir cela. Avait-elle aussi paru si froide ? Si distante ? Elle en doutait. Elle se souvenait avoir montré des signes d'agacements, parfois de colère. Plus tard elle ne parvenait que bien difficilement à dissimuler les rougeurs que provoquaient les déclarations enflammées du garçon qui se montrait de plus en plus téméraire dans ses démarches pour la faire craquer.

Mais cette époque était belle et bien terminée. Il avait toujours réussi à la faire se sentir forte. Ses yeux n'étaient emplis que d'admiration. Aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait y lire que de la déception. Elle savait ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle le voyait à la facilité avec laquelle il la désarmait. Elle ne pouvait le nier lorsqu'il l'envoyait au tapis sans fournir le moindre effort. Oh bien sûr, elle parvenait parfois à contrer un sort. Mais pas une seule fois elle n'avait réussi à le toucher. Ce n'était pas suffisant. James n'envoyait que des sorts mineurs, parfois douloureux mais jamais mortels. Les mangemorts ne feraient pas preuve de la même clémence à son égard. Elle n'était plus à Poudlard. En cas d'attaque il n'y aurait pas de deuxième essai. Elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. L'échec ne signifiait plus la perte de quelques points pour sa maison… l'échec signifiait la mort.

– Non. Encore, dit-il en lui tendant sa baguette après l'avoir désarmé pour la énième fois.

Elle la prit en se relevant un peu trop brusquement peut être, titubant légèrement. C'était terriblement cliché. Elle devait ressembler à l'une de ses cruches qui font mines de ne pas tenir sur leurs jambes dans le seul but de se rattraper au garçon de leurs rêves. Elle tenta donc de ne pas le toucher ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son déséquilibre. Elle vit le sol se rapprocher dangereusement, mais l'impact ne se produisit pas. Il l'avait rattrapé.

C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait. La première fois que ses bras l'entouraient. Inconsciemment elle retint son souffle, son cœur se figea un instant dans sa poitrine avant d'entamer une brusque embardée en sentant la prise de son premier amour se resserrer autour de sa taille. Ce fut si rapide… il la relâcha si vite qu'elle douta que cela se soit réellement passé. N'avait-elle pas imaginé cette courte étreinte ? Peut-être que l'utilisation du mot "encore" quelques secondes plus tôt avait ranimé les souvenirs douloureux de leur ébats d'autrefois ponctué de cette demande de ne jamais y mettre un terme. "Encore". C'était ce qu'elle aurait aimé dire avant qu'il ne s'écarte.

Si Lily s'était retournée elle aurait vu que le masque d'indifférence du jeune homme s'était fissuré. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle était bien trop occupée à dissimuler son propre trouble. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose à dire. N'importe quoi qui briserait ce silence insupportable. Elle devait se contrôler. Il était avec Hestia désormais. Elle détestait se retrouver dans cette situation. Celle de la fille qui désirait quelque chose qu'elle ne devrait pas. Qui enviait quelqu'un. Elle ne ferait pas les même erreurs une seconde fois. Ils n'étaient plus des adolescents gouvernés par leurs hormones.

– Encore, dit-il brisant le silence après être parvenu à calmer son cœur, se promettant de ne plus se laisser avoir.

Elle avait besoin d'une pause. Elle était épuisée mais elle n'osa pas demander un instant de répit. La dernière fois qu'elle avait tenté de suggérer une courte pause elle avait été cruellement remise à sa place. Le Maître des Ténèbres ne se repose pas. Le Maître des Ténèbres ne prend pas comme elle une année sabbatique. Il n'avait pas tort mais elle doutait qu'elle ait des chances de survivre face à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom dans un tel état de fatigue.

Ce n'était pas seulement physique. Moralement il la poussait à bout.

– James, commença-t-elle, le simple fait de prononcer son prénom la troublait au possible.

Ne rien laisser paraître.

Ne rien laisser paraître.

James du se répéter une dizaine de fois cette phrase avant de parvenir à décrocher le moindre mot. L'entendre dire "James" l'avait transporté un an plus tôt. De nouveau il était cet idiot. Cet imbécile convaincu de vivre la plus belle histoire d'amour du siècle. Aveuglé par ses sentiments, il avait refusé de voir l'évidence. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup. Lily Evans n'était pas faite pour lui et elle ne l'avait jamais été. Âme sœur ? Tu parles d'une connerie. La colère l'envahi de nouveau au souvenir du temps qu'il avait perdu à courir après la jeune femme, ce qui lui permit d'afficher de nouveau cette indifférence qu'il savait dévastatrice pour elle, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

– Je pense qu'on devrait parler.

– Parler ? C'est pas vraiment au programme, crois-moi, les mangemorts ne peuvent pas être raisonnés.

– Je voulais dire parler de nous… toi et moi.

James dut se faire violence pour ne pas serrer les poings. "Nous". Elle venait de dire "nous" comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de naturel. Elle avait dit cela avec une aisance à la limite de l'injure. Elle avait perdu le droit de dire "nous", le jour où elle lui avait tourné le dos pour retourner dans sa famille. Il parvint néanmoins à se contenir, poursuivant la conversation en affichant toujours une parfaite neutralité.

– Je sais que je peux paraître dur avec toi mais tu n'as pas le niveau, et tant que tu ne l'auras pas tu ne pourras pas être envoyée en mission. On n'a pas beaucoup de temps, mais dis-toi que plus vite tu progresseras, plus vite tu seras débarrassée de ses entraînements.

– Ce n'est pas de ça que je parlais et tu le sais très bien !

Elle ne voulait pas être débarrassée. C'était un comportement à la limite du masochisme mais elle ne remercierait jamais assez Maugrey de lui avoir choisi James Potter comme entraîneur. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il est fort probable qu'il ne lui aurait pas adressé un mot et l'aurait soigneusement évité. Elle s'apprêtait à poursuivre mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Fol Œil venu assister à leur entrainement et du reprendre les exercices imposés par le garçon. Puis le célèbre Auror interpella le garçon et ce dernier s'éloigna la plantant là.

– Elle n'est pas prête, entendit-elle James dire à Fol Œil.

– J'ai besoin de toi ailleurs, le coupa l'Auror. Elle apprendra comme vous tous. Sur le tas.

– Vous ne pouvez pas juste l'envoyer se battre ! Elle va se faire tuer ! Protesta le jeune homme oubliant l'indifférence et la neutralité à l'idée que la vie de la jeune fille soit mise en danger.

– Une fois de plus tu discutes mes ordres Potter. Ce n'était pas une question. Elle ira avec toi puisque tu sembles si soucieux. Tu la protégeras.

– Je ne veux pas avoir une incompétente dans mes pattes. C'est moi qui vais me faire tuer si je dois la surveiller aussi !

– Peter ne te dérange pourtant pas. Il est loin d'avoir le niveau requis et ne l'auras probablement jamais. Evans était brillante, elle manque de pratique c'est tout.

Le ton de l'Auror n'admettait aucune contradictions et James accepta le parchemin contenant l'ordre de mission abandonnant l'idée de le faire changer d'avis. Pour la première fois, il souhaita que la mission ne soit pas trop périlleuse. Ses espoirs furent rapidement réduits à néant.

"Infiltrer le repaire des vampires dans le but de connaître leur position concernant le conflit"

Il survola rapidement du regard le parchemin qui indiquait les lieux mais aussi les informations déjà récoltées, incapable de retenir quoi que ce soit, son esprit ne lui fournissant que des images de la jolie rousse au milieu d'un repaire de vampires. Et si elle mourrait ? Ou pire… si elle se faisait mordre ?

Pour les humains, la morsure d'un vampire constituait une promotion importante. Tout du moins s'ils y survivaient. Ils devenaient plus rapides, plus forts. Leur durée de vie s'allongeait sensiblement. Mais pour un sorcier, cela signifiait perdre sa magie. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua ni le départ de Maugrey, ni le fait que la jeune femme s'était approchée curieuse de savoir les aboutissements de l'échange enflammé des deux hommes.

– James ?

Un frisson le parcouru de nouveau en l'entendant dire son prénom. C'était la fois de trop. Il sentit son sang bouillonner et il posa sur elle un regard noir de haine. Il la vit reculer d'un pas. Il avait essayé l'indifférence, et cela ne fonctionnait pas de toute évidence. En tolérant sa présence, il lui permettait de franchir plus facilement ses protections qu'il avait mises tant de temps à ériger au cours de l'année passée. Il avait voulu rester correct pour Sirius et Remus. Ils le lui avaient demandé mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il était incapable de dissimuler ses émotions de cette manière.

Sirius y était habitué, il avait développé ça petit, bridé par sa famille qui voyait toutes formes de sentiments comme le reflet d'un manque de savoir vivre et une exposition volontaire de faiblesses. Faiblesses que les membres de la famille Black n'auraient pas hésité à exploiter.

Remus lui aussi était habitué à dissimuler ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait dû le faire pour ne pas montrer à ses parents qu'il était malheureux, qu'il souffrait, il voulait les préserver, ne pas accroître d'avantage la culpabilité qui les rongeait déjà.

Mais James n'avait jamais eu à dissimuler quoi que ce soit. Sa mère l'appelait son "livre ouvert". Le manoir avait toujours raisonné de ses colères, ses joies et ses tristesses. Aujourd'hui il s'agissait de haine. Une haine qu'il n'avait que trop refoulée.

– C'est Potter pour toi Evans, répliqua-t-il hargneusement. Ton entrainement est terminé. Tu pars en mission. Demain. Le départ est prévu à dix-neuf heures.

– Il faut qu'on parle ! le supplia-t-elle.

– Je n'ai rien à te dire. Je t'avais dit de ne plus apparaître devant moi.

– Tout ne tourne pas autour de toi ! s'écria-t-elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir, ni même partir, je n'avais pas le choix.

– Oh si tu l'avais !

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! hurla-t-elle, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles.

– Pourquoi je ne comprendrais pas ? Parce que je n'ai pas de famille ? Parce que je n'ai plus personne pour qui m'inquiéter ?

– Non ce n'est pas ce que… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.

– Si. C'est tout à fait ce que tu voulais dire. Mais ça n'a aucune importance. Ce que tu dis, ce que tu penses, ce que tu veux. Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

– James… tenta-t-elle une fois de plus adoptant un ton plus doux dans l'espoir de le calmer.

– Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! hurla-t-il.

– Potter…

– Non. Même Potter. Je ne le supporte pas, dit-il d'une voix que la colère avait abandonnée.

Et sans un mot de plus il tourna les talons la plantant là. Refusant de lui pardonner, refusant de l'écouter. Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle, comme il avait dû la voir s'éloigner un an plus tôt. Impuissante et le cœur brisé. C'était si douloureux, presque insupportable mais elle ne pouvait se laisser abattre. Elle avait déjà baissé les bras une fois, elle ne ferait pas la même erreur une seconde fois. Elle se montrerait forte. Elle ne décevrait plus qui que ce soit. Elle avait eu une seconde chance et ne comptait pas la laisser passer.

**CHAPITRE 5**   
**Wolfstar**

Le réveil fut rude. Son corps lui rappela douloureusement son entrainement musclé de la veille. Chaque muscle la tiraillait. Elle donnerait tout pour un massage mais elle dû se contenter d'un sort atténuant les courbatures. Le départ était prévu pour dix-neuf heures, ce qui lui laissait largement le temps de se préparer. Elle se demandait quel genre de mission nécessitait d'être effectuée de nuit. La plupart du temps les départs se faisaient à l'aube mais cette fois le crépuscule semblait avoir été préféré. Comme toujours, elle se prépara bien trop tôt. Elle aurait pu se rendre au manoir mais elle préférait éviter de mettre en colère Celui-Dont-Elle-N'avait-Plus-Le-Droit-De-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Elle décida donc de rester dans son appartement. Non pas qu'elle ait le choix. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment d'être seule. Elle l'avait rarement été. Sa sœur et elle étaient inséparables et quand ce lien fut brisé, Severus prit la relève, ne la quittant pas d'une semelle. La perte de ce dernier fut compensé par la présence exubérante des maraudeurs. Vivre dans un dortoir commun raisonnant de commérages et de gloussements n'avait pas aidé à la familiariser avec la solitude. Une fois préfète en chef, ce fut son lit qu'elle partagea… et rien ne pouvait se substituer à cela. Il n'était pas remplaçable.

Lorsque des coups furent portés à sa porte, elle se précipita avec une impatience presque désespérée, prête à accueillir comme il se doit la personne qui avait eu l'excellente idée de venir rompre sa monotonie solitaire. Elle sauta au cou de Sirius qui, bien que surpris par ce brusque excès d'enthousiasme, lui rendit son étreinte.

– Je vois que James t'a mené la vie dure, fit-il remarquer son ton amusé dissimulant une véritable inquiétude.

– Je le mérite un peu… répondit-elle sans le relâcher.

– Bien sûr que non. Personne ne mérite les mauvais traitements de James… à part Servilus.

– Sirius ! Vous n'aviez aucune raison de vous comporter ainsi avec lui ! Il ne vous avait rien fait !

– Tu plaisantes ? Il était détestable !

– Parce que vous l'étiez ! le réprimanda-t-elle.

– C'est son problème s'il a décidé de choisir James comme ennemi !

– Tu parles comme s'il s'agissait d'un duel entre deux gentlemen d'une autre époque !

– C'était le cas ! Un duel pour l'honneur et le cœur d'une femme ! lâcha-t-il en adoptant un ton grandiloquent et dramatique.

– Severus et moi étions amis, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Rien de plus.

– Tu penses que James était le plus cruel avec Servilus mais tu sais quoi… je pense que tu es celle qui l'a le plus été. Si j'avais été amoureux de mon meilleur ami et que celui-ci ne le remarquait pas, je serais blessé. Tu es censée être celle qui le connait le plus et pourtant tu n'as rien vu.

– Ou peut-être que vous vous faites des idées et que je suis celle qui a raison parce que c'est mon meilleur ami et je le connais. Il n'était pas amoureux de moi. Et Moony n'a jamais remarqué que tu étais amoureux de lui ! Encore aujourd'hui il pense être un simple substitut pour Marley.

Un silence s'installa après cette déclaration. Sirius pour la première fois n'avait rien à répliquer mais Lily n'y trouva aucune satisfaction. Le doute et la douleur qu'elle vit apparaitre dans le regard d'un beau gris du jeune Black lui fit regretter ses paroles.

– Je suis désolé Sirius, ce que je voulais dire c'est que…

– Non, l'interrompit-il. Tu as raison. Mais ça ne change rien tu sais. Ton comportement est d'autant plus cruel car tu choisis de ne pas voir. C'est volontaire.

– Je… non…

– Lily, dit-il avec une douceur qui lui était peu commune, je comprends… C'est normal de ne pas vouloir briser une amitié pour un sentiment aussi éphémère que l'amour mais tu as déjà perdu cette amitié alors fait preuve d'un peu de courage, par respect pour ce que vous aviez. Severus Snape était fou de toi, il était amoureux de toi.

Une part d'elle savait qu'il avait raison mais une autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que parler d'amour était exagéré. Severus l'aimait certes mais il n'avait jamais dit ou fait la moindre chose qui confirme cela. Aucun signe d'une quelconque attirance mais peut-être avait-elle refusé de les voir. Comment savoir que cette tendresse avec laquelle il la regardait était celle d'un garçon amoureux ? Comment différencier un câlin amical d'une étreinte qui n'avait pour but que de la toucher ? Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas tout simplement dit ? Comment avait-t-il été capable de vivre avec un secret pareil ?

Elle préférait de loin la théorie de Marlène qui affirmait que Severus était fou de James. Sa meilleure amie avait monté toute une histoire à ce sujet. La haine que ressentait Severus à l'égard de James n'était là que pour dissimuler un désir violent et inassouvi. La Serpentard était même allé jusqu'à affirmer qu'elle était la rivale du taciturne garçon et que c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait traité de sang de bourbe. Il suivait les garçons partout, s'intéressait à tous ce qu'ils faisaient. Severus était obsédé par le jeune Capitaine.

L'incident dans le tunnel du Saule Cogneur n'avait fait qu'aggraver la conviction de son amie en l'existence de ce qu'elle avait décidé d'appeler "Snames". Severus avait été envoyé par Sirius dans le tunnel menant à la Cabane Hurlante où Remus s'apprêtait à subir sa douloureuse transformation mensuelle. Il avait voulu lui faire peur, il n'avait pas réfléchi. C'était typique de l'héritier Black mais cela ne ressemblait pas à Severus. Ce dernier était plus réfléchi. Il avait des doutes concernant la lycanthropie du jeune Lupin. Pourquoi y être allé alors ? A cette question, Marlène avait la réponse. Severus était tombé sur Sirius. Sirius seul sans James. Il lui avait demandé où était le "reste de la bande". Sirius avait répondu que James et Peter étaient avec Remus. Il ne faisait aucun doute, d'après elle, que Severus terrifié à l'idée que son amant secret ait décidé de rester avec son ami, se fichant du danger, dans son inconscience typique et qui n'était plus à prouver, s'était précipité dans le tunnel, convaincu que celui qu'il aimait était en danger.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Marlène avait toujours des théories délirantes pour tout. C'était l'une des choses qui lui manquait le plus. Elle se demandait ce qu'aurait dit la jeune femme devant l'accomplissement de l'une de ses théories les plus célèbres : Wolfstar. La rumeur s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre à Poudlard. Remus le loup solitaire et Sirius Black l'étoile la plus brillante du firmament. A l'époque, personne ne savait à quel point l'appellation de "loup" convenait à Remus. La plupart des groupies des maraudeurs préféraient imaginer leurs idoles ensemble plutôt qu'avec l'une d'entre elle. C'est ainsi que des histoires plus folles les unes que les autres avaient commencé à circuler. La plupart prenaient place dans les dortoirs, Sirius se glissait systématiquement dans le lit de Remus, cédant à un trop grand désir et Remus, amoureux transi, incapable de refuser quoi que ce soit au ténébreux sang pur, se laissait aller aux pratiques les plus folles. La vérité n'était finalement pas si éloignée de la fiction même si les deux garçons étaient assez secrets à ce sujet.

– Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en le poussant vers le canapé, ne pouvant s'empêcher de le voir rester.

– Tout ce que tu veux mais pas de chocolat chaud ! lâcha-t-il feignant le désespoir à la perfection.

– Remus doit te rendre fou. Il est toujours aussi passionné de chocolat ? répondit-elle en préparant du thé.

– Ce n'est pas une passion c'est une maladie ! la corrigea-t-il. Il est convaincu que le chocolat est nocif pour son "petit problème de fourrure". C'est ridicule ! J'en consomme aussi et Padfoot va parfaitement bien !

– Il essaye de s'empoisonner ?

– Je déteste le voir faire ça !

– Vous vivez ensemble ?

Sirius la regarda amusé. Elle n'avait pas été très subtile quant à son approche pour lui soutirer des informations. Sa curiosité l'emportait toujours sur son tact.

– Moony te répondrait que non. Cet idiot refuse de s'installer avec moi sous prétexte qu'il ne peut pas participer pour le loyer. Je n'ai pas non plus gagné cet argent ! C'est un héritage ! Je n'ai pas travaillé pour l'obtenir. Du coup il dort chez moi six jours sur sept parce que passer la semaine signifierait qu'il vit avec moi. Merlin seul sait où il disparait le septième jour !

Lily n'eut pas besoin d'insister plus. Sirius s'emportait tout seul, se plaignant et lui révélant à peu près tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en l'écoutant. Elle était heureuse qu'ils se soient trouvés.

– Quand on a un tiroir à chaussettes chez quelqu'un c'est qu'on vit chez elle, tu n'es pas d'accord ? Il pense sans cesse que je l'aide parce que j'ai pitié de sa situation ! Comme si j'étais capable de faire preuve d'empathie. Je veux juste coucher avec lui sept jours sur sept !

– Dis-le-lui !

– Il ne me croit jamais ! Il ne me croit jamais… répéta-t-il avec moins d'entrain. Tu avais raison tout à l'heure mais ça ne date pas de la mort de Marley. Il ne m'a jamais cru. À Poudlard, il pensait que je venais le voir quand je n'avais personne d'autre sous la main.

– Mais ce n'était pas le cas n'est-ce pas…

– Bien sûr que ça ne l'était pas ! Moony est spécial ! s'écria-t-il. C'est de pire en pire, je le perds de plus en plus.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu ne le perdras jamais.

– Tu n'en sais rien. Il pense à des choses qu'il n'avait jamais envisagées auparavant. Comme le fait qu'on ne peut pas avoir d'enfants.

– L'adoption…

– Je lui ai dit mais il ne veut rien entendre ! la coupa-t-il. Lily il pense être un monstre. Il ne voit presque plus ses parents parce qu'il est convaincu qu'ils seront plus heureux s'ils n'ont plus à subir sa condition. Il ne veut pas de son ancienne famille, et encore moins d'une nouvelle. Combien de temps lui faudra-t-il avant qu'il ne commence à penser qu'il est un poids pour nous ? Pour moi… Combien de temps avant qu'il ne disparaisse de nos vies, convaincu d'être dangereux pour nous ?

Lily n'avait pas de réponse. Elle savait que les inquiétudes du garçon étaient fondées.

– J'en viens même à souhaiter que cette guerre ne prenne jamais fin parce que le jour où tout sera fini, qu'il n'aura plus de raison de se battre… il disparaitra.

– Il t'aime, il ne t'abandonnera pas.

– Tu aimais James… pourtant tu es partie.

– Je suis revenue. Je serais revenue un jour ou l'autre.

– Et si je ne parviens pas à lui pardonner son départ ? Si… s'il nous arrivait la même chose qu'à toi et James.

– Il se battra pour toi.

– C'est ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-il sans la lâcher du regard. Tu vas te battre pour James ?

Il l'avait piégé. C'est Sirius après tout. Il l'avait emmené là où il le voulait sans même qu'elle le ressente. Petit manipulateur qu'il était. Elle avait deux possibilités. Dire qu'elle ne se battrait pas ce qui équivaudrait à renier tout ce qu'elle venait d'affirmer et reviendrait à affirmer que Remus ne se battrait pas pour lui. Ou alors elle pouvait répondre par l'affirmative…

– Sirius… commença-t-elle.

– Oui ou non ?

– Il est avec Hestia…

– Alors il y a des conditions. Aucune certitude.

– Sirius…

– Je serais plus qu'avec une seule fille si Moony m'abandonnait.

– Ce n'est pas la même chose.

– Toi et Moony vous vous ressemblez beaucoup trop. Lui aussi il est convaincu que je pourrais être heureux sans lui. Hestia le rend heureux mais elle ne le rendra jamais aussi heureux que toi.

– Et je l'ai rendu plus malheureux que n'importe qui.

– Tu ne comprends pas ! s'emporta-t-il. C'est comme si tu te contentais de manger de la nourriture en boîte après avoir gouté à de la gastronomie !

– Il ne veut plus de gastronomie ! Il veut de la nourriture en boite ! Bon sang je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aies fait traiter Hestia de nourriture en boite ! ajouta-t-elle, s'en voulant de s'être laissé emporter.

– Te battras-tu ?

– Non parce qu'il ne veut pas que je me batte pour lui.

– Tu ne voulais pas qu'il se batte pour toi quand on était à Poudlard. Est-ce que tu regrettes qu'il l'ait fait ?

– Non bien sûr que non…

– Alors bats-toi ! Rappelle-lui ce que c'est que la gastronomie ! Redeviens la Lily Evans pour laquelle il voulait se battre !

– Et si j'échoue ?

– Tu ne peux pas échouer parce que tu ne peux pas te contenter de nourriture en boîte.

Il savait. Pour Richard.

– Dis-moi au moins que tu essayeras Lily…

– J'essayerais, céda-t-elle.


	6. Ex

**CHAPITRE 6**   
**Ex**

La présence de Sirius la rassurait. Elle se sentait capable de faire face à l'impétueux capitaine. Partir en mission avec lui était une véritable opportunité d'arranger les choses mais s'ils avaient été seul, cela se serait transformé en catastrophe. James avait admis faire des efforts parce que Remus et Sirius le lui avait demandé. Il était donc fort probable qu'il soit « cordial » si les deux maraudeurs les accompagnaient. Malheureusement, sa joie fût de courte durée. Une autre personne avait décidé de se joindre à eux. Hestia. Lily s'en voulu d'être si méchante même si elle ne l'était qu'en pensées. Après tout, on n'était pas "volontaire" mais "assigné" par Maugrey à une mission. Ce n'était donc pas un choix de la jeune fille de les accompagner même s'il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle fût plus que rassurée d'être du voyage. Aucune fille avec un tant soit peu de jugeote ne laisserait son petit ami partir avec son ex.

"Ex"... ce mot lui était si peu familier. Elle ne s'était jamais senti en couple avec Diggory et ne s'était par conséquent jamais définie comme son ex. Pour ce qui était de Richard, c'était similaire. Son incapacité à se considérer comme un couple avec qui que ce soit d'autre que James Potter était le reflet d'un déni absolu. Etre avec quelqu'un puis ne plus l'être faisait de vous une ex. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela. Mais elle était incapable de réfléchir ainsi. Sûrement parce qu'elle n'est jamais vraiment "avec" la personne. Son cœur ne l'était pas. Son âme ne l'était pas. Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle ne pouvait envisager un échec pour ce qui concernait sa relation avec James ? Etait-ce la peur de devoir adopter ces simulacres de relations ? Elle n'était elle-même qu'avec lui, elle n'était entière qu'avec lui.

Sirius les fit transplaner au manoir et elle s'agrippa à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ce dernier la laissa faire ressentant de toute évidence son anxiété. Il n'avait jamais été très tactile quand il s'agissait d'elle. Pourtant Merlin seul sait à quel point le garçon pouvait se montrer envahissant. Remus en faisait quotidiennement les frais. L'évolution du jeune sang pur avait été fulgurante. Lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, il semblait posséder la bulle intime la plus développée de l'histoire. Pouvait-on vraiment parler de bulle lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une véritable forteresse érigée par une enfance sans la moindre marque d'affection.

Il avait ensuite rencontré James, véritable bulldozer ambulant. Le jeune garçon avait tout détruit à coup de claques amicales dans le dos et d'étreintes joyeuses de victoire. Après avoir adopté les convictions de son meilleur ami, il avait aussi adopté son comportement. Mais pour Sirius il s'agissait d'un besoin réel de toucher l'autre, de se sentir aimé. James était juste habitué, Sirius essayait de combler un manque. C'est probablement pour cette raison que l'héritier des Blacks étaient allé au-delà de son petit groupe d'amis. Beaucoup le pensait "précoce" en matière de rapport avec la gente féminine mais la raison en était tout autre. Ce n'était pas le "sexe" qu'il recherchait, il recherchait l'affection… même s'il ne niait pas apprécier et même adorer ce petit "bonus".

Et il y avait eu Moony. Moony qui était comme lui. Peu habitué aux marques d'affection si ce n'est de la part de ses parents. Marques qui s'étaient peu à peu espacé à mesure que les cicatrices apparaissaient sur son corps. Ce n'était pas du dégout de leur part, il s'agissait plus d'une peur de lui faire mal. La brusquerie de James n'avait pas aidé. Son corps souvent endolori supportait difficilement les tapes dans le dos et autre coups de son impétueux meilleur ami. James avait fini par se rendre compte que Moony n'était pas comme Sirius. Les sourires heureux de celui-ci étaient l'opposé des grimaces de douleur du louveteau. Alors il avait cessé ses assauts répétés.

Mais Sirius n'avait pas abandonné. Moony avait besoin de tendresse comme tout le monde. Il y avait le droit et il avait décidé que c'était son devoir de la lui procurer. La douceur s'était substituée à la virilité. La violence avait dû disparaitre au profit d'étreinte plus prudente, de caresses et parfois même de baisers.

Chaque jours, Sirius entourait doucement Remus de ses bras en se réveillant le matin, ses bras enlaçant la taille du craintif gryffondor. Il ne le relâchait qu'une fois que celui-ci après un temps d'hésitation de plus en plus court, lui ait rendu cette étreinte, entourant timidement son coup de ses bras. James voyait alors s'étirer sur les lèvres de leur timide ami, un sourire heureux. Il avait laissé Sirius faire, ne faisant pas le moindre commentaire quand les baisers sur la joue, sur le nez, sur le front, puis dans le cou avaient fait leur apparition. Si Moony avait besoin de ça, alors au diable la pseudo virilité.

Et puis Sirius en avait tout autant besoin. Moony dans son infini douceur le lui rendait bien. Il ne repoussait jamais le désir incessant de contact du capricieux sang pur. Il le touchait sans cesse, caressant ses cheveux, le laissant dormir avec lui. Lily ne se souvenait pas d'un seul instant ou les deux garçons ne se touchaient pas.

Sirius l'entraina vers Remus qui était assis dans le confortable petit salon du manoir Potter. Elle le relâcha en souriant, le regardant se blottir dans les bras de son amant. Leur bonheur était évident et cela lui rappelait douloureusement ce qu'elle avait perdu.

– Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer, tu vas assurer ! assura un Remus qui de toute évidence avait perçu son inquiétude et semblait penser qu'il s'agissait d'une appréhension à l'idée de partir en mission.

– Je pense qu'elle s'inquiète plutôt pour "celui-qui-ne-se-coiffe-jamais"… fit remarquer Sirius en glissant une main sous le t-shirt du jeune loup, ce qui lui valut une tape de réprimande qui ne sembla pas l'arrêter le moins du monde.

– Sirius arrête ça, soupira Remus en tentant de tirer sur le poignet de l'insupportable sang pur.

– Je l'encourage ! protesta Sirius feignant de ne pas comprendre que son meilleur ami parlait de ses assauts répétés.

– Je parlais du fait que ta main glisse dans mon pantalon ! s'agaça le garçon avant de fixer son amant qui affichait un grand sourire. Tu voulais juste que je décrive ce que tu fais !

– J'aime bien t'entendre dire ce que tu veux que je fasse.

– Tu ne me laisse même pas avoir envie de quoi que ce soit ! Tu le fais avant même que j'y pense ! S'emporta Remus, dissimulant sa gêne derrière une fausse colère, ses joues virant au rouge le trahissant.

– T'entends ça Lily-jolie ? Je réponds à toutes ses attentes, se vanta fièrement l'ancien gryffondor, caressant les rougeurs du louveteau en souriant satisfait.

– Je pense qu'il voulait parler de viol, répliqua Lily en se laissant tomber à côté d'eux.

Peter transplana devant les grilles du manoir et les rejoignit rapidement. Il fallait qu'il parle à Maugrey. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas faire partie de cette mission. Le Maître des Ténèbres lui avait confié une tâche importante. Celle de faire capoter les négociations avec les vampires. Comment pouvait-il le faire s'il était assigné à résidence. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu être écarté. Ils fonctionnaient en quatuor.

– Pourquoi est-ce que je ne viens pas avec vous ? demanda Peter feignant à la perfection une déception sincère.

– Tu imagines ? Un loup garou s'introduisant dans le repère des vampires ? La seule chose qu'on risque de provoquer c'est une guerre. Et puis c'est bientôt la pleine lune, lui fit remarquer Sirius. Quelqu'un doit rester avec Moony.

– Pourquoi tu ne restes pas toi ? insista le petit rat.

– Parce que N'a Qu'un Oeil a dit non, répliqua Sirius visiblement ennuyé.

– Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, soupira Remus.

– J'arrêterai de l'appeler comme ça quand il arrêtera de m'appeler "Black" !

– Est-ce que je ne peux pas venir quand même ? lâcha anxieusement Peter, tentant de faire en sorte que la conversation ne dévie pas.

– Quatre personnes sont déjà assigné à cette mission Wormy. Tu participeras à la suivante, le rassura Remus.

– Mais…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Maugrey accompagné de James et Hestia firent leur entrée dans le petit salon.

– Pettigrow qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? lui demanda le chef des Aurors menaçant.

– Rien je… au revoir ! couina le rat abandonnant son idée et filant aussi loin que possible de l'agressif mage.

– Pas si vite Pettigrow. Vous remplacez Black pour cette fois.

Sirius poussa un cri de joie, ne remarquant même pas l'emploi de son nom de famille. Remus fronça les sourcils sans commenter l'annonce, mais ses yeux se posèrent sur James qui semblait tout aussi contrarié. Il était comme une rivière qui menaçait de sortir de son lit. Les deux garçons se fixèrent un moment. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre. Le chef des maraudeurs était en colère. Une colère indignée.

Sirius l'entraina hors de la pièce. Les membres ne participant pas à la mission n'avaient pas le droit d'entendre les détails de celle-ci. Cela évitait les fuites en cas de capture par le camp ennemi. Moins on en savait moins on avait à révéler.

– Il nous soupçonne, lâcha Remus. Il pense que l'un de nous est la taupe.

– Je suis bien trop beau pour être une taupe, protesta Sirius en se regardant dans le miroir.

– Sirius c'est sérieux ! Concentre-toi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, asséna Sirius en abandonnant son reflet pour lui faire face. Je viens de la famille qui a produit le plus de mangemorts de l'histoire ! Une famille qui baigne tellement dans la magie noire qu'elle porte son nom ! Bien sûr qu'il me soupçonne d'être le ouistiti !

– Taupe, le corrigea Remus.

– Je préféré être un ouistiti ! C'est plus mignon !

– Il me soupçonne parce que je suis un loup garou.

– Je pense qu'il te soupçonne parce que tu te fais sauter par le garçon issu de la famille de détraqués.

Sirius s'approcha de lui, l'obligeant à reculer jusqu'au mur. Les yeux du sang pur brillaient d'une lueur sombre qui ne laissait aucuns doutes sur ses intentions peu chastes.

– Et si j'étais le ouistiti ? demanda Sirius. Si je vous trahissais.

– Tu ne ferais jamais ça ! protesta Remus sans hésiter.

– Toi non plus, répliqua Sirius avec la même assurance. Peu importe que tu sois un loup garou et que tu te fasses sauter par un Black.

– Tu es Sirius juste… Sirius.

– Et toi tu es Moony. Juste Moony.

Lily se retrouva brusquement dépouillée de ses deux alliés. Peter était un garçon adorable, attachant mais il était également complètement aveugle pour tout ce qui concernait les rapports humains. Et la plupart du temps, après que quelqu'un ait prit la peine de lui expliquer la situation, il adoptait pile poil l'attitude inadéquate qui ne fait qu'aggraver la situation. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi Maugrey l'avait préféré à Sirius qui aurait été un élément plus qu'appréciable dans cette mission diplomatique qui impliquait de posséder du tact et de la délicatesse. En posant son regard sur Hestia Jones, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que peut-être que l'atout charme de leur groupe était la jeune femme.

– Tu viens Lily ? lui demanda cette dernière en lui tendant la main affichant un sourire poli.

Lily prit la main de sa rivale tandis que celle-ci glissait la sienne dans celle de son seul "ex" : James Potter


	7. Vampires

**CHAPITRE 7**   
**Vampires**

Elle était… "sympa".

C'était peut-être ça le pire. Le fait qu'Hestia Jones soit une fille "sympa". Le genre qu'on ne peut pas détester. Quoi que si. Elle la détestait mais ce n'était pas possible de le justifier par une autre raison que par "elle sort avec le garçon dont je suis amoureuse". C'était frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lui trouver le moindre point négatif en dehors de ça. Il serait plus aisé de haïr Hestia si elle avait pu se dire que peu importe les circonstances elles ne se seraient pas entendues. Mais Lily savait au fond qu'il ne s'agissait que de jalousie maladive.

Les voir rire ensemble, se tenir la main, parfois s'embrasser ou même tout simplement se regarder. Les voir faire toutes ces choses auxquelles elle avait eu le droit autrefois, c'était ça le plus difficile. Cette complicité, cette tendresse… cet amour. Elle voulait que tout cela soit de nouveau à elle. Elle le désirait si fort, elle le désirait à s'en faire mal.

Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser distraire. Ce qui comptait pour le moment était la mission. Le repère des vampires n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle avait cru -à tort– qu'il s'agirait d'un vieux château à l'image de celui du célèbre Comte Dracula. Le joli cottage au bord du lac n'avait rien de lugubre. Moderne, élégant et chaleureux étaient les adjectifs qui le désignaient le mieux. Leurs hôtes en revanche l'étaient beaucoup moins. Leur méfiance était évidente et les négociations n'allaient pas être une partie de plaisir. Ce qui frappa Lily fut que l'hostilité n'émanait pas uniquement des vampires mais aussi de ses coéquipiers. James, Hestia et Peter étaient tendus et sur leur garde. Elle était la seule qui n'affichait pas une animosité évidente à l'égard des vampires. James avait qualifié cela de "totale inconscience". Elle ne comprenait pas cette intolérance. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

Elle se redressa en entendant quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il était trois heures du matin. Ils allaient vite devoir se faire aux horaires dans le cottage. À leur arrivé, les vampires s'apprêtaient à sortir dîner ou prendre leur petit déjeuner. James s'était montré d'une impolitesse monstrueuse, leur rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas "autorisés à planter leurs petites canines dans quoi que ce soit d'autre que des animaux". La réponse de la "reine" des vampires leur avait à tous fait froid dans le dos.

– Nul besoin de nous le rappeler et puis… j'ai une préférence pour les cerfs.

En ouvrant la porte, elle se retrouva face à une jeune femme qu'elle avait vu aux côtés de la reine quelques heures plus tôt.

– Bonsoir.

– N'est-ce pas le matin pour vous les diurnes ? demanda la vampire.

– Diurnes ? C'est comme ça que vous nous appelez ? la questionna Lily oubliant de répondre ce qui tira un sourire à la jeune femme.

– Oui. Vous nous appelez vampires.

– Comment vous appelez vous… entre vous je veux dire ? Les nocturnes ? Demanda encore Lily maladroitement, se demandant si elle allait trop loin.

– Le terme Lamie est moins insultant que vampire, répondit la jeune femme qui semblait toujours amusé par ses questions. Mais tu peux m'appeler Alana.

Lily ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver les vampires -les lamies– différentes de ce à quoi on l'avait préparé à Poudlard ou même durant les dernières semaines. Ils étaient décrits comme d'une susceptibilité rare.

– Katia voudrait s'entretenir avec toi, si tu es d'accord ?

– Votre reine ? s'enquit Lily surprise.

– Reine ? pouffa doucement Alana. Qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend dans vos écoles de magie sérieusement.

– Elle n'est pas votre reine ?

– Tu as vu une couronne sur sa tête ? Ou l'un d'entre nous s'incliner devant elle ? Elle n'est pas plus reine que toi. Elle est juste très très très vieille.

– Elle fait plutôt jeune, plaisanta Lily oubliant sa gêne.

– Avantage d'immortelle ! répondit Alana tout aussi à l'aise.

– Vous n'êtes pas comme je l'avais imaginé.

– Toi non plus. Tu n'es pas comme les autres diurnes.

– Appelle moi Lily.

– Suis moi Lily ! lui ordonna Alana avec un entrain bien éloigné de la prétendue froideur des créatures décrite dans ses manuels.

Le cottage était bruyant. Il était trois heures du matin et seule la lueur de la lune rappelait à Lily qu'elle n'était pas au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Ils n'étaient pas si pâles que ça. Ils n'étaient pas aussi beau qu'on le prétendait, et quand Alana lui prit la main, elle n'était pas froide. Etaient-ils vraiment chez des vampires ? Katia était installé dehors dans l'herbe et l'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

– Lily c'est ça ? Ça ne te dérange pas si on reste ici ? Je suis enfermée toutes la journée alors quand vient la nuit j'aime rester dehors.

– Pas du tout ça me va ! répondit Lily en s'installant à côté de la reine… à côté de Katia.

– Je vois qu'Alana n'a pas su tenir sa langue, lâcha la jeune -très très très vieille– femme amusé. J'aimais l'idée d'être considérée comme une reine.

– Pardon Kat ! lâcha Alana pas le moins du monde désolé.

– Tu as faim Lily ? Alana peut aller t'acheter quelque chose à grignoter si tu veux.

– À cette heure-ci ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Lily.

– Dieu bénisse McDonald et ses horaires ! s'exclama Katia.

– Vous pouvez dire "dieu" ? demanda Lily fascinée, en oubliant ses bonnes manières. Et vous mangez à Mcdo ?

– Tout le monde mange à Mcdo ! Et avant que tu ne le demande, j'aime bien l'ail même si comme toi je l'évite si j'ai un rendez-vous galant.

– Les pieux en bois ? L'eau bénite ?

– C'est douloureux de se faire planter un pieux en bois dans le cœur. Pour tout le monde. Mais je suis immortelle alors ça ne me tuera pas. Et pour l'eau… bénite ou pas, l'effet sera le même, je serais mouillée et probablement vexée qu'on m'ait lancé ça à la figure.

– Alors qu'est-ce qui est vrai ? S'enquit Lily fascinée.

– Le sang. On a vraiment besoin de sang. Notre cœur ne bat plus, tout est figé en nous. C'est pour ça que j'aurais éternellement trente-deux ans. J'ai besoin de sang pour "respirer". Sinon je me dessécherai. Je ne serais pas morte. Juste asphyxiée encore et encore.

– C'est horrible…

– C'est comme si tu devais te faire transfuser une fois par jour pour que l'oxygène circule dans tes veines, ce n'est pas si terrible.

– Le sang des animaux… vous suffit-il ? demanda Lily.

– Oui mais… c'est comme si tu devais manger de la pâtée pour chat. Ce n'est pas fait pour toi mais si tu n'as rien d'autre ça apaisera ta faim. Le problème c'est…

– C'est qu'il n'y a pas rien d'autre.

– Oui et parfois la tentation est trop forte. Tu imagines entrer dans une pièce remplie de pâtisseries et devoir te contenter de croquettes pour chien ?

– Je suis un éclair au chocolat pour vous alors ? demanda Lily à la fois terrifiée et amusée.

– Je dirais plutôt une tarte aux fraises. J'aimais les fraises autrefois.

Le regard de Katia se perdit dans les étoiles.

– Vous savez pourquoi nous sommes ici n'est-ce pas ? demanda Lily. Vous lisez dans nos pensées.

– Ce n'est pas toujours agréable. Les tiennes ne me déplaisent pas autant que celles de ton partenaire.

– Partenaire ? S'enquit Lily

– James Potter.

– Il n'est pas mon…

– Oh que si, il l'est, l'interrompit Katia.

– C'est votre super instinct de lamie qui vous le dit ? demanda Lily toujours aussi intriguée. Vous avez lu quelque chose dans ses pensées ?

– La seule chose à laquelle il pensait en ma présence était à quelle point mon apparence était trompeuse, que j'étais un monstre qui n'avait qu'une idée, le vider de son sang ou pire, le priver de sa si précieuse magie en le transformant en l'un des nôtres.

– Je suis désolée.

– Ne soit pas désolée. Tu n'as rien fait.

– Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude.

Lily ne comprenait pas les réserves de James à l'égard de leur hôte. Il n'était pas quelqu'un d'intolérant. Bien au contraire ! L'un de ses meilleurs amis venait d'une famille de mangemort, et l'autre était un loup garou. Il se battait pour les nés moldus et les Sang-Mêlés.

– Il est plus intéressant qu'il n'y parait, ajouta Katia qui avait de toute évidence jeté un coup d'œil à son monologue intérieur.

– Il l'est… laissez-lui une chance.

– De me convaincre de me battre pour vous ? ironisa la matriarche du clan vampire.

– Pas pour nous ! Avec nous ! Pour vous !

– Votre mage noir ne semble pas s'intéresser à nous. Il nous a fait moins de mal que votre Ministère et ses décrets de restrictions.

– Je suis désolée mais ici on ne parle plus de territoires confisqués ou d'interdiction de vous nourrir, je vous parle d'un taré qui veut réduire à l'esclavage tous ceux qui ne sont pas "pur". Où pensez-vous que cela vous place dans la hiérarchie établie par son esprit élitiste de détraqué ? Des hybrides sans magie.

Lily se demanda un instant si elle n'était pas allée trop loin. Si elle ne venait pas en une seconde de gâcher toutes leurs chances de rallier les lamies à leur cause. Elle venait de les qualifier d'hybrides sans magie. Elle ne les considérait pas du tout comme cela. Elle appréciait sincèrement Katia.

– Il ne me convaincra pas.

– Mais Katia… protesta Lily.

– Il ne me fera pas changer d'avis.

– Je vous en prie… Tenta-t-elle presque désespérément.

– Parce que tu l'as déjà fait. Tu as réussi. Je vais y réfléchir.

– Vraiment ? Vraiment ! s'exclama Lily, ne pouvant s'empêcher de lui sauter au cou.

Katia après une légère hésitation lui rendit son étreinte en riant. Mais ce moment de paix fut de courte durée, interrompu par la voix furieuse de James Potter.

– Ne la touche pas ! cria-t-il la baguette pointée vers Katia qui s'écarta.

– James qu'est-ce que tu fais, elle n'est pas… commença Lily avant d'être interrompue.

– Éloigne toi ! ordonna-t-il sans quitter des yeux celle qu'il considérait comme une dangereuse créature suceuse de sang.

– Ne sois pas idiot, s'agaça Lily, c'est moi qui me suis jeté à son cou, pas elle !

– Elle a utilisé son charme sur toi ! Ne la laisse pas te manipuler !

– Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent dans vos écoles de magie, lâcha Katia en passant une main dans ses cheveux visiblement ennuyée par l'échange.

– Vous pouvez faire ça ? demanda Lily, se laissant de nouveau emporter par sa curiosité et oubliant complètement la situation.

– Et bien en fait, lorsque mes crocs se plantent dans ton cou, je libère ce qu'on appelle l'hormone de l'amour : l'ocytocine, expliqua Katia sans se soucier du jeune homme. Mais je ne peux pas le faire à distance.

– Je ne vous dérange pas ? demanda James vexé par leur manque d'attention.

– Un petit peu. Tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher, lui répondit Lily. Les cercueils ?

– Mythe. Je n'ai pas vaincu la mort pour la revivre tous les jours, répondit Katia en levant les yeux au ciel.

– Vraiment ? Ça fait des heures que Peter et moi on cherche vos cercueils, avoua James visiblement déçu.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de sourire. De vrais enfants. Katia quant à elle, semblait surprise par le brusque changement d'humeur du sorcier qui s'installa dans l'herbe avec elle. Il affichait désormais la même curiosité que Lily.

– Vous avez quel âge ? demanda-t-il en la dévisageant.

– C'est impoli ! s'exclama Lily.

– Elle lit dans mes pensées ! Je peux bien lui demander son âge ! répliqua le jeune homme.

– Je suis née en 262 avant votre ère, en Macédoine.

– Vous êtes née dans une salade ? demanda James en écarquillant les yeux.

– Elle parle pas de la salade ! C'est en Grèce !

– La salade c'est pas gras ! répondit James n'ayant visiblement toujours pas compris.

– C'est une région espèce de crétin ! Pas une salade !

Katia les observait silencieusement se chamailler. Ils ne se doutaient de rien. Ils avaient baissé leur garde. La normalité, la banalité, la faiblesse. C'était ce qui rassurait les diurnes.

– Moi aussi j'ai rencontré César, l'informa le jeune Peter qui les avait rejoints à son tour.

– N'importe quoi ! Répliqua James. Tu n'es pas assez vieux !

– Ma mère sait très bien les faire et elle n'est pas si vieille ! rétorqua Peter.

– Faire quoi ? demanda Lily perdue.

– Les salades césar.

– Katia parlait de Jules César pas de la salade ! pouffa James.

– Tu peux parler ! Tu croyais qu'elle était née dans une macédoine ! lui rappela Lily.

Elle était la reine des vampires et elle avait une vengeance à perpétrer au nom de son peuple tout entier. Elle les regarderait se détruire, s'entretuer. Ils étaient destinés à mourir. Ils étaient mortels.


	8. Blood

**CHAPITRE 8 **   
**Blood**

Hestia n'avait jamais été particulièrement jalouse. Elle n'était pas possessive, ni parano contrairement à d'autres filles qui semblaient constamment sur leur garde. Pourtant aujourd'hui, pour la première fois, elle bascula dans un état d'anxiété qu'elle n'avait encore jamais expérimenté. James n'avait pas montré le moindre signe que le retour de Lily Evans le troublait. Il était le même. Attentionné, farceur, tendre. Rien n'avait changé. Il ignorait consciencieusement la jolie rousse si ce n'est pour leurs entraînements durant lesquels il se montrait exigeant mais professionnel. Il avait l'attitude adéquate. Elle était son ex. Il se comportait avec elle comme avec une ex.

Tout du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'était anodin, et Dorcas lui aurait probablement dit qu'elle se faisait des idées. Pourtant, tout son être lui hurlait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Les voir ensemble, discutant normalement sans y être contraint avait été fatal. Soudainement elle avait eu face à elle ce qui "aurait dû être". Elle avait devant elle ce couple presque mythique de Poudlard. Ils ne faisaient rien de spécial. Assis dans l'herbe à regarder les étoiles. Ils n'étaient même pas seuls. Peter et la reine des vampires étaient également présent.

Mais il avait oublié. Il avait oublié qu'il la haïssait. Il avait baissé sa garde. Il riait et discutait avec elle Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Comme si elle ne l'avait pas quitté un an plus tôt. Comment pouvait-il oublier une chose pareille ? Elle l'avait quitté sans le moindre remord. Elle lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait changé. Il n'aimait plus comme autrefois. Il n'aimait plus aussi fort.

Grandir ce n'est pas être plus mûr ou responsable. Grandir c'est apprendre à se protéger. Quand on est petit, on ne se pose pas de questions. Un inconnu devient un meilleur ami. On tombe amoureux chaque semaine. Plus tard encore, viennent les premières disputes qui ne durent jamais bien longtemps. La rancune n'est pas très répandue dans les cours d'écoles primaire. Puis viens le jour où la dispute touche plus que de coutume. Les nouvelles rencontres sont appréciées mais les plus anciennes sont désormais favorisées. Des différences sont faîtes entre "amis" et "connaissances". Viennent ensuite les premières trahisons, les premières déceptions. Les exceptions deviennent des généralités. La méfiance et l'appréhension font leurs nids. On s'ouvre moins rapidement. On en dit moins. Les secrets et les confidences peuvent devenir des armes. Un ami peut devenir un ennemi.

Et un amour que l'on croyait éternel et inaliénable peut se muer en une rancœur amère et douloureuse.

James ne parlait plus d'âme sœur.

Il ne disait plus je t'aime.

Il se protégeait.

Il avait grandi.

Mais le voir se comporter ainsi avec "elle" la fit douter.

Il paraissait soudainement si jeune.

Elle avait accepté cette distance. Elle avait accepté qu'il ne soit pas démonstratif. Elle savait que cela ne signifiait pas une absence de sentiments. Il lui montrait son attachement autrement que par des déclarations enflammées. Elle n'avait pas besoin de débordements d'affection. Tout du moins elle n'en avait jamais eu besoin jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Elle aurait voulu avancer avec assurance vers leur petit groupe. Elle aurait voulu qu'il l'attire dans ses bras. Qu'il joue distraitement avec ses cheveux tout en discutant avec la reine. Mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il n'en ferait rien.

Des souvenirs du séjour des élèves de Poudlard lui revinrent en mémoire. Comme le reste des filles de l'institut Salem, elle avait été euphorique à l'annonce de l'arrivée des garçons à l'accent "sobritish" et aux manières aristocratiques. Elles n'avaient pas été déçues par la livraison. Sirius Black avait été la coqueluche de toute l'école. Il devait probablement l'être peu importe le continent. Elle n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à James. Elle n'avait pas été la seule par ailleurs. La raison aurait pu être Sirius mais il n'en était rien. L'aura de l'héritier des Blacks ne parvenait pas à effacer celle du charismatique capitaine.

La seule et unique raison pour laquelle aucune fille n'avait ne serait-ce que tenté d'approcher James Potter était qu'il était plus qu'évident qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour une seule personne : Lily Evans. Dans les dortoirs, leur histoire avait été le sujet principal durant des semaines. Ils étaient une tragédie digne de Shakespeare.

L'amour que James éprouvait pour elle était-il aussi évident ? Les comparait-on à Roméo et Juliette ? La réponse fusa dans son esprit. Non. Il ne la dévorait pas du regard à chaque instant de la journée. Il n'essayait pas de l'impressionner. Il ne connaissait probablement ni ses fleurs favorites, ni sa couleur préférée. Elle se sentait pathétique car elle connaissait les réponses à ces questions pour ce qui le concernait. Ses fleurs favorites étaient les fleurs de lys et sa couleur favorite était le vert. Il ne lui avait jamais dit. Mais une petite voix qui n'était pas celle de sa conscience mais plutôt celle d'un petit monstre vert nommé Jalousie, le lui avait dit.

Lily, la jolie fleur de lys et ses beaux yeux vert émeraude.

Il fallait qu'elle les rejoigne. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser le lui prendre sans opposer la moindre résistance. Elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Elle n'était peut-être pas le premier amour de James mais elle comptait bien être le dernier. C'est donc presque avec assurance qu'elle rejoignit le petit groupe qui discutait joyeusement sous les étoiles.

James ne la prit pas dans ses bras mais sa présence sembla lui rappeler que la fille à la chevelure de feu n'était pas sa petite amie, ni même son amie. Elle se glissa donc elle-même dans ses bras. Il ne faisait peut-être jamais le premier pas mais il ne la repoussait jamais.

Il ne repoussait personne à une exception.

Toujours la seule et même exception.

Lily Evans.

Sous couvert d'un prétendu jeu, Katia fut à même de lire dans leurs pensées. James et Lily protégeaient une partie de leur esprit à merveille mais le petit Peter ne semblait pas aussi compétent, ou peut-être était-ce volontaire car les informations qu'il lui relayait n'étaient pas en faveur de l'Ordre mais plutôt en faveur du camp adverse. Officiellement il était en mission pour la résistance, officieusement il était l'émissaire du Mage Noir. Ce dernier leur offrait territoire, statut et liberté de "consommer" en paix leur mets favori : le sang de mortel en échange de leur non intervention lors du conflit. Bien évidemment en cas de soutien militaire, la récompense était plus grande encore. Le soleil. La magie pouvait faire cela. Un simple sort et elle pourrait de nouveau sortir en plein jour.

– Qu'est-ce que vous lisez ? lui demanda la nouvelle arrivée qui, aux vues de ses pensées, devait être la compagne de James.

– Ta couleur préférée est le bleu et tes fleurs préférées sont les roses jaunes, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu veux savoir n'est-ce pas ?

– Je… commença la jeune fille en gigotant mal à l'aise.

– Le rouge et les fleurs sauvages, lui révéla Katia ennuyée.

James baissa les yeux vers Hestia, surpris et étrangement tendu. Peut-être n'était-ce pas aussi ennuyeux qu'elle le pensait. Hestia avait été soulagé par la réponse qu'elle lui avait donnée. La jeune fille pensait que son amant aimait les fleurs de lys et le vert à cause de Lily. Elle avait réfuté cela. Mais Hestia ignorait que le rouge était pour la chevelure de la jeune fille et les fleurs sauvages étaient ce que préférait celle-ci.

Un bien joli triangle amoureux.

– Un rouge aussi sombre que tes cheveux Lily, ajouta-t-elle.

Un rouge sang.


	9. Distracting Kiss

**CHAPITRE 9**   
**Distracting kiss**

Remus se faisait toujours un devoir d'ignorer son sixième sens, hérité d'une certaine partie de lui qu'il considérait comme monstrueuse. Mais comme bien souvent à l'approche de la pleine lune, il lui était plus que difficile de faire taire son instinct. C'est pour cette raison qu'il se retrouvait au beau milieu de la nuit dans la bibliothèque des Potter dévorant les uns après les autres tout livre mentionnant de près ou loin les vampires. Et malgré une absence évidente de résultats, il ne parvenait pas à abandonner, convaincu qu'ils étaient passés à côté de quelque chose.

À bout de nerfs et frustré de ne rien trouver, il se laissa tomber dans l'un des fauteuils bien trop confortable de la bibliothèque. James avait menti à Maugrey. Il avait affirmé s'être documenté sur les vampires. James n'entrait jamais dans la bibliothèque. Il ne dormait même plus au manoir. Cela lui rappelait trop que ses parents n'étaient plus là. La bibliothèque était l'antre de Charlus Potter. Il ne la quittait que rarement et le vide qui l'emplissait depuis les tragiques événements de l'année passée n'était qu'un douloureux rappel de ce que l'ancien Gryffondor avait perdu.

Sirius détestait se réveiller seul. Il se redressa à la recherche de son amant qui avait quitté sans prévenir la chaleur de ses bras et la douceur des draps. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, il se leva à son tour. De toute évidence, Moony n'était pas juste allé se servir un verre d'eau. Après avoir erré un moment dans le manoir, il découvrit le jeune lycanthrope installé dans la bibliothèque.

– Moony ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda le sang pur en se baissant pour ramasser un des livres jonchant la moquette.

– Je la sens pas cette mission… admit le jeune homme en se relevant pour reprendre ses recherches.

– Tu t'inquiètes toujours beaucoup trop, répliqua Sirius en entourant de ses bras les épaules de Remus. Viens te coucher.

– Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas la même chose cette fois.

– Explique moi alors. Tu as un début de piste ? demanda Sirius impatiemment, pressé de retourner dormir et peu disposé à subir la paranoïa nocturne du jeune loup.

– Non je ne trouve rien ! s'emporta ce dernier. Tu peux retourner te coucher si je t'emmerde Sirius, ajouta-t-il froidement en se dégageant de ses bras.

Sirius ne s'en offusqua pas. Remus était toujours plus taciturne à l'approche de la pleine lune. Il n'était plus vraiment lui-même et pouvait se montrer plus froid et parfois même cinglant. Il passa donc de nouveau ses bras autour de celui-ci en faisant un peu la moue.

– Dis pas ça. Je veux juste que tu viennes dormir avec moi.

– Je suis pas d'humeur Sirius. Je te dis qu'il y a un problème et toi tu t'en fiche, tu ne penses qu'à toi et à ton petit confort personnel.

– Je pourrais presque être blessé par tes propos si je ne savais pas pertinemment que c'est l'Autre qui s'amuse avec tes humeurs.

– L'Autre n'a pas toujours tort, rétorqua Remus.

– Je préfère quand l'Autre a envie de moi, susurra le ténébreux jeune homme en glissant sa main d'une manière assez suggestive vers une partie stratégique de l'anatomie de son amant.

– Sirius arrête ça ! s'emporta le garçon en coinçant son poignet. Aide-moi au lieu d'essayer de me déconcentrer.

L'héritier des Blacks abandonna l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air cette nuit et se mit à la recherche d'une preuve que tout allait bien en poussant des soupirs à fendre l'âme. Incapable d'attirer l'attention de son meilleur ami, il se concentra sur la tâche que celui-ci lui avait confié. Plus vite il trouverait, plus vite ils retourneraient se coucher. Ses recherches le menèrent jusqu'au bureau de Charlus. Moony l'avait laissé de côté probablement par respect. Sirius n'avait pas les mêmes scrupules à fouiller dans les affaires de celui qui avait été un père pour lui.

– Sirius tu ne devrais pas… commença Remus.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Sirius en ouvrant un tiroir. Il n'est même plus là pour nous punir.

– C'est un peu déplacé…

Malgré son agacement, Remus ne poursuivit pas sa phrase. Le ton faussement détaché de Sirius n'était qu'une façade. Il était fort probable que toucher aux affaires de Charlus n'était pas quelque chose qu'il faisait sans rien ressentir. Mais Sirius contrairement à James parvenait à faire passer les vivants avant les morts. Il était prêt à rouvrir une blessure qui venait à peine de cicatriser pour venir en aide à son meilleur ami.

– Moony il faut que tu voies ça.

La plupart du temps lorsque Sirius Black disait ce genre de chose il s'agissait d'une manœuvre pour montrer ce membre dont il était si fier, mais cette fois-ci l'intonation était bien différente. Si la personne la plus insouciante de cette planète était inquiète alors c'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Remus rejoignit le garçon en deux enjambées, se saisissant anxieusement du dossier. C'était mauvais. Très mauvais. Les recherches de Charlus étaient en contradiction avec tout ce qu'ils avaient appris sur le peuple des vampires.

D'après Charlus, il s'agissait de la plus grosse arnaque de l'histoire du monde magique. Les créatures fantastiques avaient de tout temps apprit à mentir pour survivre. Il ne s'agissait nullement d'une nouveauté. C'était une manière de se protéger de ceux qui les persécutaient pour leur différence. Il est peu probable qu'un loup garou admette qu'il est vulnérable face à l'argent. De même une fée ne divulguera pas que son point faible est le fer. Les vampires avaient cependant su se montrer plus malins. Plutôt que de dissimuler leur faiblesse, ils en avaient créé de toutes pièces. Le soleil, les oignons, les crucifix. Tout n'était que mensonges destinés à dissimuler leur seule et unique faiblesse.

– C'est pas sérieux ! s'exclama Remus hésitant entre le rire et l'hystérie.

– Je peux avoir une récompense ? J'ai trouvé ce que tu voulais après tout, susurra Sirius d'une voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre. Sirius l'avait déjà fait basculer sur le bureau, le visage contre les dossiers éparpillés. Il aurait pu protester. Il aurait dû protester. Après tout, ils ne disposaient que de peu de temps pour prévenir James mais tout raisonnement disparu à l'instant où les mains de Sirius se frayèrent un chemin vers sa virilité qui ne se fit pas prier pour se gorger de plaisir anticipant ce qui n'allait pas tarder à suivre. Les protestations ne franchirent jamais ses lèvres, seuls les gémissements de plaisir que lui tirèrent les va et viens violents de son amant parvinrent à se frayer un chemin jusque-là.

Sirius comprit un peu tard qu'il venait de perdre un temps précieux et pour la première fois de sa vie il regretta de s'être laissé tenter par Moony. Le miroir à double sens ne fonctionnait pas. Il ne parvint pas à joindre James. Il n'avait aucun moyen de prévenir son meilleur ami.

Ce qu'ignorait Sirius était que James n'aurait dans tous les cas pas été "disponible".

Lily n'avait pas eu besoin de fouiller chaque tiroir du manoir des Potter pour remarquer que quelque chose clochait chez les vampires. À mesure que les jours passaient, les détails troublants s'amoncelaient. Les chambres des vampires étaient vides la journée. Et nul besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que le petit bois près de l'étang n'abritait pas assez d'animaux pour nourrir une colonie entière de vampires. Peter et Hestia n'étaient pas capables de protéger leurs pensées. Elle se souvenait que James n'avait pas été bien brillant pour protéger son esprit lors des cours de Dorea mais elle devrait se contenter de cela. L'Occlumancie était une discipline complexe qui reposait essentiellement sur la volonté. Elle ne doutait pas que l'urgence de leur situation fournirait au jeune maraudeur la volonté nécessaire à dissimuler à la reine des vampires et à ses sujets leur doutes. Encore fallait-il qu'elle trouve le moyen de le voir seul. Hestia se séparait rarement de lui et Peter le suivait comme son ombre. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva à se faufiler un peu après l'aube dans la chambre de celui qui désormais l'avait en horreur, priant pour qu'il ait été assez "professionnel" pour faire chambre à part avec sa coéquipière et petite amie officielle.

Elle ne pouvait pas parler. Elle ne pouvait pas éveiller les soupçons de leurs hôtes. Elle devait faire passer pour une visite qui n'avait rien à voir avec leur présence… elle devait faire passer cela pour une visite de courtoisie. Une courtoisie d'un genre nouveau. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle du retenir un soupir de soulagement de le voir seul. La vision d'une autre à ses côtés aurait brisé sa volonté et elle ne pouvait se permettre d'affaiblir son esprit pour de vains sentiments de possessivité et une jalousie déplacée aux vues de leur relation actuelle.

Ses pas la portèrent jusqu'au lit de son ancien amour et il ne broncha pas lorsqu'elle s'installa au bord de celui-ci. Il avait toujours eu le sommeil lourd. Elle ne put retenir un sourire en pensant à l'une des confidences de Sirius qui lui avait révélé que si les matchs de Quidditch se déroulaient dans la matinée, Gryffondor n'aurait plus aucune chance. Remporter un match sans leur meilleur poursuiveur aurait relevé du miracle. Elle disposait de peu de temps. Si leur conversation était écoutée -et l'ombre qui passa sous la porte le confirma– alors il fallait qu'elle fasse vite. Elle ne pouvait se fier à ses connaissances ni aux paroles des vampires. Elle ne pouvait que faire confiance à ce qu'elle avait vu. Et il y a une chose que les lamies semblaient apprécier plus que le sang : les secrets.

Les distraire. C'était uniquement pour les distraire. Pour qu'ils ne se concentrent pas sur ses pensées. Elle avait besoin de seulement quelques secondes. Elle se pencha au-dessus de James Potter. Elle ne recula pas lorsque ses cheveux lâchés caressèrent le visage du garçon endormi, le réveillant. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir. Elle pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	10. The truth

**CHAPITRE 10**   
**The truth**

James s'était plutôt bien remis de "son" départ. Tout du moins, c'était ce qu'il aimait faire croire. Et il était finalement parvenu à y croire aussi. Il s'était convaincu qu'il était passé autre chose, qu'elle n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, un amour d'enfance, qui, comme beaucoup de premier amour, finissait par s'effacer. C'était ce que Lily Evans était : une occurrence de son passé, rien de plus. Pourtant, en cet instant, rien ne parvenait à faire taire cette petite voix qui refusait désormais de se laisser ensevelir sous ses mensonges.

La vérité c'était qu'elle lui manquait chaque jour un peu plus, et davantage encore depuis qu'elle était revenue. Quelques semaines après qu'elle ait décidé de disparaître de sa vie, il s'était "repris", comme disait son entourage. Il avait retrouvé l'appétit, le sommeil, recommencé à sortir, à voir du monde. Il s'était peu à peu "remis". Pourquoi parlait-on toujours des ruptures comme d'une maladie ? Il ne se sentait pas malade. Peut-être était-ce cela le pire. Il avait tous les symptômes du mourant et nul remède.

La vérité, c'était qu'il faisait semblant. Semblant de vivre. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il devrait vivre sans elle. Certains doivent attendre de mourir pour voir défiler devant leurs yeux leurs vies mais lui, ou plutôt le garçon de onze ans qu'il était alors, avait vu la sienne s'étaler sous ses yeux au moment où ces derniers s'étaient posés sur Lily pour la première fois. Sirius plaisantait souvent à ce sujet, le comparant à ces filles qui connaissent chaque détail concernant leurs mariages, de la couleur de la nappe à la forme des serviettes, en passant par la musique.

Mais lui, ce qu'il avait imaginé n'était pas un décor ou une ambiance où il suffisait d'insérer une personne. Lily Evans était déjà là, dans chaque détail. C'était autour d'elle qu'il avait tout construit et quand elle était partie, tout s'était effondré. Et à l'instant où ses lèvres avaient touché les siennes, c'était comme si elle n'était jamais partie. Comme si elle ne l'avait jamais laissé au milieu des ruines de ce qu'aurait pu être leur avenir ensemble.

La vérité c'était qu'il aimait encore Lily Evans de tout son cœur, de toute son âme.

Elle avait été son premier rêve, un rêve qu'il voulait encore réaliser. Non, il ne la repousserait pas. Il en était incapable. Tout le monde l'avait vu poursuivre la jeune fille inlassablement pendant plus de six ans. Mais seuls les Maraudeurs avaient vu l'envers du décor. Ces jours où il baissait les bras, affirmant qu'il en avait eu assez. Qu'il arrêtait de courir après "une fille qui n'en valait pas la peine". Le truc, c'était qu'elle en valait la peine. Tellement la peine. Encore aujourd'hui. Rien ne pouvait atténuer la sensation familière de ses doigts frôlant sa mâchoire tandis que ses lèvres se pressaient un peu plus contre les siennes. Il était de nouveau cet adolescent qui après une nuit de sommeil oubliait ses résolutions de la veille. Cette année d'absence n'avait été qu'une nuit. Une nuit qu'il avait cru interminable.

Et soudain, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tout abandonner, ses résolutions et son amour propre, elle entra dans son esprit, le noyant sous un flot d'informations confuses. Il aurait voulu qu'elles le soient encore davantage. Que cet instant ne soit pas gâché, souillé, comme le reste de leur histoire. Et pourtant la vérité était imprégnée dans son esprit. Gravée par celle qui ne semblait avoir de cesse que de lui briser le cœur encore et encore. Elle ne l'avait embrassé que pour faire diversion. Faire croire aux vampires qu'ils étaient des humains aux pulsions destructrices et irrésistibles. Elle voulait qu'ils ne voient que deux êtres cédant à la tentation, à leurs hormones. Il avait été le seul à ressentir ça. La rage qui remplaça le désir aurait pu être dévastatrice si la situation que lui présentait la jeune fille n'avait pas été aussi critique. Ils étaient tous en danger. Il fallait qu'ils se tirent d'ici. Mais comment ? Toutes les issues avaient été scellées pour les "protéger" d'après leur pseudo reine. Ils avaient accepté de se défaire de leurs baguettes comme preuve de bonne foi. Ils étaient enfermés et désarmés. À la merci de leurs "hôtes", ces créatures sanguinaires et malfaisantes.

Il la fit basculer sous lui sans rompre leur baiser. Bien que "baiser" n'était pas vraiment approprié pour désigner ce simple acte de diversion. Tout comme elle avait envahi son esprit quelques secondes auparavant, il força les barrières du sien. Il le fit sans douceur, ses dents mordant à sang les lèvres de la jeune fille. Intrusion psychique et douleur physique. Il aurait voulu lui faire encore plus mal mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il se délecta cependant de la sentir se tendre de douleur.

– Il faut qu'on remette la main sur nos baguettes.

– Comment ?

– Je ne sais pas Evans !

– Pas la peine de me hurler dessus ! répliqua-t-elle, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans son dos comme pour ponctuer ses pensées.

– Techniquement je suis en train de t'embrasser, je ne hurle donc pas.

– Garde tes sarcasmes pour plus tard. On doit trouver le moyen de sortir.

– Comment ? demanda-t-il l'imitant à la perfection.

– S'il te plait, on est dans le même camp.

– Ils dorment, on peut fouiller la maison.

– Je ne crois pas qu'ils dorment. Je crois qu'ils nous ont menti. Sur tout.

– Ok.

Non pas "ok". Rien de tout cela n'était ok. Ses lèvres n'en pouvaient plus d'embrasser encore et encore celles de la jeune fille. Il l'aurait fait durant des heures si cela n'avait pas été un mensonge. Il voulait qu'elle sorte de sa tête. Il ne voulait plus entendre raisonner sa voix dans son esprit. Il ne voulait plus évoluer dans le sien.

– J'ai une idée. Entre dans mon jeu, lui ordonna-t-il avant de se retirer de sa tête.

Lily n'aurait su dire comment il avait fait cela. Inverser la situation de manière à être celui qui détient le contrôle. Ses baisers s'étaient fait plus insistants, ses mains plus aventureuses. Le plaisir qui découlait de chacune de ses caresses était incommensurable, familier et pourtant si nouveau. La maladresse et la timidité d'autrefois avaient disparu au profit d'une expérience certaine et une habilité indéniable. Elle ne put retenir bien longtemps les soupirs qui se bousculaient contre ses lèvres. Lèvres qui s'entrouvrirent les libérant dès que celles du jeune homme décidèrent de se frayer un chemin dans son cou jusqu'à sa poitrine désormais dénudée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête en faisant cela. Pour être franche, elle se fichait pas mal du plan qu'avait concocté l'esprit tordu du maraudeur. Rien n'avait d'importance si ce n'est le corps brûlant de son amant de toujours enfin pressé contre le sien.

– Il faut qu'on trouve nos baguettes ! chuchota-t-il à haute voix.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle tentant de reprendre le contrôle.

– Le sort contraceptif Evans.

Mais de quoi est-ce qu'il parlait ? Ils n'allaient pas… Soudain elle comprit. Il leur fallait un prétexte pour chercher leurs baguettes. Quelque chose de futile comme un sort de contraception. Elle le regarda se redresser et enfiler de nouveau son t-shirt, dissimulant de nouveau ce corps parfaitement sculpté, non par le Quidditch cette fois mais par les entraînements de l'Ordre.

– Allez vite ! Il faut qu'on trouve ça avant qu'ils ne se réveillent ! dit-il jouant à la perfection l'insouciance et l'euphorie.

– Oui… oui, répondit-elle tout en prenant cette main qu'il lui tendait, peinant à dissimuler sa gêne et à imiter le parfait jeu d'acteur de son coéquipier.

Traverser les couloirs vides, sa main dans celle de l'ancien gryffondor la transporta de nouveau à Poudlard. C'était comme de remonter le temps jusqu'à ces moments de bonheur qu'elle chérissait désormais plus que tout. Cette époque où briser les règles n'avait pour conséquence que de faire perdre quelques points à sa maison. Elle aurait tout donné pour se retrouver de nouveau dans l'un de ces étroits placards à balai, coincée entre deux seaux et une serpillière, à s'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. Elle aurait aimé que tout cela ne soit pas une théâtrale mise en scène de ce qu'avait été leur relation. Elle aurait aimé que leurs sourires soient sincères. Elle aurait aimé que cette main ne lâche plus jamais la sienne. Pas même pour retrouver ces baguettes.

Elle sentit brusquement une tentative d'intrusion de son esprit. De toute évidence James la senti également puisqu'il la plaqua sans douceur contre le mur, ses lèvres de nouveau écrasées contre les siennes. C'était la pire idée qu'elle avait eu de toute son existence. Une idée qui allait trop loin et qui allait se retourner contre elle. Bravo Lily, super idée d'embrasser le garçon dont tu es toujours amoureuse. Le résultat était un franc succès. Elle était incapable de penser à autre chose.

– James… Lily… Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? demanda Sirius incrédule.

Planté devant eux, Sirius et Remus les regardaient avec un air ahuri. Probablement la première expression sincère de toute la mascarade qu'avait été cette journée. Tellement de mensonges et de faux semblant et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour dissimuler cette vérité que jamais elle n'énoncerait.

La vérité c'était qu'elle aimait encore James Potter. De tout son cœur, de toute son âme.


	11. The Stone

**CHAPITRE 11**  
**The Stone**

Tétanisée, Lily ne pouvait plus bouger le moindre muscle. Il était inutile de préciser que cette paralysie s'étendait jusqu'à ses organes vocaux. Immobile et silencieuse, elle caressait la douce illusion que les deux garçons passeraient leur chemin sans poser de questions. Doux mirage qu'était celui-ci. Il était peu probable que Remus et Sirius -qui de toute évidence étaient parvenus à passer le barrage des vampires pour les rejoindre– les ignorent et poursuivent leur route comme s'ils n'avaient été que deux statues décorant ce couloir désert.

– C'était une diversion, répondit James avec un calme olympien que Lily lui envia.

La paix de la conscience. Il n'avait rien fait de mal après tout. C'était son idée à elle. Elle était celle qui avait élaboré ce plan bancal, il s'était contenté de le suivre. Il avait fait cela uniquement pour la mission. Pour les tirer de ce nid de suceurs de sang. La culpabilité avait décidé qu'elle était la seule à mériter son courroux. Des pensées telles que "comment je pourrais regarder Hestia dans les yeux après ça ?" ou encore "bravo Lily, te voilà de retour à Poudlard, incapable de désirer autre chose que le copain d'une autre".

L'urgence de la situation fut sa seule issue de secours, bien que les regards que leur lançaient Remus et Sirius ne laissaient aucuns doutes sur la nécessité d'une justification plus développée que "c'était une diversion". Ils gravirent les escaliers, ils disposaient de peu de temps pour mettre la main sur Hestia et Peter et se tirer d'ici.

– Ça ne fonctionne pas, fini par lâcher Remus après avoir tenté plusieurs fois de lancer un accio pour récupérer leurs baguettes.

– Comment avez-vous réussi à rentrer ? demanda Lily à Sirius qui réveillait Peter.

– C'était ouvert, répondit le jeune sang pur.

– Comment ça ouvert ? Tout était verrouillé ! J'ai vérifié !

– Tu es sûre ? James et toi vous aviez l'air plutôt occupé quand on vous a trouvé…

– Sirius, j'ai tout vérifié avant d'aller voir James, on était prisonnier.

– Bordel Peter ! s'agaça Sirius en voyant que son meilleur ami ne se réveillait pas malgré ses tentatives.

– On se couche à l'aube, il doit être fatigué, fit remarquer Lily.

– Certains ont besoin de plus de sommeil que d'autres de toute évidence, répliqua Sirius, ses sous-entendus se faisant de moins en moins subtils.

– Sirius… soupira Remus.

– Quoi ? On va faire comme s'il s'était rien passé ?

– Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, répondit calmement le garçon en secouant doucement Peter. Debout Pete, allez.

Sirius perdit patience et pointa sa baguette sur Peter mais rien ne se produisit. Lily le fixa un moment avant de sentir la panique s'insinuer en elle. Sirius venait de lancer un sort qui aurait dû provoquer une inondation partielle du lit du petit Peter et pourtant ce dernier était parfaitement au sec, bien qu'émergeant de son lourd sommeil.

– La magie ne fonctionne pas ici ? demanda Sirius oubliant un instant Lily et James.

– Il semblerait que non, répondit Remus en tentant de lancer plusieurs sorts sans succès. Non… rien ne fonctionne.

– Pourtant on a utilisé la Legilimancie et l'Occlumancie, fit remarquer Lily.

– Pourquoi faire ? demanda Sirius de nouveau focalisé sur leurs explications.

– Pour se parler et garder les vampires hors de nos têtes.

– Ils ne lisent pas à proprement parlé dans les pensées, c'est un mensonge, les informa Remus.

– Tout comme le soleil, poursuivi Sirius.

– Et à peu près tout le reste, termina Remus.

– Alors ils ne dorment pas… murmura Lily.

– Probablement pas, répondit James qui était revenu accompagné d'une Hestia partiellement éveillée. Il faut qu'on se tire d'ici avant de servir de repas à ces créatures.

Sirius s'apprêtait à corriger son meilleur ami mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche l'empêchant d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Remus aussi fut immobilisé et les secondes suivantes, leur petit groupe tout entier fût maîtrisé.

– Et bien et bien qu'avons-nous là ? C'est une bien jolie récolte que voici, susurra Katia en évoluant entre les jeunes gens ligotés et bâillonnés. Est-ce ainsi que vous me remerciez pour mon hospitalité ? Je suis blessé, extrêmement blessé.

Lily fut presque soulagée que les garçons soient bâillonnés. Ils seraient probablement déjà tous morts si les réponses insolentes et moqueuses des quatre garçons avaient été audibles. Lily croisa le regard d'Alana. Celle-ci détourna les yeux d'elle assez rapidement mais Lily cru y lire de la culpabilité ? Elle ne pouvait en être certaine.

– Alana.

– Majesté.

– Va me chercher la Pierre.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel. Mimique que la reine ne manqua pas de remarquer, elle abaissa le bâillon du garçon.

– Toi. Tu es mortel et pourtant ta beauté surpasse la nôtre. Quel est ton nom ?

– Elven Dork, répondit Sirius avec aplomb.

– Il ment, informa Alana en tendant la pierre à sa reine. Son nom est Sirius Black.

– On se connait ? demanda Sirius.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Black, il ne s'agit pas de l'une de vos anciennes conquêtes, répondit Katia en serrant la minuscule pierre taillée de manière semblait-t-il à former un carreau de jeu de carte.

– C'est le moment où vous allez m'expliquer votre plan de super méchant ?

– Je… répondit la reine des vampires déstabilisée.

– Parce que très sincèrement ça ne m'intéresse pas beaucoup. C'est toujours la même chose. Ça va encore être une histoire avec un peuple opprimé qui un jour vendit son humanité en échange du pouvoir, se faisant la promesse de se venger de ceux qui les ont persécutés blablabla.

– Non pas du tout ! Nous n'avons jamais été persécutés !

– Dommage ça aurait été plus vendeur.

– Silence ! Je ne sais même plus où j'en étais à cause de toi ! S'emporta la reine.

– Vous alliez vanter les pouvoirs de cette pierre et ensuite ordonner notre exécution.

– Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Bâillonnez-le de nouveau ! ordonna la reine dont les nerfs venaient de découvrir la capacité des maraudeurs à pousser les gens à bout.

Elle n'ajouta plus rien, visiblement déchirée entre l'idée de parler de ce qu'elle comptait faire et celle de ne pas prouver au garçon qu'il avait raison.

– Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la raison de votre présence ici n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes ici pour ça, dit-elle en agitant la minuscule pierre. J'ai le choix entre la rendre à son propriétaire qui ne sait pas encore qu'il ne la possède plus ou la donner à votre chef qui n'en connait que le pouvoir et non l'histoire. Je ne vais pas vous dire ce qu'elle fait je vais vous le montrer.

Katia attrapa les poignets liés de Sirius et lui fit ouvrir les poings pour déposer au creux de sa main la Pierre. Le garçon observa celle-ci sans comprendre. On pouvait y voir gravé le symbole tristement célèbre de Gellert Grindelwald. La panique s'empara de lui, cette chose était imprégnée de magie noire, il pouvait la sentir irradier. Cette magie qu'il connaissait si bien exigeait toujours un prix.

– Enlevez cette chose de mes mains ! cria-t-il.

– Il la sent, intervint Alana. Sa famille en a été imprégné si longtemps et si profondément qu'il peut la sentir. La magie noire.

– Elle n'a pas toujours été souillée. Ce n'est pas ceux pourquoi elle a été créé, poursuivi la reine, refermant les mains du garçon malgré les supplications de ce dernier.

Lily ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Sirius était méconnaissable, des larmes glissaient inlassablement sur ses joues, ses sanglots se faisant de plus en plus violent. Pour la première fois Lily entre aperçu le résultat d'années de maltraitance et d'abus. Il était terrifié par cette magie. Il était en une seconde redevenu cette enfant soumis aux mauvais traitements de sa mère. Il semblerait que "battre son enfant" possédait un tout autre sens lorsqu'il s'agissait de la famille Black.

– Ne pleure plus Sirius Black, murmura Katia s'écartant comme pour faire place à quelqu'un. Elle est là.

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent, brillant encore de larmes mais un silence de mort régnait désormais. Les vampires fixaient leur regard sur la même chose que le garçon. Le vide. Il n'y avait rien. Que regardaient-t-ils tous ? Lily en aurait hurlé de frustration si elle en avait eu la possibilité.

– Ils ne peuvent pas voir ce que tu vois sans la pierre. Nous le pouvons car nous sommes condamnés à arpenter malgré la mort le monde des vivants. Nous n'avons jamais été oppressés Sirius Black, nous voulions la même chose que toi et nous nous en sommes donné le pouvoir. Je ne vais pas t'exécuter. Je vais t'offrir une nouvelle vie. Une vie où la barrière entre le monde des vivants et des morts n'existera plus. Si tu acceptes, tes amis partiront avec la pierre, sains et saufs.

Lily trouva cela absurde. Voir des choses qu'ils ne pouvaient pas voir. Et alors quoi ? Qu'est ce qui pourrait faire choisir à Sirius de devenir vampire. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait le faire renoncer à la vie ? La réponse ne tarda pas. Les lèvres du jeune homme formèrent un seul mot. Un prénom.

– Marlène.


	12. The one that loves us

**CHAPITRE 12  
The one that loves us**

Lorsque la vampire que les autres semblaient considérer comme leur reine avait déposé la pierre dans le creux de ses mains, Sirius s'était aussitôt fait happer par celle-ci. Celle à qui la reine s'était adressée, Alana ou peu importe son nom, cette fille avait raison. La magie noire avait été une compagne fidèle durant bien des années. La fidélité était bien la seule qualité qu'il put lui trouver. Elle était cruelle, elle était dure, elle était violente, elle était vile, elle était tout ce que ce monde a de plus sombre, elle souillait sans remords, détruisait sans compassion, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il ne restait plus que la mort ou que son dessein avait été enfin accompli. Seul le chaos pouvait naître d'un tel déferlement de ténèbres.

Il avait vu son frère, son petit frère, si doux, si patient, si innocent perdre peu à peu chaque parcelle de son humanité à mesure que son âme se laissait dévorer par le pouvoir aussi puissant que destructeur. Cette magie qu'il avait rejetée encore et encore tant de fois. Cette magie à laquelle il avait fini par céder. Il ne devait son propre salut qu'à James. Merlin, l'enfant qu'il était n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi ses parents l'exposaient volontairement. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre que cela.

Cette magie ne naissait pas de sentiment comme la colère ou la tristesse. Elle exigeait une source plus sombre. Sa cousine Bellatrix s'en servait avec aisance. Une véritable fierté pour la famille Black. La magie noire n'était pas inhumaine, loin de là. Elle puisait son pouvoir dans les bassesses les plus répugnantes de l'être humain. La cruauté, la soif de pouvoir, l'orgueil, la luxure. Ces vices qui devraient rester enfouis. La tentation était forte. Elle n'exigeait ni entrainement ni talent. Mais la simplicité n'était qu'une façade. Elle ne demandait pas moins, elle demandait bien plus. Elle demandait d'être la pire version de soi-même. Et quand on acceptait de ternir son âme, il était presque impossible de s'en sortir.

Mais il y était parvenu. Tout du moins il y parvenait la plupart du temps. James, Dorea et Charlus étaient les seuls à connaitre ce terrible poids qu'il devait porter pour toujours. Ces démons contre lesquels il devait parfois lutter. Une magie aussi puissante laisse toujours des traces. Fidèle, elle ne l'avait pas quitté, elle s'était retirée dans les confins les plus sombres de sa personne attendant patiemment son heure. Il regrettait amèrement que la haine qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de ses parents l'ai poussé enfant à répliquer à leur violence en usant des mêmes méthodes.

Il n'oublierait jamais les cris de cet être condamné à une vie de servitude. Enfermé depuis des jours dans ce placard exigu, privé de nourriture, de lumière et d'amour, subissant chaque jour les coups de fouets infligés par cette créature dénuée de libre arbitre. Il avait cédé, utilisant l'un des sorts que son précepteur s'évertuait à lui inculquer. Un sort qui brulait millimètres par millimètres la peau de la victime. Il n'était plus capable de discerner le bien du mal. Seul demeurait la haine et sa volonté de se venger de cette ridicule petite chose qui osait porter la main sur lui. Et il avait aimé cela. Il avait aimé être celui qui infligeait la souffrance plutôt que la subir. Il ne s'était pas arrêté. Il ne le pouvait pas. Pire… il ne le voulait pas.

Dans ses cauchemars, il redevenait cette enfant de sept ans capable de torturer un elfe de maison jusqu'à la mort. Ça avait été la seule fois où elle avait été fière de lui. Sa mère, Walburga Black.

La magie était une porte dont chaque sorcier possède la clé. Mais la magie noire n'a pas besoin de clé, elle détruit cette porte. Il faut alors parvenir à la refermer. Les débris ne parviennent que bien difficilement à combler ce trou béant. Cette pierre aussi petite soit elle était semblable à un canon. Cette porte reconstruite n'était plus aussi solide qu'autrefois. Elle céderait au moindre choc. Il n'avait pas honte de pleurer. Il n'avait pas honte d'avoir peur. Il ne désirait qu'une chose. Que jamais ses amis n'aient à voir ce monstre qu'il avait lui-même créé parvenir à se libérer.

Grindelwald était adulé chez les Black. Le plus grand bien. Les sorciers au pouvoir. Les moldus réduits à l'esclavage. Ce signe gravé dans cette pierre lui était donc familier. Cette idéologie était celle que ses parents avaient embrassé avec passion. Cette pierre était-elle une création du tristement célèbre mage ? Tout ce qu'il savait était que cette entité qu'il sentait vibrer dans sa paume était maléfique.

Il aurait probablement lâché la pierre lorsque la reine des vampires s'était écarté si "elle" n'était pas apparue.

Marlène McKinnon. Sa Marley. Elle était de toute beauté. Sa chevelure de jais descendait en cascade dans son dos, ses yeux de biche ombragés de cils brillaient de vie, de malice… d'amour. Elle n'était ni un fantôme ni véritablement un être de chair et pourtant il pensa qu'il aurait pu rester là à la regarder à tout jamais que cela lui aurait suffi.

– Marlène, murmura-t-il.

Il vit s'étirer sur les lèvres de la jeune fille ce sourire qui lui avait tant manqué. Elle se pencha, frôlant du bout des doigts sa joue. La sensation était celle d'une brise légère. Insuffisante et pourtant inoubliable. Il aurait voulu qu'elle ne cesse jamais. Katia et les autres. Ils la voyaient aussi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de la pierre. S'il devenait l'un d'entre eux il pourrait la voir tous les jours. Il n'aurait pas à choisir. Il pourrait tout avoir. Remus et Marlène. Un pied dans le monde des vivants et l'autre dans celui des morts.

– Sirius.

L'entendre prononcer son prénom le plongea dans une détresse insurmontable. Ses larmes se remirent à couler. C'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû être là. Il l'aurait sauvé. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait sa mort. Sa tristesse était déchirante.

– Il n'y a rien à pardonner, ne soit pas idiot, lui dit-elle avec cette aplomb qui lui était si propre. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, je ne serais jamais partie sans mes parents. Je ne t'aurais pas suivi, je me serai battue comme je l'ai fait ce soir-là. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Tu serais mort aussi. Ta présence n'aurait rien changé. Tu m'entends ?

– Je veux rester avec toi. Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

– C'est impossible. Pas comme ça. Pas maintenant. Il te reste tellement à accomplir. Ils ont besoin de toi. Tu vas envoyer cette sangsue au diable et vivre. Je t'interdis d'abandonner.

– Tu me manques. Tu me manques tellement, répéta-t-il sa voix se brisant.

– Je suis toujours là, répondit-elle essuyant ses larmes une à une patiemment avant de poser une main sur son cœur. Ceux qu'on aime ne nous quittent jamais vraiment.

Les poignets toujours lié il emprisonna le visage plus pâle qu'autrefois entre ses mains et embrassa celle à qui il devait renoncer. Une fois de plus ce fut insuffisant. Il voulait plus. Il voulait la sentir comme autrefois. Mais c'était impossible. L'écho d'un conte que lui racontait son oncle Alphard.

Le deuxième frère rentra chez lui, il sortit la pierre et pour sa plus grande joie la silhouette de la jeune fille qu'il avait un jour espéré épouser avant qu'elle ne meurt prématurément apparu devant ses yeux.

Mais elle restait triste et froide, séparé de lui comme par un voile. Bien qu'elle fut revenue parmi les vivants, elle n'appartenait pas à leur monde et souffrait de ce retour.

Alors le deuxième frère rendu fou par un désir sans espoir finit par se tuer pour pouvoir enfin la rejoindre véritablement.

Il ne lâcha pas la pierre.

Sans la moindre hésitation il l'utilisa pour s'ouvrir profondément les poignets.


	13. Kiss or Kill

**CHAPITRE 13  
Kiss or Kill**

> Rapport de Mission
> 
> Membre : James Potter
> 
> Dates : 01/04/1979
> 
> Participants : James Potter / Hestia Jones / Peter Pettigrow / Lily Evans
> 
> Objectif : Obtenir la confiance des vampires
> 
> Détails : /
> 
> Succès-Échec

– Aucunes informations supplémentaires à me donner Potter ? Demanda Alastor Maugrey.

Il y avait bien des choses à dire sur cette mission. Bien plus que ce que ce rapport contenait. Des informations qui auraient pu s'avérer capitales pour l'Ordre. Mais comment avouer à son supérieur que Remus et Sirius, malgré des ordres stricts les avaient rejoints. Cela ne ferait qu'accentuer un peu plus les soupçons de l'Auror à leur sujet. Les secrets autour de cette mission ne faisait que s'amonceler en un petit tas qui allait finir par attirer l'attention.

Lorsqu'ils avaient transplané au manoir, Dumbledore les attendait. Il était seul. Il leur avait ensuite demandé de lui remettre cette "pierre" qu'ils avaient récupéré chez les vampires. Exigeant leur silence concernant celle-ci. Et une fois de plus cette nuit-là il avait fait une promesse. Dumbledore n'était pas le premier à qui il avait donné sa parole ce soir-là. Alana, la nouvelle reine des vampires avait troqué l'allégeance de son peuple contre la préservation de leur "secret". Car c'est ce qu'étaient les secrets : une monnaie d'échange.

– Non monsieur, répondit James.

– Aucun incident majeur à signaler ? insista le mage.

Est-ce que le fait que son meilleur ami ait fait une tentative de suicide pouvait être considéré comme un incident majeur ? Il ne le saurait jamais. Car Sirius n'était pas là cette nuit-là. Et Moony non plus. Tout du moins d'après son rapport. Ce rapport qui n'était que mensonge et dissimulation. La vérité sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là avait été enfoui sous tous ces secrets.

Ainsi nul ne saurait que Sirius avait tué Katerina Petrova. La reine est morte vive la reine. Alana avait été élue par ses pairs et elles les avaient laissé partir. Avec la pierre en remerciement. Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps de réaliser.

Sirius s'était ouvert les poignets avec cette pierre étrange dont les propriétés lui étaient encore inconnu. Il avait refusé de parler de ce qu'il avait vu et le silence de Dumbledore ne laissait aucun doute sur le pouvoir immense que recelait celle-ci. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est que cette pierre leur avait sauvé la vie. Le sang de Sirius avait semblé paralyser les vampires. La reine qui était la plus proche avait commencé à hurler. Sirius avait alors posé ses mains ensanglantées sur le visage de leur geôlière. Les effets avaient été immédiats. Le corps calciné de la reine des vampires leur faisait face.

Remus était ensuite parvenu à se libérer de ses liens grâce à Evans qui avait profiter de l'affolement des vampires pour se mettre dos au jeune loup. James admirait le sang froid de Remus. Lui-même avait été tétanisé de voir Sirius se faire du mal à lui-même. L'espace d'un instant il avait cru que son meilleur ami avait voulu se… Mais Remus savait pour la faiblesse des vampires. Il avait découvert cela dans les recherches de son propre père.

Sirius n'est pas suicidaire.

C'est ce que répétait Remus tandis qu'Alana plaçait la pierre sur son socle qui s'avérait être une bague. Pourtant tout comme son rapport, James sentait que cette affirmation n'était qu'une manière de dissimuler une réalité plus sombre. Le regard vide de Sirius, la détresse dans sa voix, et ses larmes refusait de quitter son esprit. Les vampires étaient peut-être vulnérables au sang, mais une part de lui doutait que Sirius ait simplement voulu utiliser cela contre eux. L'état dans lequel l'avait plongé cette pierre de malheur le rendait incapable de réfléchir clairement. Encore moins de fomenter un plan.

– Potter. Potter !

– Oui monsieur ? Répondit James tiré de ses réflexions par un Alastor Maugrey qui semblait perdre patience.

– Aucun problème avec Evans ?

– Non. Aucun.

Encore un mensonge.

C'était soit ça… soit admettre qu'il avait confondus mission et vie privé. Était-ce qu'on attendait vraiment de lui qu'il confie à Alastor Maugrey qu'il avait perdu la tête pour un ridicule baiser ? Qu'il était retombé dans les bras de la fille qui lui avait brisé le cœur à la première occasion ? Il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir avouer une telle chose à ses meilleurs amis, alors son mentor… non.

– Il y a des points que j'aimerai éclaircir. Nous verrons cela plus tard.

James retint un soupir de soulagement de se voir enfin congédié. Il se retint également de se ruer sur la sortie. Loin des questions, loin du regard inquisiteur de l'Auror.

– Potter.

– Oui monsieur ? Répondit-il sa main se serrant sur la poignée anxieusement.

– Félicitation.

– Merci.

James aurait probablement bondi de joie de recevoir un compliment du célèbre mage mais une petite voix qu'il ignorait la plupart du temps lui chuchotait que ce n'était pas une véritable victoire. Il n'avait rien vu. C'est Evans qui avait décelé la supercherie. Et si Remus et Sirius n'étaient pas parvenu à entrer dans la propriété, ils seraient tous morts… ou pire, morts vivants. Tout ça parce qu'il n'était pas parvenu à passer la porte de la bibliothèque de son père. Alastor le renverrait de l'Ordre dans la seconde s'il apprenait ça.

La seconde raison qui l'empêchait de se réjouir se tenait devant

lui : Sirius. Il riait avec Peter, Remus et Hestia. Comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque leur regard se croisèrent, le sourire du ténébreux maraudeurs disparu néanmoins et Hestia prétexta une course urgente à faire pour quitter l'appartement, laissant les quatre garçons ensemble.

– James il n'a pas essayé de se suicider il a juste… commença Remus.

– Arrête ça Remus, l'interrompit immédiatement James, refusant d'entendre encore une fois cette explication bancale au geste de leur meilleur ami.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, lâcha Sirius en posant son verre sur la table basse.

– Je veux que tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé là-bas ! S'emporta le chef des maraudeurs. Je veux que tu me dises ce que tu as vu qui te pousse à…

– Qui me pousse à quoi ? Répondit nonchalamment le sang pur. C'était de la magie noire. J'y ai mal réagit. C'est tout.

– Sirius, si tu nous disais juste ce que tu as vu… intervint Remus en voyant James perdre patience.

– Tu as dit son prénom. Tu as dit Marlène. Je t'ai entendu, intervint Peter sans aucune délicatesse.

– Une hallucination, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules, son visage perdant cependant un instant son masque d'indifférence.

– T'as voulu mourir. T'as voulu la rejoindre. C'est ça ? demanda James d'une voix mêlant colère et détresse.

– Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui pose les questions ! contra Sirius, la meilleure défense étant l'attaque. Explique-nous ce que tu faisais avec Evans ! Vas-y !

– Y'a une différence entre attenter à sa vie et… répliqua James ne parvenant à dire à haute voix qu'il avait embrassé la jeune femme.

– Et quoi ? Embrasser une fille qui n'est pas sa copine ! termina Sirius méprisant.

– Sirius… tenta Remus.

– Quoi ? Tu l'as vu comme moi !

– C'est vrai que toi t'es un modèle de vertu ! répliqua James, ne contenant plus sa colère.

– Je prétends pas l'être au moins ! rétorqua fièrement Sirius.

– Oh vraiment ! La seule raison pour laquelle t'es pas polygame c'est parce qu'elle est morte ! asséna James sans pitié.

– James ! gronda Remus, mais l'avertissement arriva trop tard.

– Retire ça ! hurla Sirius.

– Admets le ! T'as essayé de te tuer par culpabilité. Parce que cette nuit-là, comme toutes les autres nuits tu étais en train de t'envoyer en l'air avec une autre de tes pu...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir que le coup parti, le poing de son meilleur ami s'écrasant sur son visage, l'envoyant au tapis.

– T'es vraiment qu'un gros con parfois ! lâcha Sirius en se massant la main, attrapant sa veste en cuir transplanant.

– Remus, pars pas… supplia James en voyant le doux maraudeur attraper sa veste à son tour.

– Il était avec moi. La nuit où elle est morte.

James n'eut pas le temps de le retenir, que le jeune loup disparu à son tour. Seul demeurait Peter. Mais dans le regard de celui-ci il ne lut que de la pitié et de la déception, bien éloignées de l'admiration habituelle.

– Rentre chez toi Peter.

Ce que Peter fit. Parce qu'il n'était bon qu'à ça n'est-ce pas ?

Obéir…

Remus avait eu le droit à un "reste". Et même après cette altercation, il était plus que probable que James désirait la présence de Sirius. Mais la sienne. Non. Il avait failli oublié pourquoi il les haïssait. Il avait failli se réjouir de la réussite de cette mission. Mais en réalité, leur succès étaient désormais ses échecs. Cette pierre, cette bague, elle appartenait à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Sirius avait peut-être reconnu la magie noir mais il avait reconnu la magie de son maître. La désormais défunte reine des vampires avait dit que Lord Voldemort ne savait pas encore qu'il ne possédait plus la pierre. Peter se ratatina sur lui-même à la pensée de devoir faire remarquer au maître son "erreur". Nul doute que sa colère serait effroyable. Peut-être valait-t-il mieux ne rien dire… pour le moment.

– Tu as embrassé Lily Evans ? demanda Hestia à James qui debout dans l'entrée avait décidé semble-t-il d'être la cerise sur le gâteau de cette soirée plus que désastreuse.


	14. I swear, not to leave you

**CHAPITRE 14  
I swear, not to leave you**

La conversation qui résultat de l'affirmation d'Hestia concernant son "infidélité" fut désagréable. James n'avait jamais été bon menteur. Le seul secret qu'il était parvenu à conserver était celui de Remus et il ne pouvait s'en attribuer tout le mérite. S'il avait dû cacher ça à Sirius et Peter, il doutait sincèrement de ses chances de succès. C'est donc par l'affirmative qu'il répondit à la question d'Hestia. Oui, il avait embrassé Evans. Oui, il l'avait fait pour les besoins de leur mission. Aux affirmations succédèrent les négations. Non, il ne voulait pas la quitter. Non, il n'aimait pas Evans. Non, ça ne se reproduirait plus. Non, Remus, Sirius et Peter ne reviendraient pas ce soir. Il doutait même qu'ils ne reviennent un jour. Non, sa joue ne lui faisait pas mal. Ce n'était pas le poing de Sirius qui l'avait blessé. C'était son cœur qui le faisait souffrir. L'idée que Sirius ait pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à le quitter… à mourir, lui était insupportable. Il voulait juste que celui-ci lui dise qu'il en valait la peine. Qu'ils en valaient tous la peine. Que malgré la mort de Marlène, il avait encore une raison de vivre. Que malgré la douleur, la souffrance et un avenir incertain, il avait encore l'espoir qu'ils pourraient tous être heureux un jour. Il n'avait pas voulu que ça dégénère. Sa colère et sa peur avait obstrué ses véritables sentiments. Ses cris n'avaient été qu'un "je t'aime", "ne me laisse pas… pas toi". Il ne doutait pas un instant que s'il arrivait quelque chose à son meilleur ami, il sombrerait inexorablement dans la folie. Il ne pouvait vivre dans un monde où Sirius n'existait pas. Il s'y était pris comme un manche.

– James ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ! l'apostropha Hestia dont la colère tardait à s'apaiser.

– Oui, mentit-il, bien sûr qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, il ne pensait qu'à Sirius.

– Je ne veux plus que tu la vois, tu m'entends ?

– Elle fait partie de l'Ordre, je ne peux pas l'éviter, répondit-il comme s'il s'agissait de la seule et unique raison qui l'empêchait de garder ses distances avec la jolie rousse.

– Alors quoi ? Tu vas continuer à la voir ? s'indigna-t-elle.

– Je ne vais pas quitter l'Ordre uniquement parce que tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre une mission et la réalité, répondit-il évitant soigneusement son regard, faisant preuve de la pire mauvaise foi du monde.

– Elle n'a qu'à partir ! répondit la jeune femme. Elle l'a déjà fait !

– On a besoin de toute l'aide disponible. On ne peut pas se permettre de refuser des membres. Les mangemorts nous surpassent chaque jour un peu plus, continua-t-il abattant sur la table tous les arguments rationnels qu'il avait en stock.

Hestia sembla peser le pour et le contre pendant une éternité aux yeux de James. La vérité était que peu importait sa réponse ou ses désirs, il n'arrêterait pas de voir Evans. Ce n'était pas une option qu'il envisageait le moins du monde. Il avait une profonde affection pour Hestia mais cela ne comblerait jamais le gouffre qu'avait créé Evans en lui quand elle était partie. Elle était la seule capable d'une telle chose. Il ne voulait pas être avec elle à proprement parler. Il voulait juste savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Où elle était. Avec qui. Quand. Pourquoi. Il voulait la regarder vivre. Ce n'était ni le manque physique, ni son cœur brisé qu'il l'avait le plus fait souffrir l'année passée. Ce qui l'avait détruit étaient les questions sans réponses. Les interrogations. Le fait de ne rien savoir. C'était comme si elle avait été morte. Même dans la haine, la rancœur et le regret, il la voulait à ses côtés.

– Je ne sais pas… murmura Hestia qui semblait perdue entre son devoir et sa jalousie.

– C'était une longue journée. On devrait aller se coucher, lui dit-il en prenant sa main, essayant de ne pas penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle de Lily.

– Oui, céda-t-elle épuisée par l'altercation, se laissant entraîner vers leur chambre.

Cette nuit-là, il fut soulagé que la jeune femme ait sombré rapidement dans un sommeil profond, vidée par le trop plein d'émotions de cette soirée. Il n'était pas certain de sa capacité à lui prodiguer tendresse et plaisir après avoir connu de nouveau les bras de celle qui, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, revint hanter ses rêves. Un songe utopique, où elle n'était jamais partie, où la guerre était terminée et où ils étaient victorieux. Dans ce rêve, ils partageaient un cottage dans un petit village tranquille, loin de l'agitation de la capitale. Il crut même discerner un rire d'enfant à l'étage. Mais il ne monta pas les escaliers, préférant la rejoindre dans la cuisine. Elle ne faisait pas à manger, elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ça. Elle sirotait un café, ses cheveux d'un rouge enflammé lâchés. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers lui, posant son regard émeraude sur lui, son cœur rata un battement. Lorsqu'un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, il en oublia de respirer et lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom, il se réveilla. Ce n'était pas elle mais Hestia qui secouait doucement son bras en marmonnant des "James" excédés, pour qu'il éteigne le réveil. Il le fit avant de fixer celle qui partageait son lit. Il se sentit terriblement coupable. Il s'était déjà retrouvé dans cette situation des années plus tôt. L'histoire c'était finie tragiquement et pas seulement parce que sa petite amie s'était révélée être une Vela assoiffée de sang mais parce qu'il avait trompé celle-ci avec Evans. Et voilà qu'il s'apprêtait à reproduire les mêmes erreurs sans même avoir l'excuse de la jeunesse. Il était un adulte désormais, il devait se comporter en tant que tel.

La première fois, la solution lui avait semblait évidente. Il avait immédiatement décidé de quitter Mary McDonald pour la jolie rousse. Aujourd'hui rien n'était aussi simple. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Evans en valait-elle vraiment la peine ? Pourquoi devrait-il briser le cœur d'Hestia ? Et si elle partait encore ? Si elle le quittait de nouveau ? Il n'était même pas certain qu'elle éprouvait encore quoi que ce soit pour lui. Elle l'avait embrassé pour la mission. Elle était revenue dans l'Ordre uniquement par devoir. Parce que Sirius l'avait convaincue qu'il s'agissait de la meilleure chose. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de Sirius. C'était sa priorité, Hestia et Evans pouvaient attendre. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner. Il devait des excuses à Sirius mais aussi à Remus.

Ces derniers se réveillèrent de toute aussi joyeuse humeur. Sirius s'était enfermé dans un silence pesant et Remus ne parvenait pas à oublier les paroles de James. Le ténébreux Gryffondor avait-il véritablement intenté à sa vie ? Il ne pouvait décemment pas lui poser la question au risque de provoquer une autre colère chez son amant, mais il devait savoir. Il ne pouvait pas faire semblant que tout aller bien alors que celui qui partageait sa vie désirait mettre un terme à celle-ci. Rien ne prouvait qu'il ne recommencerait plus. Peut-être qu'un jour, comme cette nuit-là chez les vampires, la mort de Marlène lui paraîtrait trop insupportable et il déciderait de la rejoindre. Qui était-il pour le retenir ? Il n'était qu'un vulgaire remplaçant. Une pale compensation en comparaison de la perte que Sirius avait subi.

– Sirius… murmura-t-il d'une voix si basse qu'il douta que le jeune homme l'ait entendu.

– Oui ? répondit ce dernier distraitement en dessinant sur son torse nu des rosaces du bout du doigt.

– Reste, supplia presque Remus, se montrant plus égoïste qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Sirius se serait probablement de nouveau emporté s'il ne s'était pas s'agi de Moony. La peur qu'il lisait dans le regard du doux Gryffondor lui fit prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait fait. Il avait failli abandonner le jeune loup à son sort uniquement parce qu'il n'avait pas été pas capable de faire son deuil. Il n'avait pas voulu mourir. Il avait juste voulu être avec elle. Mais c'était impossible. Son heure n'était pas venue et il aurait été irrespectueux de mettre un terme à son existence alors que Marlène en avait été privé. L'idée de la mort de Remus, Peter ou même de James lui était insupportable. L'imaginer le terrifiait. Comment avait-il pu penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde leur faire subir volontairement une telle chose. Si Marlène s'était suicidée, il lui en aurait voulu à jamais. Choisir la mort c'était leur dire qu'il ne voulait pas être avec eux. Ce qui était faux, complètement faux. Jamais, il n'aurait pu souhaiter une chose pareille. Il comprit la colère de James et la détresse de Moony.

– Je suis désolé Moony, je ne voulais pas t'abandonner. J'ai pas réfléchi à ce que ça impliquait. J'ai juste… je voulais juste… mais il ne put continuer, sa voix se brisa et il enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant, se laissant envelopper par les bras de celui-ci.

– Dis-moi juste que tu restes, murmura Remus.

– Je ne te laisserais jamais seul. Je te le promets.


	15. This is war

**CHAPITRE 15**  
**This is war**

La semaine suivante fut éprouvante pour Remus. James et Sirius s'évitaient soigneusement et aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir mettre sa fierté de côté. Il n'était pas dans les habitudes des deux amis de se disputer et encore moins de s'excuser. Les choses s'étaient compliqués lorsque Sirius avait basculé dans sa légendaire mesquinerie, provoquant James en passant ses journées avec Lily. Hestia semblait avoir été mise au courant du petit écart de conduite de son petit ami puisqu'elle gratifiait généreusement Lily d'œillades meurtrières à chaque fois qu'elle avait le malheur de croiser leur route. Le manoir des Potter, où l'Ordre avait installé ses quartiers, semblait soudain bien trop petit pour tout ce joli monde. Peter était aux abonnés absents et ne semblait pas se sentir concerné par quoi que ce soit. Le petit rat aurait, en temps normal, été du côté de James mais il semblait en vouloir aussi à l'ancien Capitaine. Le jeune loup tenta d'en savoir plus, mais Peter refusait de dire quoi que ce soit.

Les choses se corsèrent lorsqu'Alastor les convoqua tous pour leur confier une nouvelle "mission". La plus désagréable de toutes les tâches dont se chargeait l'Ordre. Le ministère était si corrompu qu'il ne se chargeait plus de dissimuler les meurtres des moldus et les autres crimes commis par les mangemorts. C'était donc aux membres de l'Ordre de s'en charger. Le Maître des Ténèbres ne pouvait révéler l'existence du monde magique sans s'attirer les foudres de la communauté magique internationale qui ne le considérait par encore comme une menace réelle. Tout du moins il ne pouvait pas le faire de manière frontale, mais il pouvait distiller la peur chez les moldus et les mener sur la piste. Ainsi il parsemait des "indices" un peu partout dans le pays. Les corps des victimes étaient bien souvent intacts ce qui laissait planer un doute quant à la cause de la mort, la marque des ténèbres surplombant les maisons était certes un nuage grisâtre et peu de moldus levaient les yeux vers le ciel éternellement pluvieux de l'Angleterre, mais un serpent s'échappant de la bouche d'un crâne ne pouvait passer pour une coïncidence bien longtemps. Ils devaient donc se rendre sur les lieux et effacer les traces. "Couvrir" de tels crimes n'était jamais agréable mais ils avaient découvert avec le temps que faire partie de la Résistance ne signifiait pas toujours de faire ce qui était juste mais ce qui était nécessaire. Il aurait été juste d'informer les familles de la véritable raison de la mort de leur proche. Il aurait été juste de mettre les moldus au courant de la menace qui pesait sur eux. Mais ce qui était nécessaire était de préserver le secret magique, préserver leur monde, limiter l'ascension déjà fulgurante de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ils devaient se salir les mains pour "le plus grand bien". C'étaient les mots de Dumbledore. C'étaient également, s'il se souvenait bien de ses cours d'Histoire de la Magie, ceux de Grindelwald. Cela déplaisait profondément à Remus mais il ne pouvait refuser. Il s'était engagé. Ils étaient en guerre.

– Une manifestation organisée par des étudiants de l'Université moldue d'Oxford a eu lieu ce matin. Elle a mal tourné. Très mal tourné. Arrangez-vous pour qu'on pense qu'il s'agit des casseurs et non des mangemorts.

– Comment on est censé faire ça ? demanda Sirius qui supportait plus mal que les autres ce genre de tâche. Leur éclater le crâne avec des pavés ?

– C'est exactement ça Black ! répondit Alastor supportant de plus en plus mal les insubordinations du jeune homme.

– Vous vous foutez de nous ? s'insurgea le ténébreux Gryffondor. On n'est pas à la botte du Maître des Ténèbres, on devrait pas avoir à couvrir ses traces ! On est censé le combattre !

– Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez ? Que nous devons le laisser révéler notre existence ? Et de la pire manière qui soit ! Que penserez-vous que les moldus feront ? Vous pensez qu'ils nous aideraient ? Ils nous extermineraient !

– Les temps ont changés ! On ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement ! Si nous les informions, ils nous en seraient reconnaissants, ils combattraient à nos côtés !

– Les moldus sont impuissants face à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Ils seraient tués par dizaines de milliers.

– N'est-ce pas déjà ce qui arrive ? Et si vous ne les craignez pas, alors pourquoi devons-nous nous cacher ? Si vous les pensez si faibles et si peu dignes de confiance alors… alors vous ne valez pas mieux que Lui.

– Sirius ! intervint Remus, qui bien que partageant l'opinion de son amant ne désirait pas voir la situation s'envenimer davantage.

– Vous êtes assigné à résidence Black, jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Evans, vous le remplacerez.

– C'est ça, répliqua Sirius mauvais. Faites passer ça comme une sanction due à mon insubordination alors que vous ne me voulez plus dans l'Ordre. Je sais pertinemment ce que vous pensez de moi Alastor. Continuez à chercher votre traître là où il ne faut pas. Un jour, il sera trop tard.

Il claqua la porte en sortant du bureau de l'ancien chef des Aurors. Aucun silence ne suivit le départ de Sirius, Alastor Maugrey poursuivant ses explications comme s'il ne venait pas d'être interrompu. Remus lança un regard à James qui fixait l'Auror avec colère, les poings serrés. Il savait ce qu'il devait lui en coûter de ne pas en mettre une à leur chef. Lui-même sentait une démangeaison dans ses doigts à l'idée de faire payer ses insinuations à Alastor. Mais il ne broncha pas. Il ne s'agissait pas de justice. Il s'agissait de faire ce qu'il fallait. Le répéter ne l'aida pas à rendre la situation plus supportable mais cela lui donnait d'autant plus d'ardeur à mettre un terme à cette guerre. La victoire ou la mort.

– Lupin, vous resterez ici pour garder un œil sur Black.

– Je ne pense pas qu'il fera quoi que ce soit… commença Remus avant d'être interrompu par le mage.

– C'est un ordre Lupin, ne discutez pas. Jones, vous prendrez sa place.

Remus se leva, un sourire cynique aux lèvres. Il était tout aussi suspect que Sirius. Après tout il était le "loup garou". Même ici, il ne serait jamais plus qu'un monstre indigne de confiance. Il se battait pour un monde où la tolérance serait une valeur et non une simple qualité mais comment pouvait-il encore y croire lorsque son propre camp faisait preuve d'une telle intolérance. Il quitta la pièce sans faire de scène mais la colère qu'il avait ressentie était semblable à celle de Sirius. Il était mis de côté et jugé pour ce qu'il était.

– C'est la dernière fois, gronda James, une fois que tous eurent quitté le bureau.

– Quoi donc ? demanda Maugrey soutenant difficilement le regard du Maraudeur.

– Que vous remettez en doute leur loyauté. Encore une fois et vous devrez vous trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour mener votre saleté de guerre.

– Elle vous concerne tout autant pourtant, lui fit remarquer l'Auror.

– Si vous basez votre jugement sur de telles futilités… commença James.

– Un rejeton de la famille Black et un lycanthrope… l'interrompit Alastor.

– Alors vous êtes comme lui ! continua le jeune homme, hurlant cette fois pour couvrir la voix de son supérieur. Vous les jugez sur des choses sur lesquelles ils n'ont aucun pouvoir ! Je vous combattrai aussi s'il le faut ! C'est pour eux que je me bats ! Pour qu'ils aient le droit au bonheur ! Si vous êtes un obstacle, je vous détruirai.

Il lança un sort qui carbonisa le mur derrière Maugrey, réduisant le tout en cendre en à peine quelques secondes avant que l'Auror ait pu esquisser le moindre geste. Il quitta la pièce laissant le mage en état de choc, soufflé par la puissance destructrice du sort.


	16. Augustus

**CHAPITRE 16**  
**Augustus**

Dissimulés sous l'apparence d'agents des forces de l'ordre moldus, ils évoluaient entre les débris et les corps. Ils étaient arrivés à temps. Les enquêteurs déjà présents n'avaient pas commencé à examiner les victimes, ils s'étaient contentés de sécuriser la zone, l'encerclant et empêchant les badauds de s'approcher. Merlin bénisse les procédures interminables des moldus pour désigner qui était "habilité" pour enquêter. Ils pouvaient ainsi, systématiquement, se saisir de l'affaire, effacer les pistes avant de transférer le dossier à une autre circonscription ou un autre service. Ils avaient donc quelques heures devant eux avant pour faire passer un meurtre de masse pour l'œuvre de casseurs.

– James… ils n'ont laissé aucun survivant, lâcha Hestia, la voix tremblant sous le coup de l'émotion. C'est impossible de faire passer ça pour des altercations.

– Non. Il va falloir construire une bombe sale, dit-il en observant l'étendue des dégâts. Peter efface-moi ça ! ordonna-t-il en désignant les centaines de marques des ténèbres qui s'étendaient au-dessus d'eux. Evans entoure nous d'un dôme repousse moldu. Les autres, apportez-moi tout ce que vous trouverez en terme de débris.

– James, tu ne vas pas faire exploser la zone, tenta de le dissuader Hestia paniquée.

– Je n'ai pas le choix. Ils privilégieront la thèse d'un attentat. Va aider Evans maintenant.

Sans un regard pour elle, il commença à construire l'arme moldu. Elle l'observa une longue minute avec de se résoudre à rejoindre sa rivale. Celle-ci était en train de lancer un sort d'une puissance qu'Hestia ne pût qu'envier. Elle s'était souvent demandé ce que Lily avait de si spéciale. Elle avait désormais la réponse sous les yeux. Sa magie était unique. Elle ressemblait à celle des enfants qui sans baguette produisait des sorts d'une perfection rare car il s'agissait d'instinct plus que de technique à proprement parlé. Le sortilège émanait tant de sa personne que de sa baguette. Elle façonnait le dôme de sa main libre.

– Comment est-ce que… commença Hestia avant de se raviser, elle n'allait pas adresser la parole à cette briseuse de ménage, elle se contenta donc d'observer les alentours, attentives à une éventuelle attaque surprise comme le voulait la procédure.

Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de discrets regards à la jolie rousse de temps à autre. Celle-ci maintenait sans problème le sort de manière à ce que les passants moldus ne voient que des policiers penchés au-dessus de corps, recensant et prélevant des preuves. James quant à lui avançait rapidement, petit génie qu'il était. Bon sang, ils étaient vraiment assortis. Une jalousie insoutenable s'empara d'elle et lorsqu'elle vit apparaître les mangemorts, elle hésita. Cette hésitation dura une seconde… peut être un peu plus. Mais c'est tout ce dont avait besoin ceux-ci pour attaquer. Les autres avaient eu le temps de les voir et de se protéger. Mais pas Lily. Tournant le dos à la scène, concentrée sur son sort, elle ne les vit pas fondre sur elle. Hestia aurait pu contrer le sort du mangemort. Elle aurait pu mais elle avait hésité et celui-ci avait atteint sa cible. Elle regarda sa rivale s'effondrer et être emportée. Le dôme commençait à disparaitre. James cria des ordres. Repli. Elle eut tout juste le temps de transplaner au manoir avant que l'explosion ne souffle le théâtre des affrontements.

– Que s'est-il passé ? hurla Alastor en s'approchant du groupe encore sous le choc.

– Une embuscade, répondit James noir de suie, la main brûlée. J'ai eu le temps d'actionner la bombe, le dôme a tenu assez longtemps pour que les moldus ne remarquent rien.

– Bien. Tout le monde est là ? demanda l'Auror son regard parcourant les rangs.

– Evans, lâcha James remarquant immédiatement l'absence de la jeune femme, se tournant vers Hestia à la recherche de réponse, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Tu ne l'as pas fait transplaner avec toi ?

– Elle a été capturé pendant l'attaque, expliqua Hestia faiblement, évitant soigneusement le regard du jeune homme.

– Où est-elle ! hurla-t-il hors de lui.

– Je viens de te le dire, ils l'ont prise. Je n'ai eu le temps de rien faire je… répéta-t-elle avant d'être interrompue, incapable de poursuivre, le souffle coupé par la violence du choc, plaquée contre la grille du manoir.

– C'était ta mission ! Tu devais surveiller ses arrières !

– Potter lâchez-la. Ce genre de chose arrive, vous le savez mieux que personne. D'autres tâches nous attendent.

– Il faut aller la chercher, monter une équipe ! S'écria James relâchant la jeune femme.

– Ce n'est pas la procédure. Elle est probablement déjà morte à l'heure qu'il est. Nous devrions nous estimer chanceux qu'il se soit agi d'Evans et non de quelqu'un d'autre. Les informations qu'elle possédait sur l'Ordre sont partielles et peu nombreuses. Les dégâts seront donc minimes dans le cas où ils la tortureraient pour lui arracher des renseignements. Son calvaire sera bref, ils comprendront rapidement qu'elle n'est pas importante.

– Enfoiré. murmura le Gryffondor en serrant les poings.

– Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ? demanda Alastor d'un ton glacial qui en aurait terrifié plus d'un. Pas James.

– J'ai dit, répondit James plus fort et prenant bien soin d'articuler. Enfoiré.

– Le favoritisme de Dumbledore ne vous donne pas tous les droits Potter, c'est la dernière fois que vous parlez ainsi à votre supérieur.

– Supérieur ? Ricana James. On est pas au Ministère ici, ce n'est pas le Département des Aurors et vous n'êtes pas le chef de la Résistance. Je ne me laisserai pas traiter comme de la chair à canon. Sa vie vaut autant que la vôtre.

– Si ça avait été moi, la procédure aurait été la même, répliqua Alastor durement. On n'est pas ici pour faire du sentimentalisme. Evans n'est pas une demoiselle en détresse. C'est une prisonnière de guerre.

– Je la libérerai dans ce cas ! répliqua James.

– Vos obéirez aux ordres.

– Sortez de chez moi.

– Je vous demande pardon ? s'insurgea Alastor.

– J'ai dit sortez de chez moi !

– Vous vous comportez comme Black lorsqu'il a perdu cette fille. Vous êtes aveuglé par la tristesse. Reprenez-vous.

– Marlène McKinnon, lâcha James.

– Comment ?

– Cette fille avait un prénom. Elle s'appelait Marlène McKinnon.

Un dragon de fumée se forma derrière le garçon. Son corps n'était pas solide mais les flammes qui s'échappait de sa gueule étaient belles et bien réelles.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Je vous présente Augustus, esprit frappeur et protecteur de ma famille depuis un peu plus de six cent ans. Il chasse les intrus du domaine. J'ai révoqué votre droit à fouler mes terres. Il est là pour… comment vous dîtes déjà ? Ah… Obéir.

– Dumbledore ne vous laissera pas vous en tirer !

– Disparaissez ou brûlez.

Alastor Maugrey disparu quelques secondes à peine avant qu'Augustus ne déverse sa colère sur les grilles du manoir. Un silence pesant suivit le départ de l'Auror. Des murmures approbateurs parcoururent les rangs. Frank donna une puissante tape dans le dos de son camarade.

– On est avec toi James. Dis-nous ce que tu veux qu'on fasse.

– Allons sauver Lily, ajouta Alice en glissant une main dans celle de son fiancé.

– Menteur, lâcha quelqu'un derrière lui.

James se tourna vers le perron près à chasser quiconque se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Sirius se tenait là, nonchalamment appuyé contre l'une des colonnes. Remus était assis sur les marches, souriant légèrement.

– Ta mère t'as déjà dit qu'Augusta était une dragonne, poursuivit le garçon en souriant.

– Sirius, murmura James, l'émotion le gagnant.

– C'est sexiste de ta part.

– Désolé, répondit le garçon, ne s'excusant visiblement pas pour le dragon.

– Pas de ça entre nous… on a des choses plus importantes à faire non ?

– Ensemble ? demanda James en lui tendant la main.

– Jusqu'à la fin, répondit Sirius s'en emparant avant de l'attirer dans ses bras, lui chuchotant. On va la sauver et tu pourras lui dire que tu l'aimes.

James ne fut pas surpris par ces paroles. Sirius avait toujours été capable de lire en lui comme un livre ouvert. Lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'absence d'Evans, la colère n'avait été qu'un sentiment apparent, le regret était ce qui l'animait réellement. Si elle mourrait, s'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit, alors il la perdrait sans lui avoir dit quoi que soit. Elle ne saurait pas qu'il l'avait aimé, et qu'il l'aimait encore. Il ne pourrait plus la serrer dans ses bras ou sentir ses lèvres se presser contre les siennes. Il ne pourrait plus la voir rire, il ne pourrait plus la voir vivre. Cette pensée lui était insupportable. Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Il la sauverait, dut-il en mourir.


	17. Pure Blood Princess

**CHAPITRE 17**  
**Pure Blood Princess**

– Ça va nous porter malheur, lâcha Narcissa affichant une moue contrariée.

– Ne dis pas de bêtises et puis ce n'est pas comme si nous avions le choix, lui répondit Lucius après avoir vérifié que personne n'écoutait leur conversation. Ça ne sera pas bien long.

– Le mariage est dans quelques jours. Le manoir va grouiller d'invités. N'y a-t-il donc aucune alternative ?

– Cissy, je ne peux pas contredire les ordres du Maître, siffla-t-il agacé par l'incapacité de la jeune femme à voir à quel point il était prisonnier de ses devoirs de mangemort.

– Que se passera -t-il si tu échoues ? Ce manoir est un lieu de vie, pas une prison.

– La cave à vin fera l'affaire. Elle est affaiblie, Bella n'y est pas allée de main morte.

– Pourquoi ne pas la tuer dans ce cas ? demanda la jeune femme dissimulant à merveille ses émotions derrière un masque de parfaite indifférence.

– Ils n'ont rien pu en tirer. C'est à mon tour ! Si je parviens à la faire parler, je serais récompensé. Peut-être que le Maître viendra à notre mariage.

– Lily Evans ne parlera pas, répliqua-t-elle avec un peu trop de passion pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité du sang pur.

– Tu sembles bien la connaître.

– De nom seulement.

– Est-ce que tu aurais des scrupules ? Est-ce à cause de ce qui s'est passé en sixième année avec cette Vela ?

– Des scrupules ? Lily Evans est une sang-de-bourbe, mentit-elle. Je ne veux juste pas que notre mariage soit gâché par quoi que ce soit.

– Je t'assure que rien ne viendra déranger les préparatifs, et la cérémonie se déroulera sans anicroches.

Narcissa acquiesça mais le cœur n'y était pas. Elle observa Lucius. Le port altier, un sourire charmeur, ses cheveux semblaient encore plus blonds qu'autrefois, presque blancs. Elle l'aimait, elle en était certaine. Ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait pour eux. Elle avait une confiance aveugle en lui mais son instinct lui soufflait que leur fin ne seraient pas celles d'un conte. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un dénouement heureux, tout ce qu'elle désirait était d'être à ses côtés. Dans la réussite comme dans l'échec. Son sens de l'honneur était cependant mis à rude épreuve. Elle avait une dette envers Lily Evans. Une dette qu'il lui faudrait payer un jour. Peut-être était-ce aujourd'hui. Alors qu'elle était encore élève à Poudlard, celle-ci, pour la sauver d'un sort des plus funestes, avait risqué sa vie. Il lui fallait désormais en faire de même. Elle résidait au manoir depuis un peu plus d'un mois pour des raisons pratiques. Sa mère était également logée ici, pour les convenances. Bien sûr, Lucius et elle faisaient chambre à part. En apparence tout du moins. Le soir venu, lorsqu'elle quitta la suite qu'elle partageait avec sa mère, celle-ci pensant qu'elle rejoignait son fiancé ne posa pas de questions. Elle descendit les marches jusqu'à la grille fermant la cave à vin des Malfoy.

– Evans, chuchota-t-elle. Evans ? Répéta-t-elle plus fort, retenant une exclamation quand la jeune femme lui répondit par un grognement.

Narcissa se risqua à lancer un Lumos, éclairant la pièce, non sans avoir jeté plusieurs coups d'œil anxieux derrière elle. Si les elfes la voyaient ici… elle pourrait toujours dire que les cris de la "sang-de-bourbe" l'avaient réveillé. Elle grimaça en reportant son regard sur la jeune femme. Du sang séché maculait ses vêtements et sa peau. Certaines plaies s'étaient infectées. Son visage était tuméfié, elle ne pouvait ouvrir aucun de ses yeux et sa lèvre était fendue si profondément qu'on pouvait apercevoir sa dentition. Ses ongles avaient été arrachés et ses cheveux rasés. Les dégâts physiques étaient tels que Narcissa ne fut pas certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de Lily Evans. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer l'étendue des blessures psychologiques de la jeune femme. Bellatrix avait toujours été cinglée, mais côtoyer d'aussi près le Maître des Ténèbres n'avait fait qu'accentuer sa folie. Rodolphus lui-même était terrifié par son épouse.

– Evans ? Est-ce que ça va ? demanda l'élégante jeune femme avant de se maudire intérieurement, évidement que ça n'allait pas.

– De… l'eau, supplia la jeune femme, la voix rauque, rugueuse, enrouée au possible.

– Je vais te chercher ça ! Ne bouge pas ! Zut Cissy ! se dit-elle à elle-même, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de ses propos. Elle devait se reprendre ou elle se ferait attraper. Elle gravit les escaliers, se faufila dans les cuisines et demanda à un elfe de lui servir un verre d'eau.

– Dobby va vous chercher ça Miss Narcissa Black, répondit l'elfe. Miss Narcissa Black aurait pu faire sonner la cloche plutôt que de descendre. Dobby serait venu. Dobby ne vit que pour servir la noble maison des Malfoy.

– Est-ce que tu es entrain de critiquer mes actions, elfe ? lui demanda-t-elle sur un ton glacial.

– Dobby ne ferait jamais ça, Dobby demande pardon à Miss Narcissa Black, Dobby demande quelle punition Miss Narcissa Black jugera suffisante pour punir l'insolence de Dobby, pleurnicha l'elfe.

– Silence, je ne veux plus t'entendre ! Répondit-elle toujours aussi froidement, prenant le verre d'eau qu'il lui tendait. Retourne à tes tâches.

– Oh Miss Narcissa Black est si bonne, si gentille avec Dobby, Dobby ne mérite pas tant de clémence, Dobby mérite le fouet, Dobby mérite de mourir.

– Je t'ai dit de te taire ! Répéta-t-elle perdant patience, elle le planta là, l'abandonnant avant de subir une nouvelle salve d'excuses. Merlin, Kreattur n'était pas aussi stupide, murmura-t-elle en descendant les escaliers menant à la geôle improvisée de la jeune femme. Evans ? Tu peux t'approcher de la grille ?

– Non… répondit faiblement la prisonnière. Jambes… cassées.

– Bella espèce de… Jura Narcissa dans sa barbe. Evans, c'est quoi ce sort que ton idiot de copain utilisait tout le temps pour soulever Severus dans les airs ?

– Levi… corpus.

– Levicorpus, lança Narcissa soulevant la jeune femme avec toutes les précautions du monde et l'approchant de la grille. Tiens bois ça, dit-elle en lui tendant le verre mais la jeune fille était trop faible alors elle porta elle-même le verre à ses lèvres, faisant boire une "sang-de-bourbe".

– Merci… murmura Lily avant de poser une question à laquelle la jolie sang pur n'avait pas de réponse. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'aides Narcissa ?

Pourquoi était-elle en train d'aider une sang-de-bourbe, risquant sa vie, celle de sa famille, et même celle de Lucius. Parce qu'elle le lui devait. Elle ne serait peut-être pas là sans elle. Elle aurait pu la laisser croupir ici, mourir ici et ne plus devoir quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit mais elle ne voulait pas être ce genre de personne. Comment aurait-elle pu se regarder en face si elle avait agi ainsi ?

– Je vais te sortir de là Evans, fais-moi confiance. Tiens bons.


	18. Dobby

**CHAPITRE 18**  
**Dobby**

– Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment lui faire confiance ? demanda Peter innocemment. Elle est fiancée à un Malfoy.

– Sans elle, je serais encore coincé au 12 Square Grimmaurd, argua Sirius prêt à défendre bec et ongles sa cousine. Elle est digne de confiance.

– Alors quoi ? Intervint Remus en se saisissant du carton d'invitation. Elle n'a envoyé qu'une seule invitation. On ne peut pas tous y aller.

– C'est moi qui irait, répondit James.

– On ne va pas te laisser te jeter dans la gueule du loup, répliqua Remus. Si Narcissa dit vrai, les protections autour de Lily seront doublées ce jour-là pour éviter que les invités ne tombent sur elle par mégarde.

– Vous n'aurez qu'à m'attendre aux grilles et en cas de problème, commença James avant d'être interrompu par le jeune loup.

– Le manoir Malfoy fonctionne comme celui de tes parents ou encore celui de la famille de Sirius. On ne pourra entrer t'aider que si Malfoy nous laisse entrer.

– Non, répondit Sirius.

– Non ? répéta Remus.

– On ne peut entrer que si un membre de la famille Malfoy nous y autorise, le corrigea le rusé sang pur. Cissy va devenir une Malfoy. Elle pourra nous faire entrer en cas de problème.

– On ne peut pas être sûrs qu'elle est de notre côté, intervint Peter tentant de les dissuader, terrifié à l'idée d'être démasqué et souhaitant discréditer la sang pur au cas où celle-ci révélerait son double jeu.

– Elle a aidé Andy à s'échapper. Elle aidera Evans. Elle n'est pas ce que tu crois, répondit-il à Peter.

– Bien, alors j'entrerai le premier, seul avec la carte d'invitation. Je descendrais dans la cave où Narcissa dit qu'elle est retenue, je la libère et je vous rejoins. Si vous ne me voyez pas revenir après disons deux heures…

– Une heure, le corrigea Remus.

– Moony, tu as vu la taille de ce manoir ! lâcha James excédé.

– Une heure, répéta le maraudeur catégorique. Ce n'est pas négociable.

– Ok. Après une heure, alors vous pouvez me rejoindre.

Ils peaufinèrent les détails de leur plan, calculant l'heure où seraient prononcés les vœux des mariés, étudiant les plans du manoir et vérifiant encore et encore qu'ils n'avaient rien laissé de côté. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une farce cette fois. La punition s'ils se faisaient attraper ne serait pas des heures de colles mais bel et bien la mort.

Le jour du mariage, ils transplantèrent à bonne distance du manoir de peur de déclencher des sorts disséminés çà et là autour de celui-ci. Ils parcoururent les quelques kilomètres qui les séparaient de celui-ci, crapahutant dans les bois à couvert. Alice et Frank s'étaient joints à eux. Le professeur McGonagall avait également contribué à la mission, améliorant sensiblement le sort de métamorphose de James pour que celui-ci soit méconnaissable. Ce dernier passa sans problèmes les grilles pour le plus grand soulagement de ses camarades dissimulés dans les fourrés. Il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve Cissy pour lui remettre la note qui lui disait de se rendre aux grilles pour permettre aux autres d'entrer en cas de problème. Mais trouver la mariée se révéla être une tâche plus ardue que prévu. Il fallait qu'il demande de l'aide à quelqu'un. Mais à qui ? À qui pouvait-il s'adresser sans éveiller les soupçons ? Quelqu'un qui connaissait tous des allées et venues des maîtres de maison. Maître ? Mais oui les Maîtres ! C'est là qu'il les remarqua. Des elfes de maison. Partout.

– Eh toi là, l'elfe, dit-il adoptant un ton faussement hautain dans une veine tentative d'imiter un sang pur.

– Moi ?

– Oui toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

– Dobby Monsieur.

– Dobby est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

– Oui Monsieur ! Bien sûr Monsieur ! Dobby vit pour servir les sorciers. Dobby n'a pas d'autre raison de vivre.

– C'est triste, répondit James oubliant partiellement la raison de sa présence. Tu devrais te trouver un truc qui te plait à toi pour t'occuper pendant ton temps libre.

– Dobby n'as pas de temps libre, répondit l'elfe avant d'être saisi par la panique. Dobby ne voulait pas avoir l'air de se plaindre ! Dobby ne veut pas de temps libre ! Dobby aime servir les Malfoy.

– Moi j'aimerai pas, Lucius est un connard et son père ne vaut pas mieux. Tu devrais te faire des amis et aller quelque part avec eux ! Tout parait plus beau avec des amis tu sais… Dis Dobby tu peux donner ça à Narcissa, discrètement ? Personne ne doit te voir. Tu es capable de faire ça ?

– Oh oui ! Dobby peut faire ça ! Dobby va donner ça à Miss Narcissa Black.

– Merci Dobby ! Dit le garçon.

– Monsieur… votre visage. Il a changé.

– Oh ! C'est le moment de disparaitre, répondit James en sortant la cape d'invisibilité. Ne parle de moi à personne s'il te plait, ajouta-t-il avant de se volatiliser.

Dobby serra le petit mot dans sa paume. C'était la première fois qu'un sorcier faisait preuve d'autant de déférence à son égard. Il l'avait remercié et lui avait dit "s'il te plait", comme s'il s'adressait à un égal. Il se promit de ne pas oublier le visage de celui-ci. Les cheveux en bataille d'un beau brun sombre, des lunettes rondes et un regard aussi doré que le soleil. Il transplana dans la chambre de la mariée, n'exécutant pas un ordre cette fois mais rendant service… à un ami ?

James descendit les marches menant à la grille de la cave à vins. Lorsqu'il la vit, gisant inconsciente au sol, son cœur se retourna. Perdant toute retenue et en oubliant toute prudence, il dégaina sa baguette et détruisit la grille avant de foncer vers elle, priant pour qu'elle soit encore en vie.

– Evans… Evans… Evans je t'en supplie… Non… supplia-t-il en ne sentant pas son pouls. Lily, dit-il pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était partie. Lily, répéta-t-il en voyant les paupières de la jeune fille battre doucement.

– James, répondit-elle en souriant, convaincue de rêver encore.

– C'est moi, je suis là. Je suis là. Je vais te sortir de là Evans. Tiens bon.

Les mêmes mots que ceux qu'avaient prononcé Narcissa quelques jours plus tôt. Lily se raccrocha à cet espoir. Peut-être qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Peut-être qu'il était vraiment là. Qu'il était venu pour elle, malgré ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir. Peut-être qu'il était venu la chercher comme elle avait souvent espéré qu'il fasse quand elle était partie après la mort de Marlène. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait encore. Peut-être qu'il l'aimait suffisamment pour lui pardonner. Elle laissa ses larmes couler. C'était une belle mort que lui offrait son subconscient. Dans les bras de celui qu'elle avait toujours aimé et qu'elle aimerait toujours.

– Je t'aime. Pardonne-moi, dit-elle avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscient.


	19. Voldemort

**CHAPITRE 19**  
**Voldemort**

James souleva le corps inanimé de la jeune femme avec toute la douceur que lui permettait l'urgence de la situation. Il fallait qu'il sorte d'ici, il ne lui restait qu'un quart d'heure avant que Narcissa ne prononce ses vœux. Lorsqu'elle l'aurait fait, Remus n'hésiterait pas une seconde à lancer l'offensive. Il devait à tout prix éviter ça. Il avait compté plus d'une trentaine de mangemorts dans les invités et il était possible que d'autres encore soient arrivés après lui. Ils ne feraient pas le poids. Il enfila la cape d'invisibilité qui était assez grande pour les couvrir tous les deux. Malheureusement lorsqu'il tenta de passer la grille qu'il avait détruite, un bouclier invisible le rejeta quelques mètres plus loin. Il lança un regard anxieux à Lily, vérifiant que leur chute ne lui avait pas fait subir de dégâts supplémentaires. Une petite voix lui chuchota que ça ne pouvait pas empirer davantage. Il la déposa sur le sol et tenta de passer de nouveau. Il y parvint sans difficultés. Elle était celle qui ne pouvait pas. Les sorts avaient été lancés sur elle, non sur la cellule. Il avait trouvé ça beaucoup trop simple d'entrer. Lucius avait fait preuve d'ingéniosité, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'admirer Malfoy, il tenta donc de lever les sorts mais rien n'y fit, peu importe le nombre de fois où il tentait de passer avec la jeune fille dans ses bras, il se heurtait à un mur. Alors qu'il pensait que rien ne pourrait aggraver la situation, il entendit un déluge d'applaudissements et de cris retentir au-dessus de sa tête. Les vœux avaient dû être prononcés, il était trop tard.

Remus suivit de Sirius, Peter, Alice et Frank se faufilèrent prudemment après qu'un elfe ait reçu l'ordre de sa nouvelle maîtresse. Se séparer aurait été plus prudent mais Narcissa avait accompagné son « service » d'un petit renseignement… Le Maître des Ténèbres étaient présents. Le dîner avait été servi et les invités avait quitté la salle de réception pour la salle à manger. La curiosité poussa Remus à jeter un coup d'œil vers la somptueuse tablée. Aucun d'eux n'avait la prétention d'avoir déjà rencontré le tristement célèbre sorcier. La Gazette le décrivait comme un fringant et charismatique jeune homme. Remus avait diabolisé l'image de celui-ci, lui prêtant des traits monstrueux qui refléteraient mieux son âme aussi sombre qu'une nuit sans Lune. Le portrait dépeint par la Gazette était cependant ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

Celui-dont-on-ne-pas-prononcer-le-nom était beau. Presque autant que Sirius et peut-être davantage encore. Ses traits étaient fins, aristocratiques, inimitables. Ses cheveux étaient du même noir que ses yeux. Merlin, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de ses yeux. Son regard était déconcertant, comme s'il cherchait à lire quelque chose de caché sur le visage de chacun de ses apôtres. Et lorsqu'il prit la parole, Remus comprit soudain pourquoi les sorciers l'adulaient. Il n'avait jamais entendu sa voix et il aurait été bien incapable de la décrire à qui que ce soit. Ses mots l'hypnotisaient, comme un serpent qui aurait murmuré des mensonges dorés à ses oreilles. C'était l'homme le plus convaincant et le plus effrayant qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. Il dépeignit sa vision du monde magique, tel qu'il l'avait imaginé. La paix et la prospérité fleuriraient, et plus merveilleux encore, les sorciers n'auraient plus à vivre dans le secret. Ils gouverneraient le monde, libres d'exercer leur magie. Le charme fut cependant rompu par la suite de son discours qui ne fut ni plaisant, ni charmant. Sa fureur lorsqu'il parlait des moldus était sans bornes. Il pesta et maudit ces derniers, les nés moldus et les traitres à leur sang qui avaient le malheur de s'acoquiner à cette « vermine », décrivant comment il purgerait le monde de tous ceux qui auraient l'audace de contrevenir à sa volonté.

Il ne semblait pas le seul à reprendre ses esprits, Frank recula comme pour se soustraire au charme ensorcelant du mage noir. Dans sa précipitation, le maladroit jeune homme renversa l'un des vases hors de prix aligné dans le vestibule, attirant le regard des invités qui ne réagirent pas immédiatement à la présence d'intrus. La première à réagir fut Bellatrix qui poussa un hurlement de rage en voyant son cousin. Sirius dégaina sa baguette et le reste de leur escouade l'imita d'un même mouvement. La plupart des invités fuirent ou transplanèrent, seuls demeurèrent les mangemorts et leur Maître qui ne semblait pas décidé à salir ses mains. Il observait les affrontements avec un intérêt que Remus ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il comprit soudain lorsque ce dernier lâcha un cri de joie lorsque Sirius envoya valser sa cousine à travers la baie vitrée. Il les jugeait. Il les voulait dans ses rangs.

James commençait à s'agiter, faisant les cents pas dans la cellule à la recherche d'une solution, son regard errant autour de lui. Il n'y avait rien d'utile ici, si ce n'est des bouteilles de vins millésimes hors de prix. La solution se dessina dans son esprit. Evans ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici. Mais une bouteille le pouvait. Il n'était pas certain de réussir mais aux vues de la bataille qui avait éclaté au-dessus de lui, ils mourraient dans tous les cas. Il entama la longue litanie de sorts pour changer un être vivant de type humain en un objet inanimé. L'inconscience de la jeune fille était un avantage. Incapable de savoir combien de temps il tiendrait un tel sort il se saisit de la bouteille et fonça vers la sortie, passant la grille et ne pouvant retenir une exclamation de joie. Quelques secondes plus tard, Lily était de nouveau elle-même. Le corps torturé mais délivrée.

– Potter ! lâcha une voix familière d'un ton assassin.

– Super, soupira James, pointant sa baguette sur Severus Snape. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Ecarte-toi.

– Je ne te laisserai pas l'emmener !

– Tu préfères qu'elle reste ici à se faire torturer par tes petits amis mangemorts ? lui demanda le garçon affichant un air incrédule. Tu la détestes à ce point ?

– Quand Lucius en aura fini, le Maître a dit qu'il lui laisserait la vie sauve ! Que je pourrais la garder ! Elle sera plus en sécurité avec moi qu'avec toi ! dit-il avant de lancer un sort que James évita de justesse.

– Tu ne penses pas une seconde à ce qu'elle voudrait ! Tu penses qu'elle voudrait de cette vie ? Être protégée par le camp qui a en horreur son existence même ?

– La ferme ! Tu ne la connais pas aussi bien que moi ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai dû faire pour obtenir ça ! Pour la sauver !

– J'ai ma petite idée, répondit James avec un dégout évident.

– Ne me juge pas Potter ! hurla Severus hors de lui. Tout est toujours si facile pour toi ! Comment est-ce que tu pourrais comprendre hein ?

– Non je comprends pas ! Je comprends pas que tu aies rejoins les mangemorts alors que tu l'aimes autant ! Peu importe la haine que tu as pu éprouver pour ta mère, ou ton père, ou même pour moi ! Au final tes actes ne signifient qu'une chose. Elle ne te suffisait pas. Elle n'était pas une raison suffisante pour que tu choisisses la lumière plutôt que les ténèbres. Tu ne l'aimes pas autant que tu le prétends.

– Je… je… balbutia Severus, abaissant inconsciemment sa garde et permettant à James de le pétrifier, et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'achever une main l'arrêta.

– Lily ?

– Non… il est déjà à terre.

La procédure aurait voulu que pour des raisons évidentes de sécurité, il achève Snape, mais il n'avait rien respecté de ce stupide code mis en place par Maugrey jusqu'ici et une part de lui savait que ce n'était pas juste. Il luttait pour un monde meilleur. Il devait donc montrer l'exemple. Tuer quelqu'un pour ses opinions, aussi répugnantes soient-elles, n'était pas une solution. Un jour, ces hommes et ces femmes seraient jugés pour leur crime. Qui était-il pour décider de qui devait vivre ou mourir ?

– Tu peux marcher ? demanda-t-il, se désintéressant de Snape.

– Non, répondit-elle.

– Ta baguette ?

– Brisée.

– On t'en trouvera une autre.

– Severus…

– Quoi Severus ? demanda-t-il agacé par l'intérêt qu'elle portait à ce dernier.

– Donne-moi celle de Severus.

– Oh… oui… répondit-il en lui mettant celle de son ancien meilleur ami dans la main. Tu vas réussir à te battre ? lui demanda-t-il en la hissant sur son dos.

– Pas le choix, répondit-elle faiblement.

– Evans si on sort d'ici vivant… il faudra qu'on parle, dit-il en rougissant sensiblement, reconnaissant qu'elle ne puisse pas le remarquer dans la pénombre de l'escalier qu'il gravissait prudemment.

– Et si on échoue ? dit-elle en resserrant ses bras autour du cou du jeune homme.

– On va réussir, répondit-il.

Ses convictions furent quelque peu ébranlées lorsqu'ils parvinrent à la salle à manger où le chaos semblait régner en maître. Les sort fusaient de toutes parts et, surplombant cette scène apocalyptique, Voldemort, son rire de dément raisonnant plus fort que toutes les formules de mort lancées par ses serviteurs.


	20. Nose

**CHAPITRE 20**  
**Nose**

Albus Dumbledore n'aurait jamais pensé que sa courte absence provoquerait de tel événement. À son retour, Minerva lui apprit que Potter avait mené une véritable mutinerie contre Maugrey, allant jusqu'à lui interdire l'accès du quartier général. La raison était -d'après la jeune femme– plus que justifié. Les propos tenus par l'Auror avaient été jugé inacceptables. Ils n'étaient pas des soldats, ils n'étaient, pour certains même pas encore adultes. Alastor voulait remporter la guerre mais il n'avait pas réussi à remporter le cœur de ses troupes. Ses ordres étaient justes, logiques et nécessaires mais cela n'avait pas été suffisant à les rendre « légitimes ». Un bon chef doit être capable de faire preuve de compassion. Il doit être capable de faire preuve de spontanéité. Suivre son cœur plutôt que sa tête n'était pas toujours une bonne idée mais pour soulever un peuple il faut être capable de susciter chez lui une émotion irrésistible, un sentiment qui prends aux tripes et qui donne l'impression de pouvoir tout accomplir. Ce désir de faire ce qui est juste, c'était cela qui avait poussé chacun des membres de l'Ordre à s'engager. Alastor était un excellent mentor et un professeur de génie mais il n'avait rien d'un meneur. Il n'avait pas pensé que le jeune Potter était déjà prêt à remplir cette tâche qu'il lui avait toujours destiné mais il semblait que le garçon ait prit les choses en main. Il s'en remettrait donc au destin mais pour l'heure il semblerait que ce dernier ait besoin d'un petit coup de main.

James ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui avait provoqué la panique dans les rangs de leurs adversaires mais soudain les mangemorts se dispersèrent, transplanant, fuyant la bataille alors qu'ils avaient l'avantage. Cela fit entrer leur Maître dans une fureur indescriptible mais il semblait lui aussi peser le pour et le contre, fixant un point derrière lui. James cacha difficilement sa joie en apercevant Dumbledore dans l'embrasure de la porte, accompagné des autres membres de l'Ordre dont Maugrey. Ils étaient sauvés. James fit face au mage noir, il était si proche qu'il remarqua que la peau de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était si pâle qu'elle en était presque translucide. Elle semblait également peler à certains endroits comme si, à la manière des serpents, il s'apprêtait à changer de peau. Ses yeux qui avait paru si noir de loin étaient en réalité comme injectés de sang, le noir disparaissant complètement à certains endroits au profit d'un rouge sombre. Ses paupières ainsi que son nez semblaient également s'effacer peu à peu. Il n'avait plus rien d'un être humain. James se demanda si c'était dû à la magie noire. Mais ça ne tenait pas la route. Aucune famille n'avait plus baigner dans cet « art » que la famille Black, et pourtant tous ses membres étaient d'une beauté scandaleuse.

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes toi ? demanda Voldemort, ses intonations charmeuses disparaissant sous l'effet de la colère, comme si… mais oui c'était ça, il était vexé par ce qu'il avait lu dans le regard du chef des maraudeurs.

– Rien, répondit James innocemment.

– Rien ? Tu fais face au plus grand mage noir de ce siècle et des suivants, néanmoins tu ne sembles pas avoir peur.

James ne parvint pas à se retenir d'avantage, pouffant de rire avant de plaquer une main sur sa bouche pour dissimuler son sourire. Les larmes aux yeux, il continuait à fixer ce « rien ».

– Qu'est ce qui te fais rire, insolent ! hurla le Maître des Ténèbres.

– Vous avez dit… commença James en riant, et il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à articuler sa phrase. Vous avez dit « néanmoins ». Nez en moins. Et vous n'avez « rien » là, ajouta-t-il en désignant le milieu du visage d'un Voldemort abasourdi. Pas de nez je veux dire.

– Je vais te tuer ! Hurla le mage en pointant sa baguette vers lui mais son sort fut contré par Lily qui semblait avoir été gagnée par l'adrénaline du combat.

– Espèce de sale sang-de-bourbe ! Comment oses-tu me défier !

– Cet idiot a un truc à me dire, alors vous allez pas le tuer. Pas aujourd'hui ! répondit-elle envoyant une nouvelle salve de sorts, faisant peu à peu reculer le mage, aidé dans sa tâche par James ainsi que Frank et Alice qui s'étaient joints à eux.

Encerclé et acculé, Voldemort n'eut d'autre choix que de transplaner offrant à l'Ordre leur première victoire depuis une éternité. Des cris de joies fusèrent de toutes parts tandis que les derniers mangemorts imitaient leur Maître.

– Ta blague était pas si drôle, fit remarquer Sirius.

– Oh, parce que Monsieur en a une meilleur peut-être ? demanda James vexé que son humour soit remis en question.

– Moi j'en ai une pas mal je crois, intervint Peter.

– On devrait rentrer, leur fit remarquer Remus. Ils vont surement revenir avec des renforts.

– Tu sais ce qui va pas revenir Moony ? demanda Sirius. Le nez de Voldemort.

– Elle était nulle ! s'exclama James.

– Elle était mieux que la tienne, répliqua Sirius en croisant les bras.

– C'est l'histoire du Maître des Ténèbres qui… commença Peter.

– Tout le monde est déjà parti, soupira Remus.

-… entre chez un tatoueur… continua Peter sans se soucier de qui que ce soit.

– Tu la connais celle-là ? demanda James. C'est l'histoire de comment Voldy a perdu son nez. Son père le lui a volé petit et il lui n'a jamais rendu.

– Je me suis endormi en t'écoutant, répliqua Sirius.

-… il demande à se faire percer le nez… poursuivit Peter dans l'indifférence la plus totale.

– Comme si tu pouvais faire mieux que ça ! attaqua James.

– Mieux qu'un jeu de « je te vole ton nez » ? Bien sûr que je sais faire mieux que ça !

– Les gars, soupira Remus.

– Ça t'ennuies uniquement parce que t'as pas de blague, lui répondit Sirius.

-… mais il peut pas parce qu'il a pas de nez, termina Peter assez fier de lui.

– La ferme Peter ! lui répondirent les trois maraudeurs d'une seule et même voix.

– Oh ça va ! dit le petit rat en transplanant, suivi de Sirius et James.

– Remus ? Lâcha une voix qu'il n'identifia pas immédiatement jusqu'à ce que sa propriétaire apparaisse, sortant de sous la table où elle s'était dissimulée, époussetant gracieusement sa robe de mariée.

– Narcissa… merci pour ton aide, lui dit le timide maraudeur.

– J'avais une dette envers Evans. Ne comptez pas sur moi à l'avenir, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

– Désolé d'avoir gâché ton mariage, s'excusa Remus.

– Bellatrix s'apprêtait à torturer Evans devant toute l'assistance pour le dessert. Il aurait été gâché de toute manière, soupira-t-elle.

– Oh… je vais y aller dans ce cas. Je ne voudrais pas t'importuner plus longtemps.

– Remus, méfie-toi, il a peut-être un humour douteux mais il est doué pour mentir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu… commença Remus.

– Un traitre peut faire plus de dégâts qu'un ennemi déclaré.

– Tu sais qui nous as trahi ? S'exclama Remus.

– Pars, ils arrivent.

– Un nom Narcissa ! S'écria le maraudeur.

– Je suis désolée, mon allégeance m'empêche de t'en dire davantage. Je révoque mon invitation, dit-elle et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva devant la grille du château des Malfoy.

Remus ne transplana pas immédiatement au quartier général. Il lui fallait quelques minutes pour encaisser une telle révélation. Narcissa venait de confirmer leur plus grande crainte : un traître se trouvait bien parmi eux. Pire, elle avait affirmé que celui-ci avait un humour « douteux » ce qui réduisait sensiblement la liste des suspects. James, Sirius ou Peter. L'un des trois était la fameuse taupe.


	21. Writer and Reader

**CHAPITRE 21**  
**Writer and Reader**

Lily n'ouvrit pas immédiatement les yeux. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle avait une idée précise de ce qu'elle voulait comme type de réveil. Sirius lui avait un jour dit qu'une « Drama Queen » sommeillait en chacun d'entre eux. Aujourd'hui, elle était le personnage principal d'une histoire palpitante. Celle d'une fille qui avait été kidnappée, torturée, et qui avait survécu. Elle n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur quoi que ce soit pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Mais elle refusait de finir comme ça. Elle serait celle qui choisirait la fin. Elle était la maîtresse de son destin. Et ce qu'elle voulait c'était une fin heureuse. Une fin où, lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, ce ne serait ni les médecins et leurs diagnostics « plus qu'encourageants », ni Sirius et ses remarques sur sa « sale mine », ou encore Remus qui venait lui lire tous les jours son livre préféré. Ce ne serait pas non plus Peter et ses bouquets de fleurs qui rendaient l'air presque irrespirable dans la petite chambre d'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste. Ce ne serait pas non plus Alice grondant Frank qui aurait débranché un fil par mégarde et alarmant tout le service qui la croirait morte à cause du long « bip » sur le moniteur. Ils étaient essentiels à l'histoire mais pour le moment, pour cette scène, elle avait besoin du second personnage principal : James Potter.

James qui ne lui avait pas rendu visite une seule fois. Le lâche. À cause de lui, elle ne pouvait pas ouvrir les yeux. Elle devait faire semblant d'être encore trop faible. Elle voulait qu'il vienne. Qu'il s'empare de sa main et qu'il lui dise ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Comme dans ses romans à l'eau de rose que Marlène lisait secrètement. Elle voulait qu'il se confie à elle pensant qu'elle était inconsciente. Et qu'à la fin il lui dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre. Ces quelques mots qui auraient tout effacé. Les erreurs, la tristesse, la colère et les regrets. Et alors qu'il prononcerait ces fameux mots, elle battrait doucement des paupières et poserait enfin son regard sur lui. La première personne qu'elle verrait en se réveillant. Si tout se déroulait comme ça, alors son cauchemar n'en aurait pas été un. Elle avait imaginé cette scène encore et encore pendant son séjour dans la cave infestée de rats des Lestrange. Elle avait peaufiné chaque détail pour oublier la souffrance que Bellatrix lui infligeait. Elle avait fini par croire qu'elle vivrait assez longtemps pour réaliser ce rêve étrange lorsque Narcissa avait pris le temps de guérir quelques-unes de ses blessures. Cette fin, c'était tout ce à quoi elle s'était raccrochée. Elle voulait l'obtenir. C'était une obsession de son esprit brisé.

Une part d'elle-même savait qu'elle délirait, cette petite voix qui lui disait qu'elle avait besoin de voir un « spécialiste », qu'elle n'était pas une « Drama Queen » mais une personne en plein déni, se raccrochant à une illusion pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la réalité. Une réalité où imaginer n'avait pas suffi à atténuer quoi que ce soit. Une réalité où elle aurait envisagé la mort comme une délivrance. Une réalité où son rêve avait été que tout s'arrête.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir les yeux, prête à briser la seule chose qui la préservait encore de la folie, il fit son entrée. Si elle avait été une lectrice, elle aurait probablement poussé un cri d'excitation mais elle ne lisait pas, elle écrivait et il fallait qu'elle se concentre pour ne pas tout gâcher. Elle ne bougea donc pas d'un cil lorsqu'il tira la chaise, s'installant à côté de son lit. Il fallait qu'il lui prenne la main sinon personne ne lirait ! Le contact physique dans la littérature sentimentale, c'est essentiel. Mais il ne la toucha pas. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Il était si silencieux qu'elle douta même qu'il soit encore là et entrouvrit un œil pour vérifier. Il la fixait un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Elle le referma rapidement, se maudissant d'avoir cédé. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se mordit la lèvre pour retenir ses larmes de honte jusqu'à ce qu'il lui prenne la main. Peut-être n'était-ce pas si mal ? Ce n'était plus aussi cliché après tout. Des livres sur des filles allongées dans une chambre d'hôpital, inconscientes, recevant une déclaration enflammée de leurs amants, il y en avait des centaines. Combien y en avait-il sur une fille qui faisait semblant de vivre ça et se faisait pitoyablement attraper ? Ne pas connaître la suite rendait tout plus intéressant. Elle était impatiente et terrifiée. Si elle avait été une lectrice, elle aurait dévoré ce chapitre pour en connaître le dénouement.

– Evans c'est ridicule… ouvre les yeux, dit-il en riant de ce rire bien trop enfantin qui l'avait fait fondre plus d'une fois.

– Non, répondit-elle dans un souffle, résistant à l'envie de l'écouter.

– Je me moquerai pas, promit-il en riant.

– Suis juste le texte ! dit-elle en serrant les dents.

– Quel texte ? demanda-t-il tout aussi amusé que perdu.

– Dis-moi que tu as quitté Hestia parce que tu t'es rendu compte que c'était moi que tu aimais vraiment ! Dis-moi que tu m'aimes ! Et n'oublies pas de dire mon prénom ! Genre « je t'aime Lily », c'est important pour le dramatique.

Un silence insoutenable suivit sa déclaration. Il devait la prendre au mieux pour une folle et au pire pour une fille incapable de tourner la page, obsédée par une histoire qui n'avait aucun avenir. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire d'oublier tout ça, mais il l'en empêcha en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

– Chut c'est mon tour, dit-il. Suis le texte, ajouta-t-il entrant dans son jeu, il toussota légèrement pour éclaircir sa voix avant de poursuivre. Je n'ai pas quitté Hestia parce que je suis me suis rendu compte que c'était toi que j'aimais vraiment. Je l'ai quitté parce que j'ai toujours su que c'était toi que j'aimais. Je le savais à onze ans, je le savais quand tu m'as quitté et je le savais quand tu es revenue. Je le savais parce que je ne pouvais pas être amoureux d'elle alors que croiser son regard ne suffisait pas à me faire oublier la raison même de ma propre existence. Alors que son rire ne provoquait pas chez moi une peur irrationnelle à l'idée d'un jour ne plus pouvoir l'entendre. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux d'elle alors que ça ne me faisait pas mal quand elle pleurait. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux d'elle alors que sa voix n'était pas capable d'apaiser mes pires angoisses et ne me donnait pas envie d'écouter chaque chose qu'elle avait à me dire. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux d'elle alors que mon cœur ne se serrait pas lorsqu'elle souriait, respirait, ou même existait. Je ne pouvais pas être amoureux d'elle parce que la seule capable de me faire ressentir tout ça c'est toi. Parce que celle que j'aime c'est toi Evans.

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et elle serra un peu plus la main de celui qui venait de surpasser ses rêves et toutes les autres réalités. Elle se fichait de savoir ce que pensaient les lectrices parce qu'en cet instant, elle était l'héroïne la plus heureuse qui ait jamais existé.

– T'es censée ouvrir les yeux, murmura James, ses lèvres frôlant doucement les siennes. C'est écrit dans le texte.

– Quel texte ? répondit-elle, glissant sa main derrière la nuque du garçon, ses lèvres enfin pressées contre les siennes

– Je t'aime Lily, dit-il quand elle le relâcha enfin.

Elle devait respecter sa promesse, il avait dit les mots qu'elle attendait. Elle ouvrit donc les yeux et posa sur lui son regard. Elle en était désormais certaine, elle pourrait écrire la fin qui lui plairait, peu importe ce qui arriverait. L'auteur avait peut-être son mot à dire sur certains événements de sa vie mais elle se réservait le droit de choisir le dénouement de l'histoire.


	22. Traitor (1)

**CHAPITRE 22**   
**Traitor**

Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit Narcissa le jour de son mariage concernant l'identité de la personne qui les avaient trahis et qui les trahissaient d'ailleurs encore. Elle avait en un instant réduit sensiblement la liste des suspects. Alastor Maugrey ne s'était pas trompé lorsqu'il avait dit à James de se méfier car la « taupe » se trouvait bel et bien être l'un des maraudeurs. Narcissa avait donné pour seul indice : un « humour douteux ». C'était peu. C'était même insuffisant pour parvenir à une quelconque conclusion. Ce jour-là, aucun de ses amis n'avait fait preuve d'une imagination débordante pour ce qui était des plaisanteries au sujet du nez… ou plutôt de l'absence de nez du Maître des Ténèbres.

James ne pouvait être le coupable. Il était celui que Maugrey mettait sans cesse en garde. Celui que Dumbledore avait choisi pour guider ses troupes. Et il y avait Lily. James n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu nuire à la jeune fille. Le doute s'insinua cependant de nouveau dans son esprit. Narcissa avait dit qu'il devait se méfier car le parjure dissimulé dans leur rang maniait le mensonge avec un habilité rare. Remus avait vu James mentir un nombre incalculable de fois, que ce soit à leurs professeurs, à ses parents, et même pour lui, pour dissimuler son "petit problème de fourrure". Après le départ de Lily lorsque Marlène avait été tuée, James était resté. Il avait continué à se battre pour l'Ordre. Pourquoi ? Après tout, il était issu d'une famille sang pur. Il haïssait Lily de tout son être. Or elle était une née moldue. Une « sang de bourbe ». Est-ce que cela avait été suffisant pour que James change de camp ? Son chagrin avait-il prit le dessus sur le reste ? Avait-il voulu se venger de Lily ?

Tout cela ne tenait pas la route. Remus ne pouvait y croire une seconde. Peut-être était-ce cela le problème. Leur incapacité à accepter la vérité. Ils avaient été trahi c'était une certitude. Et pourtant, alors que Narcissa lui avait clairement désigné le coupable parmi ses trois meilleurs amis, il ne pouvait se résoudre à soupçonner l'un d'entre eux.

– Remus, où est ce que tu as rangé le cadeau de Lily ? l'apostropha Sirius, tirant le jeune loup de ses pensées.

– Il est dans la chambre, sur le meuble près de la fenêtre, répondit-il distraitement, son esprit échafaudant de nouvelles théories.

Maugrey avait toujours accusé Sirius. Pour lui, tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la magie noire était mauvais. Il avait toujours mis ses accusations sur le compte de l'extrême intolérance de l'Auror. Après tout pour Alastor, lui-même était potentiellement un ennemi. Il considérait que les loups garous étaient une abomination, un mal qui devait être éradiqué pour le bien de la communauté magique. Et il lui arrivait d'avoir la même opinion. Méritait-il de vivre alors que son existence était une menace pour ses proches ? Mais tel n'était pas le propos pour le moment.

Tout comme lui, Sirius avait involontairement baigné dans la magie noire. Peut-être plus encore. Il ne se transformait en créature maléfique qu'une fois par mois. Bien sûr, à l'approche de la pleine lune, le loup ressortait davantage, il le sentait plus proche à mesure que le temps passait, chaque année il semblait plus fort. Mais une fois de plus, il ne s'agissait que d'une nuit. Sirius avait « ça » dans le sang et en été entouré depuis sa naissance. Sa famille pratiquait cet « art » depuis des siècles. Bellatrix était un exemple des dégâts que pouvaient occasionner de telles pratiques.

Il savait que Sirius n'avait pas « juste » fuit chez les Potter. Il n'avait pas « juste » quitté sa famille. Peu de personnes étaient au courant de la véritable histoire. Remus connaissait les dessous de l'affaire. La réalité était moins reluisante que l'épopée dépeinte par les tabloïds. L'héritier des Blacks n'avait pas juste plié bagages dans la nuit pour voler vers de plus verts pâturages. La querelle ne concernait nullement la somme faramineuse que Sirius avait touché à la mort de son oncle Alphard et que Walburga convoitait.

Cet été-là, Orion et Walburga Black n'avaient pas laissé leur ainé se rendre chez les Potter. Ils avaient « besoin » de lui. Remus se souvenait que James avait l'habitude de dire à Sirius de venir vivre définitivement chez lui. L'héritier des Blacks avait toujours refusé. Un jour, poussée par la curiosité, Remus lui en avait demandé la raison. Pourquoi ne pas partir ? Qu'est ce qui le retenait encore là-bas ? Etait-ce de la fierté ? Avec l'argent de son oncle Alphard il ne serait pas un poids pour les Potter. Sirius avait répondu à toutes ses interrogations par un seul mot. Ou plutôt un prénom. Celui de son petit frère. Regulus.

Sirius aurait pu quitter la famille Black dès qu'il eut atteint sa majorité, soit dix-sept ans dans le monde magique. Mais s'il partait il devrait abandonner son petit frère derrière lui. Il avait donc décidé d'attendre que celui-ci soit également majeur. Il était convaincu de pouvoir le faire changer d'avis… de camps. Il affirmait que Regulus n'était pas comme le reste de sa famille. Que c'était un chouette gamin qui tentait de répondre aux exigences de sa famille mais qui ne partageait pas leur haine. Malheureusement pour Sirius, ses parents avaient fini par comprendre son « petit manège ». Sentant qu'ils risquaient de perdre leurs deux enfants et de se retrouver sans héritier, ils avaient décidé d'enchainer Sirius à leur famille de la pire manière qui soit : en le faisant rejoindre les rangs du Maître des Ténèbres. Ils savaient que Sirius refuserait alors ils avaient voulu corrompre son esprit et son âme.

Cet été là, ils l'avaient exposé à toutes sortes de magie noire, l'obligeant à en user à outrance. La frontière entre le bien et le mal ne semblait plus aussi distincte pour lui, qu'elle ne l'était autrefois. Il n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'intervention miraculeuse de sa cousine Narcissa. Celle-ci lui avait permis de fuir avant que les dégâts ne soient irréversibles. Dorea Potter quant à elle, avait marqué sa peau de runes qui avait purifier et purger son corps de cet excès de magie noire. Mais les séquelles demeuraient néanmoins. L'épisode du Saule Cogneur en était le parfaite exemple. Sirius pouvait se montrer cruel, c'était une chose que Remus ne pouvait nier.

Peter aussi était suspect. Le garçon était des plus influençable. Il obéissait aveuglement. Aujourd'hui c'était James mais demain, ce pourrait être le Maître des Ténèbres. N'était-ce pas déjà le cas ? Les avaient-il trahi ? Sirius se montrait bien souvent méprisant à l'égard du petit rat. Peut-être que celui-ci en avait eu assez. Assez de vivre dans l'ombre perpétuelle d'idole qu'il savait ne jamais pouvoir égaler. L'idée lui paraissait des plus improbable. Peter était invisible. Il n'était pas suffisamment talentueux pour que le Maître l'accepte dans ses rangs. Son sang n'était pas aussi pur que celui de James ou Sirius. Sa famille n'était pas aussi renommée que les leurs.

– Remus ! Bouge-toi ils vont arriver ! s'agaça Sirius.

À cet instant précis, des clés se firent entendre dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement. Cette dernière s'ouvrit laissant apparaître James et à son bras, Lily, quelque peu amincie par son séjour à l'hôpital mais néanmoins debout et de retour parmi eux. Peter sur leur talon portait un sac d'affaire qui devait appartenir à la jeune fille. Le regard de Remus alla de James à Peter pour ensuite se poser sur Sirius. Comment parviendrait-il à découvrir l'identité du coupable avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

Ses sombres pensées furent néanmoins chassées par un rayon de soleil dans leur quotidien morne et routinier. James et Lily ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Leurs pupilles brillaient de nouveau de cette lumière qui ne s'était jamais véritablement éteinte : celle de l'amour. James ne cessait d'effleurer la joue de la jeune fille, écartant des mèches qui n'avaient nul besoin de l'être de son visage avec une douceur et une dévotion rare. James était innocent. Lily était son âme sœur. Si elle mourrait, il mourrait aussi. Il ne restait donc que Sirius et Peter...


	23. Forgiveness

**CHAPITRE 23**  
**Forgiveness**

James avait une autre méthode. Une méthode qui fonctionnait. L'Ordre faisait enfin des progrès et de plus en plus de sorciers participaient dans l'ombre à vaincre le Maître des Ténèbres. Aidant du mieux qu'ils pouvaient, libres de choisir leur niveau d'implication. Maugrey était mécontent. Pour lui il n'y avait pas de nuances. Soit une personne faisait partie de la résistance, soit elle n'en faisait pas partie. Pour James, il était important de tenir compte des circonstances de chacun. Les Weasley étaient le parfait exemple. Ils ne pouvaient pas rejoindre l'Ordre, leurs enfants étaient trop jeunes pour être livrés à eux même. Cela n'empêchait pas Molly et Arthur d'être des alliés précieux. Beaucoup étaient dans le même cas, prêts à offrir l'asile à ceux qui étaient traqués et pourchassés par les Mangemorts.

Lily ne pouvait qu'être fière de ce qu'il était parvenu à accomplir en un temps aussi limité. Les choses allaient pour le mieux pour ce qui était de l'Ordre mais elle ne pouvait en dire autant pour ce qui était de leur couple. Pouvaient-ils réellement se qualifier ainsi quand ils se voyaient à peine ? Mais ce n'était pas la seule chose qui « clochait ». Bien évidement ce n'était pas improbable qu'elle « psychote » juste mais elle ne pouvait ignorer ce pressentiment. Il lui manquait lorsqu'il partait en mission. Il continuait de lui manquer lorsqu'il était là. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment. Peut-être était-ce la surcharge de travail et les responsabilités qui lui incombaient désormais, toujours était-il que James n'était jamais entièrement « avec » elle. Cette distance la rendait folle. Elle ne parvenait pas à la réduire peu importe ce qu'elle faisait. Elle avait beau dormir dans ses bras chaque nuit, entrelacer leurs doigts à chaque occasion, le serrer contre elle, se blottir contre lui, ou encore l'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain… rien n'y faisait, ce n'était pas physique. C'était autre chose.

Elle n'osait néanmoins pas lui en parler. Son intuition lui soufflait qu'une fois qu'elle aborderait le sujet, tout deviendrait plus concret. Formuler le problème à voix haute lui semblait suicidaire. Ils ne s'étaient pas disputés une seule fois depuis leur réconciliation miraculeuse à l'hôpital. Une preuve supplémentaire que quelque chose clochait dans leur relation. C'était idiot mais se chamailler faisait partie d'eux. Ne pas le faire ne faisait qu'accentuer le fait que quelque chose manquait. Elle n'était pas parano… elle n'était pas certaine de ne pas l'être. C'était problématique. Devait-elle risquer une dispute en lui faisant part de ses insécurités… en l'accusant de ne pas être assez présent ? Peut-être qu'une autre approche pourrait leur éviter ça. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher leur rares moments ensemble pour une chose dont elle n'était pas sûre.

C'est dans ces moments que « son » absence se faisait le plus ressentir. Marlène. Sa meilleure amie, sa Marley. Celle qui était capable de comprendre et disséquer le comportement de n'importe quel garçon. Celle qui parvenait à tout dédramatiser. Elle aurait pu se tourner vers Alice mais elle aurait eu l'impression de se servir d'elle comme substitut. De plus, elle avait l'impression qu'un fossé la séparait de ses amis d'autrefois. Elle était celle qui était partie et James celui qui était resté, par conséquent, ils étaient devenus plus proche de lui. Elle était la « méchante » de l'histoire. Ils lui avaient pardonné bien sûr mais c'était comme si elle avait perdu le droit de se plaindre.

Dans tous les cas, elle ne voulait se confier à personne d'autre que Marlène. Mais elle n'était plus là et elle devait apprendre à vivre sans elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de reproduire les mêmes erreurs que la première fois. Plutôt que de fuir son absence ou d'essayer de combler le vide qu'elle avait laissé, elle devait accepter sa présence. La présence de l'absence. Une jolie contradiction en somme.

Marlène n'était plus là, mais elle n'approuverait certainement pas sa stratégie consistant à se tourner les pouces en évitant le sujet et en reportant l'instant fatidique qui pouvait bouleverser son futur dans le seul but de ne pas ternir son présent. Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains enfilant sa robe de chambre, s'aventurant dans les couloirs du manoir Potter. Elle préférait de loin l'appartement de James et Sirius mais vivre avec quatre garçons dans un espace prévu pour deux étaient vite devenu intenable. Ils avaient donc décidé que vivre ici serait plus accommodant. Sirius et Remus avaient ainsi leur intimité. Et Peter avait récupéré la chambre de James. De plus c'était plus simple pour James de vivre, littéralement, au-dessus du QG de l'Ordre. Elle avait pensé à tort qu'ils auraient d'avantage d'occasions de se voir et de passer du temps ensemble mais le résultat fut tout à fait l'inverse. James ne s'arrêtait presque pas. Il lui arrivait de ne la rejoindre dans leur chambre qu'aux aurores, se levant quelques heures plus tard.

Elle entreprit donc de le chercher, ses pieds s'enfonçant silencieusement dans les luxueux tapis du manoir qui recouvrait le parquet parfaitement ciré des longs corridors. Elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'elle était venue ici. Elle se souvenait du bal. Merlin ce qu'elle aimait danser avec lui. Elle aurait pu tournoyer à l'infini pour peu que cela fut dans ses bras. Aujourd'hui plus personne ne dansait ici. Plus personne ne riait. On aurait pu croire qu'une colonie de détraqueurs avait élu domicile au-dessus de leur tête, aspirant la moindre étincelle de bonheur qui aurait pu émaner d'eux. Elle poussa la porte de la bibliothèque, s'attendant presque à voir Charlus Potter. Mais Charlus n'était plus là. Comme beaucoup d'autres. La présence de l'absence.

Mais James était là. Physiquement tout du moins. Ses cheveux éternellement en pagaille, ses lunettes derrière lesquelles brillaient deux iris d'un doré inimitable. Il lui tournait le dos et pourtant il savait qu'elle était là. Elle l'avait vu à la fine contraction de son dos, à ses épaules qui s'était légèrement redressé. À sa respiration qui s'était interrompu un instant. Elle pouvait reconnaitre tout ça puisque son corps se tendait aussi en sa présence comme s'il était capable de reconnaitre sa « moitié ».

– James, murmura-t-elle, son cœur tressautant en un léger soubresaut lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle.

– Evans ? Tu ne dors pas ? Il est tard.

Il lui tendit les bras et elle se retint de s'y jeter. Elle ne devait pas faiblir. Pas ce soir. Pas encore. Il fallait qu'elle crève l'abcès et si elle acceptait son invitation silencieuse à le rejoindre, elle savait qu'aucun mot n'accepterait de franchir ses lèvres. Son corps refuserait tout bonnement de gâcher un tel moment.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? lui demanda-t-il s'inquiétant probablement de ne pas la voir le rejoindre.

– À toi de me le dire, répondit-elle, inspirant avant de poursuivre. Est ce qu'il y a un problème ?

– De quoi tu parles ? l'interrogea-t-il visiblement perdu. Tout le monde va bien et tout se passe pour le mieux, les dernières missions ont été un franc succès ! poursuivit-il, convaincu qu'elle parlait d'un problème au sein de l'Ordre.

– Je parlais de nous deux James. Est ce qu'il y a un problème ? Répéta-t-elle agacée qu'il n'ait pas pensé à eux en premier et s'en voulant de faire passer ses problèmes futiles avant la Cause.

– Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda-t-il confirmant ainsi ses doutes puisqu'il ne niait pas, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'était pas parano et cette nouvelle ne la réjouit aucunement.

– Tu es là… sans vraiment l'être…

– J'ai du travail, prétexta-t-il.

– Je sais. On en a tous. Toi plus que les autres bien évidemment. Mais c'est… autre chose. James pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu es aussi loin ? J'ai beau me rapprocher, rien n'y fait.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en détournant le regard, signe qu'il mentait.

– Tu le sais. Dis-moi juste ce qui ne vas pas, insista-t-elle en le voyant se murer ostensiblement dans son silence. Si tu ne dis rien, comment est-ce que je suis censé régler le problème ?

– Je ne t'ai pas pardonné, finit-il par admettre, toujours sans la regarder. Je t'aime mais… une part de moi te déteste.

Son cœur ne se brisa pas face à cet aveu. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours su qu'il s'agissait de ça. Elle avait juste préféré rester dans le déni aussi longtemps que la situation le lui avait permis. Elle avait craint cet instant et à juste titre. À la crainte succéda l'impuissance. Elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

James Potter la détestait.


	24. Innocent

**CHAPITRE 24**  
**Innocent**

Peter les entendait se disputer encore et encore. Sirius hurlait, véritable explosion de rage et de haine. Remus était son opposé en tout point, d'un calme olympien, sa colère était latente mais néanmoins bien présente. La moindre chose était sujet à la querelle depuis leur retour du manoir. Le rétablissement de Lily et le départ de James et celle-ci pour le manoir n'avait fait qu'accentuer la tension entre le capricieux jeune homme et son taciturne compagnon.

– Où est ce que tu étais la nuit passée ? demanda Remus toujours sans hausser le ton.

– Je dois te rendre des comptes maintenant ? répondit Sirius se braquant comme toujours face à la moindre manifestation de contrôle.

– Je me fiche que tu te tapes d'autres personnes ! Ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je te pose la question.

– Tu sembles avoir déjà décidé de mes activités nocturnes, répliqua presque hargneusement le garçon.

– Je les suppose. Je préférais que ce soit le cas crois moi.

– Tu préférais que je me tape d'autres personnes ? répéta Sirius trop en colère pour saisir immédiatement de quoi il retournait. Par rapport à quoi ?

– Tu sais pertinemment de quoi je parle, insista Remus, refusant de toutes évidences à énoncer ses accusations de manière intelligible.

– Non je ne sais pas Remus ! J'en ai assez de tes accusations ! De tes soupçons ! De tes interrogatoires ! Tu veux savoir où j'étais ? Loin ! Loin de toi !

Peter entendit la porte de la chambre que partageait ses amis claquer, suivit de celle de l'entrée. Sirius était encore sorti. Il aurait dû être rassuré. Les soupçons de Remus étaient là pour une raison qu'il n'expliquait pas, portés sur Sirius, ce qui les détournaient de lui. Ses sentiments étaient néanmoins tout autres. La culpabilité lui lacerait les entrailles. Les voir se déchirer ainsi ne lui apportait aucune satisfaction. Rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle chose. Remus n'était jamais en colère contre personne. Encore moins contre Sirius. Il se souvenait du temps où même James trouvait que Remus « gâtait » un peu trop le ténébreux garçon. Peut-être était-ce la punition du jeune loup. À la manière d'un parent trop laxiste qui souhaiterait reprendre le contrôle sur un enfant capricieux à souhait après des années de relâchement, l'échec était attendu.

Peter n'était pas stupide. Il savait que Narcissa était derrière tout ça. C'était la seule explication pour la soudaine prise de conscience de Remus. Ce dernier, tout comme James et Sirius, n'avait pas cru Maugrey quand celui-ci avait affirmé que l'un d'entre eux était un traître à la Cause. Et une fois de retour du manoir Malfoy, il avait changé du tout au tout. Narcissa avait dû l'aiguiller sans pour autant donner son nom. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'était pas dans le camp de l'Ordre mais dans celui de son mari. Peter aurait pu la dénoncer.

Il aurait pu informer le Maître de Ténèbres qu'elle était celle qui avait ruiné son propre mariage laissant entrer les rebelles dans le manoir. Mais il n'avait rien dit. La notion de dette chez les sorciers était très développée. Que l'une des descendantes de la famille Black, et nouvelle épouse Malfoy lui soit redevable était une chose qu'il ne gâcherait pas bêtement. De plus, il était chargé de récolter des informations sur l'Ordre et non sur les mangemorts. Il ne trahissait donc pas son serment au Maître des Ténèbres.

– Peter ? l'appela Remus.

– J'arrive… répondit le garçon ne pouvant s'empêcher de sursauter.

– Je suis désolé… on t'as réveillé.

– Je ne dormais pas, répondit le petit rat.

– Tu peux prendre une des potions de sommeil de Sirius, lui proposa-t-il aimablement. Il n'en aura probablement pas l'utilité ce soir, ajouta-t-il, son visage s'assombrissant.

– Merci… Sirius aussi fait des cauchemars n'est-ce pas ?

– On en fait tous, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. C'est « normal ».

Il doutait que leurs cauchemars soient aussi violents que les siens. Ils étaient sa punition. Une manière d'expier sa trahison. Il ne boirait probablement pas cette potion. Il méritait d'être hanté par les visions de leurs corps inanimés. Morts par sa faute. Parce qu'il avait été trop faible, trop égoïste… Lorsqu'il avait le malheur de vouloir changer les choses, lorsqu'il décidait dans ses songes de tout avouer, de tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable, son esprit redoublait alors d'inventivité pour s'assurer que sa peur supplante son amour pour eux. Il était dévoré par cet horrible serpent « de compagnie » qui se trouvait toujours au côté du Maître. Parfois il mourrait après avoir été torturé des heures durant. Parfois c'était James qui le tuait. Cette mort-là était presque douce. Mais ce qu'il lisait dans le regard de son meilleur ami était plus douloureux que les doloris de Bellatrix ou les morsures de Nagini.

– Dors bien Pete.

– Tu devrais en prendre une aussi Remus.

– Je vais l'attendre… peut être qu'il rentrera cette fois.

Peter n'essaya pas de le dissuader. Certaines choses demeuraient inaltérables. Même le Maître des Ténèbres ne pouvait rien contre elles. Malgré ses soupçons, même si Sirius était le traître… Remus ne pouvait se résoudre à le haïr. Sa droiture le poussait à faire ce qui était juste. Les disputes en étaient la preuve. Néanmoins pour ceux qui était de son cœur, rien, pas même la raison, ne pouvait altérer de quelques manières que ce soit son amour pour Sirius. Peter se demandait si la « courtoisie » s'étendrait à sa personne. Remus l'aimerait-il toujours lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'il était celui qui les avaient poignardés dans le dos ? Il en doutait. Lorsqu'ils sauraient… ils le tueraient. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Personne ne l'aimait autant.

Remus n'esquissa pas le moindre geste lorsque Sirius entra dans la chambre. L'horloge qui lui faisait face lui indiquait qu'il était environs quatre heure du matin. Milles et une questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Elles furent réduites au silence lorsqu'il sentit le matelas du lit s'affaisser sous le poids de son amant qui avait opté pour sa forme animale.

Il en avait toujours été ainsi. Il se souvenait distinctement de leur cinquième année, lorsque Sirius avait envoyé Severus le rejoindre dans la Cabane Hurlante. Ils avaient refusé de lui parler pendant des mois. Une exception demeurait néanmoins : Padfoot. Le chien les rejoignait durant la pleine lune malgré tout. Il se souvenait que Sirius détestait dormir seul et qu'il lui arrivait bien souvent de se glisser dans son lit mais pendant cette période, il en avait été banni. Une fois encore Padfoot avait été l'exception. Alors plutôt que de le rejoindre sous sa forme humaine il se transformait.

Tout comme aujourd'hui. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir sous cette apparence. Il ne pouvait que passer un bras autour de lui et le serrer. Et il le fit.

Padfoot était et serait toujours innocent.


	25. Victory and Defeats

**CHAPITRE 25**  
**Victory and Defeats**

Lily avait fui cette nuit-là. Elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou, terrifiée par cette réalité qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé si ce n'est dans ses pires cauchemars. Elle avait passé des années à se convaincre qu'elle le haïssait en vain. Elle n'y était même pas parvenue lorsqu'il avait poussé Severus à bout ce jour-là près du lac, entrainant la fin de leur amitié. Savoir qu'elle était parvenue à se faire détester de la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était insupportable. Elle était en colère contre lui et contre elle-même. Elle lui avait donné des centaines de secondes chances. Ne pouvait-il pas en faire de même ? Son amour pour elle était-il donc si

fragile ?

Elle avait toujours été agacée par le fait qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il était celui qui l'aimait le plus. Il en fallait, d'après la coutume, toujours un. Dans chaque couple, l'un des deux était celui qui aimait davantage. Lily avait toujours trouvé cette idée stupide dans son fervent besoin d'égalité. Le fait qu'il eut exprimé ses sentiments le premier plutôt que de les refouler comme elle n'était en aucun cas une preuve à ses yeux. Mais elle avait fini par se résigner. James gagnait toujours. Elle se souvenait d'en avoir parlé avec lui. Il avait bien évidemment un point de vue différent du sien à ce sujet. Ils n'étaient jamais d'accord sur rien de toutes manières. Pour lui, il n'était pas le gagnant mais le perdant. Il serait celui qui serait le plus blessé si les choses tournaient mal. Elle comprenait aujourd'hui ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là. Elle avait perdu.

La défaite était cuisante. Elle s'était donc réfugiée dans son appartement, pour lécher ses plaies tel un animal blessé. Elle s'était retranchée chez elle, comme un soldat qui aurait déserté. Elle était un déserteur. Viendrait-on la chercher ? Serait-elle condamnée ? Une part d'elle voulait qu'il la cherche. Qu'il la trouve. L'autre craignait que le verdict ne soit sans appel. S'il la quittait… Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette pensée. Une voix lui rappela qu'il avait dit l'aimer mais l'amour ne suffit pas toujours.

Elle sursauta en entendant des coups à sa porte. Elle se saisit de sa baguette, sur ses gardes. Il était peu probable que des mangemorts prennent la peine de frapper avant d'entrer mais la prudence était de mise en toutes circonstances désormais. Ils étaient en guerre et les coups bas étaient monnaie courante, elle ne pouvait exclure la possibilité d'une nouvelle « méthode » pour les piéger.

– Qui est là ?

– C'est moi.

Il était là. Il était venu la chercher. Elle se précipita vers la porte, s'arrêtant une fois la main sur la poignée. Elle avait failli oublier la procédure. Rien ne prouvait que la personne derrière la porte n'était pas sous polynectar ou n'avait pas imité la voix de James à l'aide d'un sort. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la magie compliquait tout. Les guerres moldus n'étaient pas aussi complexes. Personne ne pouvait vous faire boire une potion qui vous ferez tout avouer. C'était la plus grande crainte de l'Ordre. Maugrey s'était néanmoins inspiré des moldus pour y remédier. Une minuscule potion à boire en cas de capture. La mort était instantanée. James avait révoqué cette pratique. La mort n'était pas une option pour lui et encore moins une solution.

– Lily ?

– Oui…

– Tu dois me poser une question, lui rappela-t-il avec impatience.

– La dernière chose que tu m'aies dite.

– Ne m'oblige pas à répéter ça.

– C'est la procédure.

Elle l'entendit jurer doucement. Elle était probablement masochiste. C'était la seule explication plausible et qui justifierait sa demande. Pourquoi aurait-elle demandé une telle chose alors que ses plaies étaient encore béantes de la dernière valve qu'il avait déchargée sur elle. Elle recula, son instinct de survie lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas réchappé à la mort pour se détruire mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se réfugier où que ce soit, les mots lui parvenant distinctement à travers le battant de la porte.

– Je ne t'ai pas pardonné. Je t'aime mais une part de moi… te détestes.

– Va-t'en… murmura-t-elle brisée.

– Lily…

– Je t'ai dit de partir ! hurla-t-elle cette fois.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucun droit d'être en colère et cela la rendait d'autant plus furieuse, effet secondaire de la frustration qui en résultait. Elle était celle qui l'avait quitté. Elle était celle qui l'avait abandonné. Elle aurait dû en accepter les conséquences mais elle en était incapable. Elle était convaincue qu'en d'autres circonstances, elle lui aurait pardonné. Elle l'aurait aimé. Pour toujours. Elle ne l'aurait pas détesté.

– Si j'avais été à ta place… commença-t-elle mais elle fut interrompue.

– Oui mais tu ne l'es pas.

– J'ai dit si !

– C'est ça le truc Evans, dit-il, sa voix bien moins assurée laissant enfin transparaitre à quel point il était brisé… tout autant qu'elle. Tu ne m'aurais jamais détesté. Tu m'aurais pardonné. Tu m'aurais aimé. Mais moi tu vois, je ne t'aurais jamais quitté.

Elle étouffa un sanglot, sa main devant sa bouche.

– Pourquoi j'ai aussi mal si tu es celui qui a perdu ? lui demanda-t-elle, laissant coulé ses larmes sans faire mine d'ouvrir la porte.

– Tu ne te souviens pas ? demanda-t-il avant de poursuivre sans attendre sa réponse. Notre dernier jour à Poudlard. Il y avait une sorte de guerre des sexes à cause d'une dispute entre Sirius et… Elle.

– Et Marlène, le reprit-elle.

– Et Marlène, répéta-t-il. Sirius a dit que tu avais perdu parce que tu m'avais embrassé…

– Je me souviens.

– Tu te souviens de ce que tu lui as répondu ? l'interrogea-t-il.

– Que je n'avais pas perdu parce que tu avais gagné parce que… tes victoires sont les miennes, termina-t-elle.

– Il semblerait que le contraire fonctionne aussi. Mes défaites sont les tiennes.

Alors elle avait perdu aussi… Restait à savoir quoi. Elle ouvrit la porte prête à faire face aux conséquences de sa lâcheté et de sa trahison. Une part d'elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'une punition qui apparaissait sous les traits de James n'en était pas vraiment une. Elle pria néanmoins. Elle voulait que ses victoires continuent d'être les siennes. Elle voulait même des défaites. Elle voulait qu'ils continuent à être une équipe.


	26. To Love and to Hate

**CHAPITRE 26**  
**To Love and to Hate**

Il avança vers elle et elle recula presque imperceptiblement. Il sembla néanmoins le remarquer, s'arrêtant dans l'embrasure de la porte sans esquisser le moindre geste, ses iris mordorées fixées sur elle. Elle ne lui connaissait pas ce regard. Mélange d'incertitude et de culpabilité. La situation était hors de contrôle. Elle devait lui demander ce que cela signifiait, pour eux, maintenant et pour l'avenir mais ses lèvres demeurèrent hermétiquement closes.

Elle s'était souvent demandée pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Gryffondor. Elle ne se sentait pas particulièrement courageuse. N'était-elle pas en cet instant même d'une lâcheté sans précédent ? Terrifiée par la douleur qu'il pouvait infliger à son cœur. Tétanisée face à un futur qu'elle avait elle-même compromis.

Il lâcha un rire sans joie, passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un beau brun. Elle reconnut le geste qu'elle avait autrefois assimilé à tort à de l'arrogance. Elle avait longtemps pensé qu'il faisait cela pour les décoiffer davantage qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà dans le seul but de rappeler à tous ses exploits de Quidditch en se donnant l'air de descendre de son balai après une virée mouvementée. C'était bien évidement une explication tirée par les cheveux. Il était tout simplement nerveux. Ce geste signifiait qu'il était mal à l'aise. Elle avait appris à aimer le voir faire. C'était comme si elle était la seule à voir cette fissure dans sa légendaire assurance. Elle décida cependant de l'ignorer en cet instant, remettant en doute tout ce qu'elle avait cru certain. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne savait rien de ce James qui la détestait.

– Ça t'amuses ? attaqua-t-elle aussi agressive et sur la défensive qu'autrefois, lorsqu'ils étaient encore des inconnus que les circonstances avaient fait se côtoyer.

– T'es pas sérieuse, répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil, sa condescendance était subtile mais parfaitement perceptible pour qui voulait la voir et Merlin elle voulait la voir.

– Tu l'es toi ? enchaina-t-elle, sa langue se déliant peu à peu en se retrouvant sur ce terrain connu qu'ils avaient arpentés tout deux tant de fois.

– Pas assez à ton goût de toute évidence, lâcha-t-il aussi à l'aise qu'elle dans cette discipline.

– Tu ne saurais pas ce que ça signifie même si tu trébuchais sur la définition, asséna-t-elle assez fière de ne pas avoir perdu la main.

– Désolé, répondit-il feignant un air contrit avant de poursuivre. En général j'évite les dictionnaires pendant mon temps libre.

– Oh je pense qu'on peut dire avec certitude que tu es doué pour éviter les choses n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-elle sans tenter de dissimuler le sarcasme ou le fait qu'il s'agisse d'une question purement rhétorique.

– Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire au juste hein ? s'insurgea-t-il. Éclaire-moi de ta sagesse infinie Evans, je t'écoute !

– Ne pas me faire une déclaration d'amour pour ensuite m'annoncer… ça !

– J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! protesta-t-il. Le reste n'avait plus d'importance !

– Et maintenant ça en a, conclut-elle pour elle-même.

– Ça ne rends pas ce que je t'ai dit à l'hôpital moins vrai, plaida-t-il passant une fois de plus sa main dans ses cheveux.

– Arrête de faire ça ! lui cria-t-elle. Je déteste quand tu fais ça !

– Les filles adorent que je fasse ça, répliqua-t-il dans une volonté de la faire sortir de ses gongs basculant dans ses vieux penchants de suffisance parsemée d'arrogance.

– Je suis sûre qu'Hestia sera ravie de te regarder faire, lui dit-elle sans tenter de cacher sa jalousie et désignant la porte en une invitation explicite à foutre le camp de chez elle.

C'est alors qu'elle remarqua qu'il s'était rapproché. Tout au long de leur échange. Petit pas par petit pas, mots après mots, il avait réduit la distance entre eux. Il n'était plus debout dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était face à elle. À portée de main. Elle retint son souffle, et sa propre main qui menaçait de glisser dans ses cheveux éternellement en bataille. Elle ne pouvait ignorer l'étincelle de désir qu'elle lisait dans son regard. Il avait toujours adoré la pousser à bout affirmant que ses yeux n'étaient jamais plus beaux que lorsqu'elle était en colère. Comment pouvait-elle le haïr en retour ? C'était impossible. Il avait brisé ses défenses une à une et sans relâche jusqu'à arriver comme en cet instant, au plus près d'elle et de son cœur qu'elle lui avait finalement offert. Elle devait le lui reprendre. Avant qu'il ne le malmène tant et si bien qu'elle n'en aurait plus l'utilité.

– Je t'ai dit de sortir.

– Tu n'as pas dit ça, lui fit-il remarquer à juste titre.

– Je te le dis maintenant ! s'agaça-t-elle.

– J'ai jamais été doué pour t'obéir.

Elle l'attrapa par le col, l'obligeant à se baisser de manière à avoir son visage à hauteur du sien. C'était une mauvaise idée. Elle avait fait ce geste à de nombreuses reprises lorsqu'ils étaient encore à Poudlard mais aujourd'hui elle ne parvint pas à ne pas laisser son regard s'attarder un peu trop longtemps sur les lèvres du garçon qui s'étirèrent d'un sourire narquois en remarquant sa distraction momentanée. C'était plus difficile de résister à la tentation après y avoir goûté. Il en allait de même pour ses sentiments à son égard. Elle avait réussi à prétendre le détester, mais elle n'en était plus capable aujourd'hui. Pas après l'avoir aimé.

– Embrasse-moi, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle frissonna en le sentant glisser ses mains autour de sa taille, et l'approcher d'un geste sec contre lui. Elle n'avait pas ressenti cette tension entre eux depuis son retour. C'était grisant et terrifiant. Elle agrippa plus fort son col, ne fermant les yeux qu'une fois que les lèvres du garçon se furent saisies des siennes. Elle se pressa sans la moindre retenue contre lui, allant jusqu'à enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille tandis qu'il la hissait dans ses bras avec aisance. Elle ne protesta pas lorsqu'elle sentit ses mains s'aventurer bien plus bas que sa taille, se contentant de mordre sa lèvre en une punition silencieuse qui n'en était finalement pas une puisqu'elle le sentit se tendre de désir. Elle poussa un gémissement de surprise lorsqu'il la plaqua contre le mur, mais celui-ci fut étouffé par ses baisers de plus en plus pressants.

Elle se rendit alors compte qu'il en avait toujours était ainsi. Ils avaient toujours jonglé entre amour et haine. Ce qui clochait, le problème sur lequel elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Ce qui n'allait pas c'était qu'ils jouaient un rôle. Elle avait évité le conflit et lui aussi. Ça ne leur ressemblait pas. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour s'entendre. Ils étaient faits pour ça. Pour des disputes enflammées et une réconciliation tout aussi embrasée. C'était ainsi qu'ils s'aimaient. Dans la haine. Elle recula son visage un instant pour reprendre son souffle et lancer une ultime provocation.

– Tu vois. Tu es doué pour m'obéir.


	27. Ex Girlfriend(s)

**CHAPITRE 27  
Ex Girlfriend(s)**

Lily se réveilla seule. Elle tendit la main, les draps étaient froids, il était parti depuis un moment déjà. Elle bascula sur le dos, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Elle pouvait encore sentir sur sa peau nue, ses baisers. Elle se leva après de longues minutes à contempler le vide, soupirant doucement en se rappelant que ses vêtements et surtout ses sous-vêtements devaient être éparpillés dans le salon. Dans tous les cas, elle devait prendre sa douche et donc se changer, elle frissonna et pressa le pas vers la salle de bain.

L'eau chaude lui fit du bien, elle s'attarda donc quelque peu n'ayant de toutes manières rien de mieux à faire aujourd'hui. Elle n'était pas encore parfaitement remise de la dernière mission et bénéficiait donc de « vacances ». Pour la première fois depuis que cela lui avait été imposé, cela ne la contraria pas, elle avait besoin de souffler loin de l'ambiance fébrile du QG de l'Ordre. Elle enroula une serviette autour de ses cheveux et enfila une tenue confortable avant d'aller se préparer de quoi manger en repensant à cette nuit avec lui et à leur décision commune de tout arrêter.

Rien de définitif. Il ne s'agissait pas d'adieux. Pour le moment tout du moins. Ils n'étaient pas prêts et peut être ne le seraient-il jamais. Ils étaient parvenus à la conclusion qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Ils savaient bien évidement s'aimer et nul doute qu'ils maniaient à la perfection l'art de se haïr mais pour ce qui était de former un couple, leurs tentatives s'étaient sans exceptions conclues par un échec plus violent chaque fois que le précédent. Lily comprenait mieux ce que sa mère entendait lorsqu'elle lui disait que parfois « l'amour ne suffit pas toujours ».

Ça avait été douloureux de l'entendre lui dire qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance. Elle était partie une première fois, pourquoi cela ne se reproduirait-il pas ? Les membres de l'Ordre prenaient des risques, la plupart rentraient sains et saufs de mission mais certains n'avaient pas autant de chance. Que se passerait-il la prochaine fois qu'elle perdrait quelqu'un. Fuirait-elle encore ?

Elle comprenait ses doutes même si elle était plus que sûre de ne pas refaire la même erreur une seconde fois. Elle ferait en sorte d'être de nouveau digne de confiance à ses yeux mais pour cela elle devait être patiente. Seul le temps pouvait réparer ce qui avait été brisé. Ils avaient sauté avec trop d'enthousiasme dans une nouvelle histoire sans s'assurer que les bases de celle-ci ne s'effondreraient pas au premier contretemps. Une part d'eux savait que tout cela avait été prématuré et plus que bancale. D'où les derniers jours à littéralement marcher sur des œufs en évitant toute forme de conflit et en s'éloignant par la même occasion de ce qui les définissaient.

Elle fit doucement revenir les oignons dans la poêle, plissant le nez de plaisir, son ventre s'impatientant bruyamment. Elle était plus sereine qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis un moment. L'idée de ne plus avoir à faire semblant lui ôtait un véritable poids. Bien évidemment, il lui manquerait terriblement. L'idée de ne pas pouvoir le toucher quand elle le désirait lui déplaisait mais le reste était définitivement une bonne chose pour eux. Faire semblant que tout allait pour le mieux en espérant que ça finirait pas être le cas avait été aussi stupide que de fermer les yeux dans l'espoir de ne pas être vu.

Elle continua à s'affairer dans la cuisine, terminant rapidement de se préparer un petit plat aussi simple que délicieux. Elle n'était pas très douée pour ce qui était des repas complexes mais à son échelle, petit à petit, elle progressait. Être en couple n'était pas si différent. On ne s'improvise pas chef cuisiner en une nuit. Il faut de l'entrainement, de la pratique avant de prétendre à son propre restaurant. C'était peut-être ça la recette du succès.

Elle aurait pu passer la journée à flâner dans son appartement mais elle ressentait une pointe de culpabilité à l'idée de ne rien faire alors que les autres se donnaient cœur et âme pour la Cause. Elle se reposa donc un peu avant de rejoindre le QG. Les nouvelles étaient bonnes, Fabian et Gideon étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu de leur petite excursion chez les Lestrange. À leur côté se tenait Dorcas et… Hestia.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de s'en vouloir en croisant le regard de cette dernière. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que James lui avait dit lorsqu'il avait rompu avec elle mais il ne faisait nul doute que la jeune fille la tenait pour responsable. Hestia s'était portée volontaire et était partie en mission immédiatement après leur rupture et Lily ne l'avait par conséquent pas croisée depuis. Elle se sentit d'autant plus coupable qu'elle n'avait pas eu une seule pensée pour sa rivale durant tout ce temps.

Elle comprit rapidement son erreur en voyant la jeune fille s'avancer vers James et poser une main possessive sur l'épaule de celui-ci en lui souriant bien trop aimablement pour une « ex ». Hestia Jones n'avait pas abandonné. C'était évident. Elle n'était pas partie en mission pour passer à autre chose. Elle était partie reprendre des forces. Le regard fixé sur celle-ci, elle ne remarqua pas qu'Alice l'avait rejoint.

– Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Lily, la rassura son amie qui avait dû remarquer l'intérêt qu'elle portait au chef des maraudeurs et à la jolie brune qui accaparait son attention.

– Vraiment ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

– Il est avec toi maintenant non ? lui dit la jeune fille en lui assenant une petite tape d'encouragement sur l'épaule avant de rejoindre les jumeaux Prewett.

– Non… répondit Lily bien que son interlocutrice soit déjà loin.

Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Sa sérénité avait été de courte durée. Elle avait pensé-à tort-que James et elle se construiraient chacun de son côté pour mieux se retrouver. Elle n'avait pas envisagé qu'une troisième personne ferait son entrée dans l'histoire. Est-ce que cela les plaçaient au même niveau Hestia et elle ? Deux ex qui espéraient ne plus l'être.


	28. Traitor (2)

**CHAPITRE 28**  
**Traitor (2)**

Sirius s'installa devant le tableau de Charlus et Dorea Potter qui se promenaient bras dessus bras dessous dans une réplique parfaite du jardin du manoir. Ils semblaient si jeunes, si heureux, indifférents aux malheurs qui se déroulaient autour d'eux. Il ramena ses genoux contre lui, posant sa tête contre ceux-ci. Il aurait voulu qu'ils soient encore là. La colère l'emplit rapidement face à l'injustice de sa situation. Il n'avait jamais eu de parents, tout du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive chez James. Les perdre aussi vite après les avoir trouvé était d'une cruauté sans nom. Le destin semblait s'acharner. Les gens qu'il aimait étaient-ils condamnés à mourir ? Était-il, comme le reste des Black, un mauvais présage ? Dorea lui sourit tendrement en agitant la main, lui envoyant un baiser qu'il fit mine d'attraper. Son sourire s'étira davantage encore lorsqu'elle le vit faire. Elle lui manquait terriblement.

James s'installa silencieusement en tailleur à côté de lui, sans lever les yeux vers le tableau, incapable de le regarder. Il ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance de son meilleur ami même si la sienne s'en rapprochait. James était comme son père. Plus sensible. C'était un truc de petit génie. Ils ressentaient tout plus violemment. L'hypersensibilité était le fardeau des surdoués. Il le regarda, se promettant de le protéger. Il était tout ce qu'il lui restait. Il passa ses bras autour du garçon et l'étreignit avec force.

– Il ne m'arrivera rien, énonça simplement James en posant ses mains sur ses avant-bras, devinant comme toujours, à la perfection, ce qui lui était passé par la tête.

Il le relâcha, ses inquiétudes calmées par l'assurance du chef des maraudeurs. James était confiant. Ils allaient gagner cette guerre et enfin être heureux. Il les vengerait. Charlus, Dorea, Marlène… et tous les autres. Ils ne seraient pas morts en vain. Il reporta son regard sur le tableau. Il comprenait pourquoi James gardait son regard ostensiblement baissé. L'illusion était dangereuse. Il sentait qu'il perdait pied avec la réalité.

– J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, l'informa James en se levant. Tu viens.

Ce n'était pas une question. Il ne protesta pas, c'était pour son bien. Le parc du manoir avait été laissé à l'abandon trop longtemps pour que la nature n'y reprenne pas ses droits. Il était bien éloigné du petit paradis que Dorea avait créé ici autrefois. Les choses s'étaient dégradées si vite, en si peu de temps. Il n'avait jamais imaginé que son futur serait un tel champ de bataille. Il s'était imaginé vivre avec James jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se décide enfin à épouser Lily. Il serait resté auprès de Remus se laissant aimer et le chérissant en retour. Il s'était imaginé recevoir des cartes des quatre coins du monde, envoyées par une Marley bien décidée à profiter de sa liberté. Il l'aurait parfois rejoint, simple incartade brisant pour quelques nuits son indépendance farouche.

La réalité était tout autre. Marlène ne voyageait pas, elle était morte. Remus ne l'aimait plus, il pensait qu'il était le traître. James et Lily n'étaient ni mariés ni même ensemble. Comment rattraper un tel gâchis ? Comment continuer à avancer ? Pourquoi continuer à avancer alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien au bout de tout ça.

– Tu as le même regard que cette nuit-là, lui fit remarquer James qui s'était arrêté devant un rosier qui avait mystérieusement résisté au chaos.

– Je ne vais pas me suicider, répondit Sirius sachant pertinemment à quoi faisait référence son meilleur ami. Je me demandais juste… à quoi bon ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se bat ? Est ce qu'on ne pourrait pas juste se tirer d'ici. Préserver le peu qu'il nous reste.

– On n'a plus rien Sirius. Ça fait longtemps qu'on a tout perdu. On a beau essayer de faire bonne figure… quelque chose s'est brisé en nous tous. C'est ce que fait la guerre. Elle détruit tout. Il n'y a pas de vainqueurs.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là alors, s'emporta Sirius.

– J'essaye de faire que ça s'arrête avant que d'autres personnes ne soient engrenées là-dedans. J'essaye d'assurer un futur aux générations suivantes.

– Je suis pas aussi altruiste, répliqua le ténébreux garçon.

– Non, répondit James en lui souriant avec un amour évident. Toi t'es là pour moi.

– Bordel, jura doucement Sirius ne cherchant pas à nier.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait rejoint les rangs de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Il se souvenait de la fierté qu'il avait ressentie lorsque Dumbledore le lui avait proposé. Il avait enfin l'occasion de prouver sa valeur. Il pouvait enfin se démarquer du reste de sa famille. Prouver au monde qu'il était différent, qu'il n'avait rien d'un Black. Il ferait ce qui est juste. Il rendrait le monde meilleur. Il se battrait pour les moldus, les nés moldus, et les sangs mêlés. Pour mettre un terme à l'obscurantisme. Pour empêcher ce génocide. Il aurait voulu ressentir encore cette fougue. Il aurait voulu avoir encore foi en l'avenir. En leur combat.

– Depuis quand est-ce que tu es aussi pessimiste ? C'est le truc de Remus ça, plaisanta James.

– Remus est trop occupé à… commença-t-il avant de se raviser terrifié à l'idée d'implanter la même idée dans l'esprit de James.

– Te soupçonner ? l'interrogea James toujours amusé, ne prenant visiblement pas tout ça au sérieux.

– T'es au courant ? Il t'en a parlé ? demanda-t-il se sentant d'autant plus blessé à cette idée.

– Non c'est Peter. Il était inquiet pour vous deux.

– Tu ne penses pas que je sois… le traître, n'est-ce pas ?

– Il n'y a pas de traître, répliqua James catégorique.

Sirius n'en était pas aussi certain. Maugrey était peut-être « trop » méfiant mais il n'aurait pas risqué la cohésion du groupe pour des accusations infondées. Ses soupçons s'étaient portés sur lui et Remus. Il se savait innocent… La seule explication était une chose qu'il avait refusé d'envisager. Mais Remus avait de toute évidence moins de scrupules. Il ne s'embarrasserait donc pas davantage.

Remus était le traître.


	29. His Exception

**CHAPITRE 29**  
**His Exception**

Voilà des jours que plus personne ne tenait en place dans le manoir Potter. On disait que la prochaine « mission » allait être décisive. Ils allaient enfin faire ce qu'ils avaient tous toujours voulu : sauver des vies. Aucun d'eux n'était fait pour tuer. Si ça avait été le cas, ils seraient dans le camps adverse. Il y avait eu beaucoup de combat depuis le début du conflit entre les partisans du Maître des Ténèbres et la Résistance. Et surtout beaucoup de morts. Dans leurs rangs, dans ceux de l'ennemi et dans ceux des « civils ».

Maugrey n'était pas un héros et James savait au fond que son mentor avait raison. Il n'y pas de place pour ça. Ils étaient en guerre. Ils se battaient pour gagner et non pour sauver qui que ce soit. Le camp qui subissait le plus de dégâts seraient déclaré vainqueur. Les vies perdues n'étaient que des dommages collatéraux, seul comptait l'aliénation complète du camp adverse. Si Voldemort parvenait à tuer tous les membres de l'Ordre, plus rien ne s'opposerait à lui et à son nouveau régime. En revanche, s'ils étaient ceux qui réduisait en charpie les mangemorts, il n'y aurait plus de victimes. Il n'y aurait plus de morts. James ne parvenait pas à réfléchir ainsi. Sacrifier des vies aujourd'hui pour celle de demain lui semblait inhumain. Qu'est ce qui différenciait une famille moldue morte pendant le conflit de celle qui aurait réussi à s'en sortir ? Comment pouvait-il se résoudre à ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui et à se focaliser uniquement sur ce qui y mettrait un terme.

Voldemort n'était pas simplement un fou furieux. Il était une idéologie qu'une partie de la population approuvait. Il n'était pas seul et chaque jour, de nouveau sorcier grossissaient ses rangs. Pour beaucoup, il représentait le futur. Un avenir où les sorciers n'auraient plus à se cacher. Il voulait renverser l'ordre établie. L'ignorance était le fléau de cette guerre. Il était aisé de dépeindre une image négative des moldus. La séparation entre les deux mondes était telle que les mensonges les plus farfelus pouvaient être crédible. De nouvelles armes plus performantes que les buchers de l'Inquisition, capable de les tuer tout aussi facilement qu'un sort. La communauté magique avait été plus terrifiée par la « menace moldue » que par la montée au pouvoir de ce sorcier inconnu soutenu par l'élite sang pure. Dumbledore avait tenté de prévenir leurs dirigeants du danger mais ils n'avaient rien fait. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient enfin décidé à agir, il était déjà trop tard. Il n'était plus un inconnu, il était le Maître des Ténèbres, ils n'étaient plus de simple sang purs, ils étaient des mangemorts.

– Comme vous le savez tous, Gid' et Fabian sont parvenus à voler les plans du Ministère chez les Lestrange, annonça James qui attendit que tous aient fini d'applaudir leur camarade avant de poursuivre. Hestia et Em' étaient quant à elles chargées de vérifier la véracité d'une certaine information qui nous a été donnée par un informateur au sein du ministère.

Il s'écarta, cédant la parole à Dorcas. Elle annonça que quelques mois plus tôt, un « nouveau » service avait été ouvert au Ministère. Celui-ci était chargé de réactiver la Trace sur les nés moldus. Lily ainsi que les quelques nés moldus membres de l'Ordre s'agitèrent à cette annonce. Hestia intervint pour les rassurer, ils étaient intervenus et avaient fait en sorte que leurs noms soient « par mégarde » effacés des fichiers de recensement. Malheureusement les autres n'avaient pas pu bénéficier du même privilège. La bonne nouvelle était que les nés moldus majeurs et mineurs n'étaient pas exécutés bien qu'on ne pouvait en dire autant de leur famille. D'après leur informateur, des centaines de nés moldus étaient enfermés à l'heure actuelle dans les geôles du Ministère. La mauvaise nouvelle était qu'ils allaient être déplacé à Azkaban. Une fois que cela serait fait, une fois qu'ils seraient gardés par les détraqueurs, l'Ordre ne pourrait plus rien faire pour eux.

– C'est quoi le plan ? demanda Sirius avec un enthousiasme contagieux.

– On entre, on les libère et on leur fait quitter le pays, répondit James.

– Où iront-ils ? demanda Frank sans se soucier de la partie du plan qui mettait sa propre vie en danger.

– En France, en Allemagne, aux État Unis, répondit le chef des maraudeurs.

– Les frontières sont fermés James, lui rappela Benjy Fenwick.

– Les frontières « magiques » oui, le corrigea James, ils ne peuvent pas utiliser de portoloins, ou de cheminées mais rien ne les empêchent de quitter le pays par bateau ou en avion.

– Il y a beaucoup d'enfants ? Le questionna Alice.

– Oui. Tous orphelins, l'informa Hestia, provoquant une vague d'agitation.

– On doit agir vite, ils seront déplacés dans la nuit de lundi à mardi.

– Mais… c'est le jour de Noël, fit remarquer Peter.

– Oh je suis certain que le Maître des Ténèbres va annuler leur déportation quand il se rendra compte de ça Pete, ironisa Sirius.

– Tu n'as pas besoin d'être désagréable, intervint Remus.

– Et si tu t'occupais de tes affaires, répliqua Sirius.

– Les gars… murmura Peter mal à l'aise.

– Si tu t'attaques à lui c'est mes affaires, continua Remus.

– Et quand tu t'attaques à moi, qui est ce que ça regarde ? Le contrat Sirius.

Un silence pesant s'instaura dans l'assistance. C'était pour beaucoup une première. Remus et Sirius ne se disputaient jamais. Tout le monde était habitué à l'agacement de Sirius face à certaine des interventions de Peter. C'était également normal pour Remus d'intervenir. Ce qui ne l'était pas était la réaction de l'ancien héritier des Blacks. Sirius se contentait généralement de râler, et de fournir de piètres excuses à Peter.

– C'est par ici que ça se passe, intervint James en tapotant les plans éparpillés sur la gigantesque table de la salle à manger du manoir. Les geôles se situent au dernier sous-sol du Ministère.

– Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une prison au Ministère, intervint Edgar Bones.

– Parce qu'elle est inutilisée depuis qu'Azkaban a été mise en service, répondit Dorcas. La plupart des entrées ont été détruites ou scellé. Une partie sert aux stockages des archives et la dernière… dit-elle en désignant les cercles rouges sur les parchemins, sont actuellement pleines de nés moldus.

– Qui fera partie de l'expédition de sauvetage, demanda Sturgis Podmore.

– J'aurais besoin de tout le monde. Fabian et Gideon vous resterez ici.

– On est en état de venir, intervint l'un des jumeaux.

– Vous venez de rentrer de mission, reposez-vous, leur ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Pareil pour Dorcas et Hestia, ajouta-t-il ce qui fit grogner les deux jeunes filles qui ne protestèrent néanmoins pas.

Les nés moldus étaient retenus dans quatre sections de la prison, James assigna ces dernières à des équipes de quatre. Il détailla la procédure, répétant plusieurs fois qu'ils n'auraient pas le droit à l'erreur. La réunion dura plus longtemps qu'aucune autre auparavant. Chacun apportant sa pierre à l'édifice, peaufinant et corrigeant le plan de James. Lily demeurait en revanche silencieuse et James devinait sans peine la raison de son silence. Il l'ignora tant qu'il le put mais une fois que tous eurent quitté la pièce et qu'il ne resta qu'eux deux, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'en soucier.

– Evans… commença-t-il mais elle le coupa immédiatement.

– Je viens.

– Tu n'es pas en état, argua-t-il bien qu'il ne s'agisse en réalité que d'un prétexte pour la tenir à l'écart du danger.

– Je suis parfaitement remise, rétorqua-t-elle. Et tu le sais. Je viens.

– Les équipes sont déjà formées et…

– Je viens, répéta-t-elle.

– Evans…

– J'ai dit je viens. Compris ? dit-elle en appuyant son doigt contre son torse.

– Tu viens.

– Bien, conclut-elle avant de tourner les talons, le plantant là.

Les choses n'avaient pas changé. Il avait toujours été considéré comme un « leader né » et c'était vrai dans la plupart des cas. Lily Evans n'était pas « la plupart des cas ». Alors que tous lui obéissaient aveuglément, elle était celle qui pouvait faire plier sa volonté. Il se retrouvait incapable de la moindre autorité quand il s'agissait d'elle. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Elle était comme toujours une exception. Son éternelle exception.


	30. Sacrifice

**CHAPITRE 30**  
**Sacrifice**

Le jour J arriva rapidement et l'excitation était à son comble. Tout le monde s'agitait dans le manoir pour que tout soit prêt à temps. Ils n'auraient pas le droit à l'erreur. Les secondes chances n'étaient certainement pas monnaie courante depuis le début de la guerre. Un faux pas signifiait bien trop souvent la mort et c'était une chose inenvisageable en cet instant. Ils ne laisseraient pas des innocents être offerts en pâture à la cruauté des détraqueurs.

Lily ne tenait plus en place et son impatience était palpable. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil au plan du ministère. Les Maraudeurs avaient encore fait des merveilles. Elle se souvenait que les quatre insupportables garçons avaient fabriqué une carte de Poudlard capable de signaler la position de chaque élève ou professeur présents dans l'enceinte du château. Ils en avaient fait de même pour le Ministère. Elle observa les étiquettes des noms de fonctionnaires et visiteurs évoluer dans le complexe labyrinthe de couloirs et de salles du bâtiment publique. Son regard s'attarda sur ceux dont les noms étaient immobiles : les nés moldus retenus par l'État sorcier.

Le plan de James était ingénieux. Il les avait divisés par équipes de quatre mais celles-ci ne se formeraient qu'une fois qu'ils seraient tous à l'intérieur. Ils n'arriveraient pas à plusieurs, cela attirerait trop l'attention alors qu'une personne isolée passeraient sans problème les « portes » du Ministère. De simples visiteurs en somme. Le processus ralentissait bien évidement le rythme de l'opération mais c'était une nécessité. Cela augmentait également les risques pour les premiers à pénétrer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment, puisqu'ils devraient y rester plus longtemps que les autres.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il leur faudrait redoubler d'imagination pour passer inaperçu. Personne ne se rendait au Ministère en simple touriste. Encore moins avec le contexte politique actuel. Les personnes présentes étaient été des employés, soit des citoyens qui avaient besoin de papiers administratifs. Ainsi pour ne pas attirer l'attention, James avait trouvé judicieux de choisir un lieu où un groupe n'attirerait pas l'attention : les toilettes. Il y en avait à tous les étages, dans tous les départements. Chaque « équipe » s'était vu assigner des toilettes. Ainsi personne ne resterait planté les bras ballants dans un couloir, ce qui réduirait considérablement leurs risques d'éveiller les soupçons.

Lily n'avait eu que peu d'occasion de se rendre au siège politique de la société magique britannique. « Peu d'occasion » se résumant ici à une seule et unique fois. Elle avait eu la chance d'apprendre l'existence du monde magique un peu plus tôt que les autres nés moldus grâce à Severus, mais bien qu'elle l'eut martelé d'au moins un milliard de questions, le taciturne garçon s'était bien souvent montré avare dans ses réponses, comme s'il hésitait à partager son savoir avec elle.

Elle comprenait mieux ses réticences maintenant qu'elle était au courant de ses opinions au sujet des nés moldus. Elle ressentit une pointe de culpabilité d'avoir eu une pensée aussi amère. Après tout, ils étaient bien jeunes à l'époque et un garçon de moins de dix ans à d'autre chose à penser que l'organisation géopolitique de la société à laquelle il appartient. Il n'avait pas fait de la rétention d'informations. Il était plus crédible qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte de l'étendue de sa propre ignorance. Après tout, ce qui semblait évident pour lui, ne l'était pas pour elle et vice versa. Elle pouvait haïr le Severus actuel mais elle n'étendrait pas son ressentiment à celui de son enfance. Ses souvenirs de lui étaient précieux et elles les garderaient comme ultime vestige de ce qu'ils avaient un jour possédé et qui n'était et ne serait jamais plus.

Elle se dirigea d'une démarche assurée vers la cabine téléphonique rouge. Sa queue de cheval battant l'air au rythme de ses pas. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur son reflet qui lui renvoyait l'image d'une inconnue et composa le code lui permettant d'accéder par l'entrée visiteur au Ministère.

Malgré les précautions prises par l'Ordre du Phoenix, l'identité de la plupart des membres n'étaient pas secrète. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour déduire que les familles sang pures qui avaient disparu de la circulation étaient impliqué dans la Résistance. De plus, les affrontements avec les mangemorts s'étaient sensiblement multiplié et contrairement au camp adverse, ils ne portaient pas de masques. C'est pour cette raison que des affiches mettant leur tête à prix étaient placardés un peu partout.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait coloré ses cheveux, optant pour un brun foncé plus commun que sa crinière de feu. Ses pupilles vertes étaient dissimulées par des lentilles de contact marrons ainsi que par des lunettes. Elle avait dissimulé ses tâches de rousseur à l'aide d'un fond de teint et troqué son jean contre une longue robe de sorcière d'un vert terne. James avait opté pour des moyens de camouflages moldus, ne pouvant pas être de ce qui avait été mis en place par le nouveau gouvernement pour déceler d'éventuels intrus. Le polynectar aurait été une valeur sure mais ils ne disposaient pas de suffisamment de temps pour préparer la potion et leur réserve n'aurait pas suffi vu que la totalité des membres de l'Ordre-à l'exemption des jumeaux Prewett, d'Hestia et Dorcas -avaient été mobilisé pour cette mission.

– Le ministère de la Magie vous souhaite la bienvenue, annonça une voix à l'arrivée de la cabine téléphonique dans l'atrium.

Elle avança d'une démarche qui sans être pressée, n'était pas lente pour autant. Elle n'avait pas le temps de s'émerveiller devant l'architecture de la salle. Elle ne fit pas attention au claquement de ses talons sur le parquet parfaitement ciré et encore moins au plafond magique incrusté de symboles doré. Son regard ne s'attarda ni sur les murs de bois sombre vernis, ni sur les deux rangées de cheminées qui s'embrasaient à chaque nouvelle arrivée.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si parmi les nouveaux arrivants se trouvaient l'un de ses coéquipiers. James avait décidé que certains accéderaient au ministère par le réseau de cheminée et l'entrée des employés, et d'autres comme elle par l'entrée des visiteurs. Elle était l'une des dernières à devoir passer les mailles du filet. Aucune agitation autour d'elle n'indiquait que ceux qui l'avaient précédé s'étaient fait prendre mais rien n'était encore gagné. Elle devait rejoindre les ascenseurs situés dans le second hall et pour cela elle devait passer le bureau de sécurité. Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer les portes, elle sentit une main lui attraper le bras et la faire pivoter, faisant disparaître son objectif de son champ de vision, le remplaçant par le badge des forces de l'ordre magique.

Elle porta instinctivement la main à sa taille pour se saisir de sa baguette avant de se raviser. Si elle résistait, les renforts rappliqueraient et ils seraient alors impossible pour les autres de faire sortir les prisonniers ou même de sortir eux même. Nul doute que le ministère activerait un niveau de sécurité maximal dès que son intrusion serait rapportée.

Le sacrifice était un concept qu'elle n'avait jamais envisagé pourtant aujourd'hui ce choix s'offrait à elle. Elle aurait pu assommer le garde et rebrousser chemin jusqu'à l'une des cheminées. Elle aurait pu fuir et une part d'elle la suppliait de choisir cette option. Mais savoir qu'une telle lâcheté de sa part provoquerait la mort d'innocents mais aussi celle de ses amis qui se retrouveraient coincés ici par sa faute, l'empêchait de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Si son heure était venue et si cela permettait de sauver la vie de la personne qu'elle aimait alors elle l'acceptait.


	31. Christmas or Yule

**CHAPITRE 31**  
**Christmas or Yule**

– Un problème monsieur l'agent ? s'enquit Lily en contrôlant difficilement les trémolos de sa voix.

– Vous n'êtes pas une employée n'est-ce pas ? l'interrogea-t-il.

– Non, répondit-elle avec un aplomb qu'elle ignorait posséder.

– Je dois vous fournir un badge dans ce cas. Suivez-moi, dit-il, la libérant de l'emprise de sa main pour se diriger vers le bureau de sécurité.

Lily fut tentée de partir. Il lui tournait le dos après tout et prendrait-il la peine de la chercher si elle s'évanouissait dans la foule ? Le pauvre bougre avait l'air fatigué et semblait plutôt déprimé à l'idée de passer Noël au Ministère. Elle se ravisa néanmoins et le suivit docilement. Elle le laissa s'installer à son poste et sortir de quoi lui faire un badge visiteur. Il fallait qu'elle reste aussi détendue que possible, se rassurant comme elle pouvait. Après tout il ne semblait pas l'avoir reconnu bien que sa tête soit placardée juste derrière lui.

– Nom, prénom, et le motif de votre présence.

Elle ne disposait que de peu de temps pour répondre. Elle ne pouvait pas juste inventer un nom de famille au risque de passer pour une née moldue. Elle devait donner le nom d'une famille sang pure dont les membres n'étaient pas suffisamment connus pour que son mensonge soit crédible. Cela excluait donc les Blacks, les Malfoy et bien d'autres. Elle ne pouvait également pas donner le nom de famille de l'un de ses coéquipiers. Nul doute que si elle se présentait comme une Potter ou une Vance, elle serait arrêtée immédiatement.

– Prince, répondit-elle. Liliane Prince. Je suis ici pour voir mon cousin Severus.

Prince était le nom de jeune fille de la mère de Severus. Sans être connue, la famille devait figurer dans l'énorme annuaire que le garde feuilletait bien que la mère de Severus ait été renié pour avoir épousé un moldu. Elle se tendit légèrement en remarquant que le livre ne contenait pas simplement les noms mais également les prénoms et elle doutait très sérieusement que Severus ait une cousine nommée Liliane. Il fallait qu'elle détourne son attention.

– Quelle plaie de travailler ici le jour de Noël n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation tandis qu'il atteignait la page des P, trouvant aisément la liste des membres vivants de cette famille, son doigt se figeant sur la page.

– Noël ? lâcha-t-il en haussant un sourcil, la fixant d'un air suspicieux.

Lily se mordit la joue, se maudissant silencieusement. Noël était une fête moldue. Beaucoup de sorciers avaient cédé à la coutume mais nul doute qu'avec le nouveau régime, la tolérance envers cette fête n'était plus d'actualité. Elle aurait plutôt dû parler de l'équivalent celte de cette fête : Yule. Le garde regarda autour d'eux. Probablement pour chercher un collègue en renfort. Allait-elle finir aux mains des détraqueurs pour une erreur aussi stupide ? Il ne sembla pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait puisqu'il reporta son regard sur elle avant de lui sourire complice… peut-être qu'il ne cherchait rien en particulier ? Peut-être qu'il vérifiait simplement que personne ne l'avait entendu.

– Noël ? Yule ? Quelle différence. Ce régime n'a pas de sens, lâcha-t-il dans sa barbe en refermant le registre sans plus chercher que ça son nom, lançant un sort sur un badge et le lui tendant aimablement.

Elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'espoir. Peut-être que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom n'avait pas encore gagné, si même des employés de son nouveau gouvernement trouvaient absurdes ses idéaux élitistes. La peur ne fonctionnerait pas éternellement. Elle avait un instant craint que si cette opération était un fiasco, l'Ordre ne soit plus qu'un souvenir. Après tout, ils étaient tous là. S'ils se faisaient attraper, il ne resterait plus rien. Mais elle se trompait. Il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour s'élever contre l'injustice.

– Vous devriez faire attention, certains employés font du zèle et pourraient vous dénoncer pour moins que ça.

– J'y penserai ! Merci beaucoup et joyeux… noël, dit-elle en chuchotant le dernier mot, ce qui arracha un sourire joyeux au garde.

Elle passa les portes et se retint de se ruer vers les ascenseurs. Elle avait perdu de précieuses minutes mais attirer l'attention ne lui en ferait certainement pas gagner. Elle se trouvait actuellement au niveau -8 et devait se rendre dans les toilettes du département du jeu et des sports magiques situés au niveau -7. Si tout c'était bien passé pour elle, Emmeline Vance devait l'y attendre avec Sturgis Podmore et Caradoc Dearborn. Ensuite ils devraient se rendre au niveau-10 pour rejoindre le tribunal magique et plus précisément les anciennes geôles retenant les nés moldus.

Elle agrippa les pans de sa robe dans une veine tentative de dissimuler son impatience et son anxiété. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent de nouveau, elle s'excusa rapidement et se faufila jusqu'aux toilettes.

– Elles sont hors service, lui apprit une employée qui passait par là alors qu'elle posait la main sur la poignée pour ouvrir la porte. On a appelé quelqu'un pour les faire réparer mais en attendant il faut utiliser les autres. Les plus proches sont à deux couloirs d'ici, lui précisa aimablement la jeune femme avant de retourner à ses tâches, sans se douter que la raison pour laquelle les toilettes étaient hors services étaient parce que des membres de l'Ordre les avaient sabotés pour réduire davantage encore les allées et venues.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en se rendant compte que James avait construit le plan d'évacuation des nés moldus sur le même schéma que ses sales tours d'autrefois. Muni d'un plan détaillé du Ministère, double presque parfait de la carte du Maraudeur, il avait formé des équipes de quatre, en écho avec son quatuor d'antan. La seule différence était qu'autrefois il jouait de sales tours aux Serpentard, et aujourd'hui il faisait face à un ennemi bien plus impitoyable que quelques heures de colle. Maître des Ténèbres ou pas, James avait quand même décidé que boucher des toilettes était une idée parfaitement adaptée pour une opération de cette ampleur. Le pire étant que ça fonctionnait effectivement. Elle frappa quatre coups à la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Elle se sentit happée et fut accueilli chaleureusement par Caradoc et Sturgis, et un peu moins par Emmeline qui ne semblait toujours pas la porter dans son cœur. Elle avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer et côtoyer la jeune fille lors des vacances qu'elle avait passé chez James alors qu'ils étaient encore élèves à Poudlard.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? attaqua la petite rousse, en ouvrant la porte des toilettes pour sortir.

– J'ai été contrôlé à l'entrée, expliqua-t-elle en agitant son badge visiteur. Pas vous ? S'étonna-t-elle en suivant le groupe.

– Si, intervint Caradoc, moi. Je suppose qu'il est revenu de sa pause plutôt que prévu puisque James était censé nous faire entrer et passer pendant le changement de ronde. L'agent était sympa, je le plains un peu, ajouta le garçon en appelant l'ascenseur.

– Pourquoi ? l'interrogea Lily en fronçant les sourcils.

– Et bien… quand on aura réussi, il sera le premier à être tenu responsable de la faille dans la sécurité.

Lily n'y avait pas pensé et ne devait pas y penser. Elle ne devait pas se détourner de leur objectif. Deux cent soixante-douze personnes étaient enfermés et parmi eux cent quatre-vingt-quatorze enfants. Tous condamnés à un sort pire que la mort.


	32. His loss

**CHAPITRE 32**  
**His loss**

Remus était contrarié. Il observa ses coéquipiers, tandis qu'ils avançaient à couvert vers l'ancienne prison du Ministère. Il appréciait Alice et Frank et n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion concernant Benjy Fenwick mais ce n'était pas « ses » coéquipiers.

Une part de lui savait que James faisait ça pour calmer la situation mais le résultat était l'effet inverse. Être loin de Sirius ne calmait en aucun cas sa colère, bien au contraire. Loin de la présence toxique du garçon, il avait l'esprit plus clair. Ou tout du moins aussi clair que possible lorsque vous soupçonniez votre meilleur ami et accessoirement grand amour de votre vie d'être un traître. Il le détestait davantage encore puisqu'il était la raison pour laquelle il ne faisait pas -ou plus- parti de l'équipe.

James ne se séparerait jamais de Sirius. Ils étaient deux faces d'une même pièce. Le chef des maraudeurs refusait de croire que Sirius était le traitre. Et il refusait de croire que Remus l'était. Il refusait de se laisser faire. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'une tactique du camp adverse pour les diviser. Pourtant le résultat n'était-il pas le même en cet instant ? James l'avait changé d'équipe. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble. Ignorer le problème ou l'écarter ne le faisait pas disparaitre comme par magie.

– Remus ! siffla Alice, le plaquant contre le mur, posant sa main sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre bruit, l'obscurité les dissimulant alors que deux employés du ministère passaient près d'eux.

– Désolé… chuchota-t-il une fois qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloigné.

– Ça ne te ressemble pas d'être aussi distrait… intervint Frank prudemment, comme si son instinct lui soufflait qu'il mettait peut-être les pieds dans le plat.

– Peu importe ! s'agaça Alice. Si tu continues comme ça on va se faire prendre et tu sais qu'on ne peut pas se le permettre ! Alors oublies le reste et concentre toi sur l'objectif !

– Je suis désolé, répéta Remus.

– Sois pas si dur avec lui Alice, les peines de cœur c'est le pire, intervint Benjy.

Remus sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Sa relation avec Sirius avait toujours été cultivé dans le secret. Le fait que Benjy en parle aussi librement et de toute évidence, en toute connaissance de cause était impromptu et profondément déstabilisant. Mais peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi discret que ce qu'il pensait. À Poudlard déjà, les filles s'en donnaient à cœur joie, narrant leur histoire et les mettant en scène dans des récits plus rocambolesques les uns que les autres. Leur imagination fertile s'était développée bien plus vite que la réalité qu'elles dépeignaient. Il avait toujours aimé Sirius. Mais ça n'avait pas été réciproque.

Sirius se plaisait à dire que si Remus avait été plus explicite, ils n'auraient pas perdu autant de temps mais plus le temps passait, plus il doutait de cet argument. Si toute l'école avait été capable de le voir, comment était-il possible que Sirius ait été aussi aveugle ? Tout cela était-il une mise en scène ? S'était-il mis à coucher avec lui pour endormir ses soupçons ? C'était plus crédible que la version que Sirius lui avait servie. Celle où il l'avait également toujours aimé sans jamais oser aller plus loin en raison de leur amitié.

Ça expliquerait pourquoi aujourd'hui il ne le touchait plus. À quoi bon maintenant qu'il avait été découvert ? Voilà des jours et des nuits que Sirius avait abandonné leur lit et même leur appartement. Il l'évitait. Leurs seules occasions de se croiser était le manoir des Potter, et ces fameuses occasions se faisait des plus en plus rares à cause de James. Grâce à James ? Il ne parvenait pas à décider s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de positif ou non. Toujours était-il qu'ils n'avaient plus aucune mission en commun.

Des exclamations de joie le tirèrent de ses pensées. Ils avaient finalement atteint les prisonniers. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là, entassés les uns sur les autres dans des cellules prévues pour de simples gardes à vue ? Alice s'activait à briser un à un les sorts de protection qui avaient été mis en place. Frank l'assistait dans sa tâche tandis que Benjy et lui faisaient passer les uniformes d'écoles de magie comme Beaux bâtons, Durmstrang, ou encore Ilvermorny au travers des barreaux. James avait mis un certain temps à pondre cette idée et aussi farfelue soit-elle, ils n'avaient rien de mieux en stock et devraient donc s'en contenter en espérant que cela fonctionne.

Le plan était simple. La plupart des prisonniers étaient des enfants ce qui rendait difficile leur évacuation puisque rien ne pouvait justifier leur présence au sein du Ministère. C'est ainsi que James était parvenu à la brillante idée de les faire passer pour des élèves visitant le Ministère. Il aurait été aisé de se fournir les uniformes de Poudlard mais bien trop d'employés y avaient des enfants scolarisés, ce qui rendait peu crédible que certains aient eu droit à la visite tandis que d'autres non. Dumbledore avait fait jouer ses relations auprès de ses collègues directeurs et ces derniers s'étaient fait un devoir de leur fournir ce dont ils avaient besoin. Soit cent quatre-vingt-quatorze uniformes capable de s'ajuster à la taille de la personne qui l'enfilait.

– J'ai besoin que vous m'écoutiez attentivement, commença Alice en s'adressant aux nés moldus. Je sais que vous n'avez qu'une chose en tête, courir loin de cet enfer mais j'ai besoin que vous gardiez votre calme. On va devoir traverser le département jusqu'aux ascenseurs et ensuite… il faudra traverser le hall principal jusqu'au cheminées. Alors on va dire qu'on va jouer à un jeu. Celui de la classe verte, de la sortie scolaire. Vous avez tous déjà visité un monument ou un musée n'est-ce pas ? Les interrogea-t-elle.

– Oui ! Lui répondit une quarantaine de voix.

– Bien. Alors c'est simple, on va vous diviser par groupe de dix et par uniforme. Vous serez en rang deux par deux. Moi et le reste des adultes nous seront des accompagnateurs, des professeurs. Je vais ouvrir les grilles… dit-elle. On garde son calme. Le seul moyen de sortir est qu'aucun de vous ne panique. Vous êtes déguisés, personne ne vous reconnaitra.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de retenir son souffle lorsqu'Alice ouvrit les grilles. Ils ne pouvaient pas être certains de la détresse psychologique et physiques des prisonniers. Ils ne pouvaient pas être certains qu'ils ne se précipiteraient pas dehors en se bousculant, appliquant la règle du chacun pour soi. Mais aucun d'eux n'esquissa le moindre geste s'apparentant de près ou loin à cela. Au contraire. Certains enfants, les plus âgés, donnèrent la main aux plus jeunes. Les adultes quant à eux, les rassuraient tandis qu'ils se mettaient en place comme le leur avait demandé Alice. Ils étaient plus unis que jamais. Cela aurait pu réchauffer le cœur de Remus si ce spectacle ne lui rappelait pas douloureusement ce qu'il avait perdu.


	33. The Dark Lord

**CHAPITRE 33**  
**The Dark Lord**

Lily encadrait un groupe d'une vingtaine d'enfants. Ces derniers semblaient avoir miraculeusement retrouvé le sourire dès l'instant où de petits carrés de chocolats leur avaient été distribué. Une part d'elle se prit à espérer qu'ils parviendraient à se remettre de la tragédie qui s'était abattue sur eux. Le chocolat était bien évidemment une idée de Remus mais James y avait ajouté son petit grain de sel. Les confiseries n'étaient pas ce qu'elles paraissaient être au premier abord.

Ils avaient en leur possession trois « types » de tablettes. Les rouges permettaient aux enfants ayant enfilé l'uniforme de Durmstrang de parler russe, et les bleues, le français, pour ceux qui avait revêtu la tenue de Beaux bâtons. Quant aux vertes, elles donnaient un léger accent américain à ceux qui avaient écopé de l'uniforme d'Ilvermorny.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvrit sur le hall, elle inspira et leur fit signe d'avancer. Le fait de parler une autre langue semblait les occuper suffisamment pour qu'ils ne paniquent pas mais Lily n'était pas aussi détendue. Un mauvais pressentiment lui tenaillait l'estomac et elle ne parvenait pas à l'ignorer, ce qui lui attira un regard désapprobateur de Emmeline.

– Par Merlin Evans, reprends-toi ! siffla la jolie brune.

– Oui, excuse-moi, balbutia-t-elle sans parvenir néanmoins à gommer son expression soucieuse.

Ils étaient si proches du but, le son des cheminées s'enflammant lui parvenait déjà. Encore quelques mètres et ils seraient tous à l'air libre. Ils seraient sauvés. Elle devait se concentrer sur cela et rien d'autre. Elle ne pouvait laisser une intuition infondée la détourner de leur objectif. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle, lorsqu'elle se révéla avérée, Lily ne parvint pas à réagir assez vite.

Emmeline, les vingt-deux enfants, les trois adultes ainsi qu'elle-même étaient les derniers. Les autres étaient tous déjà dehors c'était une certitude puisqu'un quart d'heure séparait chaque groupe et que Caradoc et Sturgis n'étaient nul part en vue. La possibilité qu'ils aient tous été capturé était peu probable. Si ça avait été le cas, nul doute qu'ils seraient venus les débusquer dans les geôles plutôt qu'à découvert ici.

– Mademoiselle Prince ! l'interpella une voix qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien : le garde.

Elle tenta de presser le pas, dans une vaine tentative de feindre de ne pas l'avoir entendu malheureusement pour elle, il la rattrapa et tout comme la première fois, se saisit de son épaule d'une main ferme.

– Vous partez déjà ? s'enquit-il d'une voix qui n'avait rien d'hostile, ce qui la rassura quelque peu.

– Oui… mon cousin n'est pas là, prétexta-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Emmeline qui continuait d'avancer d'un bon pas vers les cheminées suivies par les « élèves ».

– Severus Snape n'est-ce pas ? insista-t-il. Le voilà qui arrive ! Vous avez failli vous manquer !

Elle se figea. Severus était là. Bon sang quelle idiote de donner le nom d'un mangemort réputé. Nul doute que tous le connaissaient ici. Si elle avait choisi le nom d'un simple employé du ministère plutôt que celui d'un serviteur du Maître des Ténèbres, peut-être ne se serait-elle pas retrouvée dans une position pareille.

– Je ne voudrais pas le déranger, balbutia-t-elle, la panique l'empêchant de fournir un mensonge crédible et elle sentit la prise du garde se resserrer sur son épaule.

– Liliane Prince, je vais vous demander de m'accompagner.

– Je suis navrée, murmura-t-elle avant de sortir sa baguette, pétrifiant le pauvre malheureux.

Elle profita du vent de panique qui souffla autour d'elle pour fuir à toutes jambes vers les cheminées, slalomant entre les sorcières et sorciers qui s'écartaient sur son passage pour une raison qu'elle ne saisit que trop tard lorsqu'un sort la frappa dans le dos. Elle grimaça pour voir qui était son assaillant et potentiellement son meurtrier et se figea en croisant le regard d'un brun sombre de celui qui avait été autrefois son ami, son confident, une personne de confiance.

– Severus.

– Rends toi. Je lui parlerais. Si tu coopères Il te laissera la vie sauve. Ton potentiel compensera… le reste.

La fureur qu'elle ressentit face à sa proposition lui fit voir rouge. Comment pouvait-il croire qu'elle accepterait une telle chose ? Avait-il perdu la tête pour caresser cet espoir absurde de la voir tourner le dos à tout ce en quoi elle croyait ? La connaissait-il donc si peu pour oser penser qu'elle voudrait rejoindre leurs rangs ? Elle se souvenait très clairement lui avoir un jour demandé si le fait que ses parents étaient des moldus poserait problème dans le monde qu'il lui avait dépeint avant même qu'ils ne reçoivent leurs lettres d'admission à Poudlard. La réponse d'autrefois avait été bien différente de celle qu'il lui servait aujourd'hui. Le « reste » ?

– Le reste ? cracha-t-elle sans tenter de cacher sa répulsion. Tu veux dire le fait que je sois une sang de bourbe ? Poursuivit-elle, employant le vocabulaire de ses ennemis.

– Vous ne gagnerez pas Lily, asséna-t-il d'un ton presque tranquille et ne semblant pas déstabilisé par sa haine.

– Vraiment ? lâcha-t-elle en le gratifiant d'un sourire des plus resplendissants au vue de sa situation critique. Pourtant nous avons déjà gagné.

– Que veux-tu… commença-t-il avant qu'une alarme ne raisonne soudain dans tous le hall. Les prisonniers ! Lâcha-t-il incrédule avant de lui lancer un regard qui n'avait plus rien de clément, pointant sa baguette vers elle. Où sont-ils ?

– Loin, répondit-elle tout en relevant fièrement le menton.

Elle le vit lever sa baguette prête à lui faire payer son insolence, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à bloquer le sort, une voix aux accents envoûtants retentit à la fois dans le hall et dans son esprit. Un frisson la parcourut face à cette intrusion et bien que cela sembla parfaitement absurde, elle tenta sans succès de bloquer celle-ci en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles.

– Et bien, et bien, qu'avons-nous là ?

Il était là.

Le Maître des Ténèbres.


	34. Anger

**CHAPITRE 34**  
**Anger**

Lily ne parvint pas à dissimuler sa terreur de se retrouver face à Lui. À quoi bon ? Il était dans sa tête, elle le sentait. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir mis plus de cœur à l'ouvrage lors des cours de Dorea Potter bien que l'objectif à ce moment-là était de pénétrer dans l'esprit de l'autre plutôt que de le bloquer. Elle serra sa baguette dans sa main tentant de se reprendre. Il n'était pas un dieu, c'était un simple sorcier, il pouvait être vaincu.

Cette pensée provoqua l'hilarité de son ennemi qui s'esclaffa. Un rire terrifiant de par sa beauté. Elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de l'observer lors de leur dernière altercation au manoir Malfoy mais maintenant qu'il était si proche, elle ne put que remarquer la beauté sombre du Maître des Ténèbres mais aussi sa peau qui semblait bien trop fine, presque transparente ainsi que les nuances de rouge dans ses pupilles qui plutôt que rondes se rapprochaient de la forme de fentes comme celles d'un chat ou… d'un serpent.

Elle le vit se tendre et une part d'elle caressa l'idée absurde qu'elle était parvenue à vexer le vaniteux sorcier. Cela lui permit néanmoins de réunir assez de courage pour tenter de fuir : elle se releva à la hâte, lançant plusieurs sorts qu'il bloqua avec beaucoup trop de facilité. Le combat n'était pas équitable, il pouvait prévoir chacun de ses coups.

– La vie n'est pas juste petite sorcière, susurra-t-il d'une voix tout aussi charmante que le reste de sa personne.

– Maître, intervint Severus alors que celui-ci levait sa baguette, probablement pour l'exécuter.

– Hm ? S'enquit Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom en suspendant son geste.

– C'est d'elle dont je vous ai parlé. Lily Evans.

– Je vois, répondit le Maître des Ténèbres, l'information le contrariant visiblement. Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire preuve de clémence mais Severus est l'un de mes serviteurs les plus fidèles.

Lily lança à Severus un regard de profonde répulsion. Espérait-il récolter quoi que ce soit d'autre que son mépris ? Pensait-il qu'elle lui serait reconnaissante parce qu'il avait semble-t-il plaidé sa cause auprès de son Maître ? Elle ne pouvait imaginer quelles ignominies il avait dû perpétrer pour s'élever au rang de petit favori de Voldemort. Il lui fallait une diversion. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'une des cheminées. Quelqu'un sembla entendre ses prières puisque quatre d'entre elles s'enflammèrent brusquement, détournant l'attention du Maître des Ténèbres un infime instant qui lui permit de fuir. James, Alice, Frank et Emmeline fonçaient quant à eux vers elle.

– Non ! cria-t-elle, leur faisant signe de faire demi-tour, des sorts sifflant déjà au-dessus de sa tête alors qu'elle se baissait pour les éviter.

Emmeline s'arrêta et dégaina sa baguette la pointant sur le Maître des Ténèbres, ses yeux brillants d'une haine que la tristesse ne parvenait pas à atténuer. Elle avait face à elle le meurtrier de son frère. Lily ne connaissait pas bien Emmeline Vance. Sans la détester, elles avaient eu quelques mots durs l'une pour l'autre lors de leur première rencontre au manoir Potter. Elles étaient si jeunes alors que les raisons de leur différent d'antan lui échappaient aujourd'hui et lui paraîtraient sans nul doute futiles en comparaison avec tout ce qui se passait.

Beren Vance s'était engagé dans l'Ordre très tôt. Trop tôt peut être. Il avait été tué dès sa première mission par le mage noir en personne. Emmeline ne se l'était jamais pardonné, se sentant responsable. La vengeance était ce qui l'avait poussé à continuer malgré tout. Tout son être tendait vers cet instant. Vers ce moment où elle ferait face à l'assassin de son petit frère. Mais elle n'était pas assez forte. Elle le sut en le voyant bloquer son sort avec une aisance méprisante.

Lily le vit. L'éclair vert du sort de mort qui filait vers la jeune femme. Si rapide que rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Et rien ne l'arrêta. Il frappa Emmeline en plein cœur et son corps s'effondra telle une marionnette dont les fils auraient été coupés. Lily ne s'entendit pas crier, elle ne ressentit aucune douleur lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux à côté du corps inerte de celle qui était revenue pour elle.

Lily ne se laissait pas souvent aller à la colère. Peu de choses parvenaient à la pousser à bout. Une seule pour être exacte : James Potter. C'était ce qui l'avait rendu si spécial à ses yeux. Ça avait été le premier signe de son attirance pour lui. Mais cette fois-ci, sa fureur n'était pas dirigée contre le jeune homme. Elle le vit batailler contre les quelques mangemorts aux côtés de Frank et Alice. Ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps à ce rythme. L'alarme raisonnait toujours et nul doute que d'autres serviteurs du mage noir ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre leur maître. Cette colère qu'elle ressentait était étrangement reliée à sa magie. Elle sentait celle-ci battre sous sa peau au rythme des dératés de son cœur. Une voix lui souffla de libérer celle-ci et elle le fit. La puissance du sort souffla les vitraux, les brisant en une pluie de verres si fines qu'on aurait pu croire à de la poussière. La stupeur était le sentiment qui se propagea dans les rangs de l'ennemi à la vision de leur dirigeant à terre. Il n'était pas inconscient, simplement partiellement sonné mais c'est tout ce dont ils avaient besoin pour emprunter les cheminées et fuir.

Elle dut abandonner le corps d'Emmeline derrière elle, se blottissant dans les bras de James, enfouissant son visage contre le torse du jeune homme, alors que les flammes vertes les enveloppaient pour les emporter loin du Ministère.


	35. No tomorrow

**CHAPITRE 35**  
**No tomorrow**

Remus observa son reflet dans le miroir, bataillant pour nouer sa cravate. Des années à Poudlard n'avaient pas rendu cette tâche plus aisée. Son état d'esprit ne facilitait pas non plus les choses. Il attrapa sa veste tout aussi noire que sa cravate, l'enfilant dans le silence de sa chambre d'hôtel. Pouvait-on vraiment qualifier cela de chambre ou même d'hôtel ? Mais c'était mieux que rien et le reste était au-dessus de ses moyens. Il n'avait pas de salaire. Être dans la Résistance était semblable à du bénévolat et contrairement à la majorité des membres de l'Ordre, il n'avait pas de famille fortunée qui pouvait l'entretenir et aucun héritage en vue pour pourvoir à ses besoins.

Il ne vivait plus avec Peter et Sirius, dans l'appartement. Il ne voulait pas devoir à ce dernier quoi que ce soit. Il n'aimait déjà pas cette sensation, autrefois, et cela n'avait fait que s'accentuer avec les soupçons qu'il entretenait à son égard. Il avait demandé à Peter de ne rien dire à James de peur que ce dernier ne lui demande de venir vivre au manoir. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de présenter la même requête à Sirius. Nul doute que celui-ci ne demanderait pas à James de le loger, cela serait en contradiction parfaite avec les accusations dont il l'accablait désormais pour couvrir sa propre trahison. Cette pensée arracha une grimace de déception douloureuse au jeune homme qui lança un regard à sa montre. Il ne voulait pas être en retard. Il enfila un manteau noir, dissimulant son visage en rabattant le col de celui-ci avant de s'aventurer dehors. Le froid lui fit presser le pas jusqu'à une ruelle adjacente vide. Il vérifia rapidement qu'il était seul avant de transplaner devant le cimetière d'Edwinstone, la ville natale de Emmeline.

Il passa sans encombres les hautes grilles en fer forgé, plaignant les deux pauvres bougres chargés de garder l'entrée sous cette pluie battante. Il feignit de ne pas remarquer le regard de l'un d'eux qui s'attarda un peu trop sur sa personne pour qu'il ne puisse y lire du dégoût. Sa lycanthropie avait été révélé à tous les membres de l'Ordre. La plupart avaient fait preuve de tolérance. Après tout ils se battaient pour une minorité oppressée, il n'aurait pas été logique d'en faire souffrir une autre. Pourtant certains d'entre eux -essentiellement les sorcières et sorciers issus des plus vieilles familles– voyaient son existence d'un mauvais œil de par les préjugés ancestraux qui avaient été encrés dans leur subconscient. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment les blâmer pour cela. Il était dangereux et bien qu'il eut toutes les bonnes intentions du monde, lorsqu'il se transformait, ses résolutions disparaissaient. Il n'était alors qu'une bête. Un monstre.

Il prit place à la gauche de James, ignorant consciencieusement Sirius qui était debout à la droite de celui-ci. Peter quant à lui se tenait près du ténébreux maraudeur, et lui fit un sourire contrit en le voyant. Remus le lui rendit tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers celui qui les avait trahis. Ses poings se serrèrent doucement et la colère réduisit le discours de Caradoc à un bourdonnement. Remus s'obligea néanmoins à suivre la cérémonie. On ne pouvait pas réellement parler d'un enterrement puisque le corps de la jeune femme avait dû être abandonné au Ministère par James et les autres lorsqu'ils avaient fui. Il s'agissait donc d'un hommage à la jeune femme qui s'était vaillamment battue pour l'Ordre et qui avait péri aux mains du Mage Noir.

-… et elle était ce que j'avais de plus cher au monde…

Remus sentit James se tendre légèrement face aux paroles de Caradoc. Il n'avait pas besoin de poser la moindre question pour savoir ce qui trottait dans l'esprit du chef des maraudeurs en cet instant. Et il était plus que probable que James ne fut pas le seul à nourrir de telles pensées. Caradoc Dearborn et Emmeline Vance étaient « ensembles » ou tout du moins autant que deux personnes constamment en mission à des kilomètres l'un de l'autre puissent l'être. Toujours était-il qu'ils formaient un couple plutôt uni qui aurait sans nul doute évolué rapidement vers un engagement plus sérieux une fois la guerre finie. Malheureusement ils n'en avaient pas eu l'occasion. Emmeline était morte et Caradoc n'avait plus pour objectif de survivre ou même de gagner. Il voulait simplement venger sa mort. James aurait pu perdre Lily ce jour-là. Il aurait pu être à la place de Caradoc et cette pensée lui était visiblement insupportable. Remus posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami, sans un mot car rien ne pourrait calmer cette angoisse qui leur tenaillait à tous l'estomac : celle de perdre la personne pour laquelle ils se battaient.

Remus les enviait tous autant qu'ils étaient. Emmeline et les autres qui avaient donné leurs vies pour l'Ordre étaient partis en héros. Leur sacrifice et leur dévouement seraient un jour célébrés dans des livres d'histoires qui compterait leurs exploits. Il n'aurait pas cette chance. La personne pour laquelle il s'était un jour battu, celui avec lequel il avait envisagé un avenir n'était pas mort. Il était bien vivant, à quelques pas de lui, dénué d'honneur et de loyauté. Un traître.

Il vit chaque sorcière et sorcier présent lever leurs baguettes et illuminer le ciel orageux de boules de lumière d'une blancheur incandescente. Remus les imita presque machinalement, la ferveur qui l'entourait ne parvenait pas à le gagner, son regard revenant toujours se poser sur Sirius et son esprit assaillit par des questions qui resteraient sans réponses. Comment et surtout pourquoi les avoir trahis ? Il se sentit rongé par la culpabilité en reconnaissant le sentiment qui dominait malgré tous ses pensées : le désir. Merlin, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour pouvoir glisser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur la peau d'albâtre de son ancien amant.

Un murmure parcouru l'assistance et Remus ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui avait provoqué cette vague d'un enthousiasme subtile et pourtant parfaitement décelable. Il leva les yeux vers les sphères qui disparaissaient déjà, remplacées par des flocons de neige virevoltant vers eux, les entourant d'un manteau blanc. Il tendit la main, se délectant de la morsure froide de l'air.

– J'ai besoin d'un verre, lâcha Sirius.

– Je connais un bar dans le coin, répondit James.

Remus et Peter les suivirent bien évidemment, ainsi que quelques membres de l'Ordre qui avaient semble-t-il tout autant besoin de se changer les idées. Alice et Frank se joignirent donc à eux, ainsi qu'Hestia, Dorcas et Sturgis.

Ce soir-là, Remus but beaucoup. Assez pour oublier. Assez pour se jeter au cou de Sirius. Il ne fut pas le seul à se noyer dans un amour à l'avenir incertain, au futur compromis. Alice et Frank décidèrent de se marier. Leur bande avaient alors joyeusement titubé jusqu'à l'église la plus proche et un prêtre les avaient unis. Dorcas et Sturgis avaient fait office de témoins tandis que le reste d'entre eux peinaient à rester debout.

Le fait que leur vie soit constamment en jeu les rendaient insouciants. Cela les poussaient à vouloir tout faire rapidement sans soucis des conséquences que cela pouvaient entraîner car après tout, à quoi bon se soucier du lendemain quand il n'était pas certain qu'il y en eut un.

Malheureusement pour James, cette nuit n'était pas la dernière. Il ne faisait nul doute que Lily -qui pressait le pas au petit matin pour rejoindre la bibliothèque du manoir Potter dans le but de se renseigner sur l'utilisation improbable de sa magie– ne verrait pas son « écart de conduite » d'un bon œil. L'écart en question se baladant en petite tenue dans le manoir.

– Evans, on ne t'attendait pas aussi tôt, lâcha Hestia qui ne paraissait nullement gênée et qui finissait tranquillement de boutonner ce que Lily reconnu être la chemise de James.


	36. Nothing

**CHAPITRE 36**  
**Nothing**

Lily ne voulait pas sauter aux conclusions. Il devait y avoir une explication. Peut-être qu'Hestia avait renversé son café et qu'elle avait dû se changer. Elle ne pouvait pas être certaine qu'il s'agissait de la chemise de James. La voix de la raison sembla s'agacer de sa naïveté. Bien sûr que c'était la chemise de James. Sans compter que renverser une boisson chaude sur soi ne justifiait pas de se balader en petite culotte dans une maison qui n'était pas la sienne. Ajoutez à cela la petite phrase de la jeune fille concernant le fait qu'ils ne l'attendaient pas si tôt. Elle avait utilisé le pronom « on ». Qui ça « on », si ce n'est James et elle. Elle avait voulu suivre les autres au bar après la veillée pour Emmeline mais lorsqu'elle avait vu qu'Hestia était de la partie, elle avait battu en retraite. Dorcas, Hestia et Emmeline formaient un trio plutôt uni et il lui avait semblé plus légitime de laisser à Hestia cette soirée. Elle avait voulu faire confiance à James. Elle s'était dit que ça les feraient avancer. Elle avait eu tort.

– Lily ? Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Hestia qui semblait vraiment inquiète de son manque de réaction.

– Je… je dois faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, expliqua Lily en pressant le pas, laissant derrière elle sa rivale.

Elle referma les doubles portes derrière elle, s'appuyant contre le bois centenaire de celle-ci, comme pour y puiser un peu de force. Son cœur peinait à battre ce qui rendait l'action de respirer plus difficile. Elle ferma les yeux et le regretta amèrement puisque son esprit se fit un devoir de lui fournir une reconstitution parfaite des événements qui avaient précédé sa rencontre avec Hestia. Elle aurait voulu pleurer mais son corps semblait lui refuser cette option. Elle était celle qui était partie. Elle était celle qui avait mis à rude épreuve leur relation. Elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Ce gâchis, c'était le sien. Elle se sentait ridicule. Ils étaient en pleine guerre et elle était plantée là à ressasser ses regrets. Elle devait se reprendre. Elle devait avancer. Elle trouva la force de s'écarter de la porte. Elle devait apprendre à tenir debout seule. Elle ne pouvait pas s'effondrer à chaque drame qui apparaissait sur sa route. Elle devait être plus forte.

Elle s'approcha des étagères qui supportaient le poids des lourds volumes composant la bibliothèque des Potter. Elle devait trouver une explication à ce qui s'était passé au Ministère. Elle avait utilisé sa magie… sans pour autant utiliser sa baguette. À la manière des enfants. Mais la puissance du sort ne correspondait en rien aux prouesses limitées que pouvaient réaliser les plus jeunes sorciers. Elle parcouru de nombreux livres sans obtenir de réelles explications sur cette nouvelle capacité. Pouvait-on vraiment parler de « nouveauté » ? Elle avait toujours été capable d'utiliser son pouvoir sans baguette, et de manière bien plus précise que ce que voulait la norme. Elle n'avait aucune idée de cela avant d'arriver à Poudlard et de discuter avec les autres élèves de la première manifestation de leur pouvoir. Pour la plupart ils s'étaient agi d'actes minimes comme faire exploser un objet sous l'effet de la colère. Ceux qui était issu de familles sorcières avaient rapidement eut accès à une baguette, pour les autres ils avaient dû attendre la rentrée, s'émerveillant de faire trembler l'eau dans leur verre après des heures de concentration. Aucun n'avait fait éclore de fleurs…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées et de sa lecture par l'arrivée d'Albus Dumbledore qui prit soin de refermer la porte de la bibliothèque derrière lui, comme s'il avait senti que ce lieu était un refuge pour elle. Elle se releva, glissant un doigt entre les feuilles du livre qu'elle consultait pour ne pas en perdre la page lorsqu'elle le referma.

– Bonjour professeur, j'étais en train de…

– Je sais ce qui vous amène ici miss Evans, l'interrompit le vieil homme en jetant un œil au titre du recueil qu'elle tenait contre elle. Vos recherches se sont-elles révélées fructueuses ?

– Pas vraiment, admit-elle un peu abattue de ne pas avoir au moins réussi cela.

– Je peux peut-être vous aider, répondit-il en s'installant dans l'un des fauteuils tout en lui faisant signe d'en faire de même. James m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé mais j'aimerais entendre votre version.

– Et bien… dit-elle en s'installant face à lui, tout s'est passé si vite. J'étais en colère et…

– Oui ? s'enquit-il, se penchant en avant, ses yeux brillants d'un intérêt bien mal dissimulé par ses verres en forme de croissant de lune.

– Je voulais les protéger.

– Incroyable, murmura-t-il.

Elle n'avait jamais détesté l'idée d'être différente, ou tout du moins pas avant que Pétunia ne la traite de monstre. Ses insécurités avaient été apaisées lorsqu'elle avait découvert l'existence d'un monde composé de personnes qui lui ressemblaient. Elle était différente de Pétunia mais elle n'était pas un monstre. Elle appartenait à la communauté magique. Avec ce qui s'était passé au Ministère face à Voldemort et ses troupes, elle sentait ses certitudes se fissurer. Elle était encore une fois différente et elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir que ce soit le cas.

– Vous avez sauvé de nombreuses vies ce jour-là Miss Evans. Être unique est une chose que vous devriez embrasser et non craindre.

– Et si je blessais quelqu'un sous le coup de la colère ?

– Ce n'est pas la colère qui vous animait mais la volonté de protéger les personnes que vous aimiez. L'amour ne blesse pas.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre que l'amour est ce qui blesse le plus mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée du maître des lieux : James. Il passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il sembla surpris de voir Dumbledore. Ce dernier se leva, la gratifiant d'une sourire tout aussi énigmatique que le reste de sa personne.

– Je vais vous laisser tous les deux. Monsieur Potter a des choses à dire si je ne m'abuse.

– Je devais partir aussi, dit-elle en se levant précipitamment, incapable de rester seule avec « lui ».

Elle dépassa rapidement le vieux mage et se faufila hors de la bibliothèque en évitant soigneusement tout contact avec le garçon qui n'eut pas le temps de la retenir tant elle avait été rapide.

– Evans ! l'entendit-elle lui crier sans pour autant s'arrêter.

L'air coupable qu'il affichait ainsi que l'intonation de sa voix ne laissait plus aucun doute sur ce qu'elle avait tenté de nier. Il avait passé la nuit avec Hestia. Elle courut jusqu'à la grille du manoir, et une fois dehors, elle sorti sa baguette pour transplaner, avant d'être arrêtée par une main qui s'enroula autour de son poignet.

– Lily !

– Ne me touche pas ! dit-elle en se dégageant de son emprise. Ne me touche plus jamais !

Elle transplana. Loin de lui. Loin de sa trahison qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Ils n'étaient rien.


	37. Heaven or Hell

**CHAPITRE 37**  
**Heaven or Hell**

James allait devenir dingue. Il tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Elle refusait de lui parler ou même de le voir. Il avait tenté d'user de son poste de chef de la résistance mais dès qu'il s'écartait de l'ordre du jour, elle quittait la pièce sans lui laisser le temps d'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas certain d'avoir une explication valable à lui fournir. Il avait fait une erreur. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il ne s'était rien passé mais il ne pouvait pas lui mentir.

Il avait trop bu. Beaucoup trop. Il avait voulu noyer dans l'alcool la perte de Emmeline. Il n'avait jamais été proche de la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas son amie mais il la connaissait depuis qu'il était petit. Elle était cette voisine un peu casse pied qui passait un peu trop de temps dans ses pattes. Le petit garçon qu'il était alors n'admettrait probablement jamais qu'il lui était arrivé d'apprécier la compagnie de l'intruse. Il râlait lorsqu'on lui annonçait qu'elle allait passer avec sa mère mais quand elle était là, il l'entraînait dans ses aventures, passant l'après-midi à construire des cabanes dans le bois du manoir ou à jouer aux explorateurs. Il ressentait une certaine culpabilité de ne pas avoir été plus gentil avec elle lorsqu'il en avait encore l'occasion.

Il doutait que la culpabilité doublée d'une dose un peu trop importante d'alcool serait une justification que Lily jugerait suffisante mais il n'avait pas mieux à lui offrir. Il se souvenait à peine de sa nuit avec Hestia. Il se souvenait l'avoir embrassé dans le bar miteux où ils avaient tous échoué. Il peinait à se rappeler du trajet de retour au manoir. Sirius et Remus avaient disparu, ayant quelques semaines d'abstinences à compenser. Hestia avait donc proposé de le ramener. Elle n'était pas aussi éméchée que lui et pouvait par conséquent transplaner. Il se souvenait qu'elle avait pleuré et qu'il n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule. Elle avait été là pour lui lorsqu'il avait perdu Lily… il le lui devait bien. Ils s'étaient de nouveau embrassés et après ça il aurait juré s'être endormi… mais il s'était réveillé nu comme un ver et dans ses bras reposait une Hestia tout aussi peu vêtue. Il n'avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour arriver à deviner ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il n'aurait pas dû se sentir coupable. Lily et lui n'étaient pas en couple à proprement parlé… C'était ce qu'il se répétait pour tenter d'atténuer la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble mais il l'aimait et jusqu'à ce matin fatidique… elle l'aimait aussi. Ils étaient séparés mais c'était pour mieux se retrouver. Il doutait désormais que ce plan soit toujours d'actualité. Elle ne le regardait plus dans les yeux, ne s'adressait pas directement à lui à moins que cela ne soit absolument inévitable et elle fuyait sa présence comme la peste.

Il devait trouver un moyen de se faire pardonner. Elle lui avait toujours donné une seconde chance… et une troisième et une centième. Il commettait sans cesse des erreurs. Peut-être que c'était celle de trop cette fois ci. Peut-être que c'était trop grave. Peut-être qu'il l'avait définitivement perdue. Une part de lui avait toujours été bien trop confiante quant à la capacité de pardonner de la jolie rousse. Il se souvenait d'un nombre incalculable de fois où il avait pesé le pour et le contre de l'une de ses stupides farces et d'avoir décidé de mener son plan à terme même s'il savait qu'il risquait inévitablement de se brouiller avec elle. L'idée d'avoir dépassé les limites le terrifiait. Il venait tout juste de la retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas la perdre de nouveau.

Il devait trouver un moyen de l'obliger à l'écouter. Une esquisse de plan se dessina dans son esprit. Il avait beaucoup d'expériences en terme de dispute avec elle et il pouvait s'appuyer dessus. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle refusait catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole et il doutait que ce fut la dernière malgré toutes les bonnes résolutions qu'il pourrait prendre à l'avenir.

Il se souvenait distinctement d'une altercation particulièrement violente entre eux. Il était bien incapable de se souvenir de ce qui avait déclenché la fureur de la jeune fille mais il se souvenait des semaines qui avait suivi. Elle l'ignorait tant et si bien qu'il en vint à douter de sa propre existence. Il avait cru qu'elle ne lui adresserait plus jamais la parole mais une occasion s'était présenté sous la forme d'un jeu aussi stupide que récurent à leur âge : sept minutes au paradis. Les règles étaient plutôt simples. Une bouteille qu'il fallait faire tourner, les deux personnes désignées par chaque extrémité de celle-ci étaient enfermées dans un placard à balai pour vivre sept minutes de paradis… ou d'enfer. Contrairement aux autres pairs qui avaient été formé ce soir-là, Lily et lui ne s'étaient pas bécoté mais elle avait été obligé de l'écouter. Il doutait qu'elle soit d'humeur à jouer à nouveau aujourd'hui mais il pouvait utiliser le même sort qu'autrefois pour les empêcher de sortir. Il aurait sept minutes pour la convaincre. Sept minutes qui décideraient de son sort.

Il aurait dû se sentir stupide. Debout dans un placard à balais, l'oreille plaqué contre la porte pour tenter de reconnaître les pas de Lily. Mais il ne ressentait rien d'autre que de la peur. Il n'était que rarement touché par ce sentiment, bien trop inconscient pour mesurer les dangers potentiels d'une situation donnée. Mais il avait eu du temps pour celle-ci. L'échec n'était pas une option.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, la happant sans ménagement et lançant le sort qui l'empêcherait de fuir encore une fois. Il la sentit se débattre et jurer doucement dans sa barbe avant de tenter de sortir lorsque ses yeux se furent adapté à la pénombre ambiante et qu'elle comprit qui était responsable de son kidnapping.

– Laisse-moi sortir, lui ordonna-t-elle d'un ton qui aurait pu paraitre calme et posé en d'autres circonstances.

– Je ne peux pas, tu dois attendre sept minutes pour pourvoir sortir, l'informa-t-il.

– On est plus des enfants Potter, soupira-t-elle tentant vainement de sortir.

– J'ai essayé de régler ça comme un adulte mais tu persiste à m'éviter, contra-t-il en posant sa main sur la sienne pour qu'elle cesse de malmener la poignée.

– Je t'ai dit de ne pas me toucher ! s'écria-t-elle en dégageant sa main comme si son contact l'avait brûlé. Et il n'y a rien à régler.

– Alors quoi ? s'emporta-t-il. C'est fini ?

– On n'était pas ensemble.

– J'ai toujours avec toi, lâcha-t-il plus calmement.

– Tu ne l'étais pas cette nuit-là, rétorqua-t-elle.

– J'avais bu…

– C'est ça ton excuse ? s'enquit-elle, un rire nerveux s'échappant d'entre ses lèvres.

– Non ! Oui… Evans je suis désolé. Je voulais pas coucher avec elle.

– Je ne veux pas parler de ça. Je ne veux pas savoir, dit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles, sa voix se brisant.

– C'était la première fois que je perdais quelqu'un… en tant que chef de la Résistance, admit-il finalement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'échouer. J'ai mal réagit. Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant.

– Tu ne peux pas sauver tout le monde, dit-elle après ce qui lui sembla une éternité.

– Je voulais que les choses soient différentes. Je ne voulais pas être comme Maugrey. Le résultat est le même au final, conclu-t-il avec une frustration évidente.

– Maugrey se fichait des pertes tant que l'objectif était atteint. Tu n'es pas comme lui. Ce n'est pas une victoire si l'un de nous ne s'en sort pas.

– Dis-moi que je ne t'ai pas perdu aussi.

– Je ne sais pas… répondit-elle en se refermant de nouveau, croisant les bras comme pour se protéger d'une douleur qui viendrait de l'extérieur… de lui.

– Dis-moi que tu m'aimes encore.

– Je t'aimerais toujours James.

Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle effleura sa joue de sa main. Il ne les ouvrit pas lorsqu'il entendit la porte se déverrouillé annonçant de ce fait que le sort était levé. Il les garda hermétiquement clos, attendant qu'elle ouvre la porte et disparaisse de nouveau, mais rien ne lui parvint. Il sentit les lèvres de la jeune fille se presser contre les siennes. Elle n'était pas partie. Pas encore. Il lui rendit son baiser avec une passion décuplée par des semaines de manque. Merlin, ce qu'elle avait pu lui manquer. Était-ce des adieux ? Sept minutes de paradis pour une éternité en enfer ?


	38. Full Moon

**CHAPITRE 38**  
**Full Moon**

Remus avait cru qu'il avait déjà atteint le point de non-retour avec Sirius. Il s'était trompé. Comment aurait-il pu imaginer que la situation pouvait s'aggraver davantage encore ? La culpabilité le rongeait. Il ne supportait pas de le voir étendu, inconscient, mutilé par la bête qui sommeillait en lui. Il avait failli le tuer cette nuit-là. C'était une sensation insupportable et d'autant plus difficile à supporter qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

Il n'osait pas s'approcher. James était donc celui qui se tenait près du chevet du garçon. Le chef des maraudeurs avait bien évidemment tenté de réduire le poids de sa responsabilité dans ce gâchis mais il avait voulu ça. Il ne pouvait pas nier l'évidence. Il y avait eu des nuits difficiles mais rien d'aussi … létal. C'était comme si le loup en lui avait voulu réduire Padfoot en miette. Il avait lacéré chaque parcelle de sa peau, et il ne comptait pas les marques de morsures d'un bleu violacé qui parsemaient le corps du garçon. Il ne se souvenait de rien et pourtant il savait exactement ce qui s'était passé. Il était en colère. Terriblement en colère contre Sirius et tout aussi terriblement limité dans l'expression de cette fureur intérieure. Il se contenait. Pour James et Peter. Pour les autres. Le loup n'avait pas cette capacité à intérioriser toute cette agressivité. Il était en colère et il savait qui était la raison de cette colère. Il s'y était donc attaqué afin de supprimer celui qui les avaient trahis. Le résultat avait failli être dramatique. Prongs était intervenu et était parvenu à les séparer. Pas assez vite pour éviter cette situation.

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute Remus, répéta James pour la énième fois.

– C'est moi qui lui ai fait ça, murmura le garçon en tirant nerveusement sur la manche gauche de son pull rapiécé et bien trop grand pour lui.

– Ce n'est pas toi. On a déjà discuté de ça. Tu n'es pas toi même lorsque tu te transformes. Tu n'aurais jamais fait un truc pareil.

Remus se retint de le contredire. James avait toujours été convaincu que le loup garou et lui était deux entités propres. Il se trompait. C'était une vision naïve de sa lycanthropie. Il n'y avait pas une barrière aussi claire dans son esprit. Cela se ressentait notamment à l'approche de la pleine lune. Il sentait grandir la bête en lui. C'était comme s'il perdait peu à peu le contrôle de son propre corps. Son humeur s'assombrissait. Sa patience infinie laissait place à une irritabilité rare. Sa douceur disparaissait au profit d'une attitude revêche. Il pouvait se montrer cassant, blessant. Peu importe la quantité de chocolat qu'il ingérait, rien ne pouvait ralentir la progression du loup … jusqu'à ce qu'il lui cède finalement les rênes. Les maraudeurs pensaient que le pire était la douleur lors de ses transformations. Le changement physique est douloureux. Une véritable torture. Mais lâcher prise mentalement, faisait passer ça pour une promenade de santé. Il ne pouvait leur expliquer la panique et la peur qui s'emparait de tout son être en sentant qu'il s'apprête à disparaitre et que c'est inéluctable. C'était comme mourir une fois par mois.

Avant de lâcher prise cette nuit-là … il avait eu un aperçu des pensées qui habitait le loup. La même colère. Le même besoin. À une différence près. La possibilité d'agir. Il avait voulu faire payer sa trahison à Sirius. Et le loup garou n'avait été qu'un moyen. Il ne pouvait pas le contrôler mais il l'avait orienté par des semaines de haine parfaitement entretenue. Il était complètement responsable du fait que le loup garou ait choisi Padfoot comme cible. Et il ne parvenait pas à se le pardonner. Cette facette de lui … cette infime part de lui qui avait souhaité blessé Sirius le terrifiait. Il la craignait d'autant plus que son amour pour lui semblait décupler sa haine. Il était d'une hypocrisie insupportable. La nuit après la veillée pour Emmeline en était le parfait exemple. Peu importe ses certitudes et ses principes, il retombait inlassablement dans les bras du ténébreux, beau et non moins coupable de trahison, Sirius.

– Dorcas dit que ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, lui rappela James continuant sa campagne pour le rassurer.

– Elle n'a pas dit que ce n'était pas grave …

– Il va s'en remettre, lui assura le chef des maraudeurs.

– Je sais … c'est pas la question, soupira Remus.

– On connait tous les risques.

– Non. Maintenant vous savez, corrigea Remus en désignant le corps inanimé de Sirius.

– Remus …

– J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, le coupa le garçon, sortant de la chambre, ne supportant plus de le voir comme ça.

James ne tenta pas de le rattraper. Ce n'était pas son genre. Sirius était celui qui le poursuivait inlassablement, peu importe son humeur, jusqu'à parvenir à finalement lui changer les idées. Sirius ne voulait pas le laisser ressasser ses sombres pensées et se morfondre dans la solitude. Aujourd'hui Sirius n'était pas là. Et il doutait qu'il le soit à l'avenir. Il était peut-être temps que les choses changent. Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Leur relation n'était plus aussi pure et sincère qu'autrefois. Remus avait pris sa décision. Il libérerait Sirius de sa promesse d'être à ses côtés lors des nuits de pleine lune. Il était trop dangereux pour lui. Il savait que James et Peter ne se laisseraient pas convaincre mais Sirius oui. Après tout, il l'accusait aussi d'être le coupable. Pourquoi voudrait-il l'aider ? Ils n'étaient plus amis et à peine amants. Il était temps de mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

Dorcas était venue le retrouver pour lui dire que Sirius s'était réveillé. Il n'avait en revanche pas demandé à le voir … C'était la première fois. La plupart du temps, si l'un d'eux était blessé pendant la pleine lune, la priorité était de lui répéter que ce n'était rien, que tout allait bien. Mais cette fois, tout allait mal. Sirius ne voulait pas le voir. C'était difficile à encaisser. Nul doute qu'en temps normal, il aurait respecté cette décision du garçon mais ils devaient parler pour éviter d'autres bavures qui serait cette fois, fatales.

Il frappa donc à la porte avec bien peu d'assurance mais ce qu'il fallait de volonté pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Sirius se redressa légèrement avant d'abandonner en voyant que c'était lui, peu désireux de faire le moindre effort, détournant le regard vers la fenêtre et l'ignorant sciemment.

-Il faut qu'on parle, lâcha Remus, ce qui loin d'alarmer le garçon lui arracha un rire d'amusement presque sincère.

– Il faut qu'on parle ? Répéta-t-il sans s'arrêter de rire. On a déjà rompu depuis longtemps Remus. Je doute qu'on ait besoin d'avoir cette discussion.

– Je viens pas rompre avec toi.

– Je doute que tu viennes t'excuser.

– Je suis désolé.

– C'est ridicule, soupira Sirius en lui tournant le dos, peu disposé à dialoguer.

– Je sais que t'es fatigué mais …

– Fatigué ? s'insurgea Sirius en se retournant un peu trop brusquement pour ne pas se faire mal.

– Ce que je veux dire, reprit Remus un peu plus sur la défensive maintenant que le ton était donné, c'est que tu devrais ne plus venir.

– Pour que tu puisses faire tranquillement la même chose à James et Pete ?

– Je leur ferais jamais un truc pareil !

– Parce que je suis le traitre, conclu Sirius sans broncher.

– C'est des aveux ? demanda Remus.

– Sors de ma chambre.

La menace dans son ton était aussi claire que la haine dans son regard d'acier. Remus tressailli. C'était la première fois qu'il prenait conscience que Sirius et lui étaient devenus ennemis. C'était difficile. Insupportable. Insurmontable. Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour tourner les talons et abandonner le garçon. Son instinct lui criait de rester. Que Sirius n'était pas le traître. Qu'il se trompait. Mais il ne pouvait pas céder à ses pulsions. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aveugler par son amour. Même si ça voulait dire, perdre sa raison même d'exister.


	39. Pregnant

**CHAPITRE 39**  
**Pregnant**

Lily était dans une merde sans nom. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille. Sans être parfaitement responsable, elle n'était définitivement pas une personne chaotique –contrairement à une certaine personne qu'elle ne citerait pas pour le moment. Ses nerfs menaçaient de lâcher à tout moment. Elle n'était pas prête. Définitivement pas prête. Encore moins dans la situation d'incertitude dans laquelle elle se trouvait par rapport à sa relation avec James. Elle pansait encore ses plaies concernant l'incident avec Hestia et n'était pas prête à un engagement aussi… permanent et définitif. Elle fixa la potion, hésitant à en faire une autre pour confirmer un résultat qui ne faisait aucun doute. Malheureusement pour elle, l'art des potions était une chose qu'elle maitrisait à la perfection –d'après le professeur Slughorn– et il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ait fait la moindre erreur en concoctant celle-ci.

Elle aurait pu le remarquer plus tôt. Bien plus tôt. Non pas que ça aurait changé quoi que ce soit mais peut-être que les choses se seraient déroulées autrement si… Elle secoua la tête comme pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Elle fit disparaitre la fiole, de peur que quelqu'un ne tombe dessus. C'était son secret. Un secret qu'elle peinerait à cacher à mesure que le temps faisait son œuvre. C'était déjà un miracle que ce ne soit pas plus visible. Ou peut-être que ça ne l'était pas. Elle n'y connaissait absolument rien. Elle baissa les yeux sur son ventre, parfaitement plat pour le moment. Combien de temps le resterait-il ? Elle glissa une main sous son pull, le contact de sa propre peau ne lui paraissant plus aussi familier maintenant qu'il dissimulait une vie autre que la sienne. Elle allait avoir un bébé. Cette perspective la terrifiait.

Son attention fut détournée par le son strident de sa sonnette d'entrée. Elle se saisit de sa baguette et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle n'attendait personne. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Alice à travers le judas et après le contrôle de routine, elle lui ouvrit la porte, laissant la jeune fille entrer. Celle-ci semblait survoltée. Elle était radieuse depuis son mariage avec Frank. Lily lui en voulait un peu même si elle savait que ça s'était fait sur un coup de tête. Ce n'est pas comme si Alice avait organisé un grand mariage et qu'elle ne l'avait pas invité. Elle avait bu – comme beaucoup de personne ce jour là – et elle avait décidé qu'épouser Frank était une bonne idée.

– Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? lui proposa Lily en se dirigeant vers la petite cuisine.

– De l'eau ça ira, répondit la jeune fille ne s'installant confortablement dans un des fauteuils du salon.

Elle semblait fébrile et cela intriguait fortement Lily. Qu'est ce qui pouvait mettre son amie dans cet état ? Elle servi un seul et unique verre d'eau à Alice, ne pouvant pas avaler quoi que ce soit à ce stade. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle ne pouvait pas risquer d'être démasquée avant d'avoir décidé de ce qu'elle voulait faire. Alice et James étaient bien trop proches pour que cela ne lui revienne pas aux oreilles et pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune envie de partager ça avec lui.

– Qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? lui demanda la jolie rousse en s'installant face à la jeune femme après lui avoir donné son verre d'eau.

– Je voulais que tu sois la première au courant. Je n'ai pas géré… pour le mariage mais pour ça, je compte faire les choses comme il faut.

– Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Lily bien que ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

– Si ça l'est, soupira Alice. On était proche avant et depuis que tu es revenue, je vois bien que ce n'est pas comme avant. Je suis en partie responsable de ça.

– C'est moi qui suis partie Alice, c'est de ma faute, protesta Lily, ne pouvant ignorer sa culpabilité.

– Tu avais tes raisons. On ne gère pas tous nos émotions de la même manière. Je n'aurais pas dû te reprocher d'être partie. Tu avais besoin de temps. Et tu es là maintenant. C'est tout ce qui compte, ajouta Alice en se penchant pour attraper ses mains par-dessus la table basse, les serrant doucement dans les siennes. Je ne remplacerais pas Marlène… mais je serais toujours ton amie Lily.

– Et je serais toujours la tienne, répondit la jolie rousse en répondant à la pression des mains d'Alice.

– C'était tellement compliqué de garder le secret mais on dit qu'il faut attendre d'avoir passé les trois mois pour le dire…

– Oh mon dieu… lâcha Lily en comprenant assez rapidement ce qu'était venu lui dire Alice.

– Lily, je suis enceinte ! S'exclama Alice en affichant un sourire presque euphorique.

– Oh mon dieu, répéta Lily avant de se reprendre. C'est… génial ! De Frank ? Ne réponds pas à ça, c'était stupide comme question ! Bien sûr que c'est Frank le père ! Félicitations à vous deux !

Lily se leva pour contourner la table basse et serrer son amie dans ses bras. Elle était véritablement heureuse pour Alice. Elle méritait d'être heureuse. Elle était de celle qui avait le plus perdu dans cette guerre absurde. La voir se reconstruire était une chose qu'elle ne pouvait que célébrer mais une part d'elle enviait ce bonheur auquel elle n'avait elle-même pas droit.

– Lily est ce que tu pleures ? demanda Alice en rompant leur étreinte.

– Je… commença Lily en essuyant une larme qui lui avait effectivement échappée. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi.

– Mais ? Demanda Alice qui voyait bien qu'il ne s'agissait pas de bonheur mais bien de tristesse.

– Ça n'a aucune importance. Bon sang je gâche tout ! s'exclama Lily en inspirant pour se reprendre et afficher un sourire qui ne dupa pas le moins du monde Alice.

– Ce n'est pas sans importance si ça te met dans cet état ! Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ! Est-ce que c'est encore cette histoire avec James et Hestia ? Tu sais qu'il est fou de toi ! Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer, il n'aimera jamais personne comme il t'aime toi !

– Ce n'est pas James… enfin… si mais non, s'emmêla Lily.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ?

Elle n'avait eu aucune intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit mais elle avait besoin d'aide. Elle ne voulait pas vivre ça toute seule. Elle n'était pas certaine d'être assez forte pour ça. Elle n'était sûre de rien. Même pas de James.

– Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle à peine audible comme si elle avait craint que prononcer ces mots briserait tout ce qui l'entourait.


	40. Lil'

**CHAPITRE 40**  
**Lil'**

– Evans attend ! Lui cria James à la fin de la réunion de l'Ordre.

Elle pressa le pas en serrant son ordre de mission contre elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire face. Pas en sachant qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose d'aussi gros. Elle tourna rapidement. Trop rapidement peut être. Il s'agissait d'une impasse. Ce manoir était un vrai dédale ! Elle jura doucement et recula pour revenir sur ses pas, butant contre le garçon. Elle tenta de le contourner sans lever les yeux.

– Je dois rentrer ! l'informa-t-elle d'un ton qui sous entendait qu'elle avait mille chose à faire.

– Pour faire quoi ? s'enquit-il calmement, comme s'il savait qu'il s'agissait d'un mensonge.

– Un tas de trucs ! répondit-elle toujours incapable de le regarder et réitérant une vaine tentative de fuir.

– Comme quoi ? insista-t-il presque sereinement maintenant qu'il la voyait atteindre si rapidement les limites de son mensonge.

– Rien qui te regarde ! s'agaça-t-elle. Laisse-moi passer James.

– Tu me manque, lâcha-t-il.

Elle fut tellement surprise par cet aveu qu'elle releva les yeux vers lui. Merlin, ce que ce doré avait pu lui manquer. Elle pouvait tout oublier… ou presque. James avait toujours été d'une franchise presque brutale. Il n'avait aucun filtre. C'était comme s'il était dénué de cette peur universelle d'être rejeté. Il n'essayait pas de tempérer ce qu'il était. Elle voulait que son enfant… leur enfant, grandisse dans le même environnement. Elle voulait qu'il soit tellement certain d'être aimé qu'il ne doute pas une seule fois qu'être lui-même soit rédhibitoire.

– Arrête de m'éviter, soupira-t-il en prenant sa main. Si t'es en colère, hurle-moi dessus mais reste avec moi. Je déteste ça quand t'es loin de moi.

– Je ne suis pas en colère, répondit-elle sans dégager sa main de la sienne, allant jusqu'à répondre à l'étreinte de celle-ci.

– Je sais que tout ne va pas s'arranger en un claquement de doigt mais… ça n'avancera pas si t'es pas là. Je peux pas faire ça tout seul.

– Je ne peux pas être là…

– Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il avec une détresse presque palpable. Je croyais… après ce jour-là dans le placard… Je croyais…

Il semblait si perdu. Sur bien des points, il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Peut-être le serait-il éternellement. Elle détestait être celle qui bouleversait ses certitudes.

Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi on lui avait tant de fois rabâché que l'amour ne suffit pas toujours. Que sans confiance, c'était voué à l'échec. Elle le voyait lorsque Sirius et Remus se déchiraient. Elle le voyait aujourd'hui, lorsqu'elle se retrouvait incapable de dire à l'amour de sa vie qu'il était le père de son enfant uniquement par peur qu'il ne reste avec elle pour ça plutôt que pour elle. Elle était prête à priver son enfant de la chance de connaitre et d'être aimé par un être aussi exceptionnel que James par peur d'être une obligation et non un choix. Il pouvait être tellement traditionnel parfois. Elle était certaine qu'il voudrait « faire ça bien ». Nul doute qu'il lui demanderait de l'épouser, de s'installer avec lui au manoir. Ce n'était pas comme ça qu'elle s'était imaginé les choses. Elle préférait cent fois mieux se marier sur un coup de tête après une soirée trop arrosée comme Alice et Frank plutôt que par commodité.

– Lil'… murmura-t-il ayant probablement remarqué qu'elle se trouvait à des années lumières d'eux, perdue dans ses réflexions.

Elle adorait qu'il l'appelle comme ça. C'était si rare. Il peinait à se défaire des vieilles habitudes, utilisant constamment le « Evans », comme si son prénom lui avait paru bien trop intime. Lorsqu'il le prononçait finalement, le coupant malgré tout avant la fin, elle se rendait compte que c'était comme s'il touchait son âme. Il avait raison de ne pas considérer ça comme anodin. Sa manière de prononcer cette unique syllabe était une véritable déclaration d'amour. C'était comme s'il s'adressait à son être tout entier. Cette intonation lui été réservé à elle. Il ne disait rien d'autre avec autant de ferveur. C'était plus fort qu'un je t'aime. C'était un contact plus intime qu'un baiser. Plus passionné qu'une nuit avec lui.

– Est ce que tu vas disparaitre ? demanda-t-il, laissant transparaitre sa peur.

Elle se maudit intérieurement de ne pas avoir pris conscience des insécurités qu'elle avait créé chez lui. Il paraissait toujours si sûr de lui que c'était un spectacle des plus étonnants de le voir soudain si… vulnérable. Il craignait qu'elle ne disparaisse comme après la mort de Marlène. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que du point du vu du garçon, les deux situations étaient similaires. Il la voyait l'éviter, malgré la certitude de son amour pour lui. Il la voyait fuir devant une situation qui lui était insupportable et qui paraissait sans issues. Ça aurait été mentir que de dire qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à partir. Mais ce n'était qu'une idée irrationnelle motivée par la peur. Elle ne lui ferait pas une chose pareille… Pas une seconde fois en tout cas. Elle avait retenu la leçon.

– Je ne vais nul part, le rassura-t-elle en emprisonnant son visage entre ses mains. Je reste avec toi.

– Alors pourquoi je te sens aussi loin ? C'est comme si quelque chose te rongeait de l'intérieur. Tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est de te regarder t'éteindre sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. À cause de moi.

L'entendre décrire sa grossesse comme un « mal » qui grignoterait sa vie lui fit prendre conscience de l'image qu'elle renvoyait en comparaison d'Alice qui semblait plus vivante que jamais. Comment avait-elle pu laisser la situation se dégrader à ce point. Elle aurait dû voir cette nouvelle vie qui se développait en elle comme un miracle et non une malédiction. Elle voulait cet enfant. Elle voulait son bonheur. Et elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour y accéder mais elle avait préféré se morfondre et tergiverser sur des points sans importances plutôt que de se réjouir. Leur couple n'y survivrait peut-être pas. Ils étaient loin d'avoir tout réglé. Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance et c'était réciproque. Mais il y avait une chose dont elle était certaine : James serait un bon père.

– James je… commença-t-elle, avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Remus.

– On nous attaque ! Les défenses de l'aile ouest ont lâché et celles du sud ne tiendront pas bien plus longtemps !

– Pourquoi on a pas été prévenu plus tôt ! S'écria James.

– Quelqu'un a levé le sort de l'intérieur James.

– On en parlera plus tard ! Fais évacuer le domaine !

– Quoi ?

– On abandonne le QG ! Brulez tout.

Lily regarda Remus hésiter avant de se précipiter vers la salle de bal pour transmettre l'ordre. Ce manoir n'était pas simplement le siège de l'Ordre, c'était sa maison. Une demeure ancestrale transmise de générations en générations. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, ne tentant pas de le dissuader. C'était une nécessité. S'il y avait eu une autre solution, il l'aurait choisi. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de courage pour prendre cette décision. Il venait de sacrifier le dernier vestige de sa famille.


	41. She is back

**CHAPITRE 41**  
**She is back**

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le manoir partir en fumée. Il n'osait imaginer ce que ressentait James en cet instant. Cette maison était tout ce qu'il lui restait de Charlus et Dorea. Pour lui, il s'agissait un endroit où il avait appris la définition de famille, de foyer. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de sauver quoi que ce soit. Oh bien sûr leurs comptes respectifs à Gringott's regorgeaient de bien assez de gallions pour s'offrir une centaine de domaine comme celui-ci mais il y a des choses que l'argent ne peut pas acheter. La bibliothèque des Potter était un trésor inestimable et les tableaux des ancêtres de James et de bien d'autres sorciers célèbres étaient à jamais perdus. Les bibelots et autres objets aux propriétés inconnues venant des quatre coins du monde étaient désormais de petits tas de cendres. Il regretterait la penderie de Dorea. Lorsqu'elle lui manquait un peu trop, il lui suffisait de serrer contre lui un vieux chandail. Son odeur l'enveloppait et il pouvait imaginer qu'elle était encore là. Cette guerre lui avait appris une chose : il n'était pas bon de s'attacher à quoi que ce soit… ou à qui que ce soit.

– Sirius… on doit y aller, l'informa Dorcas.

Il était encore trop faible pour transplaner seul et c'était la jeune américaine qui avait eu la tâche de l'évacuer. Il lui avait demandé de transplaner sur une colline non loin du manoir bien que les ordres eussent été clairs. Il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir enfreint les règles pour lui permettre d'observer le manoir une dernière fois. Il s'appuya donc sur elle sans protester. Il ne voulait pas lui attirer d'ennuis en se montrant déraisonnable. Malheureusement, il aurait dû se douter que cette journée ne pouvait finir que de la même manière qu'elle avait commencée : mal. Avant même que Dorcas ait eu le temps de dégainer sa baguette, ils furent encerclés par une dizaine de mangemorts. Dorcas se plaça instinctivement devant lui, il n'était pas en état de se battre.

– C'est une manie d'utiliser tes conquêtes comme bouclier Sirius ? susurra une voix qu'il ne reconnut que trop bien puisqu'il s'agissait de celle de Bellatrix.

– Super le masque Bella. Je détesterais que ton visage soit la dernière chose que je vois avant de mourir.

– Bella ! l'interrompit Lucius alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à prononcer une litanie d'insultes. Ne perdons pas de temps. Vous possédez quelque chose que le Maître des Ténèbres convoite.

– Un nez ? s'enquit Sirius, ce qui arracha un sourire à Dorcas.

Celui-ci disparu rapidement lorsqu'un sort fusa dans sa direction, l'assommant… Merlin il espérait qu'il s'agissait de ça et pas d'autre chose. Il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol, tâtonnant pour contrôler son pouls mais ne parvenant pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour déceler quoi que ce soit.

– Dorcas… Doe, paniqua-t-il en ne la voyant pas revenir à elle.

– Tu devrais avoir l'habitude maintenant, intervint Bellatrix qui se délectait de sa détresse et prenait visiblement un malin plaisir à lui rappeler ce qui s'était passé avec Marlène.

– La ferme ! hurla-t-il, ne le supportant plus.

– Elle n'est pas morte mais ça peut s'arranger, menaça le mangemort qui avait lancé le sort mais que Sirius ne parvenait pas à identifier derrière son masque.

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-il.

– Vous avez récupéré quelque chose chez les vampires si je ne m'abuse. Le Maître veut cet objet.

– Plutôt mourir, répondit Sirius sans la moindre hésitation.

Il savait que Dorcas ferait le même choix que lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine culpabilité à l'idée de la condamner à mort avec lui.

– On se doutait que tu répondrais ça alors on s'est dit que tu avais besoin d'une bonne motivation, répondit Lucius en faisant un léger signe de la tête à l'un des sous fifres qui lui servaient de collègues.

Sirius ne voyait vraiment pas ce qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis. La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver. Il vit le mangemort… ou plutôt la mangemort faire disparaître son masque d'un coup de baguette. Lorsque la fumée s'évapora, il se figea. C'était impossible. Une simple illusion pour briser sa volonté et le manipuler à loisir. Il détourna le regard, ne supportant pas de la voir aussi… vivante.

– Tu penses sûrement qu'il s'agit d'une supercherie, intervint Lucius.

– Si tu savais ce que ton Maître t'a envoyé chercher…

– Je sais ce que la pierre t'a montré, l'interrompit Lucius.

– Alors quoi ? La pierre est une fausse et elle est encore vivante ? Pourquoi Voldemort voudrait d'une contrefaçon ?

– Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom ! gronda Bellatrix.

– Pas maintenant Bella, lâcha Lucius. Tu n'imagines pas l'étendue de Ses pouvoirs Sirius.

– Peu importe sa puissance ! On ne peut pas faire revenir les morts à la vie !

– On peut néanmoins envoyer les vivants dans le monde des morts. Et si l'enveloppe charnelle est correctement conservée, ajouta le mangemort en désignant la réplique parfaite de Marlène de la main, il est alors possible de les ramener.

– Je l'ai vu…

– Tu as vu un corps mutilé. Je doute que tu aies pu identifier pour sûr le corps de Marlène.

– C'est impossible… murmura Sirius mais avec bien moins de conviction que la première fois, son regard retournant se poser sur celle qu'il avait cru perdue à jamais et qui ne l'était peut-être pas.

Elle semblait absente. Ses yeux étaient vides de toute émotion. Elle affichait une expression d'une neutralité terrifiante. Il ne pouvait pas les croire. Il ne devait pas les croire. Lorsqu'il avait tenu la pierre, elle lui était apparu. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'elle était emprisonnée dans le monde des morts. Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'il y avait encore un infime espoir qu'il la retrouve.

– Marlène n'avait pas conscience d'être vivante, l'informa Lucius comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

– Et maintenant ? demanda Sirius même s'il connaissait déjà la réponse puisque l'avant-bras de la jeune fille portait la marque parfaitement reconnaissable des mangemorts.

– Disons qu'on s'est assuré de sa… loyauté. Si tu veux la revoir, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Les mangemorts disparurent emportant Marlène avec eux. Il baissa les yeux vers Dorcas qui revenait doucement à elle.

– Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle à demi-mot, encore affaiblie par le sort.

Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée… mais il allait le découvrir.


	42. We may lose

**CHAPITRE 42**  
**We may lose**

– Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu as enfreint le règlement et mis en danger Dorcas ? s'enquit James d'une voix qui ne présageait rien de bon.

– Je vais bien… intervint la jeune fille mais elle fut réduite au silence par un regard du chef des maraudeurs qui reporta ensuite son attention sur son cousin et meilleur ami.

– C'est bien ça ?

– Oui, répondit Sirius en soutenant son regard.

Une part de Remus admira le sang-froid du garçon. Peu de personne étaient capables de supporter la colère de James. Il en était lui-même parfaitement incapable. Imaginer le décevoir était une chose inconcevable et proprement insupportable. Sirius ne semblait pas soumis à la même peur. Probablement en raison de l'amour inconditionnel qui unissait les deux garçons. Peu importe les erreurs que commettait Sirius, rien n'altérait jamais l'amour de James pour lui. C'était une situation contre laquelle Remus se battait désormais puisqu'il devait prouver à James que Sirius l'avait trahi. Malheureusement, l'amitié aveugle tout autant que l'amour, si ce n'est plus et le chef des maraudeurs refusait d'entendre raison… pour le moment.

– Il y a une procédure Sirius, soupira James en passant une main dans ses cheveux, détestant être celui chargé de remonter les bretelles de ceux qui désobéissaient.

– Ce n'était pas juste le QG de l'Ordre pour moi, lui rappela Sirius.

– Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ça m'a fait à moi ! répliqua James qui n'appréciait visiblement pas le sous-entendu.

– Ça ne t'as pas empêché de tout faire cramer, lui reprocha le ténébreux maraudeur.

– Je n'avais pas le choix ! S'ils avaient mis la main sur quoi que ce soit concernant l'Ordre, on aurait tous été en danger !

Sirius s'enferma dans un silence hostile. Il avait toujours été plus attaché aux choses matérielles que James. D'un autre côté, c'était compliqué de faire plus détaché et désintéressé que James. Remus observa l'échange sans intervenir mais voyant que James n'avait aucune intention de respecter la procédure, il se décida à s'en mêler.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste ? demanda le doux maraudeur sur un ton accusateur qui braqua immédiatement Sirius.

– On a été encerclé par les mangemorts, répondit le garçon sur la défensive.

– Dorcas l'a dit ça, répondit Remus d'un ton aussi calme qu'agaçant. Ce que je veux savoir c'est ce qu'il s'est passé une fois qu'elle a été assommée. Tu as l'air plutôt en bon état pour quelqu'un qui a dû affronter une dizaine de mangemorts.

– Je ne les ai pas affrontés.

– Vous avez discuté alors ? De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé au juste ? Comment tu expliques qu'ils t'aient laissé partir ?

– Remus, intervint James qui voyait parfaitement où il allait avec ses questions et qui refusait encore et toujours de s'engager sur ce terrain avec Sirius.

– C'est la procédure, lâcha Remus, utilisant les armes du garçon contre lui. Sirius n'est pas au-dessus du règlement de l'Ordre.

– Je n'ai pas à répondre à tes questions, rétorqua Sirius en tournant les talons.

– Sirius… réponds à la question s'il te plaît, lui ordonna James à contrecœur.

– Ils veulent la pierre que les vampires nous ont donné. J'ai dit que je préférais mourir que de la leur livrer, sans compter que c'est Dumbledore qui l'a. Ça va comme ça ? Demanda-t-il hargneusement, en voulant à James de ne pas avoir pris son parti.

– Et ils t'ont laissé partir alors que tu as explicitement refusé ? Insista Remus.

– Ils pensent que je vais changer d'avis, répondit le garçon, son regard se perdant un instant dans le vide.

Remus le fixa silencieusement. Il ne connaissait que trop bien cette expression. Un mélange de désespoir infini et de regrets incommensurables. Pourquoi le garçon pensait-il à Marlène en cet instant ? Il n'avait pourtant rien dit à son sujet. Remus n'avait jamais été jaloux de Marlène… tout du moins pas de son vivant. Aujourd'hui c'était bien différent. La jeune fille et lui avaient toujours été sur un pied d'égalité dans le cœur de Sirius… avec un léger avantage pour Remus. Aujourd'hui il perdait du terrain alors que le souvenir de la jolie blonde ne se voyait en rien menacé par les événements et autres tragédies qui se déroulaient autour d'eux. Il doutait que la relation de Marlène et Sirius n'eut pas été mise à mal si elle avait dû faire face à la certitude qu'il les avait tous trahi. Mais elle n'était plus là pour éprouver sa confiance en lui.

– Qu'est ce qui leur fait penser que tu vas changer d'avis ? demanda Remus, pas encore décidé à le laisser tranquille.

– Ils misent sur le fait que malgré tout ce que j'ai pu faire par le passé, je reste un Black aux yeux des membres de l'Ordre. Ils pensent qu'à force d'être accusé et soupçonné par les personnes qui sont censé être mes coéquipiers, je finirai par retourner ma veste.

Il mentait. Ce n'était qu'une pic qu'il lui envoyait. Il tentait de le faire culpabiliser. Remus ne se laissa pas déstabiliser. C'était une occasion inespérée d'interroger le garçon, ce dernier commettant bien rarement ce genre d'erreur. Il était plus que probable que ce fut la dernière fois qu'il disposait d'une telle opportunité.

– Pourquoi ne pas leur avoir demandé le nom du traître puisque vous avez abordé le sujet ?

– Parce que je sais déjà qui est le traître, répondit Sirius en le fixant, ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il l'accusait publiquement. J'ai besoin de me reposer. Je me suis pas encore remis du fait que t'ai essayé de me tuer.

Remus aurait dû savoir qu'il retournerait la situation contre lui. Sirius était doué pour ça. James soupira mais ne tenta pas de retenir le garçon davantage. Il lança ensuite un regard à Remus, lui signifiant silencieusement que s'en était assez. Il savait que James détestait cette situation entre eux. Il ne supportait pas de les voir se déchirer mais Remus faisait ça pour lui. Pour tous les membres de l'Ordre qui risquaient leurs vies chaque jour. Ils n'avaient pas besoin qu'un traître réduise leurs chances de survie en révélant des informations capitales au camps inverse. Aujourd'hui ils avaient perdu le manoir, demain ils perdraient la guerre s'il ne trouvait pas rapidement un moyen de démasquer Sirius.


	43. Not drunk

**CHAPITRE 43**  
**Not drunk**

Lily n'était pas du genre à prendre parti et elle aurait préférait ne pas avoir à le faire maintenant mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas laisser Sirius seul. Les choses s'étaient tant et si bien dégradées entre lui et Remus, qu'il avait débarqué avec la totalité de ses affaires pour s'installer avec elle. Elle le sentait à bout et son instinct lui soufflait qu'il ne s'agissait pas simplement des « soupçons » de Remus à son égard. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose de bien plus grave. Elle refusait de croire que Sirius était le traître. Tout comme elle refusait d'envisager que le véritable coupable soit Remus. Mais elle sentait que Sirius cachait un secret bien trop lourd pour lui. Tout comme elle peinait à cacher le sien maintenant qu'elle partageait son quotidien avec le garçon. Leur situation aurait pu être comique en d'autres circonstances. Ils se lançaient les mêmes regards interrogateurs sans oser demander à l'autre ce qu'il dissimulait si précieusement de peur que la question ne leur soit retourner. C'était un respect imposé en quelque sorte. Si elle avait été plus honnête envers James, elle aurait pu s'atteler à la tâche de découvrir ce qui grignotait peu à peu la moindre étincelle de joie chez Sirius. Mais elle était une menteuse. À son image.

Une occasion se présenta néanmoins sous les traits d'une bonne bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu. C'était inespéré et assez risqué. Si Sirius remarquait qu'il ne buvait pas avec elle mais avec la plante verte de salon dans laquelle elle avait versé shoot après shoot, nul doute qu'il devinerait ce qui la rendait si peu encline à boire… Bien heureusement pour elle, l'alcool avait rapidement embué l'esprit du garçon qui semblait incapable d'aligner deux phrases cohérentes. Elle l'écouta parler de Marlène. Ce fut douloureux pour elle… Beaucoup moins pour lui. Il employait le présent comme si elle eut été encore vivante. La soirée n'avait pas été bien constructive.

– Je suis pas un traître Lily, lâcha le garçon en cachant son visage dans ses bras après avoir croisé ces derniers sur la table basse.

– Bien sûr que tu n'es pas un traître, répondit-elle en passant une main dans les cheveux du garçon, son cœur se brisant à l'idée de ce qu'il devait ressentir.

– Je sais qu'ils ne me la rendront jamais mais c'est tellement tentant.

– Sirius je ne comprends pas…

– Ils ont Marlène, lâcha-t-il en relevant la tête vers elle.

Il ne mentait pas. Ou tout du moins il était convaincu de la véracité de ce qu'il disait. C'était absurde. Il avait trop bu. Elle décida de ne pas le contredire. S'il se sentait mieux en se convaincant que Marlène était la captive des mangemorts alors qui était-elle pour le juger ? Elle lui sourit donc tristement sans répondre.

– Tu ne me crois pas, ajouta-t-il avec une lucidité qui la terrifia.

– Elle me manque aussi Sirius, répondit-elle sans essayer de nier le fait qu'elle ne prêtait que peu d'attention à ses divagations.

– Qu'est-ce que tu serais prête à faire pour qu'elle revienne ? Pour qu'elle soit là de nouveau ? demanda-t-il en agitant la main vers un coin de la pièce comme si Marlène se tenait là en l'instant même.

– Sirius c'est impossible… répondit-elle avec autant de douceur que possible. Tu te fais du mal.

Nul doute que le désamour de Remus était responsable de l'attitude obsessionnel de Sirius à l'égard de Marlène. Elle avait eu l'impression qu'après l'épisode chez les vampires, il avait fait son deuil mais c'était comme s'il était de nouveau de retour à la case départ, se raccrochant au souvenir de la jolie sorcière comme un naufragé à une bouée.

– Si je te disais que c'était possible ? insista-t-il d'une voix presque fébrile, son excitation presque palpable.

– Je te dirais que tu as trop bu, et qu'il est temps de te mettre au lit.

– Tu feras une super maman tu sais.

– Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

– Tu comptes le dire à James ?

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sirius.

– Je sais que tu penses que j'ai trop bu, poursuivit-il en se servant un énième verre. Mais la vérité c'est que je n'ai pas assez bu pour me sortir de la tête le fait qu'il y a peut-être une chance de la sauver.

– Sirius, je pense vraiment que tu devrais arrêter de boire.

– Et moi je pense que tu devrais boire un coup pour te détendre un peu mais on sait tous les deux que tu ne peux pas, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre. Elle avait été démasqué comme une novice. Elle se demandait ce qui l'avait trahi. Il semblait être au courant depuis un certain temps. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la question en cet instant. S'il était assez lucide pour tenir un discours cohérent sur sa vaine tentative de dissimuler sa grossesse à son entourage… serait-il possible que ce qu'il disait sur Marlène…

– Impossible, murmura-t-elle.

– C'est ce que j'ai dit en la voyant parmi eux mais Lily… c'était elle. Je l'ai vu.

Elle couvrit sa bouche de ses mains, les larmes embrumant sa vision. Marlène était-elle vraiment vivante ? Les questions se bousculèrent dans son esprit. Quand ? Où ? Comment ? Mais aucune d'elle ne franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était trop gros… Ça serait bien trop insupportable si tout cela n'était qu'un mensonge des mangemorts pour les manipuler… Elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à espérer. La chute serait trop douloureuse. Sirius n'était pas aussi terrifié qu'elle. Peut-être parce qu'il avait l'impression d'être déjà au fond du gouffre. Délaissé par Remus. Peut-être qu'il considérait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Personne si ce n'est James. La seule raison qui l'avait empêché de foncer tête baissée dans le piège tendu par le camp adverse était le garçon.

– On ne peut pas être sûr, lui dit-elle.

– On ne peut pas être sûr, répondit-il docilement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? demanda-t-elle… dans un but purement informatif.

– La pierre.

– C'est le Professeur Dumbledore qui l'a.

– Je sais.

Ils échangèrent un regard qui une fois encore était d'une similarité rare. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle aurait dû être la voix de la raison. Mais elle en était incapable. S'il y avait une infime chance que Marlène soit vivante… alors elle mettrait tout en œuvre pour la sauver.

– On va devoir la voler.

– J'ai un plan, répondit-il.

Bien sûr qu'il avait un plan. Il était après tout, un maraudeur.


	44. Trust

**CHAPITRE 44**  
**Trust**

– Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que c'est une mauvaise idée ? chuchota Lily en fixant la porte de la chambre de James.

– Tu trouves toujours que mes idées sont mauvaises, lui fit remarquer Sirius en haussant les épaules comme s'il s'était agi de la réponse la plus rassurante.

– James fait au moins semblant de trouver une justification…

– Bancale, compléta-t-il.

– Certes, répondit-elle. Mais il essaye.

– C'est pas la partie la plus désagréable du plan non plus, lui fit-il remarquer en souriant en coin. Je peux prendre ta place si tu veux. Ça me dérange pas.

– Ça aurait été agréable si je ne savais pas que tu étais derrière la porte à écouter tout ce que je dis.

– Le but c'est que vous ne parliez pas trop Lily, lui rappela-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendu qui lui valut une tape sur le bras.

– Me stresse pas !

– Je dirais que vu ton « état » actuel, t'es plus trop une novice en la matière.

– C'est pas drôle et on a dit qu'on n'en parlait pas ! lâcha-t-elle en s'agitant quelque peu à la mention du sujet tabou.

– C'est toi qui a dit ça, moi j'ai dit « dis le à James ».

– Tu continues d'en parler !

Elle poussa la porte de la chambre de James, oubliant de frapper dans sa précipitation de mettre un terme à la conversation avec Sirius. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, essayant de faire abstraction de la présence du maraudeur derrière celle-ci. James semblait surpris mais heureux de la voir. Il était assis en tailleur sur le lit entouré de paperasse. Elle pouvait deviner au degré d'ébouriffage de ses cheveux qu'il planchait dessus depuis un moment.

– Remus t'a ouvert la porte ? demanda-t-il en venant à sa rencontre.

– Non. Sirius a encore la clé, l'informa-t-elle en se blottissant dans les bras qu'il tendait vers elle.

– Ça se passe bien votre cohabitation ? demanda-t-il visiblement amusé par cette situation.

– Il est plutôt facile à vivre, admit-elle. Étonnamment.

– Je suis un peu jaloux, avoua-t-il sur un ton de plaisanterie qui peinait à dissimuler qu'il aurait aimé être à la place du garçon.

– Si tu veux que je vous laisse l'appart, il fallait le dire tout de suite, répondit-elle en souriant, faisant mine de ne pas avoir compris que c'était avec elle qu'il voulait être.

– Très drôle, râla-t-il en souriant malgré tout, se penchant pour capturer ses lèvres avec une tendresse qui la fit quelque peu culpabiliser.

Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de l'utiliser. Elle aurait préféré que Sirius le mette dans la confidence plutôt que de faire ça derrière son dos comme ça. Elle détesterait qu'on lui fasse la même chose mais elle espérait que leur victoire ferait oublier les moyens utilisés pour la décocher. Elle n'osait pas envisager l'hypothèse où ils échoueraient. Elle tenta de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par les lèvres du garçon, ce qui se révélait être plus compliqué que prévu puisqu'il avait entrepris une longue ascension le long de son cou. Elle se laissa aller à glisser une main dans les mèches couleur chocolat du garçon, lançant un regard à la recherche de l'objet de ses désirs. Autre que James, s'entend. Elle la repéra facilement. Le garçon n'avait jamais été très ordonné et la cape d'invisibilité trônait donc fièrement et à la vue de tous sur son bureau.

Elle aurait voulu rester dans ses bras mais la pensée de Marlène l'empêchait d'apprécier quoi que ce soit. Elle ne pouvait et n'osait pas imaginer ce par quoi la jolie blonde était passée. Sirius lui avait parlé de la marque des ténèbres et de son regard vide. Peut-être était-elle sous impérium ? Marlène était d'une indépendance si farouche que l'idée qu'elle soit privée de son libre arbitre par ce sort impardonnable était d'autant plus révoltante aux yeux de Lily. Mais elle était vivante. C'était ce que se répétait Lily pour continuer d'avancer. Marlène McKinnon était vivante et elle allait la sauver. Elle se concentra sur ce désir, sur cette volonté absolue. Sirius avait misé sur sa « nouvelle » forme de magie pour ce plan. Elle espérait qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de lui faire confiance. Elle avait assimilé la théorie mais n'était pas vraiment au point pour ce qui était de la pratique.

Elle regarda la cape s'élever dans les airs pour retomber assez lourdement. James semblait n'avoir rien remarqué. Elle frissonna de plaisir en sentant ses mains effleurer son ventre et retint son souffle lorsque les doigts du garçon s'aventurèrent un peu plus bas. Merlin, elle n'y arriverait jamais. Elle ne pouvait pas aligner la moindre pensée cohérente lorsqu'il la touchait comme ça. Ce plan était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Elle tenta de nouveau de soulever la cape qui ne bougea pas d'un iota cette fois. C'était une catastrophe. Une catastrophe vraiment vraiment très agréable lui chuchota sa petite voix intérieure lorsque James mordilla sa clavicule.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle lâcha un soupire de plaisir que son cerveau lui fit une légère piqûre de rappel concernant la présence de Sirius derrière la porte. Cela eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Nul doute que cet unique soupire serait sujet aux moqueries et autres plaisanteries pendant des mois. L'esprit un peu moins embué, elle réitéra l'exercice, parvenant-en plusieurs fois-à faire planer la cape jusqu'à la porte. Elle entrouvrit celle-ci et le grincement des gonds mal huilés ne sembla pas un motif suffisant pour que James détourne son attention d'elle.

– Si toi et Sirius vouliez la cape, il suffisait de le demander tu sais, dit-il en la repoussant doucement sur le lit, passant au-dessus d'elle.

Elle se figea. Il savait ? Bien sûr qu'il savait. Elle avait toujours détesté le fait qu'il semble constamment avoir une longueur d'avance sur elle. C'était frustrant. Elle lui donna plusieurs coups sur le torse, se sentant ridicule. Elle avait joué la carte de la séduction et se sentait particulièrement stupide.

– Mais j'aime beaucoup cette manière de faire aussi, ajouta-t-il sans faire mine de s'écarter, affichant un air profondément amusé.

– Bouge Potter ! lui ordonna-t-elle, ses joues probablement écarlates à ce stade.

Il bascula sur le côté en riant, allongé sur le dos à côté d'elle, se fichant pas mal de froisser la paperasse administrative de l'Ordre, bien trop fier de l'avoir piégé. Elle se leva, arrangeant sa tenue et remettant de l'ordre dans ses cheveux.

– Tu ne me demandes pas ce que je vais faire avec ? S'enquit-elle, un peu perdue malgré tout.

– Je te fais confiance Lily.

Elle ressentit un nouvel élan de culpabilité. Malgré le fait qu'elle ait tenté de le piéger, il ne croyait pas une seule seconde que ça puisse être pour une mauvaise raison. Et ça ne l'était pas. Elle faisait ça pour sauver Marlène mais lui n'en savait rien. Elle avait une bonne raison de lui mentir cette fois… Elle ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'autre secret. Celui qui détruirait cette confiance tout juste retrouvée entre eux.


	45. Ariana

**CHAPITRE 45**  
**Ariana**

Lily avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour Albus Dumbledore. Elle lui faisait confiance et une part d'elle était toujours plus rassurée lorsqu'il se trouvait dans les parages. Il avait vaincu Grindelwald et elle était certaine d'avoir décelée une lueur de peur dans le regard de Voldemort lorsque les deux sorciers s'étaient affrontés chez les Malfoy. S'infiltrer dans la maison du directeur de Poudlard lui semblait donc être un blasphème et une trahison qu'elle peinait à justifier auprès de sa conscience.

– Sirius… pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne lui demande pas juste ?

– Parce qu'il refusera, répondit le garçon en préparant leur sac pour leur expédition clandestine.

– Comment tu peux en être si sûr ? Il nous a toujours aidé, argumenta-t-elle.

– Seulement si ça ne contrecarre pas ses intérêts, répondit le garçon sur un ton sombre, bien éloigné de son entrain habituel.

– Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Demanda-t-elle un peu intriguée par les raisons qui justifiaient la méfiance de Sirius envers le vieux sorcier.

– Walburga était bien des choses mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas être une menteuse pour peu qu'elle ait un certain taux d'alcool dans le sang. Elle… racontait des choses peu reluisantes sur Dumbledore.

Lily n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir. Elle ne voulait pas briser l'image qu'elle avait du mage. Pour elle, il était admirable et profondément bon. Il avait fondé l'Ordre et œuvrait pour faire tomber Voldemort. Peu importe ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé, aujourd'hui il faisait ce qui était juste. C'était tout ce qui importait. N'est-ce pas ?

– Je doute que cette pierre ait plus de valeur que la vie de Marlène ou de qui que ce soit.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est, répondit-il, son expression s'assombrissant un peu plus.

– Mais toi oui…

– Je ne suis pas certain. C'est juste une légende populaire. Un mythe sans aucun fondement.

– T'as l'air d'y croire pourtant, lui fis-elle remarquée de plus en plus inquiète. Je veux savoir Sirius.

– C'est le conte des trois frères, dit-il, s'apprêtant à s'arrêter là avant de voir qu'elle paraissait toujours aussi perdue. C'est un conte sorcier hyper connu ! En gros y'a trois connards qui rencontrent la Mort et ils lui demandent chacun quelques choses. Le premier lui demande une baguette qui serait la plus puissante de toute. On l'appelle la baguette de sureau.

– Quel rapport avec Dumbledore ?

– Il a fondé un petit club secret avec Grindelwald pour chercher les objets du conte et surtout la baguette.

Lily ne pouvait pas croire un truc pareil. Elle voyait mal le vieux mage se lancer dans une quête de pouvoir au côté de l'un des sorciers les plus malfaisants de l'histoire. Elle ne lui connaissait pas ce genre d'ambition, au contraire, on disait qu'il refusait le poste de ministre de la magie depuis des années.

– On commet tous des erreurs. Les gens changent Sirius. En bien parfois. On ne devrait pas le juger sur des rumeurs. Et quand bien même seraient-elles fondées… aujourd'hui il est du bon côté. Il fait ce qui est juste.

– Peut-être… admit-il à contre cœur. Mais je ne peux pas risquer le sauvetage de Marley. Tu vois toujours le meilleur chez tout le monde chez Lily. C'est une qualité mais aussi un défaut.

– Comme tu veux, soupira-t-elle, ayant fait de son mieux pour le faire changer d'avis et ne disposant pas de plus de temps pour tenter d'y parvenir.

– Prête ? Lui demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

– Toujours, répondit-elle sur un ton aussi déterminé que celui du garçon, prenant sa main sans hésiter.

Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il les fit transplaner au beau milieu de ce qui semblait être la place principale-et donc potentiellement la plus fréquentée-du village. Elle se rappela néanmoins que Godric's Hollow était un village sorcier à l'image de Pré-au-Lard. Ça ne rendait pas l'expérience moins fascinante. Ici, pas besoin de se cacher. La magie pouvait être pratiquée sans crainte d'être découvert par les moldus. Lily n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à sa place parmi les sorciers. Avec la montée en puissance de Voldemort, elle avait eu l'impression de ne pas avoir d'avenir dans le monde magique. Aujourd'hui elle se prenait à espérer que lorsque tout serait fini… son enfant pourrait grandir dans une ville comme celle-ci. Elle voulait qu'il soit entouré de magie. Elle voulait qu'il n'ait jamais à se cacher. Qu'il n'ait jamais honte de ce qu'il était.

Elle suivit Sirius, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'observer les alentours. Elle s'attarda devant une maison qui était à vendre. Lily la trouva parfaite. Elle sentait qu'elle était faite pour elle… pour eux. Sirius l'interpella et elle pressa le pas pour le rattraper, abandonnant le chaleureux cottage derrière elle.

– C'est ici ? Demanda-t-elle en fixant une maison un peu moins chaleureuse mais parfaitement entretenue.

– Oui. Vas-y, frappe, dit-il en enfilant la cape, disparaissant sous celle-ci.

Lily s'exécuta. Le plan était d'une simplicité presque enfantine. Elle était chargée de distraire Dumbledore mais aussi de le convaincre de lui montrer la « pierre ». Sirius verrait ainsi où le vieux mage la gardait et pourrait s'en emparer. Le sorcier ne sembla pas surpris de la voir. Bien au contraire. Trois tasses de thé fumantes trônaient sur la table du salon, ainsi que des petits biscuits qui sortaient visiblement tout juste du four.

– Vous attendiez quelqu'un ? Je peux repasser à un autre moment.

– Nous sommes au complet si je ne m'abuse, répondit Dumbledore en l'invitant à s'assoir d'un geste de la main. Combien de sucres ?

– Aucun, juste un peu de lait, s'il vous plait, répondit-elle poliment.

Elle le regarda la servir et ajouter deux sucres dans sa tasse. Les choses devinrent bizarres lorsqu'il se chargea de la troisième tasse, y déposant trois sucres et une goutte de lait… C'était exactement ce que prenait Sirius habituellement. Il savait. C'était certain. Décidément, que ce soit James ou Dumbledore, ils semblaient toujours avoir une longueur d'avance sur tout le monde.

– Professeur… commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompu par le sorcier qui ouvrit un coffret dans lequel était posé la pierre.

– Avant tout, il faut que vous sachiez que la pierre est un faux. Une tentative de Grindelwald de créer une copie de l'originale. Vous ne disposerez que de de peu de temps avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

– Je ne comprends pas…

– Vous-savez-qui veut la baguette de Sureau. Il se fiche du reste. La pierre ne lui servirait que de preuve. Ça le conforterait dans l'idée que la baguette existe bel et bien et que sa quête n'est pas vaine.

– Comment est-ce que vous savez que celle-ci est fausse ?

– Parce que j'étais là lorsque Grindelwald a fabriqué ce prototype.

– Alors c'est vrai…

– J'espère très chère miss Evans, que cela n'altère en rien votre estime pour moi, répondit le vieil homme en lui souriant tristement.

– Nullement, répondit la jeune fille qui, bien qu'ébranlée par la confirmation des accusations de Sirius, conservait un grand respect et la même admiration pour le sorcier qui se tenait devant elle.

– Bien. Monsieur Black, elle est à vous.

Lily hésitait entre mourir de honte ou rire. Elle épargna à Sirius le contact de l'objet imprégné de magie noir en s'emparant elle-même du coffret contenant la pierre. Elle remercia Dumbledore et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, il l'arrêta.

– Soyez prudente miss Evans… vous n'êtes plus toute seule maintenant, ajouta-t-il en lui lançant un regard appuyé ne laissant aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était au courant pour sa grossesse accidentelle.

– Je ferais attention professeur, promit-elle en se retenant de poser sa main sur son ventre, concentrant son attention sur le portrait d'une jeune fille au trait étrangement familier qui la salua d'un timide geste de la main.


	46. Thief's Downfall

**CHAPITRE 46**   
**Thief's Downfall**

Lily ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle la voyait. Elle avait l'air vraiment mal en point. Sirius avait dit vrai. Non pas qu'elle ait douté de la véracité des propos du garçon, mais elle avait cru à un possible piège. Mais rien de cela ne les attendaient sur les lieux du rendez-vous fixé par Lucius Malfoy. Le mangemort n'était bien évidement pas venu seul, accompagné par Bellatrix, Rabastan et Rodolphus qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de porter de masques. Lily trouvait ça d'autant plus inquiétant. S'ils ne se cachaient plus c'est que d'une certaine manière ils étaient convaincus de remporter cette guerre. De plus en plus de familles sang purs affirmaient leurs opinions anti né moldus en public. Elle avait vu des propositions d'emplois dans la Gazette qui précisaient que les nés moldus ne seraient acceptés. Voldemort gagnait du terrain mais pour le moment tout ça importait peu… elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur rien d'autre que Marlène.

Elle était vivante. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, bien que plus ternes qu'autrefois. Elle se souvenait que la chevelure d'un blond solaire de la jeune fille avait fait bien des envieuses à Poudlard. Ses yeux étaient du même azur aérien qu'autrefois mais la lumière les avait comme abandonnée. Aucune expression ne venait altérer la perfection de ses traits. Elle était là mais son absence se faisait plus criante encore que du temps où elle l'avait cru morte.

– Je vois que tu as ramené la sang de bourbe de Potter, cracha Rabastan avec un mépris et un dégout qui fit grimacer Lily.

Lily posa une main sur le bras de Sirius dans le but de l'apaiser en voyant que ce dernier avait resserré ses mains sur sa baguette, prêt à faire payer à Rabastan sa petite remarque sur son statut de sang. Elle peinait à comprendre un tel degré d'aversion. La capacité de certain à haïr une autre personne sans même la connaitre la dépassait. Rejeter l'existence d'un individu pour une chose sur laquelle il n'a aucun contrôle était parfaitement absurde. Elle n'avait pas choisi d'être née moldue. La théorie qui affirmait que les nés moldus étaient de simples moldus qui auraient volé la magie des sangs purs, les réduisant à l'état de cracmols étaient tout bonnement illogique. Mais rien ne servait d'argumenter. Elle avait fini par comprendre que ce n'était pas par ignorance que ces personnes croyaient ces absurdités. C'était par choix. Ils avaient choisi la simplicité. Plutôt que d'admettre que les mariages consanguins, loin de préserver la pureté du sang, causaient ces malformations, ils avaient décidé d'un autre coupable : les moldus et les nées moldus. Ainsi que toutes personnes s'acoquinant avec ces derniers : les traîtres à leur sang.

– Tu as ce qu'on t'a demandé ? l'interrogea Rodolphus qui semblait plutôt agacé d'être là, s'attirant un regard noir de Bellatrix qui ne voyait de toutes évidences pas ce qui pouvait être plus satisfaisant que d'exécuter les ordres de leur Maître.

– Ça dépend… répondit Sirius en fixant Marlène. Qu'est ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas une illusion ?

– Tu veux contrôler la marchandise Black ? Susurra Rabastan. J'y suis allé un peu fort parfois, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle soit intacte. Mais cette garce aimait ça. Il lui arrivait même d'en redemander.

– Espèce de… commença Sirius qui aurait probablement tué le mangemort si Lily n'avait pas resserré la prise de sa main sur son bras pour le retenir.

– Sirius, il essaye juste de te provoquer.

– Je me doutais que tu voudrais des « preuves », intervint Lucius en sortant une fiole de sa poche. Ceci est de l'eau provenant de la cascade des voleurs à Gringott's.

Lily n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait. Elle n'avait pas de coffre à Gringott's. Elle n'était jamais allée plus loin que le grand hall de la banque des sorciers pour échanger ses livres sterling en gallions. Elle doutait que Lucius soit vraiment disposé à combler son ignorance sur le sujet mais le sang pur adorait s'écouter parler, lui fournissant de ce fait, les informations qu'il lui manquait. La cascade des voleurs était une chute d'eau capable d'effacer tous les enchantements ou camouflages magiques.

– Comment je pourrais savoir que ce n'est pas juste de l'eau de ton bocal à poisson rouge ? s'enquit Sirius.

– Lucius n'a pas de poissons rouges ! lâcha Rodolphus comme si ça apportait la moindre preuve concrète, s'attirant un regard agacé de son chef et un soupire d'extrême lassitude de Bellatrix.

– Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Ah oui. La preuve. Tu es plutôt doué en métamorphose n'est-ce pas ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « doué » ? répliqua Sirius sur la défensive.

– Oh je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais adopter la forme d'un chien par exemple. N'est-ce pas ?

Lily était tétanisée. Il savait. Il était au courant pour les formes animagus des maraudeurs. Personne n'était au courant. Même au sein de l'Ordre… Le traître était donc forcément un maraudeur. Elle avait choisi d'adopter la même attitude que James concernant ces « rumeurs » de l'existence d'une taupe qui serait potentiellement Sirius ou Remus. Mais après ça, elle ne pouvait pas nier qu'il y avait bien une fuite. Sirius sembla parvenir à la même conclusion. Elle ne le retiendrait pas encore longtemps. Il était à bout. Et peut-être que c'était le but. Depuis leur arrivée, les mangemorts n'avaient eu de cesse de le provoquer. Encore et encore. Ils voulaient qu'ils craquent. Qu'il perde le contrôle.

– Je pourrais, acquiesça Sirius qui voyait bien que cela ne servirait à rien de nier plus longtemps.

– Et si je versais une goutte de cette eau sur toi, tu reprendrais forme humaine, poursuivit Lucius avec nonchalance.

– Si elle provient vraiment de la cascade des voleurs… oui.

Lily n'était pas vraiment rassurée par tout ça. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Sirius abandonne sa forme au milieu de leur ennemi. Sans compter d'essayer sur lui cette fiole dont le contenu restait encore à déterminer.

– C'est une mauvaise idée, chuchota-t-elle à Sirius.

– Je sais mais on n'a pas vraiment le choix… Si les choses tournent mal. Sauve-toi.

– Sirius…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de le dissuader. Un chien se tenait là où quelques minutes plus tôt se trouvait le garçon. Elle s'interposa entre Lucius et Sirius lorsque celui-ci s'approcha, sa fiole de malheur entre les mains. Le sang pur sembla considérer ce geste comme un affront. Il posa son regard de la couleur de l'acier sur elle, lui intimant silencieusement l'ordre de s'écarter. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle avait néanmoins oublié un détail de taille : Padfoot. Le chien la contourna pour rejoindre le mangemort. Rabastan sembla profondément ébranlé par l'apparition du grand chien noir auquel il devait son émasculation.

– Je vais le tuer, gronda-t-il, son frère le retenant tant bien que mal.

Lucius profita du fait qu'elle soit distraite par les frères Lestrange pour laisser tomber quelques gouttes sur l'animagus. Elle vit Sirius reprendre forme humaine immédiatement, détournant le regard, le temps que ce dernier enfile de nouveau ses vêtements puisque l'eau de la cascade avait annuler les effets du sort qui permettait au maraudeur de ne pas se retrouver nu comme un vers, une fois qu'il abandonnait leur forme animale.

– Satisfait ? demanda Lucius. Est-ce qu'on peut poursuivre ? Tu as quelque chose pour moi si je ne m'abuse.

– C'est un échange, lui rappela Sirius en lançant un regard vers Marlène qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre.

– Donne-nous la pierre et on te rend ta petite amie Sirius, répliqua Bellatrix d'un ton presque doucereux.

Sirius sortit la pierre de sa poche et Lucius l'attrapa avec une impatience palpable. Lily se précipita pour tirer à elle Marlène qui ne semblait pas être au courant ou réaliser qu'elle était libre et qu'elle pouvait les rejoindre. Lucius fit tourner la pierre trois fois dans sa main et bien que le reste d'entre eux soient incapable de voir le mort qu'il avait décidé de ramener à lui, le sang pur semblait satisfait.

– Tu as tenu parole.

– Marlène… c'est moi, chuchota Lily en posant ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille qui ne broncha pas.

– Lève l'impérium ! ordonna Sirius.

– Elle n'est pas sous impérium. Elle est juste brisée. Bonne chance pour la réparer, répliqua Lucius en disparaissant, le reste des mangemorts l'imitant.

– Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? balbutia Lily en se tournant vers Sirius bien qu'elle sache pertinemment ce que cela signifiait.

Ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé Marlène. Pas vraiment.


	47. Death Eater

**CHAPITRE 47**  
**Death Eater**

Sirius était dépassé par la situation. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il devait se comporter. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot, elle n'avait pas avalé quoi que ce soit et la seule chose qui indiquait qu'elle dormait était le fait qu'elle se réveillait systématiquement en hurlant d'horreur. Il se précipitait alors dans la chambre de la jeune femme mais une fois sa terreur passée, elle adoptait de nouveau cette expression d'imperturbable absence. Il avait besoin d'aide. Lily était la seule au courant pour le moment et rien de ce qu'elle avait essayé n'était parvenu à tirer Marlène de l'état presque végétatif où elle était plongée.

– Sirius… l'interpella Lily, le tirant de ses pensées.

– Hm ? demanda-t-il en détournant le regard de la silhouette endormie de la jolie blonde.

– Je suis de garde cette nuit, l'informa la jolie rousse en finissant d'enfiler sa veste. Tu vas t'en sortir tout seul ?

– Ça devrait aller, répondit-il bien que cela fut un mensonge.

– Essaye de te reposer, ajouta-t-elle avec douceur en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

– Vas-y doucement toi aussi.

– Je suis enceinte Sirius. Pas mourante.

– Si James savait, tu foutrais pas les pieds dehors.

– Et c'est pour ça qu'il ne doit rien savoir, lui rappela-t-elle.

– T'es certaine que c'est la véritable raison ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Lily était mauvaise menteuse. Elle ne disait rien à James parce ça rendrait tout ça trop concret. Ça l'obligerait à faire face au problème plutôt que de l'ignorer comme elle le faisait en cet instant. Elle ne voulait pas être une obligation, une contrainte ou un frein pour James. C'était absurde. James adorerait l'idée d'être lié à elle pour toujours. Ce masochiste. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte derrière elle et qu'il l'entendit transplaner, il reporta son regard sur Marlène. Il était tout aussi masochiste que James. Si ce n'est plus même. James n'était pas conscient de ce à quoi il renonçait. Il suivait son instinct tout simplement. Lily était la bonne à ses yeux et rien d'autre n'importait. Il n'était pas James et pourtant il était prêt à renoncer à tout pour peu qu'elle pose de nouveau son regard sur lui et qu'il y lise, comme autrefois, son amour pour lui.

Il se précipita vers elle lorsqu'elle se réveilla en sursaut. Un hurlement de douleur raisonna dans la seconde qui suivit. Elle tenait son avant-bras et semblait prête à l'arracher. Sans réfléchir, il écarta sa main, effleurant sa peau et le tatouage des mangemorts qui la marquait comme sienne. Sa possessivité s'éveilla à cette pensée. Marlène était à lui, pas à un stupide mage noir sans nez. Il passa son pouce sur le serpent qui s'enroulait autour du poignet de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait imaginer la souffrance que lui causait chaque convocation du Maître à laquelle elle ne répondait pas. Sans les protections de Lily qui empêchaient tout transplanage dans l'appartement, nul doute qu'elle aurait déjà cédé à l'appel. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de la perdre. Pas encore. Il ne le supporterait pas.

– Sirius.

Il n'osait plus bouger un seul muscle. Avait-elle vraiment prononcé son prénom ou était-ce son propre esprit qui lui fournissait le miracle tant espéré qui l'empêchait de sombrer dans le plus profond désespoir ? Sa vision se brouilla, les larmes l'empêchant de déceler quoi que ce soit. Il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste, terrifié à l'idée de briser ce mirage. Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il sentit ses doigts effleurer sa joue, son index recueillant cette ultime preuve de son désarroi. Lorsqu'il trouva enfin le courage de la regarder, elle s'était de nouveau enfermée dans cette forteresse d'indifférence. Avait-il rêvé ?

Il fallait la débarrasser de cette chose. Il passa inconsciemment son pouce sur la tête de mort et la sentit tressaillir. Il fut assez prompt à relever les yeux vers elle cette fois, décelant non pas de la terreur mais… du désir ? Il ne s'était pas autorisé à la toucher depuis son retour quelques jours plus tôt. Ses sentiments pour elle n'avaient pas été altéré par le temps, bien au contraire, mais il ne pouvait être certain de ce qu'elle ressentait ou ne ressentait plus. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce par quoi elle était passée. Il ne pouvait pas simplement reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, cette flamme qui avait illuminé son regard, il était presque certain de ne pas l'avoir imaginé. Il ne la connaissait que trop bien. C'était ce qu'il faisait de mieux : être une source de tentation et de plaisir.

Il fit délicatement remonter ses doigts le long de l'avant-bras de la jeune fille et celle-ci entrouvrit les lèvres, bouleversante de vulnérabilité lorsque ses lèvres laissèrent échapper, bien malgré elle, un soupire de plaisir. Elle avait toujours été trop sensible à son contact. C'était comme ça qu'il s'était frayé un chemin au travers de ses défenses la première fois. Ce serait également son ticket d'entrée cette fois ci. Il la repoussa délicatement contre les oreillers qu'elle avait abandonnés lorsque le Mage Noir l'avait appelé. Il fit courir ses doigts sur sa peau à mesure qu'il la débarrassait de ses vêtements. Une fois de plus, elle prononça son prénom. Plus distinctement que la première fois. Il pouvait presque déceler dans son intonation les vestiges de son autorité passée. Sa princesse des glaces n'était définitivement pas loin et maintenant il savait comment la ramener à lui.

Ses lèvres prirent le relais, explorant et redécouvrant chaque parcelle de ce corps qu'il n'avait que trop imaginé depuis qu'il en avait été privé. Elle se laissa aller dans ses bras, répondant avec une passion teintée d'un désespoir qu'il ne pouvait ignorer mais qu'il se jura de faire disparaître même s'il devait y consacrer une éternité qu'il ne possédait pas.

– Sirius, chuchota-t-elle et malgré la pénombre il sut qu'elle pleurait. Je porte la marque.

– Tu n'es pas l'une des leurs. Ce n'est qu'un stupide tatouage.

– Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai fait…

– Je me fiche de ça ! s'écria-t-il, refusant d'en entendre davantage, refusant de faire face à la réalité.

– Tu ne t'en fiche pas. Sinon tu ne me cacherais pas ici. Je suis…

– Ne le dis pas. Je t'en prie, supplia-t-il.

– Je suis une mangemort.

Il ne savait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait. On ne cesse jamais d'être un mangemort…


	48. I can explain !

**CHAPITRE 48**  
**I can explain !**

Lily était épuisée. Rester debout dans une allée sombre avec pour seul ennemi le sommeil était une corvée dont elle se serait bien passée mais ils avaient cruellement besoin d'informations sur l'ennemi. Le seul moyen de convaincre les personnes pouvant s'en procurer de les partager était de leur garantir la protection de l'Ordre. Elle se retrouvait donc à faire le guet jusqu'au petit matin. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer à la place de ses familles qui avaient décidé de tout risquer pour la cause. Ils se retrouvaient prisonniers dans leur propre maison à attendre que l'ennemis frappent. C'était une situation qu'elle espérait ne jamais connaître.

Sa mauvaise humeur était peut-être aussi dû au fait que la personne qui était venu la relever de ses fonctions n'était autre qu'Hestia. C'était compliqué de laisser le passé derrière elle lorsque celui-ci se présentait sans cesse à elle, sous les traits d'une rivale qui n'avait de cesse de lui signifier qu'elle était encore en course pour le cœur de James. Elle aurait aimé que le garçon arrange les rondes de manière à ce qu'elles n'aient pas à se croiser. Elle aurait pu lui demander mais cela semblait puéril. Il avait mieux à faire que de gérer des querelles internes alors que des gens mouraient chaque nuit.

Une fois de retour à l'appartement, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé. La tête rejetée en arrière contre le dossier, elle céda à la demande de ses paupières alourdies par le sommeil, ne les ouvrant que quelques heures plus tard lorsque l'odeur familière du café vint titiller son odorat. Elle lança un regard à l'horloge. C'était étrange. Sirius aurait dû être parti depuis deux bonnes heures au moins. Elle se leva, avançant vers la cuisine et se figeant dans l'embrasure de la porte en y trouvant Marlène. Elle couvrit sa bouche de ses mains, encore sous le choc de la voir de nouveau… vivre.

– Ne soit pas si dramatique Lily, on dirait Sirius, la sermonna la jeune fille en sortant les toasts du grille-pain d'un coup de baguette. J'ai tout fait cramer.

– T'as jamais été douée pour ça, répondit la jolie rousse d'une voix encore tremblante d'émotion malgré sa tentative d'adopter une attitude « normale ». Laisse-moi faire.

Marlène ne se fit pas prier, s'installant à la petite table qui trônait dans la cuisine et la laissant les servir et rattraper ce qu'elle pouvait. Le bacon était définitivement carbonisé mais les œufs pouvaient encore être sauvés. Lily ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait la chance de revivre une routine qu'elle avait cru à jamais perdue. Elle essaya de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas simplement se précipiter pour serrer Marlène dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la relâcher. Elle savait que la façade qu'affichait la sang pure était potentiellement ce qui la faisait tenir debout et que si elle la fissurait, elle risquait de la perdre de nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas la voir se retrancher de nouveau. Elle devait être aussi forte que son amie. Plus encore peut être si elle voulait l'aider.

– Je crois que j'ai cramé les œufs, annonça Lily.

– Je crois que t'es enceinte, répondit Marlène.

– Quoi ? s'étouffa Lily en se tournant vivement vers son amie, posant ses mains sur son ventre. Comment…

– Faudrait être aveugle pour passer à côté, répondit Marlène en sirotant son café en fixant… sa poitrine. Je suis jalouse.

– Marlène ! protesta Lily en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, se demandant si Sirius était parvenu à la même conclusion en suivant ce raisonnement.

– Il va te falloir plus de bras pour les cacher, la taquina la jolie blonde en riant. James doit être content.

– Il… n'est pas au courant, avoua Lily.

– Il n'est pas au courant, répéta Marlène en haussant un sourcil. T'es dans quel genre de pétrin Lily ? C'est lui le père au moins ?

– Bien sûr que c'est lui le père ! répliqua Lily.

– Alors c'est quoi le problème ? insista Marlène qui semblait aussi perdue qu'elle.

– C'est compliqué, répondit-elle en fouillant les placards à la recherche de gâteaux pour remplacer ce qu'elles avaient brûlé.

– Je ne suis pas une spécialiste mais quand James va apprendre que tu lui cache un truc pareil tu vas revoir ta définition de compliqué.

– Merci Marley, marmonna Lily, en lui balançant un paquet de madeleine.

– Je suis là pour ça, répliqua joyeusement la jeune fille.

Elle était là. Cette pensée fit sourire Lily. Merlin, ce que ça avait pu lui manquer. Ses problèmes étaient toujours là. Rien n'était régler bien évidement mais Marlène était là. Elle avait de nouveau quelqu'un pour remettre les choses en perspective. Une personne qui pensait à ce qui était bon pour elle… sans pour autant devoir tenir compte de James. Sirius, Remus et Alice étaient ses amis mais ils n'étaient pas complètement de son côté. Elle était heureuse que James soit aussi bien entouré mais elle avait besoin de ça elle aussi. Elle avait besoin de Marlène.

– C'est moi la marraine n'est-ce pas ? demanda la sang pure sur un ton qui excluait clairement une réponse négative.

– Bien sûr que c'est toi, la rassura Lily en riant.

– J'ai le droit de choisir le parrain ? demanda une voix que Lily ne reconnut que trop bien.

James.

Ses yeux étaient assombris par un sentiment qu'elle identifia assez facilement. Il était en colère. Terriblement en colère. Ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant. Elle n'était pas prête à lui faire face mais il semblerait qu'elle n'ait plus vraiment le choix. Elle n'avait fait qu'aggraver son cas en attendant autant pour tout lui avouer. Maintenant qu'il avait découvert les choses tout seul, il s'avérait d'autant plus compliquer de calmer son ressentiment. Ce qu'elle lut dans son regard la cloua sur place. Rien ne semblait pouvoir détourner l'attention du garçon. Pas même le retour de Marlène. Cette dernière attrapa sa tasse de café et se faufila hors de la pièce en lâchant un petit « je vous laisse discuter, contente de te revoir James ». La traîtresse.

– Je peux tout expliquer…

– Vraiment ? s'enquit-il sur un ton sarcastique qui lui ressemblait peu.

– Non pas vraiment… admit-elle.


	49. The Prophecy

**CHAPITRE 49**  
**The Prophecy**

James sentait, depuis un certain temps, que Lily lui cachait quelque chose mais rien ne l'avait préparé à ça. Il avait toujours su qu'elle était la bonne personne. Celle aux côtés de qui il voulait avancer… vieillir. Il savait que c'était peu commun pour un garçon de son âge de vouloir si tôt s'engager et il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit dans le même état d'esprit. Il était celui qui fonçait tête baissée sans penser aux conséquences. Elle était plus réfléchie. C'était une chose qu'il ne lui avait jamais reproché, allant jusqu'à considérer qu'il s'agissait d'une qualité. Il avait toujours pensé qu'avec le temps, elle parviendrait à la même conclusion que lui. Ça avait toujours fonctionné comme ça entre eux. Il était celui qui à onze ans, lui avait déclaré son amour. Il avait dû attendre six ans pour qu'elle admette que c'était tout aussi réciproque. Lorsqu'elle était partie, ses certitudes s'étaient effondrées. Mais elle était revenue et peu à peu, il s'était remis à croire en eux et en elle. Et il s'était encore une fois fourvoyé. Une fois de trop.

Il aurait voulu que les choses se passent différemment et il n'était pas certain de lui pardonner d'avoir gâché cet instant. Il n'avait pas d'idée préconçue de la manière dont l'annonce de sa paternité aurait dû se faire mais il était sûr d'une chose : ce n'était définitivement pas celle-ci.

– Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? attaqua-t-il. Que je ne prendrais pas mes responsabilités ?

– Non ! protesta-t-elle.

– Que je ne voudrais pas du bébé ? Insista-t-il, sa colère plus forte à mesure qu'il mettait des mots dessus.

– Non, bien sûr que non !

– Alors quoi ?

Il réalisa alors qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle n'avait pas eu peur qu'il parte. Non. Elle avait eu peur qu'il reste. Elle ne voulait pas être coincée avec lui et cet enfant. Elle voyait leur relation et leur potentiel avenir comme une prison. Elle ne voulait pas de lui et elle ne voulait probablement pas du bébé. Il lui aurait pardonné d'avoir des doutes s'ils avaient été fondé sur leur jeune âge ou le climat actuel. Mais ce n'était pas ça. Il avait lu dans son regard ce qu'elle pensait vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais été doué pour dissimuler ce qu'elle pensait. Chaque émotion qui traversait son être se reflétait dans l'émeraude de ses prunelles. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce n'était pas sous la forme d'interrogations mais bien d'affirmations.

– Je suis pas assez bien. Tu penses que je serais un mauvais père.

– James non ! protesta-t-elle en s'approchant de lui mais elle se figea lorsqu'il recula pour conserver cette distance… ce gouffre entre eux. C'est compliqué entre nous en ce moment, poursuivit-elle rapidement comme si elle avait craint d'être interrompue. Je ne voulais pas qu'on soit ensemble pour…

– T'as pas à t'inquiéter, la coupa-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement perdue.

– Je vais pas te demander de m'épouser, asséna-t-il sur un ton faussement rassurant, empli d'une ironie sombre. J'ai pas vraiment envie de me retrouver coincé avec toi non plus.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il l'avait blessé. Il la regarda reculer à son tour, et les éloigner un peu plus encore, bien qu'il douta que cela fut possible. Il avait menti. Si elle lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient être parents, il aurait sans aucun doute précipité de quelques années sa demande en mariage. Il avait toujours voulu que ce soit elle. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour évaluer les risques d'échec. Il avait toujours été vainqueur. S'il y a bien une chose que Lily Evans lui avait appris, c'était que tout le monde perd un jour. Même lui. Elle pouvait être fière. Elle avait fini par lui apprendre ce qu'était l'humilité.

– Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je serais là. Je veux faire partie de sa vie et je m'arrangerais pour que cela impacte le moins possible sur la tienne.

Il avança vers elle, tendant la main vers son ventre et s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres de celui-ci.

– Je peux ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder, concentrant toute son attention sur l'enfant à naître.

– Oui, répondit-elle faiblement.

Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Ni d'elle, ni de lui… encore moins d'eux. Mais lorsque sa main se posa contre le ventre de la jeune fille, il fut parcouru d'une certitude inébranlable. Aucune hésitation ne vint altérer de quelques façons que ce soit l'absolue vérité qui était qu'il aimerait l'enfant.

Severus suivit le vieux mage. Il avait été tellement fier d'avoir été choisi pour cette tâche. Albus Dumbledore n'était pas n'importe quel ennemi. Il avait parfois l'impression que même le Mage Noir craignait le sorcier… C'était absurde. Le Maître des Ténèbres était le plus puissant sorcier de leur temps. Il faisait passer Grindelwald pour un enfant de cœur. Il était celui qui les conduiraient vers la victoire. Grâce à lui, les sorciers retrouveraient leur place légitime : au sommet. Le monde leur appartiendrait et les moldus seraient ceux qui vivraient dans la peur.

Il s'installa à quelques tables de celle du vieux directeur. Ce dernier commanda pour deux. Il attendait quelqu'un. Peut-être que ce soir, il ne rentrerait pas les mains vides. Il devait être le meilleur. Pour elle. Pour la sauver. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui avait décidé le Maître à l'accepter dans ses rangs malgré son statut de sang mêlé mais il ferait tout pour être à la hauteur. S'il servait correctement le Mage Noir, alors celui-ci accepterait de fermer les yeux sur le fait que Lily Evans était une sang de bourbe.

Une femme à la chevelure hirsute rejoignit Dumbledore. Elle semblait nerveuse. Severus tendit l'oreille pour intercepter le sujet de leur conversation. Ça avait l'air d'un simple entretien d'embauche. Il ne laissa pas son esprit dériver vers Poudlard. Il y avait trop perdu pour que sa nostalgie n'aille pas de pair avec ses regrets. Seuls le présent et le futur lui importait. Le vieux mage ne semblait pas le moins du monde convaincu des « aptitudes » de son interlocutrice. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps à Severus pour comprendre que la femme mentait sur ses capacités d'extralucide. Elle ne cessait d'insister sur le fait qu'elle était la petite fille de la célèbre voyante Cassandra Trelawney et Dumbledore lui rétorqua qu'il était navré-bien qu'il ne semblait pas vraiment l'être-mais qu'elle n'avait pas le profil recherché pour officier comme professeur de divination.

– Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche. Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore…

Severus la regarda reprendre son souffle avant de se faufiler hors de la Tête de Sanglier. Une fois qu'il aurait rapporté cette sorte de prophétie au Maître des Ténèbres, il serait récompensé. Il sauverait Lily.


	50. Nightmare

**CHAPITRE 50**  
**Nightmare**

Lily n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les choses s'étaient autant dégradées et en si peu de temps. Ou peut-être qu'elle avait une idée trop précise de la cause de ce gigantesque fiasco. Elle était complètement, totalement, entièrement responsable. Elle s'était retrouvée dans un cercle vicieux sans même en avoir conscience. Lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait paniqué. Il aurait pu le comprendre. Une part d'elle savait qu'il lui aurait pardonné si elle ne lui avait pas dit immédiatement. Il aurait compris. Mais à mesure que le temps passait, elle perdait cette excuse. Pire, il devenait impossible de justifier qu'il n'ait pas été mis au courant. Jusqu'à arriver à ce point de non-retour.

Elle n'avait pas toujours eu conscience de la capacité à aimer de James. Pourtant, elle avait eu bien des occasions d'entrevoir celle-ci et cela ne se limitait pas à elle. Remus, Sirius et Peter étaient ceux qui en avaient le plus bénéficié puisque contrairement à elle qui l'avait rejeté, ils s'y étaient raccrochés comme à une bouée. Remus s'était pour la première fois senti à sa place, entouré et aimé sans aucun risque que son « petit problème de fourrure » soit effectivement, « un problème ». Peter était un autre exemple. Le garçon avait gagné en confiance à son contact. Il n'était plus le timide élève qui serait probablement passé inaperçu. Aux côtés de James, il avait enfin eu accès à l'amour et la reconnaissance qui lui avaient toujours manqué. Sirius était néanmoins le cas le plus probant. Le garçon était comme une mèche de dynamite et James cette étincelle qui avait fait voler en éclat toutes les certitudes du sang pur. Grâce à lui, il avait élargi ses horizons, abandonnant tout simplement les convictions de sa famille, qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment partagées. Il l'avait soustrait au joug de Walburga, lui offrant la famille qu'il ne s'était jamais allé à espérer.

Lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur son ventre, elle avait été bouleversée par ce qu'elle y avait lu. Il aimait déjà l'enfant. Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux, il l'aimait. Elle avait été tellement terrifiée par l'idée d'être un poids pour lui, une obligation, qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi au reste. Elle avait été d'un égoïsme sans nom et elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle s'était placée au centre du « problème », sans même penser au fait qu'elle le privait de quelque chose qu'il désirait vraiment. Sirius l'avait prévenu. Marlène l'avait prévenu. Mais elle n'avait pas écouté, aveuglée par la peur de le perdre.

Elle avait eu l'occasion de voir des mariages malheureux et c'était une chose qu'elle craignait et appréhendait. Elle avait toujours été convaincu qu'il finirait par se lasser d'elle. Il lui avait prouvé qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement d'un jeu. Il s'était montré patient et il lui avait prouvé que ce qui lui plaisait ce n'était pas l'idée qu'il avait d'elle, ou encore le fait qu'elle résiste… Il l'aimait pour elle. Il lui avait apporté beaucoup de choses aussi. Sans lui, elle aurait probablement passé sept ans dans son coin, bucheuse mais en retrait. Elle s'était retrouvée sur le devant de la scène lorsqu'il avait déclaré l'aimer. Elle n'était plus une anonyme qui évoluait dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. Elle était Lily Evans, le grand amour de James Potter. Il lui avait donné l'occasion de faire ses preuves. Avec lui, elle avait dû faire preuve d'autorité et s'affirmer. Grâce à lui, elle avait pu prouver sa valeur.

Remus, Peter, Sirius et elle avaient un point en commun : James Potter. Ils avaient tous ce potentiel enfoui sous une tonne de doutes et d'insécurités. Il avait été capable de tout balayer. Grâce à lui, ils avaient pu s'épanouir. Il était un petit miracle. Un petit miracle qu'elle venait de perdre. La pensée de l'avoir déçu de quelque manière que ce soit était insupportable mais elle refusait de quitter son esprit. Elle ne cessait de tourner et de tourner la situation, cherchant vainement une solution qui ne pouvait être appliquée, à moins de remonter le temps bien évidement. Elle était la propre orchestratrice de son malheur. Elle aurait pu tout avoir… Et elle se retrouvait dans ses pires cauchemars. Il lui en voulait et elle doutait qu'il lui pardonne un jour. La seule chose qui le retenait de couper les ponts avec elle était le bébé. Ça se déroulait comme elle l'avait craint. Elle avait l'impression d'être victime d'une prophétie. Bien souvent ces dernières se réalisent parce que la personne essaye de les empêcher. C'était ce qui s'était passé pour elle. Elle avait voulu qu'il reste pour elle et non pour l'enfant. Elle avait menti pour cela. Et lorsqu'il l'avait appris, il n'avait plus voulu d'elle mais juste de l'enfant.

– Lily ? l'interpella doucement Alice en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

– Hm ? S'enquit la jolie rousse, abandonnant ses sombres pensées pour se concentrer sur ce que disait Dumbledore qui présidait à titre exceptionnel la réunion de l'Ordre ce jour-là.

– Je disais miss Evans, qu'il serait judicieux que vous et monsieur Potter vous installiez ensemble.

– Je vous demande pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

– À cause de la prophétie, ajouta le mage qui sembla comprendre qu'elle avait prêté bien peu d'attention à ce qui s'était dit un peu plus tôt.

– Quelle prophétie ? demanda-t-elle.

– Celle sur votre enfant… L'Élu.

Dumbledore avait-il perdu la tête. Elle l'écouta déblatérer des inepties sur un enfant qui devrait naître le septième mois. Il semblait qu'Alice et elle correspondent mystérieusement au profil. C'était une histoire à dormir debout qui commençait néanmoins à prendre sens à mesure que son cerveau assimilait ce que cela impliquait. Voldemort voudrait tuer l'enfant. Il voudrait annihiler la menace. Son bébé n'était pas encore né et il était déjà en danger. Elle porta instinctivement la main à son ventre et chercha inconsciemment du regard James qui semblait ne pas réaliser ce que tout cela signifiait. Il semblait à la fois en colère et inquiet. Alice et Frank se voyaient donner les mêmes instructions puisqu'ils répondaient aussi au profil.

Alice semblait en état de choc. Les choses allaient si bien pour elle ces derniers temps. Elle s'était mariée, allait avoir un enfant et elle avait retrouvé sa sœur. Leurs retrouvailles avaient été bouleversante. Alice semblait incapable de relâcher Marlène une fois qu'elle l'avait eu dans ses bras. Marlène qui semblait incapable de pleurer ou de s'exprimer sur ce qui lui était arrivé, avait tapoté le dos de sa sœur avec nonchalance, se moquant tendrement de celle-ci. Lily doutait que quelques tapes administrées à la hâte ne suffisent à consoler Alice cette fois-ci.

Pour sa part, elle aurait voulu imiter son amie qui s'était précipitée dans les bras de Frank. Retrouver l'étreinte de James ne l'aurait pas fait se sentir plus en sécurité. Elle doutait que quoi que ce soit ne parvienne à calmer ses craintes. Mais elle aurait eu l'impression d'être moins seule face à cette nouvelle menace. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à devoir s'installer avec James, non pas parce qu'ils le désiraient, mais parce qu'ils le devaient. Leur relation n'était plus qu'un enchaînement d'obligations. Son cauchemar se poursuivait donc.


	51. Second chance

**CHAPITRE 51**   
**Second chance**

Marlène peinait à s'ajuster à sa nouvelle réalité. Ce n'était pas la première fois, elle commençait à devenir une spécialiste mais ça ne rendait pas l'exercice plus aisé. La première fois qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux après l'attaque, elle s'était retrouvée dans une sorte de dimension parallèle de vide. Elle avait cru être morte et que cette impression de flotter dans le néant serait cette éternité à laquelle elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru. Elle n'avait pas eu faim, ni froid. Elle n'avait rien ressenti du tout à vrai dire. Ni peur, ni anxiété, ni solitude. C'était un endroit où le temps ne passait pas. Puis elle s'était senti happée. Elle avait été projetée au milieu d'une assemblée de vampires et ses meilleurs amis s'apprêtaient à servir de dessert. Personne ne semblait capable de la voir, si ce n'est Sirius qui tenait une sorte de pierre dans la main. Elle avait réussi à le convaincre de ne pas abandonner. Elle lui avait menti, lui promettant qu'ils se reverraient un jour. Il n'y avait rien ni personne là où elle était.

La seconde fois qu'elle avait été tiré de cette presque-torpeur, ça avait été bien moins agréable. Le visage d'ange de Sirius ne fut pas le premier qu'elle vit… ni le suivant d'ailleurs. Et c'était bien différent de la première fois. Lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée dans le repère des vampires, elle avait eu l'impression de ne pas être complètement présente dans le monde des vivants. Quelque chose la rattachait toujours au néant. Cette fois ci, elle avait senti quelque chose se rompre. Sans compter le retour de ses émotions et d'un tourbillon de sensations qu'elle avait cru ne plus jamais ressentir.

Elle était vivante. Elle aurait pu se réjouir mais le visage familier de son ex fiancé l'empêcha de pleinement apprécier ce retour à la vie. Les jours qui avaient suivi avaient été éprouvants tant physiquement que psychologiquement. Après n'avoir rien ressenti pendant un temps infini, le plus infime sentiment la bouleversait. Les mangemorts se fichaient pas mal de ça. Ils l'avaient torturé. Nul besoin de préciser que le moindre contact-même un simple effleurement-lui semblait insurmontable après ne pas avoir été touché pendant aussi longtemps. La douleur avait donc été décuplée… Elle aurait tout donné pour mourir de nouveau et ne rien ressentir.

La pire nuit avait été celle où elle avait été marqué. Une part d'elle avait espéré fuir et retrouver sa famille et ses amis. La marque des ténèbres n'était pas un simple tatouage. C'est un lien indélébile au Maître des Ténèbres. Elle était désormais sa propriété. S'il l'appelait, elle devrait répondre ou souffrir. Il saurait toujours où elle est et si elle tentait de lui cacher, elle souffrirait. Et bien qu'il ne puisse connaitre le détail de ses pensées, la moindre idée négative à son sujet conduirait inévitablement à une souffrance infligée au travers de la marque. Elle ne vivait plus que dans la perpétuelle angoisse de voir le serpent s'enrouler autour de son poignet pour la punir.

Elle tentait de se changer les idées mais c'était plutôt compliqué de s'occuper par les temps qui courraient. Elle était tenue à l'écart des affaires de l'Ordre pour des raisons évidentes et devait se contenter d'errer dans l'appartement de Lily en attendant que celle-ci rentre de mission. Elle avait cette situation en horreur. Elle se sentait complètement dépendante des autres. Le pire étant que c'était effectivement le cas. Sans compter qu'elle dépérissait. La magie noire la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle tiendrait. Combien de temps avant qu'elle ne retourne volontairement aux côtés de son bourreau ?

– Marlène ? l'interpella Remus en s'installant à ses cotés sur le canapé du salon de Lily. Ça ne va pas ?

– Je te retourne la question, répliqua-t-elle en jaugeant le garçon, reconnaissante du fait qu'il s'inquiète mais ne pouvant répondre que par l'attaque puisqu'il s'agissait de la meilleure défense.

– Comment ça ? l'interrogea-t-il en détournant le regard, sachant de toutes évidences pertinemment de quoi elle parlait.

– Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour mentir Remus. Aucun de vous n'est doué pour ça. Je me demande comment vous faisiez pour ne pas passer tout votre temps en retenue.

– On ne se faisait pas attraper, répondit le garçon en souriant tristement, les accusations qui pesaient sur Sirius l'empêchant de se remémorer leur passé commun sans que cela n'aille de pair avec un certain ressentiment.

– Comment est-ce que tu peux penser que Sirius est le coupable ? demanda-t-elle véritablement perdue.

Remus avait toujours été trop indulgent avec Sirius. Il encourageait même ses plus mauvais penchants. C'était involontaire bien sûr, mais pourtant vrai et cela avait bien souvent eu des conséquences désastreuses. Il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Il n'était pas objectif et cédait à toutes les exigences du séduisant gryffondor. Elle ne pouvait le blâmer pour ça. Sirius était doué pour faire en sorte que les gens fassent ce qu'il désir et il lui était arrivé de tomber dans le panneau aussi mais cette fois, il ne s'agissait pas d'une farce sans conséquences ou d'un caprice. Il s'agissait de trahison. À l'encontre de James.

– Je ne sais pas… répondit Remus après un long silence qui en disait long sur sa volonté d'abandonner ses soupçons et de simplement retrouver Sirius.

– Il aime James plus que tout au monde. Plus que toi et moi. Il ne ferait pas ça.

– Tu le crois alors ? demanda Remus. Tu penses que je suis le coupable ?

– Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il y ai un coupable.

– Narcissa a dit que le coupable était l'un de nous.

– S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à James. Sirius en mourrait. Et tu l'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu ne ferais pas ça.

– Si James n'est pas le coupable. Que Sirius ne l'est pas non plus.

– Que tu ne l'es pas…

– Alors…

– Peter, chuchota-t-elle en lançant un regard vers le petit rat.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il lui restait avant de simplement basculer dans les ténèbres mais elle disposait d'une seconde chance. Elle protégerait ceux qu'elle aimait… même si ça devait être la dernière chose qu'elle ferait.


	52. Hope

**CHAPITRE 52**   
**Hope**

Lily aurait dû être heureuse. Marlène et Remus discutaient tranquillement sur son canapé. C'était une chose qu'elle avait cru ne jamais revoir et d'une certaine manière, un message d'espoir. Si Marlène était revenue d'entre les morts alors tout pouvait encore s'arranger. À une exception près. Sa relation avec James. Il l'évitait consciencieusement sans pour autant être absent. C'était une prouesse qu'elle ne pouvait qu'applaudir.

Elle lança un regard vers le maraudeur qui semblait parfaitement capable de plaisanter avec Sirius et Peter malgré leur situation. Elle n'aurait pas dû lui en vouloir, elle était celle qui avait commis une erreur mais la colère n'est pas un sentiment qui réponds aux règles de la logique. Elle ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de ressentir une pointe d'amertume que cela l'affecte aussi peu. Elle était celle qui peinait à sourire, à manger, à dormir… Parfois, elle se sentait presque étouffer. Comme en cet instant. Elle s'excusa rapidement et se précipita vers le minuscule balcon pour prendre l'air. Une fois debout sur celui-ci, elle inspira profondément et expira lentement. Elle réitéra l'étape jusqu'à ce que ce « trop plein » ne soit plus aussi pesant. Elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de tout, mais elle parvenait à évacuer suffisamment pour que ce soit supportable. Comment parviendrait-elle à vivre avec lui alors qu'elle trouvait sa présence épisodique dans son appartement pesante ? Sans compter que ça ne fonctionnait pas toujours. Il était capable de l'affecter à un si haut point… Et c'était loin d'être récent. C'était déjà le cas lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Ce n'était bien évidement pas à aussi grande échelle qu'aujourd'hui mais ce qu'il ressentait avait toujours influé sur ses propres émotions.

Il avait toujours été très expressif. Sa bonne humeur se voyait immédiatement, tout comme le contraire. La vie des Gryffondors était rythmée par les humeurs de leur capitaine et à mesure que son influence et sa renommée grandissaient, il aspirait plus de monde dans son sillage. Lorsqu'il souriait, on se prenait à sourire également et son rire était de loin le plus contagieux qu'elle ait jamais eu le bonheur d'entendre raisonner. Mais lorsqu'il était contrarié, c'était comme si tout le bonheur s'était volatilisé de la pièce. Les professeurs étaient tout aussi affectés que les élèves par cette étrange influence qu'il possédait. Elle se souvenait distinctement d'un cours de métamorphose ou la stoïque et inébranlable Minerva McGonagall avait fini par interrompre sa leçon pour demander à James si tout allait bien tant l'ambiance de la classe était « pesante ».

Comment pouvait-il autant affecter ceux qui l'entouraient sans que le contraire ne s'applique à lui. L'exemple le plus concret était celui de leur situation. Elle était misérable. C'était le mot. Pourtant il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte du tout. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas une ignorance délibérée. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal avec les émotions humaines. Même celle de la personne qu'il aimait. Bien souvent, il ne remarquait pas immédiatement qu'elle était en colère bien que tous les signes soient là sous son nez. Il fallait lui exprimer clairement, par des mots, ce qu'on ressentait, pour qu'il assimile les choses. C'était plutôt compliqué de lui expliquer lorsque cette incapacité était doublée d'un refus de communiquer. Il ne voulait pas revenir sur le problème ou même essayer de le régler. Il n'essayait plus. Pour le garçon, c'était fini.

De nouveau, elle se sentit étouffer et l'air froid et mordant de la nuit semblait incapable de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. Elle sentit les larmes brouiller sa vision. L'idée de l'avoir perdu sans aucune possibilité d'arranger les choses lui était proprement insupportable. Elle devait lui expliquer. Il fallait qu'il comprenne que la raison pour laquelle elle ne lui avait rien dit n'étant en rien lié à des doutes concernant son amour pour lui mais plutôt à son amour pour elle. Elle ne remettait en aucun cas en question sa capacité à être un bon père, si ce n'est peut-être sa jeunesse qui s'appliquait également à elle. Elle n'aurait pas voulu d'enfant d'un autre que lui. Elle l'aimait.

Elle se tourna pour observer les maraudeurs et Marlène. Ils avaient tous disparu. Elle ouvrit la porte-fenêtre et se faufila dans son salon. Les cartons étaient toujours là mais nulle trace du groupe d'amis. Elle les interpella et seul le silence lui répondit. Elle sentit poindre en elle une note de panique mais s'intima silencieusement l'ordre de garder son calme. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'infraction, et aucun indice que qui que ce soit se soit débattu. Ils allaient bien. Elle remarqua néanmoins que la porte de son apparemment était entrouverte. Ils étaient sortis. Elle s'empara de sa baguette et avança prudemment, un sort près à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres si cela s'avérait utile. Elle sentit une brise soulever quelques mèches de ses cheveux et releva les yeux pour voir d'où cela provenait. La trappe menant au toit de l'immeuble était ouverte. Elle fit glisser vers elle la sorte d'escalier-échelle et grimpa, toujours sur ses gardes.

– Joyeux anniversaire ! s'écrièrent les cinq voix auxquelles s'était ajoutées celles d'Alice et Frank.

Elle avait sursauté manquant de leur infliger un sortilège cuisant. Elle parcouru du regard la minuscule terrasse qu'ils avaient réussi à aménager en un chaleureux espace festif. Des guirlandes flottaient comme par magie… ou plutôt par magie tout court dans les airs, illuminant les tuiles bleues des toits qui les entouraient. Sur une table était entassé des verres, boissons, bonbons et autres confiseries et au centre de cette abondant étalages de nourriture se trouvait un magnifique gâteau. Elle était presque certaine de ne pas avoir encore atteint un âge aussi avancé que ne laissait supposer le nombre de bougies exorbitant présent sur le gâteau.

– Je peux pas croire que t'ai oublié ton anniversaire ! s'écria Sirius en l'entourant de ses bras.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir exprimer plus de joie mais elle en était incapable. Elle leur était reconnaissante. Bien plus que ça même mais elle ne pouvait pas être heureuse. Pas sans lui. Il était là bien évidement. Mais il n'était pas « avec » elle. Marlène la poussa vers une petite pile de paquets volants. Le papier cadeau était étrangement froissé, comme s'il avait déjà été ouvert une première fois. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Marlène.

– Sirius, répondit tout simplement la jolie blonde en lançant un regard agacé au garçon qui lui répondit par un sourire parfaitement innocent qui tira un soupire de lassitude à Marlène.

– Ouvre les ! Ils sont vraiment cools, ajouta-t-il sans une once de honte.

– T'es pas censé le savoir Sirius, le sermonna Remus.

Un silence suivit cette phrase. C'était la première fois depuis une éternité que le doux maraudeur s'adressait à Sirius sans animosité… simplement comme avant. Sirius semblait tout aussi surpris et incapable de répondre par l'une de ses habituelles pirouettes. Seule Marlène ne semblait pas réellement surprise de cette brusque armistice entre les deux garçons. S'il y avait de l'espoir pour eux… peut-être qu'il y en avait pour James et elle.


	53. Infinite

**CHAPITRE 53**   
**Infinite**

Sirius s'efforçait de ne pas laisser son regard dériver vers Remus. Il se concentra sur Lily qui ouvrait ses cadeaux. Il remarqua que la jolie rousse semblait s'atteler à la tâche avec bien moins d'entrain que ne le requerrait cette activité. James ne lui avait pas tout expliqué mais il avait cru comprendre que le couple ne vivait pas ses plus beaux jours. Il doutait même que l'on puisse encore parler de couple à ce stade. Autrefois, il aurait apprécié cette situation. Avoir James pour lui tout seul n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Mais aujourd'hui, la signification de leur situation lui minait le moral. Si même les choses qu'il avait cru immuables ne l'étaient pas, alors en quoi pouvait-il encore croire. James avait toujours aimé Lily et il aurait dû l'aimer pour toujours. Pourtant ce n'était plus le cas. Si un amour aussi fort pouvait s'étioler, alors il ne devrait pas être vraiment étonné du fiasco qu'était devenue sa relation avec Remus.

Il avait vu le garçon discuter avec Marlène un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et il avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas simplement les séparer et empêcher Remus d'empoisonner l'esprit de la jolie blonde avec ses accusations mirobolantes. Mais il semblait que Remus avait échoué et il semblait même changer de stratégie, abandonnant l'hostilité déclarée pour une attitude plus… amicale. C'était un retour à la normal qu'il accueillait avec méfiance. Principalement parce qu'il n'était pas convaincu de l'innocence du loup garou et surtout par rancœur.

Ils s'étaient promis de ne pas s'accuser. De se faire confiance. Remus était censé l'aimer et lui faire confiance. Il n'était peut-être pas la taupe mais il l'avait trahi lui en le pensant capable d'être le coupable. Walburga et Orion avaient détruit bien des choses. Sirius lui en voulait d'avoir brisé ce qu'il avait mis bien du temps à réparer. Du temps et les maraudeurs. Lorsque Remus lui avait tourné le dos, il avait perdu pied. C'était comme si une digue avait lâché et laissé échapper toutes ses insécurités. Mais il avait tenu bon sans lui. Il avait appris à vivre sans lui et il n'était pas prêt à le laisser reprendre sa place sur le barrage de fortune qu'il avait réussi à reconstruire au cours des derniers mois.

– Sirius…

Il s'écarta-autant que le lui permettait les cartons-de Remus qui s'était sournoisement frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui profitant de son bref moment d'inattention. Sirius n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il n'avait rien à lui dire.

– Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demanda le maraudeur, son ton prudent à l'image du reste de sa personne.

– Non, répondit Sirius en essayant de le contourner pour rejoindre les autres.

– S'il te plait… le supplia Remus en le retenant par le bras.

– Lâche-moi, gronda Sirius, la menace tacite qu'impliquait cette injonction, assez évidente.

– Tu dois m'écouter !

– Je ne te dois rien du tout, rétorqua-t-il hargneusement. Je me fiche de ce que tu veux me dire.

– Je suis désolé !

– Tu es désolé ? répéta Sirius en lâchant un rire d'incrédulité presque sincère.

– Je n'aurais pas dû t'accuser sans preuves.

– Non tu n'aurais pas dû, acquiesça le garçon. Maintenant lâche moi.

– Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir. Toi aussi tu pensais que c'était moi, argua Remus en désespoir de cause.

– Oh que si je peux, répondit le maraudeur, sa fureur presque palpable. Et je pense toujours que c'est toi le coupable ! Je ne sais pas ce que t'as dit Marlène pour que tu décides de changer de tactique mais ça ne prend pas !

– Je ne change pas de tactique. Sirius je sais que tu m'as accusé uniquement parce que je l'ai fait…

– Et alors ? le coupa-t-il.

– Je ne t'accuse plus…

– Tu l'as fait !

Sirius se rendit compte qu'il avait crié en sentant les regards de James, Lily, Marlène, Alice et Frank se poser sur eux. Il bouscula Remus sans ménagement pour se dégager de l'emprise du garçon et attrapa sa veste de cuir aussi noire que son humeur.

– Sirius… l'interpella Lily mais Marlène lui fit signe de la main de ne pas intervenir.

– Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Il détestait le fait que Remus ait parfaitement conscience qu'il ne l'avait accusé que pour se « venger » de lui. Il aurait eu l'impression d'être quitte si Remus avait ressenti le même désarroi que lui. Si tout comme lui, il avait cette certitude qu'il le croyait coupable d'une chose qu'il n'avait pas faite. Au fond-très profondément enfoui sous une pile de mauvaise foi-Sirius savait que Remus était innocent. Et c'était ce qui rendait cette situation aussi difficile.

Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il erra sans but dans les rues de Londres mais son esprit semblait toujours aussi embrumé que lorsqu'il avait quitté l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Lily. Il appréhendait son départ… Il n'était pas certain d'être capable d'aider Marlène seul. Il sentait qu'elle était bien plus brisée que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraitre. Il n'était pas un exemple d'équilibre. Il était tout aussi détruit qu'elle. Ses pas le portèrent de nouveau vers le petit immeuble et il se figea lorsqu'il vit que Remus l'attendait sur les marches menant à l'entrée de celui-ci. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et avança d'une démarche faussement assurée vers le garçon, avec la ferme attention de l'ignorer.

– Sirius… l'implora le garçon d'une voix brisée par l'émotion qui le fit flancher.

– Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas te parler.

– Alors écoutes moi au moins, le supplia Remus avant de poursuivre en comprenant qu'il avait, pour un temps limité, l'attention de son interlocuteur bien que celui-ci ait décidé de garder le silence. Je n'aurais pas dû t'accuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de penser que c'était toi. Ça me semble complètement absurde maintenant que je sais… que ce n'est pas toi.

– Maintenant que Marlène t'as dit que ce n'est pas moi, le corrigea Sirius avec une amertume qu'il ne tenta pas de dissimuler.

– Tu ne peux pas continuer de m'en vouloir. Tu dois m'aider ! Peter il…

– Peter ? le coupa-t-il. C'est lui que tu accuses maintenant ?

– Oui, avoua Remus.

– Comme c'est pratique, ironisa Sirius. J'en ai assez entendu.

– Je…

– À bien y réfléchir, je n'aurais pas dû être étonné que tu m'accuses. Tu ne m'as jamais fait confiance. Tu n'as jamais cru en mon amour pour toi et tu as toujours attendu que je fasse quelque chose qui confirmerait tes soupçons. Tu as sauté sur la première occasion qui s'est présentée. À tes yeux, il était plus probable que je sois le coupable plutôt que mes sentiments pour toi soient réels.

– Non, protesta faiblement Remus… trop faiblement.

– Tu as raison. Je ne suis pas le coupable. Mais tu as aussi raison sur le fait que je ne t'aime plus. Quand cette guerre sera finie… je ne veux plus jamais te revoir.

Sirius ne tira aucune satisfaction à la détresse qu'il lut dans le regard de Remus puisqu'elle était le reflet de la sienne. Il se précipita presque sur la porte et lorsqu'il referma celle-ci derrière lui, il lui fallut de longues minutes avant de finalement entreprendre de monter les escaliers vers l'appartement. Il ne remarqua qu'il pleurait que lorsqu'il eut rejoint Marlène dans sa chambre et que celle-ci, effleura sa joue pour recueillir l'une de ses larmes.

– Sirius… qu'est-ce que tu as fait, lui reprocha-t-elle d'un ton aussi réprobateur que tendre.

Il ne pouvait pas pardonner à Remus. Sa rancune était à la hauteur de son amour pour le garçon : infini.


	54. Yes

**CHAPITRE 54**   
**Yes**

Lily n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait choisi LA maison. Celle dont elle était tombée amoureuse lorsqu'elle avait rendu visite à Dumbledore avec Sirius. C'était probablement une simple coïncidence ou tout du moins un concours de circonstances. Le vieux mage vivait dans la petite ville de Godric's Hollow, nul doute qu'il était celui qui avait conseillé à James d'acheter cette maison lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était à vendre. Son cauchemar n'en était peut-être pas tout à fait un. Elle aimait l'idée que leur enfant naisse et grandisse ici. Sa magie ne serait pas une aberration. Elle comprenait la politique du secret. Elle comprenait la nécessité de se cacher. Cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle appréciait cet état de fait. Elle avait espoir qu'un jour, moldus et sorciers coexisteraient en harmonie. Que la peur issue de l'ignorance ne soit plus qu'un lointain souvenir malheureusement il s'agissait d'une utopie qu'ils étaient bien loin d'atteindre. Elle en voulait à Voldemort d'éloigner un peu plus cette réalité à laquelle elle aspirait. Le monde magique n'était pas prêt à quitter le refuge que lui offrait le secret, et il l'était chaque jour un peu moins à cause du mage noir.

– Il y a trois chambres à l'étage, l'informa James tout en lançant un sort pour soulever les cartons entassés sur le trottoir et les « porter » à l'intérieur.

Elle le suivit-lui et la longue file de cartons-en ignorant son cœur qui semblait n'avoir de cesse de se briser à chaque fois que le garçon s'adressait à elle. Elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions. Ils feraient bien évidement chambre à part. Cette maison aurait été parfaite s'ils étaient encore un « nous » mais aux vues de leur relation actuelle, sa taille plutôt imposante serait un handicap. Il pourrait l'éviter autant qu'il le voudrait, il y avait assez d'espace pour ça. L'avait-il choisi pour cette raison ? Lorsqu'il lui avait tendu les clés le soir de son anniversaire, elle était loin de se douter qu'il s'agissait d'un cadeau empoisonné.

Elle se sentit un peu coupable de faire preuve d'autant d'ingratitude, mais elle aurait voulu un cadeau plus personnel… moins « pratique et utile » et surtout moins « imposant ». Elle se sentit d'autant plus mal de formuler ça ainsi. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait toujours détesté ce fossé économique entre eux. James avait à sa disposition une fortune colossale et sans lui, elle n'aurait certainement pas pu s'acheter une maison. Sans compter que son statut de sang l'aurait probablement empêché d'acquérir celle-ci par les temps qui courent. Elle avait cette impression de toujours lui devoir plus sans aucun moyen de lui rendre la pareille.

– Si elle ne te plaît pas, commença-t-il lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint dans l'entrée.

– Elle est très bien, le coupa-t-elle immédiatement en agitant la main.

– Ce n'est que provisoire de toute manière, ajouta-t-il en commençant à ouvrir les cartons sans se rendre compte qu'il venait une fois de plus de la poignarder en plein cœur.

Une fois que la menace qui pesait sur leur enfant à naître serait écartée, ils n'auraient plus à cohabiter. Elle se demandait comment les choses se passeraient s'ils remportaient ce combat contre Voldemort. Opteraient-ils pour une garde partagée ? Elle posa inconsciemment sa main sur son ventre, une bouffée de possessivité l'envahissant à l'idée d'être séparée de son enfant.

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda James qui avait remarqué son geste et s'était rapproché, posant sa main par-dessus la sienne, les sourcils froncés sous l'effet de l'inquiétude.

– Je ne sais pas, mentit-elle, ne voulant pas qu'il s'écarte trop vite, se laissant aller à son contact, aussi infime soit-il.

– Tu as mal ?

– Non, répondit-elle, s'obligeant à être plus raisonnable. Ça va. Fausse alerte.

Elle ne pouvait pas utiliser l'enfant pour se rapprocher de lui. C'était ce qu'elle avait craint le plus. Elle refusait de basculer là-dedans. Même si ça signifiait dire au revoir à une vie de famille stable… Elle espérait que son enfant ne lui en voudrait pas d'avoir tout gâché. Elle regarda James s'éloigner de nouveau pour ouvrir un énième carton et faire voler vaisselles et linges de maison dans les placards et autres espaces de rangements, sans plus se soucier d'elle. Elle l'imita, ouvrant l'un des cartons au hasard. Elle n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier s'il s'agissait bien des siens… Elle ne comprit que trop tard qu'il appartenait à James mais elle ne le referma pas. Glissant sa main à l'intérieur pour en sortir un écrin qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien puisqu'elle était celle qui le lui avait offert des années plus tôt. À Noël. Pourquoi avait-elle cette impression atroce d'être constamment en deuil ? Le souvenir de sa demande en mariage était une véritable torture. Ils avaient été si heureux… Elle ne pouvait accepter d'être reléguée au rang de souvenir.

Elle n'avait jamais été une grande séductrice et sa confiance en elle avait été mise à rude épreuve ces derniers temps, mais elle était certaine d'une chose. James avait un faible pour elle. Un faible particulièrement fort d'ailleurs. Et ça sans qu'elle n'ait jamais eu à lever le petit doigt. Elle avait déclaré forfait trop tôt. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Quel exemple cela donnait à son enfant ? Elle devait se battre pour lui et pour eux. Avec les armes qu'elle avait à disposition : soit une maison vide, du temps et…

– Je vais prendre une douche, soupira-t-elle avec lassitude bien qu'elle ne fût pas le moins du monde fatiguée, déboutonnant son chemisier sans attendre d'être dans la pièce prévue à cet effet.

– Elle est à l'… commença James en se tournant vers elle, s'interrompant lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur son chemisier entrouvert.

Ce dernier laissait entrevoir sa poitrine bien plus généreuse à cause… ou plutôt « grâce » à sa grossesse. La dentelle noire de son soutien-gorge contrastant à la perfection avec sa peau d'un blanc que rien ne venait altérer si ce n'est ses tâches de rousseur. Celles-ci étaient d'un rouge orangé aussi enflammé que l'étincelle de désir qu'elle lut dans le regard du garçon. Elle glissa ses doigts jusqu'au bouton suivant avant de suspendre son geste. Elle le vit retenir son souffle. Elle le tenait.

– À l'étage ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix presque innocente.

– … oui, balbutia-t-il.

Elle lança un regard à l'écrin. Il avait dit oui une première fois. Il le dirait à nouveau.


	55. Storm

**CHAPITRE 55**   
**Storm**

– C'est un peu osé, fit remarquer Remus en piochant un chocolat dans la boite entrouverte sur la coiffeuse de Lily avant de s'installer en tailleur sur le lit de celle-ci.

– Tu trouves ? S'enquit-elle en agitant la nuisette d'un vert sombre qui semblait composer de bien peu de tissus.

– Oui…

– Tant mieux ! répondit-elle, ce qui le fit s'étouffer.

– Comment ça tant mieux ? l'interrogea-t-il après avoir réussi à récupérer sa trachée.

– J'essaye de le faire craquer, admit-elle en rougissant un peu.

– Oh… Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait.

– C'est la première fois qu'on part en mission tous les deux.

– Et t'es certaine que le distraire à ce moment-là est une bonne idée ? s'enquit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers la boite de chocolat.

– C'est diplomatique, répondit-elle, allant chercher la boite pour la lui donner, ayant parfaitement remarquée le regard gourmand qu'il lançait à celle-ci.

– Les vampires aussi c'était censé être diplomatique, lui rappela-t-il en attrapant un chocolat. Et on a failli mourir.

– Oui mais ça s'est bien fini ! s'exclama-t-elle.

– Lily, si tu commences à raisonner comme eux… soupira Remus en essayant de cacher son amusement.

– Du coup ? demanda-t-elle en lui mettant un ensemble d'un rouge satiné sous le nez.

– Osé.

– Parfait !

Remus plaignait presque James même si une part de lui l'enviait. Non pas qu'il eut des vues sur Lily ! Il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'être la cible des tentatives de séductions de son amie. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à une autre époque où Sirius le « torturait » ainsi. Il se souvenait de ses longues soirées à la bibliothèque à essayer tant bien que mal de rester concentré alors que l'insupportable maraudeur faisait tout pour le détourner de son travail. Remus avait toujours été convaincu que rien ne valait le chocolat. C'était avant d'avoir goûté aux lèvres de Sirius. Bien avant d'avoir senti les mains du garçon parcourir sa peau et effleurer son âme. Il attrapa un énième chocolat et l'enfourna rapidement dans sa bouche, tentant de faire disparaître la sensation de manque, la remplaçant par une autre addiction.

– Ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé n'est-ce pas ? S'enquit Lily en remplissant sa valise de tenue plus scandaleusement affriolantes, les unes que les autres.

– Il m'évite…

– Il est blessé. Il finira par te pardonner, le rassura-t-elle.

– Il a été assez clair. Une fois que cette guerre sera finie…

– Tu connais Sirius, l'interrompit-t-elle. Il a dit ça sur le coup de la colère. Je suis certaine qu'il ne le pensait pas.

– Il avait l'air de le penser, soupira-t-il.

– C'est ce qu'il veut que tu croies.

Remus ne parvenait pas à raisonner de manière aussi rationnelle que Lily. Ou tout du moins, pas lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sirius. Ses sentiments prenaient le dessus et il se retrouvait à la merci de ses peurs les plus profondes. La vérité était que Sirius lui manquait. Il avait été aisé de ne pas y penser lorsque la colère obscurcissait son jugement. Son absence ne s'était pas faite autant ressentir lorsqu'il le croyait coupable. C'était bien plus compliqué maintenant que plus rien ne l'empêchait de l'aimer… si ce n'est Sirius lui-même.

– Le peuple de l'eau hein ? s'enquit Remus en parcourant rapidement du regard les livres qu'emportaient Lily.

– Il semblerait, répondit-elle. James ne m'a pas donné beaucoup de détails.

– Probablement parce que tu n'es jamais assez vêtue pour qu'il s'attarde, plaisanta-t-il.

– Ha. Ha. Ha. Très drôle, répondit-elle en lui balançant sans ménagement un oreiller qui se trouvait à portée de main.

– Ce n'est pas dangereux pour toi ? Vu ton état.

– Je suis enceinte Remus. Pas mourante. Mais non ce n'est pas dangereux, au contraire, être dans l'eau calmera surement mon mal de dos ! Ce truc commence à peser une tonne ! ajouta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à son ventre.

– L'instinct maternelle est demandé en caisse trois, la taquina Remus en esquivant agilement cette fois ci, l'oreiller qu'elle lui lança.

Il la vit poser une main sur son ventre, et rire sincèrement avant de se plonger dans la contemplation de cette vie qui se développait en elle. Il ne pouvait imaginer l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle se trouvait. Peut-être devrait-il toucher deux mots à James au sujet de l'importance de l'état d'esprit de la mère pendant la grossesse afin d'assurer le bon développement du fœtus. Elle semblait plus joyeuse mais nul doute que derrière cette façade d'entrain, se cachait une inquiétude et probablement une certaine peur.

– Evans ! cria James du rez-de-chaussée.

– Je déteste quand il fait ça ! s'exclama Lily après avoir sursauté.

Elle abandonna sa valise et descendit en hurlant que ce n'était pas nécessaire de hurler. Les voir interagir ainsi le conforta dans l'idée que les choses finiraient par s'arranger pour eux. Concernant son propre cas, il n'était pas aussi optimiste. Il entendit la voix de Sirius se mêler à celle de James et Lily. Il était là. Il le voyait si peu souvent ces derniers temps.

La chambre de Lily donnait directement sur l'escalier qui faisait lui-même face à la porte d'entrée. Sirius se tenait près de la porte. Son rire le réchauffa et lorsque son regard se posa sur lui, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. C'était une parfaite représentation de leur relation. Sirius avait toujours été celui qui soufflait le chaud et le froid, tandis qu'il se contentait de subir ces intempéries en espérant que le beau temps succède à la tempête. Celle-ci continuait à faire rage dans le regard d'un gris orageux du ténébreux maraudeur.

– Je vais y aller… balbutia Remus en descendant l'escalier, prenant appui sur la rambarde de bois blanc pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et se ridiculiser d'avantage, bien qu'il douta que ce fut possible.

– Reste manger avec nous ! s'exclama Lily qui n'avait aucune envie de le voir partir contrairement à une certaine personne…

– Je vais y aller aussi, intervint Sirius.

– Tu viens d'arriver, lui fit remarquer James qui semblait appréhender un peu trop de rester seul avec la nouvelle incarnation de la tentation qui partageait sa vie.

– Je suis fatigué, j'ai passé la journée à filer… quelqu'un.

Remus enfila sa veste en se retenant de poser la moindre question. Il ne voulait pas aggraver son cas en ayant l'air de glaner des informations. Sirius risquait d'interpréter ça comme une énième preuve qu'il était le traître. Il enroula une écharpe autour de son cou en se demandant comment il pourrait convaincre le garçon de son innocence lorsque celui-ci le prit par surprise.

– Je te dépose ?

Remus n'était pas certain que Sirius s'adressait à lui. Pourtant ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais une part de lui voulait qu'il prononce son prénom. Une seule fois. Il avait besoin de l'entendre le prononcer de cette intonation si particulière. C'était risqué. Il y avait une chance sur deux que le garçon ne réitère pas sa question. Pire. Qu'il prenne son silence pour un refus. Mais il y avait une infime chance qu'il l'appelle. Qu'il complète cette phrase.

– Remus.


	56. Atlantis

**CHAPITRE 56**   
**Atlantis**

– On est à Poudlard, fit remarquer Lily en fixant les eaux du Lac Noir.

– On est à Poudlard, répéta James sans apporter plus de précisions.

– J'avais bien remarqué, répliqua-t-elle en essayant de ne pas céder à son agacement.

– Tu l'as fait remarquer, lui rappela-t-il comme si cela faisait progresser en quoi que ce soit cette conversation.

– Ce que je veux dire, reprit-elle après avoir pris une grande inspiration, c'est pourquoi ?

– Les êtres de l'eau vivent ici, dit-il en désignant le lac du menton.

– Je sais ! s'emporta-t-elle finalement en lui poussant le bras.

– Leur capitale est ici, fini-t-il par préciser. Leur gouvernement également.

– Merci, soupira-t-elle, épuisée par cet échange.

C'était toujours si difficile de converser avec lui. Les choses les plus simples devenaient compliquées. Elle n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience pour ça mais elle avait l'impression que sa marge s'amoindrissait à mesure que son ventre s'arrondissait. Elle était victime d'humeurs fluctuantes, complètement à la merci de ses hormones. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'y succomber. La situation entre James et elle était suffisamment en dents de scie sans qu'elle y ajoute en plus des disputes causées par sa grossesse-bien que cette dernière soit déjà la cause de leur « rupture ».

Elle lança un regard au garçon qui se pencha pour toucher l'eau du bout de sa baguette. Elle avait comme toujours une foule de questions. Ce qui lui semblait évident à lui, ne l'était pas du tout pour elle. Cet écart lui faisait peur. Peut-être qu'il les trouvait trop différents. Elle avait toujours refusé de se laisser miner par son statut de née moldue et jusqu'à aujourd'hui elle avait plutôt bien réussi. Elle avait obtenu les meilleurs résultats à tous les examens mais pour ce qui était de sa culture du monde magique, elle était loin d'avoir rattrapée son retard et elle commençait à douter que cela soit possible. Ainsi, elle était parfaitement au courant de l'existence des êtres de l'eau dans le Lac Noir mais elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de leur rendre visite alors que pour James, ça semblait évident… presque naturel. Ça la frustrait terriblement et l'inquiétait tout autant.

– C'est Dumbledore.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, ne comprenant pas de quoi il parlait et se demandant si elle s'était perdue un peu trop longtemps dans ses pensées.

– C'est Dumbledore qui m'a montré comment faire pour y aller, l'informa-t-il.

– Oh…

Elle sentit une bouffée de chaleur et de reconnaissance la parcourir. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour lire les émotions des gens qui l'entourait mais il avait toujours été capable de déceler et d'identifier ses peurs et ses inquiétudes. Il savait quoi dire et quand. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il semblait presque lire dans ses pensées et ça ne serait probablement pas la dernière. Elle avait toujours été terrifiée par cette omniscience qu'il semblait posséder mais aujourd'hui, elle ne la craignait plus autant. Elle la voyait comme une énième preuve qu'il était bien plus qu'une occurrence dans sa vie. Le destin avait bien fait les choses en sommes. Beaucoup trop bien. Elle ne pouvait imaginer être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Il avait été capable de le comprendre bien plus tôt qu'elle, petit génie qu'il était.

– James ? l'interpella-t-elle.

Il se tourna vers elle, abandonnant ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il ne se redressa néanmoins pas, accroupi près de la berge, un genou à terre. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de réaliser ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle se pencha et pressa ses lèvres contre celle du garçon. Elle ne s'attarda pas plus d'une demi-seconde. Elle recula… ou tout du moins elle tenta de reculer. Elle sentit les mains sur garçon emprisonner son visage pour la retenir et ses lèvres se joindre aux siennes pour poursuivre ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle avait voulu écourter ce contact. Elle avait voulu être raisonnable. Elle aurait dû se douter qu'il n'était pas dans la nature de James Potter de faire dans la demi-mesure et encore moins d'être raisonnable. Elle se laissa aller à la tendresse et à la douceur qu'elle ressentait au travers de chacun de ses gestes. La manière dont son pouce caressait délicatement sa tempe, l'effleurement presque imperceptible de ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'écartait légèrement pour reprendre son souffle avant de revenir à la charge. Elle était complètement et irrémédiablement conquise.

L'eau du lac se mit à bouillir comme si elle était entrée en contact avec de la lave. Cela suffit à les distraire. James la libéra de son emprise et elle ne put qu'espérer être de nouveau sa prisonnière.

– Tu… commença-t-elle en essayant à la fois de reprendre ses esprits et de comprendre ce que ça signifiait pour lui…pour eux.

– Bois ça, lui ordonna-t-il en lui tendant, une fiole au contenu aussi rouge que ses joues en cet instant.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.

– Quelque chose qui te permettra de respirer le temps du trajet jusqu'au fond du lac.

– Seulement le temps du trajet ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Et après ça ?

– Je suppose que les êtres de l'eau nous fournirons ce qu'il faut, répondit-il en haussant les épaules, pas inquiet pour deux sous.

– Tu supposes ? répéta-t-elle en essayant de ne pas perdre son calme.

– Dumbledore m'a donné des indications et ça. Je n'en sais pas plus.

– Alors on fonce tête baissée là-dedans ? s'agaça-t-elle en désignant le tourbillon de bulles qui s'était formé là où James avait lancé le sort.

– Oui, répondit-il descendant d'une traite la fiole avant de plonger.

– Je le hais.

Elle but néanmoins la potion de Dumbledore et imita le Maraudeur en se retenant de le maudire sur plusieurs générations puisque l'une d'elle se trouvait être la sienne. Elle n'eut pas besoin de nager. Elle était comme aspirée vers les profondeurs du lac. L'eau n'était pas assez claire pour qu'elle put déceler quoi que ce soit et elle était bien trop malmenée par le courant pour avoir conscience de la direction qu'elle prenait. Elle n'était sûre que d'une chose. Elle s'éloignait de la surface. Elle sentit l'air lui manquer et elle se mit à avoir bien plus conscience de l'eau qui se frayait sournoisement un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons. Les effets de la potion s'estompaient. Elle sentit poindre en elle, une note de panique. Elle ne pouvait pas retenir son souffle, il n'y avait pas d'air. Une fois que la potion ne ferait plus effet, elle perdrait connaissance. La suite, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par une lumière aussi éclatante qu'aveuglante. Il n'y avait plus d'eau et ses pieds rencontrèrent avec douceur un sol meuble. Elle toussa, accueillant avec joie le retour de l'air dans ses poumons. Elle baissa les yeux vers le sable d'un doré parfait sur lequel elle se trouvait et lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle vit que James avait atterri un peu plus loin.

– Tu vois. Tout s'est bien passé, lui fit-il remarquer avec un sourire narquois.

– Espèce de petit…

Elle dut s'interrompre en voyant s'avancer vers eux ce qui devait être la délégation du peuple de l'eau. Elle eut un moment de doute puisque les trois « personnes » qui se dirigeaient vers eux, ne ressemblaient en rien aux créatures qu'elle avait étudiées dans ses livres de cours. Elles avaient un visage semblable à celui des humains et surtout elles marchaient sur deux jambes.

– Bienvenue à Atlantide. Le Prince vous attend, les informa l'un de leur interlocuteur.

« Atlantide » ? « Prince » ? Elle sentait naître en elle une excitation presque enfantine bien éloignée de celle que provoquait la proximité ou le contact du garçon qui suivait déjà la délégation. Ce voyage s'annonçait sous les meilleurs augures et elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que leur séjour se déroulerait comme il avait commencé : sous les meilleurs auspices.


	57. I love you Sirius

**CHAPITRE 57**   
**I love you Sirius**

Remus ne se fit pas prier pour suivre Sirius. Il avait espéré et attendu ce moment depuis l'instant où il avait pris conscience de son erreur de jugement. Il avait fini par croire que Sirius continuerait à l'ignorer et à s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde de vue… Jusqu'à ce qu'il le perde tout court. Il le regarda jouer avec ses clés de moto comme s'il cherchait ses mots. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Remus n'osait pas dire quoi que ce soit de peur de faire changer d'avis le garçon, quoi qu'il ait pu décider d'ailleurs. Rien ne pouvait être pire que son silence et son absence.

– Peter est le coupable, lâcha finalement le garçon en se tournant vers lui.

– Il semblerait, répondit Remus en retenant de justesse un « je te l'avais dit ».

– Je l'ai suivi, l'informa Sirius. Il avait rendez-vous avec les jumeaux Carrow dans une boutique de l'Allée des Embrumes.

– On doit le dire à James, lâcha Remus en essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur les émotions provoquées par la confirmation de ses doutes concernant Peter.

– Non ! s'exclama Sirius.

– Comment ça non ? demanda Remus sans tenter de cacher à quel point il trouvait cette réponse stupide.

– James n'y croira pas. Comme il ne t'a pas cru quand tu as dit que c'était moi.

– Ou quand tu as dit que c'était moi, termina Remus en comprenant que Sirius avait raison. Il nous faut des preuves. Peut-être que si James le voit se rendre à l'un de ces rendez-vous…

– Peter inventera une excuse. Je l'ai sous-estimé. Je ne referais pas la même erreur une seconde fois.

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ? demanda Remus qui se sentait gagner par une frustration sans nom à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir agir.

– De tourner ça à notre avantage, répondit le garçon en haussant les épaules comme si c'était évident.

– C'est une idée de Marlène ? demanda Remus qui trouvait que cette idée était bien trop subtile et sournoise pour ne pas émaner de l'esprit d'une Serpentard.

– Oui, admit à contrecœur bien qu'assez facilement Sirius.

– C'est quoi le plan ?

– On continu de lui faire croire que tu me soupçonnes et vice versa. On utilisera du Veritaserum sur lui pour savoir ce qu'il a révélé et ce qu'il sait.

– Doublé d'un Oubliette pour qu'il n'ait pas conscience de nous avoir dit quoi que ce soit, poursuivit Remus, la logique du plan le rassurant sur sa viabilité. On aura constamment une longueur d'avance.

– On pourra changer l'heure.

– Le lieu.

– Le nombre de personnes.

Remus et Sirius se sourirent et l'espace d'un instant, ils étaient de nouveau ce duo parfaitement synchronisé. Le moment passa néanmoins rapidement. Trop rapidement au goût de Remus qui sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant le sourire de Sirius disparaître, remplacé par une expression de nostalgie douloureuse. Cette vision lui était tout bonnement insupportable, d'autant plus qu'il en était la cause. Il n'avait pas de solution. Rien qui puisse effacer ce qu'il avait fait. Sirius acceptait de collaborer avec lui mais il ne le faisait que pour l'Ordre. Pour James et Lily et leur enfant à naître. Pas pour lui. Il n'avait pas changé d'avis le concernant. Une fois cette guerre finie, il lui dirait adieu.

– Tu peux rentrer tout seul ? demanda Sirius, sa réponse lui important finalement peu puisqu'il enfourchait déjà sa moto pour partir sans réitérer sa proposition de le raccompagner.

– Oui bien sûr, mentit Remus.

– Tiens-moi au courant.

– Sirius…

Son début de phrase se perdit dans le grondement du moteur de la Harley et Remus n'eut pas la force d'insister. Il savait reconnaître une cause perdue. Sirius était hermétiquement fermé à tout dialogue. Une part de lui en voulait au garçon. Il avait bien évidemment une part de responsabilité dans ce fiasco. Bien plus qu'une part d'ailleurs. Mais il avait été capable de pardonner à Sirius lorsque ce dernier avait utilisé son secret contre Snape pour le piéger. Il lui avait fallu du temps, certes, mais il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde de ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie. Le fait que Sirius soit capable d'envisager cela le blessait bien plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Il aurait voulu lui être indispensable. Tout comme le garçon lui était essentiel. Il ne savait pas de quoi serait fait son avenir si Sirius sortait définitivement de sa vie, mais il pouvait affirmer avec certitude que le bonheur n'y aurait pas sa place. Il attrapa donc le bras du garçon avant que celui-ci n'enfile son casque.

– Il faut qu'on parle.

– Non, répondit Sirius sur un ton bien trop capricieux.

– S'il te plaît, insista Remus.

– Non, répéta Sirius avec néanmoins un peu moins d'assurance, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du garçon.

– Je suis désolé !

– Je m'en fiche !

– Sirius ! s'impatienta Remus.

– Laisse-moi partir !

– Je ne peux pas ! Avoua Remus, son intonation aussi douloureuse que déchirante. Tu ne peux pas me demander ça. Je suis incapable de te laisser partir Sirius. Tu…

Il vit Sirius flancher face à son aveu. Derrière l'air buté et la colère enfantine se cachait une douleur à l'image de la sienne : sourde et profonde. La plaie était encore béante et à vif. Il avait détruit quelque chose mais il était prêt à recoller ce qui restait de leur relation. Il se fichait que le résultat ne soit pas parfait.

–… tu me manques.

– Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répondit Sirius en détournant le regard.

Remus n'avait jamais été dans cette position. C'était une expérience à la fois étrange et enrichissante. La plupart du temps, il était celui qui « avait raison », celui qui « leur avait bien dit ». Il se souvenait d'après-midis entières à les écouter s'excuser de l'avoir mis dans une situation difficile alors qu'il avait prédit que ça finirait mal. Il se retrouvait bien souvent avec une quantité astronomique de chocolat et bien trop d'attention. Sirius était celui qui finissait par le faire craquer. Il ne parvenait jamais à en vouloir au garçon. Peut-être qu'il devrait prendre exemple sur celui-ci pour se tirer d'affaire cette fois-ci. En était-il seulement capable ?

Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à l'origine de cette réticence à exprimer cette vérité intangible qui l'habitait depuis le premier jour où son regard s'était posé sur Sirius. Il avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas mériter ce qui lui arrivait, que ce soit les maraudeurs ou l'amour de Sirius. Une part de lui avait voulu se protéger en envisageant le pire. Il avait donc entretenu l'idée qu'un jour, ils se détourneraient de lui et que son monde serait de nouveau terne et solitaire.

Aujourd'hui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à voir se réaliser sa plus grande peur, il réalisait qu'il avait changé. Il n'aurait su dire quand ni pourquoi, mais il avait baissé sa garde. Il avait cru à une éternité avec eux et surtout avec Sirius. Il était devenu « égoïste ». Il ne voulait pas renoncer à eux. À lui. Il voulait les garder. Le garder. Ces mots qu'il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à prononcer ne lui paraissaient plus aussi terrifiants. Il s'était contenté de les recevoir, les conservant précieusement sans jamais s'autoriser à penser qu'ils les méritaient. Sans jamais oser penser avoir quoi que ce soit à leur offrir qui soit digne d'eux. Sans se rendre compte qu'ils plongeaient dans le doute ceux qui l'entourait. Il avait tellement reçu et qu'avait-il rendu à cela ? Rien, si ce n'est de l'incertitude. Il pouvait rectifier cela.

– Je t'aime, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

– Quoi ? demanda Sirius, dont la colère semblait s'être envolée, bien qu'il ne semblât pas certain de ce qu'il avait entendu.

– Je t'aime, répéta Remus plus distinctement sans pour autant oser croiser le regard de celui à qui il destinait ces quelques mots. Je t'aime Sirius.

Il ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsqu'il sentit les bras du garçon s'enrouler autour de son cou et sa joue se presser contre la sienne.

– Il t'en a fallu du temps.

– Je t'aime, répéta-t-il comme libéré d'un poids.

– Tu peux, répondit Sirius en le serrant plus fort encore. Je t'aime aussi Moon.


	58. The only one

**CHAPITRE 58**   
**The only one**

James se laissa tomber sur le confortable lit de la chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Il était épuisé. La soirée avait été longue. Non pas qu'ingurgiter des petits fours tout en descendant des verres à cocktails nécessitent beaucoup d'efforts. En revanche, faire la conversation oui. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour le relationnel et nul doute qu'il aurait décliné une mission aussi peu… risquée. Mais il avait littéralement sauté sur l'occasion lorsqu'elle s'était présentée. Dumbledore l'écartait systématiquement de tout ce qui pouvait s'avérer potentiellement dangereux.

Alice, Frank et Lily étaient logés à la même enseigne mais ils semblaient mieux le supporter que lui. Quoi que Lily fût étrange ces derniers temps. Il sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues en repensant à l'attitude de la jeune fille. Il avait pris le temps de se renseigner sur les femmes enceintes. Il avait donc rapidement compris que Lily entrait dans son troisième mois de grossesse… Son désir sexuel était comme qui dirait « exacerbé » par ses hormones. C'était scientifique. Purement anatomique. Ça ne la rendait pas moins désirable et il peinait à résister aux assauts de la jolie rousse.

Il s'était déjà fait avoir une fois au bord du lac noir. Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser. Il plaça son avant-bras sur ses yeux, essayant de chasser ce souvenir de son esprit. C'était plus compliqué que prévu. Surtout lorsque la voix de celle qui lui faisait tourner la tête lui parvint au travers de la double porte à laquelle elle venait de frapper. Il se redressa trop brusquement pour quelqu'un qui aurait dû être indifférent. Il fixa la porte, hésitant à ne pas répondre. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il se leva donc et s'avança vers ladite porte, l'entrouvrant à peine dans une volonté d'en voir le moins possible. Comme si chaque parcelle d'elle, même une simple tâche de rousseur, n'était pas de taille à lui faire oublier ses résolutions.

– Je peux entrer ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix où il aurait pu déceler une note de nervosité s'il n'avait pas été dans le même état.

– J'allais me coucher, argua-t-il en essayant de ne pas laisser son regard glisser sur elle.

– Ça ne sera pas long, j'ai juste besoin d'aide pour ma robe.

– D'aide pour ta robe ? répéta-t-il avec une impression que ses neurones s'étaient tous fait la malle en même temps dans une volonté de le faire passer pour le plus parfait imbécile ayant jamais foulé cette terre.

– Oui. Je n'arrive pas à la fermer, ajoute-t-elle en lui tournant le dos pour appuyer ce qu'elle disait.

Il ne put que baisser les yeux vers ce qu'elle voulait lui montrer. Son regard fut attiré par le pan de peau que laissait entrevoir la fermeture éclair défaite de la jolie rousse. La cambrure de ses reins lui coupa un instant le souffle et il ne fut libérer de son envoûtement que lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

– Tu veux bien m'aider ?

– Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en se rendant compte qu'il bloquait toujours la porte, s'écartant pour la laisser passer.

Elle entra et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle était bien trop apprêtée. On aurait pu croire qu'elle avait…

– Tu vas quelque part ? lui demanda-t-il, tout en se rappelant intérieurement que ce ton était « bien trop agressif pour quelqu'un qui ne sort pas avec elle ».

– Le Prince veut me faire visiter la ville ! Je suis tellement impatiente ! J'ai tellement de questions ! Tu savais que la ville se déplaçait ? Ça explique que personne ne soit jamais tombé dessus ! Je ne sais pas comment leur poser des questions sur leur apparence sans paraître impolie ! On dit que la famille royale atlantes descends de Poséidon ! Un dieu ! Tu te rends compte ?

Il n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de la longue tirade de la jeune fille. Elle tenait à peine en place et comme toujours sa curiosité et sa soif de savoir l'emportait sur le reste. Il ne parvenait pas à faire preuve du même enthousiasme pour le moment. Il avait d'ailleurs senti celui-ci s'évaporer à la mention du « Prince ». Ce dernier n'avait eu d'yeux que pour Lily toute la soirée mais James s'était évertué à ne pas trop s'en inquiéter bien qu'il eut pris soin de ne pas les laisser seuls. Pourtant le triton avait réussi à s'attirer les faveurs de Lily qui semblait plus qu'impatiente de passer la soirée avec le souverain. Il remonta la fermeture éclair d'un coup un peu trop sec, faisant sauter celle-ci, ruinant par conséquent la tenue de la jeune fille.

– Tu l'as cassé ! lâcha-t-elle en se précipitant vers le miroir à pied qui trônait un peu plus loin, se contorsionnant pour jauger des dégâts.

– Ce n'est pas plus mal, marmonna-t-il n'essayant pas de paraître désolé puisqu'il ne l'était pas le moins du monde.

– Je te demande pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu l'as fait exprès !

– N'importe quoi. Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

– À toi de me le dire, contra-t-elle en s'approchant de lui, poussant du doigt son torse et relevant son visage d'ange vers lui.

Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait aimer ses colères.

– Tu n'as qu'à aller en mettre une autre, une moins… commença-t-il mais s'interrompant avant de signer son arrêt de mort.

– Moins quoi ? gronda-t-elle prête à lui sauter dessus.

– Rien.

– Oh tu vas répondre James Charlus Potter ! Le menaça-t-elle, ses iris émeraudes le clouant sur place.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi t'en fais toute une histoire ! Lance un Reparo et lâche moi ! Tu pourras demander au « Prince » de remonter cette foutue fermeture éclair pour toi ! C'est un dieu non ? Ça devrait être dans ses cordes.

– Tu es jaloux, lâcha-t-elle, sa colère s'étant brusquement envolée.

– Jaloux ? s'esclaffa-t-il bien qu'elle ait parfaitement raison. Pourquoi je serais jaloux d'un demi poisson ?

– Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi tu es jaloux de lui ?

– Je ne suis pas jaloux.

– James…

– Fais ce que tu veux ! Je ne sais même pas ce que tu fiche ici ! Tu pouvais très bien la remonter avec un sort !

– Je voulais que tu… Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Il aurait dû la retenir mais il dut la laisser partir. Il était encore en colère et il ne se sentait pas capable de lui pardonner. Ça ne rendait pas pour autant la situation plus facile. Il était incapable de la détester. Il ne pouvait que l'aimer. Ça compliquait singulièrement la position qu'il avait décidé d'adopter. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi aux conséquences de sa décision de ne plus être avec elle. Comment avait-il pu croire que la fille de ses rêves n'occupait pas les songes des autres ? Ils n'étaient plus à Poudlard. Il ne pouvait pas terroriser tous ses potentiels prétendants pour les dissuader de tenter leur chance avec elle. Il devait accepter de la laisser passer à autre chose s'il voulait y parvenir aussi.

Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et la rattrapa dans le couloir, sa baguette en main. Elle se tourna vers lui, affichant une expression de surprise confuse.

– Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il sans vraiment préciser pourquoi il s'excusait et espérant qu'elle n'insisterait pas. Je peux ? Demanda-t-il en passant derrière elle.

Il lança un Reparo et inspira doucement, attrapant la minuscule languette de fer noir et tirant celle-ci vers le haut, effleurant et suivant du pouce la colonne vertébrale de la jolie rousse. Il la sentit se tendre et retenir son souffle. Égoïstement, il se prit à espérer que le Prince n'arrivait pas à ses fins et ne se retrouverait pas à abaisser cette foutue fermeture. Il voulait être le seul à provoquer ce frisson de désir chez elle. Il voulait être le seul tout simplement.

– Fais attention à toi.

– Toujours, répondit-elle en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour effleurer sa joue d'un baiser.


	59. Fairytales

**CHAPITRE 59**   
**Fairytales**

Lily s'arrêta devant la porte du garçon et leva la main pour frapper, suspendant son geste avant que son poing ne rencontre le bois blanc. Elle n'était pas certaine que son « plan » consistant à user de ses charmes fonctionne. Elle était même plutôt convaincue du contraire. Peut-être qu'elle s'y prenait mal. Ça ne serait pas vraiment étonnant. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour ça. James n'était pas le seul à manquer d'aisance lorsqu'il s'agissait de relation amoureuse. Elle aurait voulu avoir l'assurance d'Alice ou le charme de Marlène. Elle avait l'impression d'être complètement dépourvue des deux. Une part d'elle lui chuchotait d'abandonner mais c'était tout bonnement impossible. Sa soirée aux côtés du Prince n'avait fait que renforcer ce sentiment. Le jeune triton avait été plus que clair sur son intention de la courtiser. Malheureusement cela n'éveilla en elle aucun sentiment. Elle ne voulait pas de l'attention de qui que ce soit d'autre que Lui. Cela expliquait qu'elle se fut retrouvée des heures plus tard de retour à la case départ : devant la porte de sa chambre et avec pour seule arme cette foutue fermeture éclair. Si ça ne fonctionnait pas après ça… et bien elle tenterait le coup de nouveau. Elle n'abandonnerait pas. Elle frappa donc à la porte avec le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait à disposition et remonta légèrement sa robe déjà bien trop courte avec l'espoir de réunir suffisamment de charme pour le faire craquer.

– Evans ? lâcha-t-il, visiblement abasourdi de la voir sur le pas de sa porte pour la seconde fois de la soirée. Qu'est-ce que…

– Ma robe, l'interrompit-elle sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir davantage à la situation. J'ai besoin d'aide.

– Le « Prince » ne s'est pas porté volontaire pour le faire ? demanda-t-il sans faire mine de s'écarter pour la laisser entrer.

– Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu es jaloux, répondit-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien dans l'espoir d'y déceler quoi que ce soit qui appui cette supposition.

– Jaloux ? Pourquoi je serais jaloux ? demanda-t-il soutenant son regard, tout aussi décidé qu'elle à ne pas se laisser intimider.

– À toi de me le dire, insista-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

– Je suis pas jaloux. J'ai rien à dire, répondit-il clairement sur la défensive. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Fais ce que tu veux.

– C'est exactement ce que je fais.

– Bien !

– Bien ! Écartes toi maintenant, lui ordonna-t-elle.

Elle le regarda s'écarter par réflexe. Il avait toujours été sensible à ses injonctions, comme si c'était dans la nature du garçon de répondre à ses désirs. Ce n'était pas de la magie et elle n'aimait pas utiliser ça contre lui mais en cet instant, il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Elle se faufila dans la chambre avant qu'il ne réalise qu'il lui avait comme toujours aveuglement obéit.

– Eh ! protesta-t-il trop tard.

– J'ai juste besoin d'aide pour ma robe.

– On a déjà eu cette conversation, lui rappela-t-il.

– Pas vraiment, argua-t-elle avec une mauvaise foi qui l'aurait probablement effarée en d'autres circonstances. Je voulais que tu la remonte.

– C'est la même chose ! s'emporta-t-il. Utilise la magie !

– Je ne connais pas le sort, mentit-elle.

Elle vit le regard du garçon se tourner vers la table de nuit où était posée sa baguette. Elle lui barra la route lorsqu'il entreprit d'aller se saisir de celle-ci. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser lui lancer ce sort. Elle n'avait aucune chance de le faire céder s'il ne la touchait pas. Elle s'efforça d'afficher une expression innocente.

– Ça ne prendra qu'une seconde. Après ça je disparais, lui promit-elle en lui tournant le dos, ramenant sa chevelure sur son épaule pour lui exposer sa nuque.

Après ce qui lui parut une éternité, elle sentit les doigts du garçon effleurer son cou. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. Merlin, elle avait besoin de plus. Tellement plus. Elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'il plaça une main dans le bas de son dos tandis qu'il la déshabillait de l'autre. Elle retint son souffle en le sentant ralentir et retarder le moment où il en aurait fini avec elle, l'emplissant d'un espoir fragile. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas la voir disparaître. Elle retint son souffle lorsqu'il suspendit finalement son geste. Était-ce pour reprendre le contrôle et mieux la repousser ou était-il, tout comme elle, submergé par un désir aussi dévastateur que salvateur ? La réponse ne tarda pas.

Elle sentit les lèvres du garçon se presser dans sa nuque et ses doigts abandonner le fin tissue de sa robe pour effleurer sa peau. Le geste avait été si délicat, semblable à un battement d'ailes. Celles d'un papillon qui se serait approché un peu trop prêt d'une fleur au parfum bien trop irrésistible pour qu'il puisse s'en détourner. Elle avait voulu être cet objet de désir, de tentation. Cela ne rendait pas l'expérience moins terrifiante. Sa respiration n'était plus qu'un enchaînement de dératés irréguliers. Son cœur ne parvenait pas à se calmer et menaçait de dérailler à chaque baiser. C'était la plus douce torture qui lui ait jamais été infligé et elle ne ressentait nul désir de s'y soustraire. L'entendre prononcer son prénom réchauffa tout son être. Rien ne pourrait éteindre le feu qui était né d'une étincelle attisée par la morsure brûlante de son souffle au creux de son cou. Lorsqu'elle se tourna pour lui faire enfin face, elle ne put qu'emprisonner le visage du garçon entre ses mains, dans un désir de fixer à jamais dans sa mémoire cette expression qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir susciter. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et captura ses lèvres comme il avait capturé son cœur. Elle ne recula pas cette fois. Elle refusait de perdre le peu de terrain qu'elle était parvenue à gagner. Elle le sentit céder peu à peu et lorsque ses dernières défenses s'effondrèrent, seul demeurait un désir brut, aussi violent qu'affolant. Elle étouffa un cri de surprise lorsqu'il emprisonna sa taille de ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à son lit.

James était le seul prince qui lui importait. Il était son conte de fée et elle ferait tout pour que celui-ci devienne réalité. Cette nuit était déjà plus qu'elle n'avait osé espérer. Une promesse d'éternité à laquelle elle se raccrochait et à laquelle elle refusait de renoncer.


	60. To Hate or to Love

**CHAPITRE 60**   
**To Hate or to Love**

Lily sentit le bras de James autour de sa taille. Elle battit des paupières et réalisa qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit. Elle sentit ses joues se teinter de rouge au souvenir de la veille. Le garçon, bien que profondément endormi, semblait avoir conscience qu'elle s'était tirée des bras de Morphée et avait resserré son emprise sur elle, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui comme pour l'empêcher de s'échapper des siens. Elle frissonna lorsque le souffle chaud du maraudeur caressa sa nuque et que ses lèvres effleurèrent imperceptiblement sa peau. Elle aurait voulu que tous ces matins soient semblables à celui-ci. Maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau auprès de lui, cet objectif ne semblait plus aussi inaccessible. Elle essaya de ne pas trop bouger mais elle avait une furieuse envie de le voir et dans cette position, elle ne pouvait assouvir ce désir. Elle finit par céder à son envie et se tortilla tant bien que mal pour lui faire face, tirant au garçon un léger froncement de sourcil de contrariété. Néanmoins, il se détendit rapidement dès qu'elle eut cessée de gigoter. Elle passa ses doigts entre les deux sourcils du garçon, descendant le long de l'arrête de son nez. Elle le regarda le plisser, sentant quelque chose fondre en elle. Comment pouvait-il être aussi adorable ? Elle poursuivit son exploration silencieuse, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres, s'y attardant un peu plus longtemps que ce qui aurait été considéré comme raisonnable. Lesdites lèvres embrassèrent ses doigts. Il était réveillé, bien que ses yeux soient encore clos.

– J'espère que t'es réveillé et que t'embrasses pas toute personne qui touche tes lèvres, lui dit-elle sans parvenir à cacher son amusement.

– Seulement si c'est une fille, rousse, du nom de Lily Evans, répondit-il toujours sans ouvrir les yeux, sa voix quelque peu ensommeillée.

– Je suis rassurée dans ce cas, répondit-elle en lui volant un baiser.

– Je dois m'inquiéter aussi ? demanda-t-il en posant son regard d'un brun chaud aux accents dorés sur elle.

– J'embrasse seulement les garçons vraiment décoiffés, et qui répondent au nom de James Potter, répondit-elle en réitérant son baiser, s'attardant quelques secondes de plus qu'un peu plus tôt.

– Evans, on doit descendre prendre le petit déjeuné avec le Prince et sa cour, dit-il en s'écartant à peine, comme si cela lui coûtait de se détacher d'elle.

– Hm... répondit-elle en réduisant de nouveau le peu de distance qu'il avait créé entre eux. On pourrait aussi leur expliquer que le voyage nous a épuisé.

– Je suppose qu'on pourrait... répondit-il, se laissant distraire par le doigt de la jeune fille qui effleurait délicatement son torse et glissait lentement vers le bas et d'une manière qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ses intentions.

– C'est un oui ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle sentait qu'il s'apprêtait à céder. Elle devenait plutôt douée à ça malgré des débuts plutôt chaotiques. Elle effleura sa joue de ses lèvres, s'attardant au coin de ses lèvres. Elle sentit le cœur du garçon rater un battement sous sa main qui était posé contre celui-ci. Elle ne ressentait aucune gêne à l'idée d'être encore nue contre lui. Elle ne pouvait pas douter d'elle. Pas quand les prunelles mordorées du garçon se posaient sur elle pour l'envelopper de toute l'admiration du monde. À ses yeux, elle était belle et par conséquent, elle se sentait belle. Il n'y avait pas de place pour la pudeur. Il n'y avait pas un défaut qu'elle aurait souhaité lui dissimuler puisqu'il aimait chacun d'eux. Elle le laissa s'emparer de ses lèvres. Elle adorait cette manière presque conquérante qu'il avait de l'embrasser. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple contact. Il voulait la faire sienne. Elle pouvait sentir sa possessivité à chaque baiser et même lorsqu'il ne la touchait pas, il irradiait de lui une absolue conviction d'un droit de propriété sur toute sa personne. Elle aurait dû être révoltée et elle l'avait longtemps été. Elle se souvenait de soirée entière à se disputer avec lui après qu'il ait une fois de plus effrayé un garçon qui s'était intéressé d'un peu trop près à elle. Elle avait perdu le compte du nombre de fois où elle avait tenté de lui expliquer qu'elle pouvait faire ce que bon lui semblait et avec qui elle voulait. Aujourd'hui, elle ne ressentait ni colère, ni frustration. Ses sentiments étaient tout autre. Tout simplement de par la réciprocité de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Il était à elle, tout comme elle était à lui. Elle exhalait probablement de la même énergie que lui et elle n'avait aucun doute quant au fait qu'il percevait sa propre possessivité. Elle était toute aussi conquérante que lui. Toute aussi avide de lui.

Et c'est pour toutes ces raisons, qu'elle s'écarta.

Le geste avait été aussi brusque que rapide. Il semblait perdu et c'était plus que compréhensible. Elle lui envoyait des signaux plus que contraire. Probablement parce qu'elle était aussi perdue que lui. Elle était tiraillée entre son désir d'être avec lui et sa peur de tout perdre de nouveau... au profit d'une autre. L'idée qu'une autre fille ait pu avoir accès à tout ça la révoltait. Le fait que cela ne soit pas simplement une théorie mais quelque chose de bien concret qui s'était produit. Il avait été avec Hestia, tout comme il avait été avec elle. Est-ce que ce regard qu'il posait sur elle, lorsqu'elle se cambrait de plaisir pour lui, avait été le même ? Elle lui en voulait de lui faire ressentir cette insécurité. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas parvenir à ne plus y penser.

– Evans...

– Oui ? s'enquit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

– Tu pleures, fît il remarquer en cueillant du bout du doigt une larme qui lui avait échappé bien malgré elle.

Son contact provoqua en elle des sentiments aussi contradictoires que puissants. Elle était bouleversée par l'amour qu'elle ressentait pour lui, ébranlée par la jalousie qui semblait ronger chaque parcelle de son âme, secouée par ce sentiment de colère qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti à de telles proportions, submergée par la tristesse à l'idée de tout perdre de nouveau.

– Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude se lisant tant dans son expression que dans son intonation.

– Non c'est moi je... commença-t-elle sans parvenir à poursuivre, ne trouvant pas les mots pour lui expliquer et ne parvenant pas à réunir suffisamment de courage pour lui avouer l'état d'esprit dans lequel elle était.

– Tu ? insista-t-il, semblant avoir pleinement conscience de l'importance de ce qui était en train de se passer pour elle, pour lui... pour eux.

– Je t'aime, dit-elle de but en blanc.

– Je t'aime aussi, répondit-il en souriant un peu.

– Arrête de sourire ! s'agaça-t-elle en lui frappant le torse. Je suis en colère contre toi.

– Moi aussi, admit-il sans se départir de son sourire bien qu'il fut dénoué de joie cette fois.

– Tu as couché avec Hestia ! s'emporta-t-elle.

– Tu m'as caché que tu étais enceinte ! répliqua-t-il.

– Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu me choisisses parce que je suis enceinte !

– Je n'ai pas besoin que tu sois enceinte pour ça ! Je t'ai choisi quand j'avais onze ans !

– Ça ne t'a pas empêché de te taper Hestia !

– Et toi de me cacher que t'étais enceinte !

Ils tournaient en rond. Ils avaient toujours été incapable de communiquer. Tous deux campant sur leur position et refusant de faire la moindre concession de peur que cela ne soit considéré comme une reddition. Ils se jaugèrent quelques minutes et l'espace d'une seconde, ils étaient de nouveau à Poudlard, jonglant entre la haine et l'amour.

– Tu penses que je ferais un bon père ? demanda-t-il.

– Tu serais avec moi même si je n'étais pas enceinte ? le questionna-t-elle au même moment.

– Bien sûr que oui, répondirent-ils de concert.

Elle le vit faire un pas vers elle et réduire cette distance qu'elle avait cru insurmontable. Lorsque ses lèvres se pressèrent contre les siennes, elle réalisa que rien n'avait changé : malgré la haine, l'amour l'emportait toujours.


	61. The straw

**CHAPITRE 61**   
**The straw**

Marlène fixait sa tasse fumante de chocolat chaud, emmitouflée dans un plaid. Elle ne parvenait pas à se réchauffer. Les rires de Sirius et Remus lui parvenaient de la cuisine. Elle aurait dû être heureuse de leur réconciliation mais aucun sentiment de joie n'avait réussi à se frayer un chemin dans le désert de glace qui l'habitait depuis son retour.

Voldemort ne l'avait pas libéré pour rien. C'était une certitude qui refusait de la quitter et qui l'empêchait de reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Elle avait bien tenté de deviner ce qu'il attendait d'elle. Elle avait bien tenté de résister. Elle était même assez fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli jusque-là. Elle s'était tenue loin de l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et malgré la douleur infligée par sa marque des ténèbres, elle n'avait répondu à aucun des appels du Maître de Ténèbres. Elle avait espéré que ça suffirait. Mais elle s'était trompée et ne l'avait malheureusement compris que trop tard. Le Maître des Ténèbres n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour glaner des informations sur la Résistance. Il avait déjà Peter pour ça. Ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il l'avait envoyé ici. Il voulait autre chose. La question demeurerait : quoi ?

– Marley ? l'interpella Sirius qui l'avait rejoint. Tu ne te sens pas bien ? s'enquit-il inquiet, posant une main sur son genou.

– Si, j'ai juste un peu froid, mentit-elle.

Il ne sembla pas convaincu par son excuse. Elle évita consciencieusement son regard. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée pour lui résister et une part d'elle savait que le regard gris acier du garçon la désarmerait comme toujours et qu'elle se retrouverait à avouer toutes ses peurs les plus secrètes. Il la couvait constamment d'un regard soucieux, elle refusait de lui infliger de nouvelles inquiétudes. Peut-être qu'elle était parano, que ce n'était qu'un très mauvais pressentiment.

– C'est prêt ! annonça Remus en entrant dans le salon, déposant sur la table le plat.

– Allez Princesse, viens manger, lui ordonna Sirius en lui tendant la main. Ça va te réchauffer.

– Je n'ai pas faim… répondit-elle ignorant la main tendue du garçon.

– Il faut que tu manges, s'agaça-t-il, toujours aussi impatient qu'autrefois. Tu n'as rien avalé de la journée. Et ne me réponds pas avec ton chocolat, ajouta-t-il en la voyant lui désigner sa tasse. Boire ce n'est pas manger.

– Sirius… soupira-t-elle.

– S'il te plait, insista-t-il.

Elle hésita, pesant le pour et le contre, le pour l'emportant finalement. Il était difficile de lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Elle attrapa sa main et elle le vit se figer. Elle vit ses traits s'altérer comme s'il souffrait. Elle se redressa rapidement, posant une main sur la joue du garçon. Nul doute que si les pupilles du maraudeur ne s'étaient pas brusquement assombris, son reflet aurait été celui d'une panique réelle. Loin d'apaiser le jeune homme, son contact sembla aggraver la situation.

– Sirius ? lâcha-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Sirius qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Il semblait incapable de répondre. Il semblait également incapable de tenir debout, elle n'eut donc pas de mal à le faire asseoir sur le canapé. Elle le vit trembler doucement, et posa une main sur son front. Il était brûlant. C'était surréaliste. Personne ne pouvait tomber malade aussi vite ! Il allait parfaitement bien une seconde plus tôt.

– Remus…

Debout près de la table de la salle à manger, des couverts à la main, le garçon n'avait pas remarqué que quoi ce soit clochait. Remus tourna la tête vers eux en l'entendant l'interpeller et il abandonna ce qu'il faisait pour se précipiter vers eux.

– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-il en reproduisant les mêmes gestes qu'elle.

– Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle en s'écartant pour le laisser faire, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains. Il allait bien.

Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter qu'elle n'avait rien fait mais elle remarqua soudain un détail qui lui fit remettre en question de cette affirmation. Sirius, loin de se crisper au contact de Remus, semblait plus… détendu. Il reprenait des couleurs à vue d'œil et son regard s'éclaircissait peu à peu. Elle recula d'un pas et les tremblements cessèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils étaient apparus. Elle inspira profondément s'avançant de nouveau, terrifiée à l'idée que ses soupçons soient confirmés. Malheureusement pour elle, se fut le cas. Sirius se recroquevilla de nouveau comme un animal blessé.

– Ça brûle… murmura-t-il à bout de souffle, la douleur rendant sa respiration plus difficile.

– Remus qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle à son tour, convaincue que le garçon avait la réponse.

– Et bien, commença le timide maraudeur en lançant un regard incertain à Sirius comme pour lui demander s'il pouvait poursuivre. C'est ses runes, admit-il finalement en voyant que le garçon ne faisait aucun geste qui laisserait à supposer qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit mise au courant.

– Ses runes répéta-t-elle en lançant un regard aux mains de Sirius qui étaient couvertes de tatouages et plus précisément de runes.

Elle les connaissait par cœur. Elle savait qu'elles parcouraient presque entièrement le corps du garçon. Elles les avaient bien souvent suivies du bout des doigts. Elle avait toujours adoré sentir le léger relief de chaque dessin mais elle n'avait jamais vu tout ça au-delà de l'esthétique. Sirius aimait les belles choses. Il était une belle chose. Elle ne s'était pas douté une seule seconde qu'il s'agissait de magie runique. C'était un art presque disparu que bien peu de sorciers maîtrisaient encore. Les runes à Poudlard étaient enseignées uniquement comme une langue écrite morte, au même titre que le latin.

– Quand Sirius est arrivé chez les Potter, il était dans un sale état.

– Quel rapport avec les runes, s'impatienta la jeune fille. En quoi le fait que ses parents le battaient…

– Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, l'interrompit Remus.

– Quoi ? Il n'était pas battu ? La Gazette a menti ?

– Ça ne serait pas vraiment une surprise mais non cette fois ci La Gazette avait dit la vérité. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne disposait que d'une petite partie de l'histoire.

– Tu appelles ça une « petite » partie de l'histoire ? d'étonna-t-elle, ne voyant pas bien ce qui pouvait être plus gros que les sévices commis par Orion et Walburga Black sur leur héritier.

– Comparé aux restes oui, répondit-il avec un air sombre. Walburga est folle.

– Ce n'est pas nouveau ça.

– Elle voyait en Sirius… son père, Orion.

– Ça commence à devenir glauque, lâcha-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Sirius qui les yeux fermés, était toujours aussi essoufflé.

– Elle haïssait Orion.

– Et donc Sirius.

L'histoire des parents de Sirius n'était un secret pour personne. À l'époque où les médias s'étaient emparés de l'affaire, ça avait provoqué beaucoup de remous dans la société magique, brisant l'apparente perfection des sangs purs. Elle se souvenait que ses propres parents avaient remis en doute toute cette histoire, affirmant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une histoire d'héritage. Que Sirius n'était qu'un petit manipulateur qui avait réussi à convaincre son oncle de lui céder la fortune familiale à lui plutôt qu'à sa petite sœur, Walburga. Pour eux, l'adolescent avait inventé de toutes pièces ces histoires de maltraitance pour décrédibiliser ses parents et être certain qu'ils ne puissent pas le traîner en justice pour récupérer l'argent qu'il avait détourné.

– Sirius n'est pas parti. Il s'est sauvé, expliqua Remus.

– Est ce que ce n'est pas la même chose ? s'enquit Marlène, ne parvenant pas à saisir où le doux maraudeur voulait en venir.

– Ses parents, pour le punir de s'être emparé de la fortune de son oncle, ont jugé bon de l'inscrire dans un petit club assez connu, lâcha Remus sarcastique.

– Les Mangemorts…

– Les Mangemorts, répéta Remus. Le problème c'est qu'une fois de plus Sirius n'était pas comme eux. Après des années au côté de James, sa magie n'était pas aussi noire que celle du reste de sa famille.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda-t-elle, même si elle se doutait de la réponse.

– Ils lui ont fait rattraper son « petit » retard. Ils se sont arrangés pour qu'il utilise la magie noire mais Walburga est allé trop loin. Contrairement à Orion, elle voulait que Sirius disparaisse. Que Regulus devienne le nouvel héritier. Disons que Sirius est en perpétuelle overdose de magie noire. Et que ces runes sont ce qui l'empêchent de devenir une réplique parfaite de Bellatrix. Pour peu qu'il ne l'utilise pas et qu'il n'y est pas trop exposé, il ne risque rien.

Marlène lança un regard à Sirius dont la respiration s'était peu à peu apaisée, laissant entendre qu'il s'était assoupi. Elle savait désormais la raison pour laquelle le Maître des Ténèbres l'avait envoyé ici. Elle était la goutte de magie noire qui ferait déborder le vase déjà plein de Sirius.


	62. Golden Snitch

**CHAPITRE 62**   
**Golden Snitch**

Ça aurait été mentir que de dire que tout allait de nouveau pour le mieux entre James et elle. Lily était bien des choses mais elle n'était pas une menteuse. Elle avait expérimenté le déni pendant des années pour ce qui concernait ses sentiments envers le chef des maraudeurs et cela ne lui avait apporté rien de bon, si ce n'était six ans de perdus. Elle ne comptait donc pas basculer là-dedans de nouveau. Elle devait faire face à la situation. Les choses étaient loin d'être parfaite avec le garçon mais il y avait un mieux. Ça n'effaçait pas ce qui s'était passé mais ils avançaient ensembles vers un futur qu'elle espérait commun et surtout heureux. Pour l'instant ils avaient l'air plutôt bien parties pour.

James se montrait de nouveau attentionné et tendre. Il n'avait jamais été très démonstratif en public mais la présence des êtres de l'eau ne semblait pas le limiter autant que de coutume. Son petit doigt lui chuchotait que ça n'était pas complètement désintéressé, et que la présence du prince des tritons avait son rôle à jouer dans l'attitude plus que tactile du sang pur. Elle s'était bien souvent plainte de la possessivité du garçon par le passé mais elle accueillait ce regain d'intérêt pour sa personne avec une euphorie certaine. Après des semaines à s'être sentie complètement invisible, elle ne pouvait qu'être reconnaissante et nul doute qu'elle l'aurait laissé faire à sa guise n'eut été leur mission diplomatique auprès du peuple de l'eau.

Elle se prenait à regretter de s'être servie du prince pour rendre James jaloux puisque son prétendant éconduit ne semblait pas avoir compris qu'il avait perdu la partie. C'était un véritable combat de coqs qui se déroulait à chaque repas, visite, rencontre, et malgré ses tentatives pour calmer le jeu, rien ne semblait capable de les détourner de leur objectif : elle. Peut-être que Lily n'était pas tout à fait innocente non plus après des semaines à aguicher sans vergogne James. Merlin avait fini par entendre ses prières. Elle n'avait plus à redoubler d'inventivité pour que son décolleté finisse sous le nez du garçon et elle espérait vraiment ne plus avoir à faire tomber un énième objet au sol pour ne plus avoir à se pencher pour le ramasser.

Elle appréhendait néanmoins la fin du séjour et le retour à la réalité. James continuerait-il à se comporter de la même manière ? Hestia gagnerait-elle de nouveau les faveurs du garçon ? Le bébé qu'elle portait viendrait-il de nouveau se mettre entre eux ? Elle regretta immédiatement cette dernièrement pensée, portant instinctivement sa main à son ventre, s'excusant ainsi d'une caresse. Elle avait bien des choses à regretter mais l'enfant n'en faisait pas partis. Penser ainsi était ce qui avait manqué de lui faire perdre James de nouveau. Elle aurait voulu qu'il naisse dans un monde en paix, sans mage noir pour attenter à sa vie, mais ça aurait été trop simple et rien ne l'était jamais avec les Potter. Pourtant, elle n'aurait voulu porter l'enfant de personne d'autre. Toutes ses inquiétudes ne parvenaient pas à altérer l'image qu'elle s'en était faite : un petit garçon à la chevelure en bataille et au sourire de canaille. Peut-être aurait-il ses yeux ? Son plus grand espoir était de parvenir à le protéger. Elle était prête à tout pour ça. C'était un sentiment qui l'exaltait et la terrifiait à la fois. Le courage des gryffondors ne la rendait pas indifférente à la mort. Elle avait peur et chaque jour un peu plus. Elle ne pouvait accepter la fin. Pas alors qu'elle voulait faire et voir tant de choses. Atlantis n'avait fait que croitre son sentiment d'être encore bien ignorante du monde magique. Combien de secrets lui restaient-ils à dévoiler ? Elle aurait pu passer des heures à rêver d'aventures dans ce bocal sous-marin, à regarder les créatures du lac noir, en effleurer la surface, si James n'avait pas brusquement fait irruption dans sa chambre.

– On se casse ! lui ordonna-t-il.

– Quoi ? lui demanda-t-elle, sans comprendre, peinant à revenir à la réalité malgré l'urgence qu'elle pouvait entendre dans son ton.

– Aller Lily, tu poseras des questions plus tard, insista-t-il en balançant ses affaires un peu partout sauf dans sa valise.

– Ok, ok ! Tant que t'as pas déclenché une guerre…

– Alors tu vas rire… commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en remarquant qu'elle s'était saisie d'un des couverts en argent qui trônait sur son plateau repas.

– James Charlus Potter, as-tu déclenché une guerre ?

– Moi je dirais plus un conflit armé… Évites de t'énerver, pense au bébé ! dit-il en évitant un objet qui venait vers lui à une vitesse impressionnante. C'était un couteau ? Mais t'es malade ! Je suis le père de ton enfant.

– C'était une fourchette. Mais le couteau va suivre si tu me dis pas tout de suite ce que tu as fait.

– C'est pas de ma faute s'ils ont pas d'humour, rétorqua-t-il.

– Si par humour tu entends, faire exploser des monuments à la valeur historique inestimable, alors ça ne m'étonne pas, argua-t-elle.

– Pour qui tu me prends ? J'ai évolué depuis la tour d'Astronomie ! Faut vraiment qu'on se casse, s'exclama-t-il en entendant les gardes tentant d'enfoncer la porte.

– Ou alors tu t'excuses !

– Ou alors je me quoi ?

– Dis-moi ce que tu as fait, ça ne doit pas être aussi grave, insista-t-elle refusant de se laisser gagner par la panique.

– Le Prince était en train de me montrer les canons à eau… Et je lui ai demandé si on pouvait mettre quelqu'un dedans.

– Tu lui as demandé ? Répéta-elle sur un ton très … très peu convaincu.

– Ou peut-être que je l'ai mis dans le canon à eau pour voir si on pouvait mettre quelqu'un… admit-il avec une facilité qui aurait pu être déconcertante si elle n'avait pas été aussi habitué.

Elle se retint de hurler. Mais quel imbécile ! Et dire qu'elle allait avoir un enfant avec cet idiot.

– Si ça t'intéresse ça fonctionne plutôt bien.

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air… commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Quand tu dis que ça marche, tu veux dire qu'effectivement tu peux mettre quelqu'un dans un canon et l'envoyer vers la surface ?

– Oui… répondit-il un peu surpris par son intérêt soudain pour ses bêtises, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui posait des questions à ce sujet.

– Oui le prince est vivant ou oui le prince est mort ? insista-t-elle.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? demanda-t-il, se braquant, la jalousie vrillant ses iris mordorées.

– Concentre-toi ! Hurla-t-elle en envoyant le couteau cette fois. On va devoir rejoindre la surface sans leur aide grâce à ton « conflit armé ». On doit utiliser les canons.

– Heureusement que j'en ai essayé un avant alors !

Si Voldemort ne le tuait pas en premier, elle le ferait. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace ou signe qu'il plaisantait. En cet instant, il était convaincu de ce qu'il disait. Si leur enfant était à moitié aussi insupportable, elle souhaitait bien du courage au maître des ténèbres. Pour sa part, elle avait abandonné toutes idées d'un jour parvenir à faire rentrer un tant soit peu de logique dans la tête du beau brun.

– Tu as la cape ?

– Non ? mentit-il. Quelle cape ?

– La cape d'invisibilité dont je ne connais pas l'existence.

– Aaah, cette cape ! Bien sûr que je l'ai. Comment tu crois que je suis arrivé jusqu'ici vivant ?

– Sors-la !

– De quoi ? Aïe, aïe, aïe, dit-il en se protégeant des coups de la jolie rousse. Aïe putain, c'est bon je la sors.

Ils se glissèrent sous la cape juste à temps, la double portes cédant sous les assauts répétés des gardes. Ils attendirent que ces derniers aient quittés la chambre pour s'autoriser de nouveau à respirer. Elle soupira, abandonnant l'idée de récupérer ses affaires. Ils n'avaient pas le temps et elle douta qu'en plus de son ventre, elle parvienne à glisser une valise dans le canon.

– Je dois aller récupérer un truc.

– Si c'est encore un de tes stupides gadgets, tu pourras toujours en refaire un, s'insurgea-t-elle, excédée par son insouciance.

– Premièrement, quel gadget ?

– Oh je sais pas ! Genre le miroir à double sens, la carte du maraudeur.

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

– James…

– C'est vraiment important, reprit-il avec un peu plus de sérieux cette fois.

– Ok.

Ils rejoignirent donc la chambre du garçon et elle le regarda farfouiller dans ses affaires. Une part d'elle était intriguée. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être assez important pour qu'il prenne le risque de les mettre en danger ?

– C'est bon je l'ai !

– Quoi donc ?

– Rien, dit-il innocemment. On peut y aller.

Elle aurait bien insisté mais l'urgence de la situation l'en dissuada. Elle aurait tout le temps de le cuisiner plus tard s'ils survivaient. Ils atteignirent, non sans encombre, les canons et elle eut à peine le temps de penser au bébé qu'elle filait déjà vers la surface, fendant celle-ci en un rien de temps. Ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'ils eurent rejoint la berge qu'elle s'autorisa un interrogatoire un peu plus poussé.

– Sérieusement… c'était quoi ?

– De quoi ?

– Ce que t'es allé récupérer ! T'as dit que c'était pas un de tes gadgets. Si c'est pas un secret maraudeur, j'ai le droit de savoir.

– T'es chiante Evans… dit-il en sortant un vif d'or.

– Un vif d'or ? s'exclama-t-elle incrédule. T'en as des dizaines !

Il lui coupa la parole, lui mettant l'objet dans les mains.

– Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

– T'es censée dire oui pour qu'il s'ouvre.

– Dire oui à quoi ?

– Veux-tu m'épouser ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque agacé.

Elle baissa les yeux sur le vif d'or qui s'était déjà ouvert puisqu'elle avait déjà dit oui en posant la question. Dans celui-ci, une bague aussi simple que belle. Anneau doré à l'intérieur duquel était gravé la date du jour ou tout avait commencé : 11/09/1971.

– Oui, murmura-t-elle.

– Tu l'as déjà dit, répondit-il en glissant l'anneau à son doigt.

– La ferme Potter.

– Toi la ferme… Potter, ajouta-il avec un sourire qu'elle fit disparaitre en capturant les lèvres du garçon.


	63. Not Heroes

**CHAPITRE 63**   
**Not Heroes**

Marlène aimait l'appartement de Lily. L'adjectif chaleureux s'appliquait à merveille pour le décrire. Elle s'y sentait comme dans un cocon, protégée des intempéries de la capitale londonienne. Pourtant, la mélancolie ne semblait avoir de cesse de tourmenter son âme. Elle s'était installée au milieu des oreillers et autres plaids que Lily avait habilement placé sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour former une sorte de canapé improvisé. Quelques rayons de soleil avaient même réussi à se frayer un chemin au travers des nuages pour venir glisser sur sa peau dont la blancheur n'était ternie que par la marque des ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard du serpent qui s'enroulait avec une douceur dangereuse autour de son poignet. Comme il serait facile de céder… de s'abandonner aux ténèbres. Elle chassa cette idée en tirant la manche de son pull. Elle devait regagner la lumière si elle voulait le retrouver. Le destin ne semblait pas manquer d'imagination lorsqu'il s'agissait de la torturer. Elle avait parfois l'impression de n'être qu'un pantin livré à un marionnettiste de l'ombre.

Ou peut-être était-elle simplement une héroïne de roman à l'eau de rose. Une part d'elle espérait que ce soit cette dernière option qui fut la bonne, car après tout, la littérature sentimentale finit toujours bien… Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'était définitivement pas l'héroïne de cette histoire. Qui voudrait suivre les aventures d'une peste sans cœur ? Sans compter que Sirius était tout sauf le garçon idéal. Il n'y avait aucune espèce de chance qu'il change et passe de Don Juan à Roméo. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs aucune envie qu'il change. Elle aimait le fait qu'il soit aussi farouchement indépendant qu'elle sans pour autant renoncer à l'idée d'un amour inconditionnel. Elle était satisfaite de posséder ce qu'il lui offrait mais elle n'était pas prête à céder ce qu'elle avait acquis. Pas après avoir tout perdu.

Elle voulait qu'il soit là quand elle s'endormait le soir même s'il disparaissait au matin. Elle voulait qu'il la kidnappe pour un rendez-vous improvisé dans un parc. Elle voulait manger des glaces avec lui en hiver. Entrer dans le premier restaurant sur leur chemin pour se laisser surprendre. Elle voulait qu'il la couvre de cadeaux bien trop onéreux afin de dilapider plus rapidement la fortune colossale qu'il avait hérité de son oncle. Elle voulait voir s'illuminer de désir ses pupilles aciers lorsqu'elle restait un peu trop longtemps dans la même pièce que lui sans qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Elle voulait qu'il lui déclare son amour sans un mot bien que ses lèvres en soit la source.

Aujourd'hui, elle en était de nouveau privé et c'était une situation qui lui semblait insupportable. Elle n'aurait jamais admis une chose pareille par le passé. Elle se souvenait l'avoir choisi pour ne pas s'attacher. Pour que leur séparation inévitable lui soit tolérable. Comment en était-elle arrivée à trouver son absence insurmontable ? Elle aurait aimé mettre ça sur le compte de la solitude puisque Lily ne partageait plus l'appartement avec elle depuis qu'elle s'était installée avec James. Pourtant ce n'était pas Lily qui lui manquait. C'était héritier des Black qu'elle voulait voir. C'était lui qu'elle voulait sentir. Sa chaleur, ses caresses. Elle voulait entendre le son de sa voix, Elle voulait que le timbre si particulier de son rire retentisse et vienne briser ce silence qui l'entourait depuis leur séparation.

Elle ne parvenait pas à être raisonnable. Elle aurait dû se dire que c'était une nécessité. Pour sa propre sécurité mais également pour celle de Sirius. Si par malheur les digues mise en place par les runes cédaient, l'afflux de magie noire noierait le garçon. Il n'aurait alors plus rien du loyale Gryffondor qu'elle avait connu. Il deviendrait une sorte de Bellatrix. Une petite voix lui chuchota qu'il serait bien pire que cette dernière. James et Lily plaçaient la barre très haute quand il s'agissait de puissance de frappe mais Sirius était bien loin d'être en reste. Elle était même presque certaine qu'il pourrait égaler sans peine James pour peu qu'il décide d'utiliser sa magie ascendante. Lily le mettrait tout de même au tapis.

Cette pensée lui tira un sourire qui disparut lorsque le tintement de la sonnette retentit. Elle n'attendait pourtant personne. Elle abandonna son perchoir pour aller ouvrir et vérifia par la lunette l'identité de l'intrus. Elle failli ouvrir sans attendre mais la raison lui revint à temps. Elle devait poser la question pour vérifier si c'était bien lui. Merlin elle voulait que ce soit lui.

– T'es pas censé être là Sirius… lui rappela-t-elle en posant sa main contre la porte qui les séparaient bien difficilement.

– Je fais ce que je veux, répondit-il sur un ton à la fois capricieux et joueur.

– C'est dangereux, soupira-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir un sourire à la réponse du garçon.

– Comme tout ce que je fais. Pose la question.

– La dernière chose que je t'ai dite sur ton père ?

– Qu'il était fumé comme un saumon. La dernière chose que je t'ai dite sur ta mère ?

– Qu'elle avait de belles années devant elle parce que les mauvaises herbes c'est tenace.

Elle hésita une seconde à ouvrir la porte. Il était encore temps de lui dire de partir. De les sauver tous les deux de ce qui allait suivre. Sa volonté disparu comme neige au soleil en l'entendant prononcer son prénom avec le même manque presque désespéré qu'elle. Elle déverrouilla la porte sans pour autant ouvrir. Reculant de quelques pas avec appréhension, elle regarda la poignée tourner lentement et la porte s'entrouvrir pour laisser apparaitre l'adonis. Elle se contenta de piétiner sur place, le laissant la capturer sans pour autant se rendre trop facilement. Elle le vit s'arrêter à mi-chemin sous le coup de la douleur. Son inquiétude fut de courte durée, le sourire taquin du garçon rapidement de retour. Il avait toujours eu un rapport à la douleur assez particulier. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas obligé de laisser sa magie affluer pour être avec elle. Peut-être qu'il pouvait simplement supporter la douleur. L'aimer.

Il effleura sa main du bout des doigts grimaçant de nouveau sans pour autant se départir de son sourire. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes et elle sentit les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Elle ne s'en soucia pas, la seule chose qui importait était d'être enfin dans ses bras. Elle enroula gracieusement ses jambes autour de sa taille, se laissant porter jusqu'à la chambre à coucher pour consommer douloureusement leur amour contrarié.


	64. A Very Long Night

**CHAPITRE 64**   
**A Very Long Night**

Le retour à Godrics Hollow se déroula sans accroc. C'était de toute manière difficile de faire pire que provoquer un conflit sans précédent avec une nation connue pour son pacifisme et sa politique de neutralité absolue. Lily aurait dû lui dire qu'il avait été inconscient. Il aurait pu se faire tuer. Sans compter qu'il avait complètement fait capoter leur mission. L'objectif était de faire du peuple de l'eau leur allié, pas leur ennemi. Ils étaient plus que chanceux que les atlantes n'aient aucune intention de se joindre à l'armée du Maître des Ténèbres. James aurait pu, par ses actes, pousser les êtres de l'eau droit dans les bras du mage noir. Ces derniers avaient néanmoins en horreur les agissements de Voldemort. Désormais, ils vouaient malheureusement, le même ressentiment à de l'Ordre du Phénix. Et probablement envers tous les sorciers. Elle souhaitait bien du courage à la prochaine personne qui devrait leur faire face. L'accueil ne serait certainement pas aussi chaleureux.

Lily n'arrivait néanmoins pas à être en colère. Chaque fois qu'elle posait les yeux sur sa main, un sourire idiot étirait irrémédiablement ses lèvres à la vision de son annulaire qui arborait désormais une magnifique bague. Ultime preuve qu'elle n'avait pas rêvée et que James Potter était son fiancé. Cette idée teinta ses joues d'un rouge écarlate. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe les mains et l'esprit. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas rester éternellement dans cet état de béatitude. Elle s'attela donc à la tâche de se préparer un thé. Son attention était constamment sollicitée par les bruits de pas du garçon sur le parquet. Elle pouvait retracer son itinéraire au grincement du bois. Inconsciemment, elle se prit à le suivre, sa tasse fumante en main, avançant les yeux relevés vers le plafond. Les pas s'arrêtèrent finalement, remplacé par le bruit de l'eau. Il prenait sa douche... nu. Elle se sentit stupide. Bien sûr qu'il prenait sa douche nu Lily ! S'insurgea-t-elle par la pensée. C'était le principe d'une douche. Et d'autre chose... lui rappela sa petite voix intérieure sur un ton doucereux et suintant de sous-entendus. Elle sentit une boule de chaleur se former au creux de son ventre. Il s'agissait d'une sensation qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien.

Des excuses plus farfelues les unes que les autres envahirent son esprit déjà bien embué par des pensées d'un genre bien peu chaste. Des idées dignes de Sirius sans nuls doutes. Le rejoindre avec pour prétexte l'environnement et de ce fait, le besoin d'économiser l'eau. Elle se serait bien giflée si elle n'était pas trop occupée à se convaincre que c'était un argument qui ne pouvait fonctionner puisqu'elle avait pris sa douche un quart d'heure plus tôt. Avait-il eu le même genre de pensées à son égard ? Comme elle aurait voulu qu'il la rejoigne. Mais le garçon avait toujours été, malgré son apparente assurance, d'une pudeur presque maladive. Il lui arrivait d'oublier sa timidité mais c'était plutôt rare. Cela avait bien souvent été une source de frustration pour elle. La jolie rousse avait dû être extrêmement explicite à de nombreuses occasions pour qu'il saisisse la situation. Une fois sa demande expressément formulée, il abandonnait toute retenue et la comblait au-delà de ses espérances.

Le problème en cet instant était que Lily manquait cruellement de confiance en elle. Elle baissa les yeux vers la cause de cette baisse d'estime de soi. Son ventre était désormais assez rond pour qu'aucun doute ne soit permis sur son état. Elle se sentait massive. Elle n'avait jamais eu un corps de rêve comme Marlène mais elle avait toujours réussi à maintenir une silhouette harmonieuse sans trop d'effort. La grossesse portait définitivement bien son nom. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas envie d'elle. La jeune sorcière avait passé les derniers mois à essayer de le stimuler visuellement dans l'espoir qu'il craque. Cela s'était systématiquement soldé par un échec malgré la légèreté de ses tenues. Au mieux, il avait dû la croire complètement inconsciente d'arborer des tenues aussi peu adaptées à la saison. Elle se sentit gagnée par une envie de mourir afin d'être débarrassée de son sentiment de honte.

– Sirius sort de ce corps... soupira-t-elle, affligée par un tel dramatisme.

– Evans !

Elle sursauta en l'entendant l'interpeller. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que l'eau avait cessé de couler. À l'étage tout du moins parce qu'entre ses cuisses... Sirius ! Elle avait vraiment l'impression que le garçon s'était transformé en narrateur pervers de son histoire. C'était proprement insupportable. Elle grimpa les escaliers en essayant de ne pas trop espérer le voir en tenue d'Adam. Jusque-là il avait dormi dans la chambre du fond, lui laissant celle près de l'escalier et qui possédait sa propre salle de bain. Une part d'elle était étrangement rassurée de voir qu'il s'était permis d'utiliser cette salle de bain plutôt que celle au rez-de-chaussée. Il voulait bien partager de nouveau une chambre avec elle.

– Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle eût déjà entrouvert la porte.

– Oui. Tu peux me passer une serviette ?

Elle avait effectivement utilisé la seule qui se trouvait dans la salle de bain. Elle ne voulait pas s'excuser. Elle ne voulait plus parler de cette période insupportable où il ne voulait plus d'elle. Y penser ne faisait qu'accentuer ses insécurités actuelles.

– J'ai regardé dans le placard et y en a plus, l'informa-t-il en l'entendant ouvrir ce dernier.

Elle du donc redescendre pour aller lui chercher de quoi se sécher. L'idée qu'il ait pu arpenter la chambre pour chercher dans ledit placard n'arrangeait pas du tout son état d'esprit. Elle devait vraiment arrêter de penser à lui sans vêtements. Ou tout du moins tant qu'elle ne se voyait pas se séparer des siens. Peut-être que dans le noir elle serait moins consciente de sa prise de poids et qu'il pourrait l'imaginer comme avant ? Elle n'avait jamais assimilé l'embonpoint à quelque chose de négatif, bien au contraire. Mais elle se rendait compte que combattre les préjugés était difficile. Surtout quand il s'agissait d'un conditionnement perpétré par la société. Conditionnement qui lui avait été infligé depuis sa naissance par la promotion de la minceur et par opposition à l'obésité qui était d'après certains spécialistes auto-proclamés était une maladie dangereuse qu'il fallait annihiler.

Distraite, elle oublia un instant qu'elle avait toujours sa tasse de thé en main et la renversa partiellement. Elle retint un juron d'agacement. Elle n'en avait pas renversé assez pour se brûler mais son t-shirt était foutu. Elle remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers et lui tendit la serviette, oubliant de jouer les voyeuses lorsqu'il entrouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Elle fouilla dans sa commode, se débarrassant dans la foulée de son haut taché ainsi que de son jean qui n'avait finalement pas été épargné. Et alors qu'elle trouvait enfin son bonheur, elle entendit le bruit familier de la porte. Elle se tourna et dans l'embrasure de celle-ci, le garçon se tenait debout... trempé... avec pour seule protection, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Elle ne pensa même pas à se couvrir.

Elle retint inconsciemment son souffle en le voyant approcher, ses incertitudes s'envolant à mesure qu'il réduisait la distance entre eux. Son regard ne trahissait nul dégoût pour son corps déformé. Elle ne pouvait y lire qu'un désir qui ne fit qu'embraser un peu plus le sien. La nuit sera longue...


	65. Jasmine ?

**CHAPITRE 65**   
**Jasmine ?**

Lily ne savait plus utiliser son système respiratoire. Ça avait toujours était compliqué de se remémorer comment se servir de ses poumons lorsqu'il se trouvait en sa présence et encore plus lorsqu'il la touchait. Elle n'avait donc toujours ni inspiré ni expiré lorsque les mains du garçon entrèrent en contact avec sa peau, enserrant sa taille pour mieux l'attirer contre lui. Une fois de plus, il ne semblait pas gêné par le ventre rond qui séparait leurs deux corps. Elle vit ses lèvres prononcer son nom sans l'entendre, son cœur tambourinant en un rythme sourd qui l'empêchait de percevoir les sons qui l'entourait. Lily se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et glissa ses bras autour de son cou avant de finalement capturer ses lèvres. Comment allait elle survivre au reste si la simple sensation de sa peau contre la sienne la faisait trembler de plaisir. Chaque parcelle d'elle en contact avec lui brûlait d'un feu qui n'avait d'égal que son désir. Elle fut tentée de simplement se délecter de cette douce étreinte mais elle se prit à désirer plus rapidement.

Les baisers se firent plus fervents, plus enflammés, plus prometteur que jamais. Leurs lèvres se pressaient et s'écartaient au rythme de leurs halètements respectifs. Souffle coupé qui n'était lui-même, que le reflet du rythme dératé de leur cœurs malmenés par l'adrénaline. Celle-ci pulsait dans chaque veine en une énergie enivrante. Il était bien plus étourdissant qu'un verre de whisky pur feu et nul doute que rien ne pouvait se comparer à la morsure brûlante qui la parcourait lorsque les doigts du garçon s'aventuraient sur sa peau. Tel un explorateur, sa soif de découverte ne semblait pas vouloir s'étancher. L'idée que tout comme elle, il désirait plus, la gorgea d'une confiance qu'elle avait cru a jamais perdue. Ce fut avec plus d'assurance qu'elle le fit donc basculer sous elle, le chevauchant sans inhibition. Elle pressa presque délicatement sa féminité contre le membre exacerbé du garçon avant d'entamer de lents mouvements de bassin. Elle le vit se tendre de désir sous la douloureuse et non moins voluptueuse torture qu'elle lui infligeait. Effleurant sans conquérir, désirant sans assouvir, suppliant sans concéder.

\- Evans, murmura-t-il, semblant peiner à réguler -tout comme elle- l'apport d'oxygène à ses poumons bien trop sollicité en cet instant.

\- Dis-le encore, souffla-t-elle, son regard s'attardant sur les enchevêtrements de muscles qu'elle parvenait à distinguer sous la peau tannée et qui semblaient se tendre un peu plus à chacun de ses mouvements stimulés par le frottement de plus en plus pressant de leurs deux intimités.

\- Evans ... Evans ... répéta-t-il avec une ferveur presque religieuse, son nom glissant sur les lèvres du garçon comme une prière, silencieuse et désespérée.

Une prière à laquelle elle répondit généreusement. Les pupilles du garçon brillaient d'une telle dévotion qu'elle se sentait semblable à une divinité oubliée et soudain adulée. Elle voulait le remercier pour cette absolue foi. Elle voulait être le réceptacle de tout cet amour bien que celui-ci fut plus charnel que spirituel. Elle le sentit s'abandonner à elle, retrouvant la même sensation d'adrénaline par une victoire bien trop savoureuse pour son bien. James Potter était un garçon farouche, une force de la nature que rien ne semblait pouvoir soumettre …

Rien à une seule exception. Elle pouvait à loisir le dompter, plier sa volonté pour qu'elle ne soit que l'expression de la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais désiré le pouvoir et avoir l'ascendant sur quelqu'un n'était pas ce à quoi elle aspirait. Mais le jeune maraudeur lui avait offert tout cela sans qu'aucune demande ne lui eut été formulée et elle aimait tout ce qu'il avait à lui offrir. De cette bague qui enserrait son doigt à ses baisers qui embrasaient ses sens et empêcher toutes pensées cohérentes. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quand ils avaient échangé leur position, ni quand est-ce qu'il s'était glissé entre ses jambes pour mieux la satisfaire. La seule certitude qu'elle avait était celle qu'il était ce qu'elle désirait le plus et qu'elle représentait un objet de désir tout aussi insatiable pour lui qu'il l'était pour elle. Sa confiance en elle retrouvée lui permettait de se cambrer sans qu'aucune tribulation factice n'entrave son plaisir. Elle agrippait les boucles d'un brun chaud pour le guider et lui faire adopter le rythme qui …

\- Oh ! lâcha-t-elle bien trop fort, incapable de retenir une exclamation qui signifiait clairement qu'elle était plus que satisfaite et qui tira un rire de fierté à celui à qui elle devait cet état de parfaite ataraxie.

\- À ton service Evans.

\- La ferme Potter, répondit-elle essoufflée avant de finalement joindre son rire à celui du garçon.

Elle tira un peu plus sur la tignasse qu'elle avait déjà bien malmenée pour ramener le garçon à sa hauteur, capturant ses lèvres pour faire disparaitre cet air absolument suffisant et qui pourtant n'en était pas moins craquant. Elle sentit qu'il était loin d'en avoir fini avec elle et enroula une jambe autour de sa taille pour lui offrir cet accès qu'il semblait convoiter et qu'il avait suffisamment stimulé pour lui faciliter l'entrée.

Elle hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il s'insinua en elle d'un puissant coup de reins, mordant la lèvre du garçon et plantant ses ongles dans son dos pour marquer sa chair comme il marquait son âme. Elle suivait sans effort ses mouvements à un rythme qui lui faisait perdre un peu plus pieds à chaque embardée. Elle ne pouvait plus douter du fait qu'il était celui qui lui était destinée. Elle ne retrouverait jamais une telle osmose. Ils étaient semblables à deux musiciens qui, sans avoir à accorder leurs instruments, parvenait à une symphonie. Elle ignorait qui en était le compositeur mais tout son être lui en était reconnaissant. Elle n'était jamais aussi complète que lorsqu'elle ne faisait qu'un avec lui.

Après une demi-heure d'ébats enflammés, célébrant leurs retrouvailles comme il se doit, ils s'accordèrent un temps de répit. Elle s'était allongée sur le dos, une des seules positions dans laquelle elle se sentait à l'aise à présent, son ventre lui refusant toutes autres alternatives. James était d'ailleurs concentré sur ledit ventre, pressant sa main contre celui-ci.

\- Dis un truc !

\- James, soupira-t-elle puisque c'était la dixième fois qu'il lui demandait ça, le bébé donnant systématiquement un coup au son de sa voix.

\- T'as senti ! s'exclama le garçon avec un bonheur évident. Elle a de la force !

\- Comment tu peux savoir que c'est une fille ?

\- Je sais pas … les filles c'est mieux. T'es une fille.

Sa logique enfantine n'avait de cesse de l'émerveiller.

\- Je connais un sort … pour savoir. Si tu veux.

\- Je pensais que tu voulais attendre.

\- J'ai changé d'avis, répondit-elle en tendant la main vers sa baguette. Tu veux attendre ?

\- Je veux savoir. Je suis sûr que j'ai raison !

\- Moi je dis que c'est un garçon.

\- Comment tu peux savoir ? demanda-t-il sans se rendre compte qu'il reproduisait la même conversation qu'un peu plus tôt.

\- Je sais pas, les garçons c'est mieux, répondit-elle sans parvenir à retenir un sourire amusé. T'es un garçon.

Il se redressa après lui avoir pincé la cuisse pour se venger, attendant patiemment que le sort fasse effet.

\- Si c'est une fille on l'appelle Jasmine. C'est un prénom de fleur donc ça respecte la tradition de ta famille.

\- On dirait surtout le féminin de James, rétorqua Lily en riant. Et si c'est garçon ?

\- J'ai choisi pour la fille, je te laisse le garçon.

\- C'est quoi la tradition chez les Potter ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Il faut juste que le deuxième prénom soit celui du père. Pour le prénom c'est assez libre.

\- Mon père avait un surnom …

Une sorte de feu d'artifice de poussière implosa au-dessus du ventre de la jeune fille, suspendant leur discussion. Au-dessus d'elle, une image avait pris forme … celle d'un enfant …

\- Un garçon, s'émerveilla-t-il.

\- Harry, murmura-t-elle. Harry James Potter…


	66. His Family

**CHAPITRE 66  
** **His family**

\- Je propose de le tuer, asséna Sirius d'un ton sans appel.

\- On ne va pas le tuer Sirius, soupira Remus.

\- Pourquoi pas ? rétorqua le garçon en évoluant nerveusement bien que gracieusement dans le salon.

\- Parce que le but c'est que personne ne tue personne, répondit le doux maraudeur, essayant tant bien que mal de raisonner son ami.

\- Je croyais que l'objectif c'était que James, Lily, Frank, Alice et leurs versions miniatures restent en vie. J'ai rien signé concernant le sale petit rat.

\- Vous auriez pu vous en douter, intervint Marlène qui posa sa tête sur les genoux de Remus, s'allongeant de tout son long sur le canapé avec une nonchalance qui lui était propre bien qu'elle lui eut été inspirée par un certain garçon au flegme légendaire. Il a choisi le rat. C'est pas l'animal qui inspire le plus la confiance et la loyauté.

\- On s'est dit qu'il aimait le fromage ! Pas qu'il prévoyait de tous nous tuer ! protesta Sirius qui semblait plutôt mal vivre le fait de s'être laissé avoir par le garçon pour qui il avait bien souvent eu du mépris.

\- Il n'avait peut être pas le choix... argumenta Remus bien qu'il ne parvînt pas à atténuer l'incertitude de cette affirmation.

\- Beaucoup de gens sont morts à cause de lui ! Toutes les missions qui s'étaient soldées par une embuscade !

\- Je n'essaye pas de justifier ces actes Sirius, je dis juste... commença Remus avant d'être interrompu.

\- Tu dis quoi exactement ? Quand c'était moi, t'étais beaucoup moins récalcitrant à me jeter sous les rails d'un train.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer ! protesta le jeune loup.

\- Non tu essayais juste de convaincre tous le monde de le faire en prouvant que j'étais le coupable !

\- Tu faisais la même chose !

\- Je t'aurais tué si tu avais été le traitre et je vais faire la même chose avec lui.

Un silence pesant suivit cette déclaration. Marlène ne savait pas quoi dire ni où se mettre. Elle sentait que Remus, sous ses dehors impassibles, était loin d'être stoïque. La déclaration de Sirius l'avait visiblement secoué et son ressentiment un peu plus encore. Rien n'avait été pardonné. Il n'avait fait que tasser le problème pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Quelque chose avait définitivement était brisée entre les deux garçons. L'amour qu'ils se portaient n'était plus aussi palpable qu'autrefois et pour la première fois, elle eut la nette impression d'avoir le dessus. Elle n'avait jamais vu ça comme une compétition. Le cœur de Sirius n'était pas un trophée convoité, c'était plutôt un espace plus ou moins extensible et dans lequel chaque personne pouvait évoluer. Dans cet espace se trouvait une sorte de catégorie VIP : les maraudeurs. Catégorie dont les fondations semblaient s'écrouler peu à peu alors que les siennes étaient plus solides que jamais.

\- On ne tuera pas Peter. Et une fois que la guerre sera terminée, il sera jugé pour ces crimes, ajouta-t-elle sans faire mine de se lever du canapé et empêchant Remus de fuir puisque les genoux du garçon supportait encore sa petite tête blonde.

\- Et condamné au baiser du détraqueur, marmonna Sirius.

\- Tu n'es pas juge et bourreau Sirius, poursuivit-elle. Si tu le tues, tu ne vaudras pas mieux que lui. Tu serais un meurtrier.

L'argument sembla porter ses fruits puisque cela ne souleva plus aucune protestation du garçon qui semblait plus calme malgré le fait qu'on puisse lire dans son regard que la trahison de leur ami l'avait ébranlé assez profondément et que les suspicions de Remus ainsi que sa clémence à l'égard de Peter n'était pas pour arranger les choses. Ça et l'influence néfaste de la magie noire sur les humeurs déjà bien changeantes du ténébreux garçon. Si elle quittait la pièce, peut être que cela atténuerait la tension entre les deux amants ... mais elle en doutait fortement. Quelque chose s'était brisé et un cœur n'est malheureusement pas réparable à loisir. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait d'assister à la fin de leur relation.

\- Je vais préparer à manger ... Remus tu restes dîner avec nous ? Demanda Marlène bien que la réponse était plus qu'évidente.

\- Non je ... non, répondit le garçon qui n'avait visiblement même plus le cœur à trouver des excuses.

Sirius ne le retint pas. Il ne le regardait pas. Marlène sentit son cœur se serrer à cette vision et la culpabilité l'envahie de s'être réjouie ne serait qu'une seconde. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi gentille que Lily ou aussi juste qu'Alice. Elle était plutôt spécialisée dans l'art de collectionner les defaults pour en faire des qualités. Talents que Sirius partageait et qui expliquait leur relation tantôt harmonieuse tantôt tumultueuse. Lorsqu'ils avaient un objectif commun, rien ne pouvait les entraver et il était plus que certain qu'ils obtiendraient gain de cause. Mais si leurs intérêts divergeaient ... alors rien ne pouvait être moins sûr si ce n'est qu'il s'agirait d'une bataille sanglante et sans pitié. Tous les coups étaient permis.

Pour ce qui était des autres ... comme par exemple un rival amoureux, la défaite était assurée pour ce dernier et Marlène aurait probablement exulté si la personne n'avait pas été Remus. Sans compter qu'elle n'avait aucun mérite. Elle se contenter de récolter les lauriers sans avoir levé le petit doigt pour cela. Une fois que la porte eut claque derrière le garçon, Marlène se tourna vers Sirius qui semblait en état de choc.

\- Sirius ? s'enquit-elle sans pour autant esquisser le moindre geste.

\- Je vais bien.

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Sirius ne lui mentait jamais. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le légendaire courage des Gryffondors. Le garçon avait vu le vrai visage de la peur, et il avait les traits de Walburga Black. Rien ne surpasserait jamais la terreur que lui avait inspirer sa propre mère. C'était pour cette raison qu'il avouait si rapidement à McGonagall les farces qu'il avait perpétrées ou encore qu'il ne niait jamais lorsqu'elle le soupçonnait d'avoir laissé à la disposition d'une autre personne son corps. Seul l'idée de perdre sa famille le terrifiait. La famille qu'il avait choisie. James, Remus et Peter. Les maraudeurs. Elle avait entendu dire que la meilleure manière de surmonter ses peurs était d'y faire face. Nul doute que le danger qui menaçait James, la trahison de Peter et la fin de son premier amour lui avait fait y faire face. Elle le sentait plus fort. Plus déterminé. Il n'avait plus peur. Il allait bien. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il perdait sa famille.

La jolie blonde se plaça à califourchon sur les genoux du garçon, plaçant son index sous son menton pour relever son visage d'ange vers elle. Elle l'admira un instant. Elle n'attendrait pas d'être choisi. Elle serait sa famille.

\- Sirius. Épouse moi.


	67. Vows

**CHAPITRE 67  
** **Vows**

Ce n'est qu'en croisant le regard de Remus que James se rendit compte qu'il tapait frénétiquement du pied depuis au moins cinq bonnes minutes. Le jeune loup tapota son genoux avant de lui faire signe de se calmer en agitant ses mains, paume vers le bas avec un sourire qui se voulait apaisant et encourageant. Il s'obligea donc à se détendre, se souvenant des exercices de respiration qu'avait enseigné la sage femme à Evans pour sa grossesse.

Il lança un regard à sa gauche. Une marche plus bas que lui se tenait Sirius. Le garçon était comme toujours, d'une beauté renversante et il se demanda si le choisir comme témoin avait été bien judicieux. James n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre jalousie à l'égard de son meilleur ami et c'était d'ailleurs toujours le cas mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il devait avoir bien piètre allure en comparaison avec le dernier représentant des Black. Ses cheveux n'avait pas voulu entendre raison et son nœud papillon était probablement de travers puisque Evans n'était pas là pour le lui remettre correctement. Il tripota nerveusement ses boutons de manchettes avant de se reprendre en croisant une fois de plus le regard de Remus qui semblait se retenir de rire devant son apparente nervosité. Un petit rire nerveux lui échappa lorsque Sirius lui tapota le dos.

\- Respire mon vieux.

Il se serait probablement exécuté si les doubles portes ne s'étaient pas ouvertes laissant apparaître une petite fille qui s'avançait, laissant derrière elle une traînée de pétales de fleurs. Elle manqua de tomber mais personne ne sembla y prêter attention, leurs regards focalisés sur les changements de couleurs que subissaient ses cheveux, passant du rouge au bleu, s'attardant sur le rose avant de revenir à un violet presque noir. Les yeux de James ne s'attardèrent néanmoins pas sur la jeune métamorphomage.

Il ne pouvait regarder qu'_Elle_.

Lily Evans. Dans sa magnifique robe d'un blanc immaculé. Il avait bien souvent pensé que le rouge était ce qui lui allait le mieux. Il s'était visiblement trompé. Elle n'avait jamais était aussi belle qu'en cet instant. Ses cheveux étaient semblables à une couronne enflammée par ses mèches dont le roux n'était que d'avantage attisé par les couleurs pastels des fleurs sauvages qui venaient orner sa chevelure. Ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Elle semblait déborder de bonheur. Elle était la définition de radieuse. Son sourire illuminait tout son être.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle s'avança enfin, qu'il remarqua que la piano avait entamé les premiers accords de la Marche Nuptiale. C'était une coutume moldue d'après Lily. Une musique qui était jouée à tous les mariages. Il n'avait pas aimé l'idée. Aujourd'hui il regrettait son opposition. Il avait cette impression que cette composition traduisait à la perfection cette marche qui la conduisait vers lui et vers ce qu'ils deviendraient. C'était à la fois solennel et léger. Rythmé et apaisant. Une promesse et un serment. Un engagement.

Il avait entendu dire que certains hommes ressentaient une envie de fuir. D'éviter ce moment qui n'était désiré que par la femme. C'était loin d'être son cas. Elle avait toujours été ce qu'il désirait. Il n'avait jamais pris ses jambes à son cou devant sa colère. Il n'avait pas détalé lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvé enceinte par sa faute. Il n'en ressentait pas plus le besoin aujourd'hui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lier sa vie à la sienne. Elle était l'amour de sa vie et rien ne pouvait le détourner d'elle.

Un rire éclata dans l'assistance lorsque plutôt que d'attendre comme prévu qu'elle le rejoigne, il s'avança vers elle. Il n'avait jamais été patient et son instinct l'avait toujours poussé vers elle. Il ne parvint pas non plus à ne pas l'embrasser. C'était impossible de lui résister lorsqu'elle posait ce regard d'adoration inaliénable sur lui. Pas quand elle lui souriait comme ça. Pas quand il sentait la légère pression de ses mains dans les siennes. Pas quand elle tendait son visage d'ange vers lui, sur la pointe des pieds pour réduire la distance qui les séparait encore. Leur baiser fut aussi court qu'intense. C'était la dernière fois qu'il embrassait Lily Evans. La prochaine fois que ses lèvres se poseraient sur les siennes, elle serait Lily Potter.

Ils avaient opté pour la petite église du village de Godric's Hollow mais avaient décidé de se passer de prêtre. Bien que Lily fut baptisé, elle n'avait aucun réel lien avec l'église ou le catholicisme. Quand à lui, bien que sa famille ait un attachement au panthéon des dieux celtiques et plus précisément au dieu Cernunnos, il n'avait pas souhaité recourir au service d'un druide. C'est pour cette raison qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls à se faire face devant l'hôtel. Une petite voix le corrigea. Il ne pouvait pas être seul. Pas tant qu'elle était à ses côtés. Ils étaient ensemble. Elle fut la première à prendre la parole. L'émotion ajouta un trémolo presque imperceptible à sa voix.

\- Moi, Lily Evans, fille de Harold Evans et Daisy Evans, je te prends toi, James Potter pour époux. Je t'offre ce jour et chacun de mes lendemains. Je te promets de t'aimer chaque jour un peu plus que la veille. Mon coeur t'appartient, dans ce monde et le suivant.

\- Moi James Charlus Potter, fils de Charlus Fleamont Potter et Dorea Euphemia Black, je te prends toi, Lily Evans pour épouse. Je t'offre ce jour et chacun de mes lendemains. Je te promet de t'aimer chaque jours un peu plus que la veille. Mon cœur t'appartient, dans ce monde et le suivant.

Sirius et Marlène, leur témoins respectifs, leurs apportèrent les alliances. Il s'empara de l'anneau pour le glisser à son doigt murmurant une promesse qui ne lui était destinée qu'à elle. Son âme sœur, la meilleure partie de lui, celle pour qui il donnerait sa vie.

\- Jusqu'à la fin.

\- Et un peu plus encore, répondit-elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.


	68. Monsters

**CHAPITRE** **68  
****Monsters**

Marlène valsait gracieusement au bras de Gideon Prewett. Elle parvenait à allier à la perfection, les pas de danse complexes qu'elle devait exécuter et les remontrances qu'elle se faisait un devoir d'administrer au garçon. En effet, elle ne pouvait que trouver révoltant la manière qu'ils avaient - lui et son frère Fabian - de traiter leur petite soeur, Molly ainsi que son mari Arthur Weasley. C'était une affaire certes fâcheuse pour les Prewett qui avait vu leur réputation être trainée dans la boue mais c'était contre ça qu'ils se battaient tous aujourd'hui. Contre un monde de dictat stupide. Pour un monde où l'honneur ne prônerait pas sur l'amour. Faire partir de l'Ordre du Phoenix et continuer à se comporter comme des sangs pur obnubilés par le "qu'en-diras-t-on" était un paradoxe qui ne pouvait exister s'ils espéraient décrocher la victoire.

\- Elle est heureuse. C'est tout ce qui devrait t'importer.

\- Elle a gâché son avenir ! S'emporta-t-il, sa frustration presque palpable. Elle était trop jeune pour ... ce genre de choses.

\- Oh par pitié Gideon, ton frère et toi avez perdu votre virginité à quatorze ans et avec la même fille !

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Répliqua-t-il avec un peu moins d'assurance.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une fille ? Tu te rends compte que tu fais partie d'une organisation qui se bat pour l'égalité de tous et que tu tiens ce genre de propos !

\- Elle est tombée enceinte ! Elle aurait pu ... mais elle a voulu le garder.

\- C'est son choix. Elle n'a pas gâché son avenir. Elle a choisi son avenir.

\- Arthur Weasley ...

\- Est fou amoureux d'elle, le coupa-t-elle. Regardez les pour l'amour de Merlin. Regardez les.

Molly et Arthur évoluaient à quelques pas d'eux. Ils n'avaient d'yeux que l'un pour l'autre et la tendresse qui se dégageait du couple n'avait rien à envier aux autres. Le sourire de Molly était radieux et celui d'Arthur était béat. Ça lui donnait un air stupide mais ne laissait aucun doute sur la profondeur de son amour pour la jolie rousse qui partageait désormais sa vie.

\- Et si elle regrette ? S'enquit Gideon révélant qu'il n'était finalement qu'un grand frère terrifié que sa petite soeur ne soit blessée.

\- Elle décidera de ce qu'elle voudra faire et tu seras là pour la soutenir dans ses choix. Fais passer le message à Fabian. Réconciliez-vous avec elle. La vie est trop courte ces derniers temps pour ce genre de querelles stupides.

Elle dépose un baiser sur la joue du garçon avant de se sentir tiré en arrière. Des bras avaient entouré sa taille et un frisson la parcourut en sentant le souffle chaud et bien trop familier de Sirius caresser sa nuque. Il avait toujours été imprévisible si ce n'est lorsque cela concernait sa jalousie. Pour ce cas précis, elle pouvait prévoir avec une précision digne d'une extralucide, ce qu'il ferait. Il n'avait fallu que d'un innocent baiser pour qu'il intervienne. Elle laissa son dos reposer contre son torse et releva la tête pour croiser ses yeux d'un gris assombris par la possessivité.

\- Sirius ... soupira-t-elle d'une voix faussement lasse, se retenant de sourire.

\- Ne me pousse pas trop princesse, gronda-t-il.

\- Jamais, répondit-elle avec une innocence bien mal jouée.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face, passant ses bras autour de son cou, caressant délicatement sa nuque du bout des doigts et pressant son corps contre le sien. Elle le sentit se tendre mais pour d'autres raisons qui n'avaient aucun lien avec sa colère. La prise du garçon sur sa taille se raffermit et elle ne put qu'esquisser un sourire lorsqu'il céda à la tentation, capturant ses lèvres. Elle n'avait jamais aimé les mariages mais celui-ci n'était pas si mal. James et Lily s'étaient éclipsés dès la fin de la cérémonie. Ils avaient visiblement mieux à faire que couper une pièce montée. Qui était-elle pour les juger ? Son propre mariage n'avait inclus ni invité ni réception. La seule preuve de son union avec Sirius était un stupide parchemin détenu par une mairie moldue et deux témoins tout aussi moldus qu'ils avaient sélectionné parmi les employés municipaux. Elle était bien loin du plus grand mariage du siècle rêvé par ses parents.

Il recula brusquement. Il ne pouvait jamais prévoir quand cela deviendrait trop insupportable pour lui. C'était une situation difficile pour eux. Ils avaient toujours du se retenir. Elle se souvenait de ses heures de cours à devoir le regarder sans le toucher. À devoir attendre d'être seuls, loin du regard des autres. Il y aurait toujours eu quelque chose pour se mettre en travers de leur amour. Sa famille, Rabastan, son statut de traître à son sang... la mort. Ils parviendraient à surmonter cette épreuve, elle en était convaincue.

\- Va-t'en, murmura-t-elle. Reviens-moi.

\- Toujours, répondit-il avant de disparaître.

Ils avaient du écarter l'idée de la débarrasser de la marque des ténèbres. Rien, si ce n'est peut-être même la mort ne pouvait la libérer de l'emprise du Maître des Ténèbres. Pour ce qui était de "réparer" les dommages causés par Walburga Black sur son ainé, ce n'était pas une mince affaire. Les runes parvenaient de plus en plus difficilement à contenir ce surplus de magie noire et rien ne garantissait qu'il ne basculerait pas tôt ou tard. Le pire étant qu'elle le suivrait sans hésiter. Elle avait abandonné son monde pour lui. Elle abandonnerait celui-ci aussi pour être à ses côtés. Elle lui avait promis qu'elle le tuerait si par malheur il perdait son humanité. S'il devenait comme Bellatrix. Mais c'était un mensonge éhonté. Elle n'était pas assez altruiste.

Elle sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et tourna la tête vers celui à qui elle appartenait.

\- Remus.

\- Marlène.

\- Non, asséna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

\- Sois raisonnable.

\- Jamais, dit-elle sur un ton presque capricieux, essayant de dégager sa main.

\- Pour lui.

\- Je ne suis pas toi.

Remus avait brisé son propre coeur pour sauver Sirius. Elle rendait caduc son sacrifice en restant aux côtés du garçon. Elle était nocive. Un poison mortel. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins se résoudre à faire comme le jeune louveteau. Ce dernier avait compris que le loup garou en lui était une menace pour la stabilité de son amant. Après tout, la lycanthropie puise aussi son essence dans la magie noire. Il s'était résolu à ne pas se battre pour sauver leur relation, la laissant s'éteindre. Mais elle ne pouvait en faire de même. C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Elle ne se séparait pas de Sirius.

\- Tu es un monstre, murmura-t-il.

\- Toi aussi, répliqua-t-elle sans pitié.

\- Et il le sera bientôt aussi.


	69. To seek power

**CHAPITRE 69  
** **To seek power**

Lily était tranquillement allongée sur le canapé du salon. Elle avait étiré ses jambes de manière à ce que celles-ci soient posées sur les genoux de James qui lui massait avec une dévotion certaine les mollets. Ce n'était pas un simple caprice de sa part, ses jambes la faisaient souffrir le martyre ces derniers temps. Ce qui était plutôt logique vu le poids qu'elles devaient désormais supporter. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se redresser pour pincer la cause de sa douleur.

– Aie ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! protesta le garçon, outré de se voir réprimander alors qu'il s'évertuait à la soulager.

– Tu sais très bien, répondit-elle en se calant de nouveau confortablement dans les oreillers, ne pouvant retenir un sourire en le voyant aussi perdu.

Il ne s'était pas pour autant arrêté de la masser même s'il continuait de froncer les sourcils en pleine réflexion pour essayer de comprendre ce qui lui avait valu une punition de sa part. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour situer le problème et elle s'en voulu de le torturer comme ça mais elle n'avait pas assez de scrupules pour mettre un terme au questionnement intensif du garçon.

La sonnette de l'entrée retentit et ils se lancèrent un regard intrigué. Ils n'attendaient personne aussi tard dans la soirée. James se leva après avoir pressé le genou de la jolie rousse comme pour s'excuser de l'abandonner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Elle se saisit de sa propre baguette prête à intervenir si par malheur le visiteur surprise s'était révélé être un ennemi et non un ami.

– Professeur Dumbledore ? s'étonna James avant de s'écarter pour laisser passer le mage.

– Je m'excuse de passer aussi tard et sans prévenir.

– Il y a un problème ? s'enquit Lily d'une voix soucieuse, ne pouvant qu'envisager le pire si cela avait fait déplacer le sorcier en personne.

– Non, aucun problème. La raison de ma visite est tout autre.

Lily le regarda s'installer dans le fauteuil tandis que James revenait prendre place à ses côtés. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de son mari, toujours un peu anxieuse même si le directeur de Poudlard se voulait rassurant.

– Il a été porté à mon attention que vous déteniez une cape d'invisibilité ...

Lily n'aimait pas cette entrée en matière. Elle ne pouvait que se souvenir de cette histoire que lui avait comptée Sirius au sujet de l'adolescence de Dumbledore ainsi que de sa relation avec un certain sorcier plus que malfamé du nom de Grindelwald. Elle avait fait ses propres recherches puisque Sirius avait avoué qu'il ne s'agissait que de rumeurs qui circulaient dans les hautes sphères des sangs purs. Ce qu'elle avait découvert l'avait rendu moins aveuglement loyal à Dumbledore mais elle n'avait rien dit à James. Elle le connaissait assez pour savoir que rien ne le ferait changer d'avis concernant le sorcier. Il était indubitablement "l'homme de Dumbledore".

– Est-ce que vous allez me la confisquer ? plaisanta James.

– Je pense que le professeur McGonagall aurait aimé mettre la main dessus plus tôt pour éviter certaines de vos bêtises mais cela me semble plus qu'inutile de vous en priver aujourd'hui.

– On aurait surement trouvé une alternative pour mettre nos plans à exécution malgré tout !

– Alors vous me confirmez qu'il s'agit de la même cape ? s'enquit Dumbledore qui tenait difficilement en place. Toutes ces années... elle n'a jamais cessé de fonctionner ?

– Oui... il n'y en a qu'une, répondit James perdu, lançant un regard interrogateur à la jolie rousse qui ne l'était pas autant que lui, bien au contraire.

Elle avait espéré que Dumbledore ne ferait pas le lien. Elle avait espéré qu'il ne basculerait pas dans ses vieux penchants aussi facilement. Elle aurait voulu se tromper plus que tout mais la fébrilité du vieux mage ne laissait aucun doute. Il avait fini par découvrir que la cape utilisée par Sirius pour lui dérober la fausse pierre de résurrection, était belle et bien une relique de la mort. Les capes d'invisibilités sont des objets d'une grande rareté. Et les sorts utilisés pour parvenir à un résultat bien souvent imparfait finissaient toujours, tôt ou tard, par s'étioler. Ce n'était pas le cas de la cape de James qui était parfaite en tout point et qui était fonctionnelle depuis des générations et des générations. Nul doute que Dumbledore avait effectué les mêmes recherches qu'elle et qu'il avait découvert que l'un des ancêtres de James n'était autre qu'Ignotus Peverell. Ce dernier avait confié la cape à son fils qui l'avait lui-même transmise à sa fille Iolanthe Peverell qui avait épousé Hardwin Potter. Avec ce dernier elle eut au moins six enfants. L'ainé de ces derniers épousa l'héritière des Fleamont et ensemble ils eurent un fils, Henry qui lui-même eut un fils ... Charlus Fleamont Potter. Son cœur se serra à la pensée du père de James et un peu plus encore au souvenir de Dorea Euphemia Potter. Aujourd'hui la cape était détenu par leur fils, le dernier représentant des Potter : James Charlus Potter.

– Pourrais-je y jeter un œil ? demanda Dumbledore.

– Bien sûr ! s'exclama James avec un enthousiasme que ne partageait nullement Lily.

Elle le vit disparaitre à l'étage et se tourna vers le mage. Son regard la trahit. Elle le vit lui sourire avec une grande tristesse. Il avait dû lire la déception qu'elle ressentait en cet instant à son égard. Elle avait voulu lui pardonner ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, personne n'est irréprochable. Il avait stupide. Il avait été jeune et influençable. Il avait été amoureux. Il était sous l'emprise d'un jeune homme aux charmes destructeurs. Mais toutes ces excuses qu'elle lui avait trouvées n'étaient nullement valable aujourd'hui. Il était loin d'être stupide ou jeune ou influençable. Gellert Grindelwald n'était plus là pour l'aveugler.

– Je vous répugne donc Miss Evans.

– Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle sans nier l'affirmation du sorcier. Comment pouvez-vous désirer encore ce pouvoir alors que vous avez déjà tant perdu dans la quête de celui-ci. Votre sœur ...

Le retour de James ne lui permit pas de continuer. Elle regarda le jeune homme tendre la cape au vieux directeur et celui-ci s'en saisir sans aucun état d'âme. Elle détourna les yeux de cette vision. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir se boucher les oreilles pour ne pas entendre l'homme qui avait été un modèle et un mentor murmurer "incroyable" ou encore "fantastique" comme si le souvenir d'Ariana Dumbledore ne pouvait se mettre en travers de ses ambitions plus longtemps.

– Puis-je vous l'emprunter ? s'enquit-il sans aucune honte.

James bien évidemment accepta. Il ne pouvait rien refuser au mage, son admiration l'empêchant de voir le véritable visage de son interlocuteur. Elle avait espéré que James refuserait. Qu'il serait un peu plus égoïste que ça et qu'il réfléchirait au fait qu'il ne pourrait plus sortir comme il le voulait et où il le souhaitait sans la cape. Mais James n'était pas assoiffé de pouvoir. Dumbledore ne méritait pas l'admiration du garçon. Il ne pouvait même pas espérer arriver à sa cheville. Dumbledore avait voulu utiliser ses talents pour asservir et se hisser en haut de l'échelle. James au contraire mettait ses pouvoirs au service des opprimés alors même qu'il n'en faisait lui-même pas partie.

– Je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps.

– Restez donc diner avec nous !

– Je suis certaine que le professeur Dumbledore a mieux à faire, intervint Lily sur un ton explicitement hostile.

– On m'attend ailleurs, mais merci pour l'invitation, répondit Dumbledore en lançant un regard désolé à la jeune fille qui ne lui rendit que par un sourire froid.

James accompagna le visiteur qu'elle avait renommé intrus dans son esprit. Elle s'installe de nouveau dans le canapé en essayant tant bien que mal de calmer sa colère sourde. Celle-ci disparut comme neige au soleil lorsque James revint et plaça de nouveau ses jambes sur ses genoux pour masser ses mollets.

– Je sais toujours pas ce que j'ai fait de mal mais c'est définitivement moins grave que ce que Dumbledore a fait. J'ai cru que tu allais le tuer.

– Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

– Pourquoi tu m'as pincé alors ! s'exclama-t-il.

– Parce que tu es parfait espèce d'idiot, répondit-elle en tirant sur le col de son pull pour taire toutes protestations futures, pressant avec amour ses lèvres contre celles du garçon innocent, désintéressé et profondément bon qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée d'épouser.


	70. Truth or Dare

**CHAPITRE 70  
** **Truth or Dare**

Remus observait Marlène. Cette dernière parvint difficilement à passer "d'assise en tailleur" à "assise sur ses genoux" puis "à quatre pattes". Son équilibre était plus qu'instable et au vu de son taux d'alcool dans le sang c'était plus que justifiable et compréhensible. Cela provoqua un fou rire général de l'assistance tout aussi fortement alcoolisée qu'elle. Elle fit tourner la bouteille avant de se laisser retomber sur les fesses manquant de basculer en arrière sans l'intervention de Sirius qui malgré ses derniers trois shots de tequila conservait des semblants de réflexes. Elle se laissa tomber sur le côté en riant, sa tête cognant le genou de Frank qui lui massa la tempe en lui demandant si elle s'était fait mal. La réponse ne l'intéressait pas autant que le résultat du jeu puisqu'il releva les bras en signe de victoire lorsque la bouteille s'arrêta sur Andromeda, joignant sa voix à celle des autres participants pour scander à tue-tête "Action ou vérité" jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille opte pour l'une des deux options.

– Vérité ! lâcha Andromeda s'attirant les foudres de ses amis qui la huèrent. Fermez là les Gryffondors ! ajouta-t-elle. Toujours à choisir action pour prouver votre courage ! Pour la vérité aussi il faut du courage !

Marlène était celle qui devait trouver une question à poser à Andromeda puisqu'elle venait elle-même de réaliser une action, acceptant de manger de la pâté pour chat. Elle avait donc durement gagné le droit de tourner cette bouteille et refusait de laisser Andromeda remporter ce droit plus facilement qu'elle. Il lui fallait donc une question difficile. Il lui fallait déterrer un secret, un vrai. La personne interrogée ne pouvait de toute manière pas mentir puisqu'ils avaient tous avalé une forte de dose de sérum de vérité.

– Tu étais fiancée à Yaxley mais il a annulé vos fiançailles bien avant que tu ne sois reniée ! L'affaire a été étouffé par ta famille ! Dis-nous pourquoi !

\- Bella l'a trouvé en train de se faire pomper par Lindsey Bishop dans les toilettes des filles. Disons qu'elle lui a fait assez peur pour qu'aucun Yaxley ne souhaite s'allier à la famille Black pour au moins dix générations. Il a boité quelques semaines après ça.

– Est-ce que c'est pour les raisons que j'imagine ? demanda Hestia en tapant son verre sur le parquet.

– Si tu veux la réponse... commença-t-elle avant de tourner la bouteille de nouveau sans poursuivre davantage.

Une vague de protestations s'éleva mais sa question avait eu l'effet escompté et Marlène ne pouvait qu'être satisfaite. Elle tendit la main vers la bouteille de vodka mais Remus s'en empara avant elle. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il n'aimait pas être en mauvais termes avec la jolie sang pur. Marlène était son amie et il l'aimait profondément. Rien ne pouvait altérer ça... Pas même le fait qu'elle tuait Sirius à petit feu.

Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Son regard se posa sur Peter qui descendait d'une traite un énième cocktail concocté par Dorcas. Mais il ne pouvait être certain que le garçon buvait vraiment. Il ne pouvait être certain de rien avec celui qu'il avait cru leur ami. Il devait simplement prouver à James qu'il les avait bel et bien trahi. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Peter avait assez de Veritaserum dans le sang pour avouer ses crimes. Il fallait juste espérer que la bonne occasion se présente ... La bouteille s'arrêta et Remus, pour la première fois de sa vie, fut presque euphorique d'avoir été choisi par celle-ci.

– Action, lâcha-t-il sans hésiter puisqu'il était plus que d'accord avec Andromeda, la vérité était bien souvent la plus dangereuse des deux options.

– Tu dois, tu dois... commença Andromeda en tapotant son menton à la recherche, sans aucun doute, d'une chose humiliante à lui faire faire. Tu dois embrasser le maraudeur que tu aimes le plus !

Cela provoqua un tonnerre de réaction, du rire au cri faussement indigné puisque la jeune fille avait fait d'une pierre deux coups. Il se voyait devoir effectuer une action et pourtant il devait également avouer une vérité en désignant le maraudeurs qu'il aimait le plus. Il n'hésita pas. Il n'avait jamais eu à réfléchir. La réponse avait toujours été évidente. Ses lèvres se pressèrent sur celles de Sirius. Il n'aurait pas dû s'attarder. Il n'aurait pas dû jouer. Il perdait toujours lorsque Sirius était impliqué. Il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait fondit comme neige au soleil lorsque Sirius emprisonna son visage entre ses mains. Le contact de ses doigts électrifiant tout son être. Il se sentit sombrer lentement à mesure que les ténèbres prenaient possession de lui. Lorsque Sirius glissa sa langue contre la sienne, le loup-garou en lui effleura la surface et il dut retenir le plus guttural des grognements de plaisir.

Sirius lui rendit sa liberté et il ne parvint pas à ouvrir les yeux. Il pouvait sentir que ses iris n'étaient pas les siennes mais bien celles du monstre qui se terrait en lui. Il reprit difficilement le contrôle. Il avait failli basculer et adopter sa forme de loup-garou alors que la pleine lune n'était que dans quatorze jours. La magie de Sirius avait alimenté sans difficulté le pouvoir du loup et nul doute que le contraire était tout aussi avéré. Personne ne semblait avoir remarqué. Personne si ce n'est Marlène qui grattait nerveusement son avant-bras par-dessus son pull. Avait-elle ressenti cet échange de magie noire ? Prenait-elle conscience du danger ? Encore une fois, il du écarter ces questions pour se concentrer sur son objectif : Peter.

Il fit tourner la bouteille. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire le hasard. Il glissa une main dans sa poche arrière, s'emparant de sa baguette pour un sort des plus simples et qui pourtant pouvait, une fois exécuté, changer le cours de leur destinée. La bouteille s'arrêta sur le maraudeur qui les avait trahi. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer que Peter choisirait comme toujours "vérité". Il vit les lèvres du garçon former la lettre "a" et son sang ne fit qu'un tour ...

– Impero !

Les yeux du petit rat devinrent vitreux sous les regards horrifiés des personnes présentes et témoins. Remus tourna les yeux vers Sirius qui venait de lancer un sort impardonnable sans broncher.


	71. He was their friend

**CHAPITRE 71  
** **He was their friend...**

– Vérité, lâcha Peter d'une voix monocorde.

– Sirius ! s'exclamèrent Alice et Lily d'une même voix.

Elles étaient les seules à ne pas avoir bu une seule goutte d'alcool. Elles étaient donc complètement à même de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Le reste des invités peinait quant à lui à se remettre de l'état de stupeur dans lequel les avait plongés l'action de Sirius. Certains s'étaient emparés de leurs baguettes mais aucun ne semblait savoir quoi dire ou faire.

– Pose ta foutue question Remus ! lui ordonna Sirius d'une voix suintante de haine.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait un truc pareil !lui répondit-il d'une voix désemparée.

– Il allait choisir action ! rétorqua le beau brun comme si cela justifiait quoi que ce soit.

– Tu as utilisé un sort impardonnable ... parce que tu voulais que Peter choisisse vérité ? s'étrangla Frank. Je crois que tu prends ce jeu un peu trop au sérieux mon vieux ... sans vouloir t'offenser.

– Comment est-ce que tu as pu faire ça ? demanda James en attrapant le poignet de Sirius, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette. Les runes sont censées... Tu ne peux pas !

– Le plan de Remus allait échouer alors j'ai fait à ma manière, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules et sans faire mine de résister à l'emprise de James.

– Tu étais au courant ? gronda James en se tournant vers Remus.

– Bien sûr que non ! protesta Remus, sa voix se brisant lorsqu'il tenta de poursuivre. On devait juste ... il fallait que Peter ...

– Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? l'interrompit Sirius sans une once de remords pour ce qu'il venait de faire.

– De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? demanda Lily.

– Je vais le faire ! s'impatienta Marlène en s'avançant vers Peter qui n'avait pas pipé mot.

– Parce que t'es dans le coup aussi ? intervint Alice d'une voix qui montait dans les aiguës.

– Il faut que ce soit Remus, intervint Dorcas. Il a tourné la bouteille.

– On ne joue plus là Dorcas ! l'apostropha Hestia.

– Ne vous battez pas ! lâcha Fabian en essayant de rétablir un semblant de calme.

– Elle a pas tort... marmonna Gideon qui, une fois n'était pas coutume, avait décidé de ne pas suivre son jumeau.

Lily essaya de s'interposer entre Marlène et Peter mais celle-ci n'avait visiblement aucune intention de lui faire du mal physiquement. Sirius avait fait choisir "vérité" à Peter et il avait demandé à Remus de poser sa question. Marlène avait décidé de reprendre le flambeau.

– Es-tu le traître qui divulgue les informations confidentielles de l'Ordre du Phoenix aux mangemorts ? demanda-t-elle, provoquant une vague de protestations de la part de tous sur l'absurdité de ses accusations. Vague de protestations qui fut étouffée aussi rapidement qu'elle avait été suscité.

– Oui.

Un silence suivit cet aveu. Il fut brisé par la voix de James qui relâcha le bras de Sirius. Elle tressaillit presque en le voyant faire. Elle n'était pas certaine que Peter soit le seul ennemi en cet instant. Sirius avait utilisé un sort impardonnable. C'était loin d'être une action anodine. C'était une chose qui en disait long sur la personne et ses désirs. Pour que les sorts impardonnables fonctionnent, il ne suffit pas d'allier un geste à une formule. Il y avait une question de volonté profonde et inaliénable. Il fallait désirer la souffrance de l'autre, la mort de l'autre... ou comme ici l'asservissement complet de la cible.

Pourtant James se tourna vers Peter abandonnant le cas de Sirius pour un temps... Son visage affichant la plus profonde incompréhension et une détresse réelle. Il ne semblait pas capable d'assimiler l'information, répétant doucement « quoi ? » sans oser poser de questions... pas certain de vouloir en entendre davantage. Il secouait la tête comme s'il avait voulu se réveiller d'un affreux cauchemar. N'en était-ce finalement pas un ? Elle le vit chercher une échappatoire. Un moyen de ne pas poursuivre cette conversation ... de remonter le temps peut être. Il était prêt à se plonger corps et âme dans l'ignorance si cela pouvait lui apporter la paix qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais après ça. Le petit génie qu'il était... pour la première fois... aurait voulu ne pas comprendre. Ne pas savoir. Ne pas réfléchir.

– Dis-moi que c'est faux... tu n'as pas fait ça n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement Lily, priant de tout son cœur pour apporter la paix à celui de son âme sœur.

– Si. Je l'ai fait. Je vous ai trahi.

Lily se prit à vouloir que tout le monde se remette à se disputer comme un peu plus tôt. Elle aurait voulu voir Sirius et Remus se faire face, James s'interposer, Marlène décider qu'elle allait tout prendre en charge et Alice lui rappeler que ça ne la regardait pas. Sans compter Dorcas qui aurait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère et l'aurait rendu plus pesante via Hestia qui se serait chargé de lui rappeler que ce n'était pas le moment. Mais personne ne semblait décidé à piper mot, pas même les jumeaux qui avaient d'un commun accord décidé de se taire.

– Est-ce que tout le monde est en état de transplaner ? demanda finalement James en serrant les poings, seul signe distinctif qui laissait à penser qu'il n'était pas aussi calme qu'il le paraissait. Si c'est le cas... je vous demanderais de partir. Remus, Peter, Sirius... vous restez.

Elle aurait pu protester. Après tout, ils n'avaient plus onze ans ni même dix-sept. Il ne s'agissait pas d'une affaire qui concernait les maraudeurs et uniquement les maraudeurs. Ça touchait la résistance dans son entièreté. Mais Lily ne voulait pas le contredire. Elle savait à quel point cela devait être difficile. Son propre cœur saignait à l'idée que Peter soit coupable d'un tel crime. Un milliard de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? À quel point ? Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce que se passait dans la tête de James. Il était leur ami et il les avait trahis...


	72. He's coming

**Chapitre 72  
** **He's coming**

James ne pouvait pas croire que Peter les avait trahis. C'était impossible. Impensable. Il avait besoin d'une échappatoire. Un moyen de ne pas avoir à faire face à la plaie béante qu'avait ouverte la trahison de son meilleur ami dans son cœur. Il aurait voulu hurler, pleurer mais il semblait incapable de dépasser le stade de la colère froide. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il était habitué. Il était plutôt du genre à ne rien savoir cacher, à imploser tout simplement. Lily lui avait d'ailleurs bien souvent reproché son incapacité à prendre sur lui. Les bras croisés, il fixait Peter qui avait fini par s'endormir. Le garçon avait toujours eu ce talent de pouvoir piquer un somme n'importe où et n'importe quand. La seule différence aujourd'hui était qu'il ne s'était pas simplement assoupi sur une chaise ... il était ligoté à celle-ci. James passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux tandis que Remus faisait les cent pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? chuchota le garçon.

\- T'es vraiment entrain de chuchoter pour ne pas le réveiller ? demanda Sirius en donnant un violent coup dans le pied de la chose ce qui secoua un Peter qui peinait à revenir complètement à lui.

\- Ne commencez pas tous les deux ! gronda James reportant sa colère sur eux plutôt que de faire face à celle qu'il ressentait contre Peter.

\- Je me répète mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Remus. On ne va pas le garder ligoter dans ton salon indéfiniment !

\- Je ne sais pas ! répondit James sur un ton presque sarcastique. A toi de me dire ! C'était quoi votre plan au juste ? Demanda-t-il, se rendant compte que le fait d'avoir été laissé dans l'ignorance ne faisait qu'accentuer son sentiment de trahison. Sirius n'a qu'à lui lancer un autre sort impardonnable et plus de problème !

\- Le plan c'était de t'ouvrir les yeux ! rétorqua Sirius sur la défensive, n'aimant pas être réprimandé de la sorte, ne comprenant de toutes évidences même pas ce qu'on pouvait lui reprocher.

\- Super plan, ironisa James en se laissant tomber sur le canapé à côté de Lily qui n'avait pas décroché un mot, plaçant sa tête entre ses mains pour ne pas arracher celle de Sirius.

\- Si Sirius n'était pas intervenu ... commença Remus avant d'être interrompu.

\- Oh bien sûr c'est de ma faute ! Ton plan était à chier ! Ça a toujours été ça ton problème ! Tu ne veux jamais te mouiller.

\- Et toi tu n'as jamais autant ressemblé à ta famille ! asséna Remus, le regrettant presque immédiatement.

\- Va te faire foutre Lupin !

\- James ... commença Lily d'une voix incertaine.

\- Arrêtez ça ! intervint James mais c'était inutile. Ce n'est pas le problème !

\- Le fait que Sirius se comporte comme un putain de mangemort n'est pas en problème ? s'étrangla Remus.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Arrête de tout déformer !

\- James ... répéta Lily de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis encore là ! rappela Sirius qui n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on parle de lui comme on parlerait d'un enfant à problème. Je vais bien.

\- Bien ? Tu appelles ça allez bien ! T'es en overdose de magie noire ! Ouvre les yeux bon sang !

\- James ... s'il te plait, murmura Lily d'une voix un peu tremblante, posant sa main sur son avant-bras et le serrant.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on parle de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis encore le problème ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien à dire sur lui hein ? demanda Sirius en pointant Peter du doigt. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir un problème de magie noire ici et contrairement à lui ça ne me fait pas trahir et risquer la vie de ceux que j'aime !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui se passera lorsque tu seras incapable d'aimer ? lui demanda Remus. Comme Bellatrix ! Comme ton père ! Comme ta mère ! Comme ton frère !

\- La ferme ! Ne me parle pas de lui ! hurla Sirius tremblant de rage.

\- Les garçons, tenta Lily avant d'être une fois de plus réduite au silence.

\- Tu dois la quitter. Vous ne pouvez pas être ensemble. Elle est vivante. Est-ce que ce n'est pas suffisant ? plaida Remus, essayant d'insuffler un peu de douceur dans sa demande mais Sirius y était complètement hermétique.

\- Je ferais ce que bon me semble ! Tu n'as plus ton mot à dire !

\- Vous allez la fermer ! hurla James en se levant, s'approchant de Peter et posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, sa voix se brisant. Est-ce qu'ils te menacent ?

\- Je l'ai fait parce que tu n'étais plus le plus fort, répondit Peter sans aucun filtre, le sérum de vérité agissant toujours. Je suis allé les trouver pour ne pas mourir. Pour me protéger. Parce que vous ne pouviez pas le faire. Parce que vous ne l'auriez pas fait.

\- Comment peux-tu dire ça... commença James, le secouant avec une douceur et une tendresse douloureuse. Comment est-ce que tu as pu croire...

\- Comment ? demanda Peter en souriant au travers des larmes qui s'étaient mise à couler. J'étais la pièce rajoutée. Personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi vous acceptiez ma présence. Pourquoi vous étiez amis avec moi. Je n'ai jamais compris non plus. J'étais reconnaissant mais vous étiez aussi un constant rappel de ce que je ne serais jamais. Si je n'avais pas été avec vous, on ne m'aurait pas trouvé aussi empoté, aussi stupide... Je vivais dans votre ombre !

\- Je t'aimais ... On t'aimait, répondit James incapable de comprendre, son cœur se serrant. Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne t'a pas suffi ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait.

\- Tu existes, répondit Peter.

Le garçon venait d'utiliser contre lui les mots qu'il avait un jour prononcé. Il se souvenait distinctement du jour où Lily lui avait demandé la même chose concernant Severus. "Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?". Il avait répondu avec arrogance. "Il existe !". Il s'écarta du garçon, incapable d'en supporter davantage. Il avait cru que l'amour pouvait tout guérir. Il s'était trompé. Sirius était toujours aussi brisé, Remus toujours aussi seul et Peter... à jamais perdu.

\- James... il arrive, couina Lily en se levant.

\- Quoi ? demanda le garçon en se tournant vers Lily.

\- Le bébé. Il arrive.

\- Bordel, jura James, son regard se posant sur le pantalon trempé de sa femme. Bordel !


	73. The boy who lived

**CHAPITRE 73  
** **The boy who lived**

Sirius avait déjà vu James paniquer. C'était même monnaie courante quand Evans était impliquée. Néanmoins ce n'était en rien comparable avec ce qui se passait en cet instant. Il se serait probablement moqué de lui s'il n'avait pas lui-même était aussi nerveux. Un mini James s'apprêtait à naître. Il ressentait un mélange de peur et d'euphorie. Une part de lui aurait préférée qu'il reste en sécurité dans le ventre de Lily jusqu'à ce qu'ils gagnent cette foutue guerre et qu'ils fassent poser des bords ronds en caoutchouc sur tous les coins de meubles. Malheureusement pour eux, Harry avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Ce gamin allait être aussi têtu que sa mère.

Il du retenir James par le bras lorsque celui-ci se leva pour rejoindre Lily en l'entendant hurler de douleur. Il avait voulu rester avec elle mais la sage-femme n'était vraiment pas commode et plutôt de la vieille école. Peut-être que ce n'était pas plus mal que James n'ait pas pu rester avec Lily. Au vu des cris de douleur qui leur parvenait, il y avait de fortes chances qu'elle assassine le responsable de tout ça. James se réinstalla à côté de lui, ébouriffant nerveusement ses cheveux qui n'avaient jamais été aussi décoiffé qu'en cet instant.

\- J'ai lu que le taux de mortalité de la femme enceinte était très élevé ! La plupart ne survivent pas.

\- Tu l'as lu dans quel livre au juste ? demanda Sirius.

\- Arthur et les chevaliers de la table ronde.

\- Premièrement c'est une histoire qui se passait au Moyen Âge. Deuxièmement c'est des moldus. Sauf Merlin... mais c'est un homme, il peut pas avoir d'enfant. Enfin en théorie.

\- C'est Merlin, acquiesça James en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Il fait ce qu'il veut.

Un cri les ramena à la réalité et James une fois de plus se leva. Cette fois Sirius n'essaya pas de le retenir. Le jeune Black savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin quand il affichait y'a cet air d'absolu détermination. Encore une expression plutôt récurrente quand Evans était l'objectif. Personne ne pourrait se mettre sur sa route, pas même la vieille sage-femme revêche. Pourtant James s'arrêta une fois devant la porte, suspendant son geste pour ouvrir la porte puisque de celle-ci ne s'échappait plus aucun cri... simplement les pleurs d'un bambin.

James se tourna vers lui, un air éberlué au visage. Le même que lorsqu'Evans lui infligeait une tonitruante et non moins méritée gifle. Et nul doute que James venait de se prendre une certaine claque de la part de la vie. Il se rendit compte qu'il affichait le même air et s'obligea à se reprendre. Il se leva, rejoignant en deux enjambées James, posant sa main dans son dos et hésitant une seconde. Il avait l'impression de le perdre un peu plus encore. Ça avait été difficile de le partager avec Lily et l'arrivée de cet enfant ne ferait que l'éloigner davantage. Il aurait voulu que tout soit comme avant. Quand ils n'y avaient qu'eux deux. James avait toujours son soleil. Ce garçon qui venait une fois de temps en temps avec sa mère, éclairer, l'espace d'un après-midi, la sordide et ténébreuse demeure des Black.

\- James... murmura-t-il, agrippant le pull du garçon plutôt que de lui donner cette poussée dont il avait besoin.  
\- Tu viens avec moi hein ? lâcha le garçon d'une voix qui laissait deviner une peur enfantine.

Sirius hocha la tête, sentant des larmes lui montait aux yeux. Sans le savoir, James avait encore une fois éclairé son monde en exprimant ce besoin, ce désir... cette volonté de le voir rester à ses côtés. Rien n'avait changé. Ils avaient toujours autant besoin l'un de l'autre. Sirius relâcha le pull de son meilleur ami mais laissa sa main reposer dans le dos de celui-ci. Il l'accompagna à l'intérieur.

Lily était allongée, son visage auréolé de boucles de feu qui semblaient d'autant plus flamboyantes en contraste des draps d'un blanc immaculé. Ce dernier parvenait difficilement à soutenir l'éclat de la jeune fille. Elle était épuisée mais radieuse, son visage baissé vers le minuscule baluchon qu'elle berçait contre son cœur. Elle ne détacha pas son regard de celui-ci lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent. James n'osait pas les interrompre, se contentant de tendre la main pour écarter une mèche du front de l'amour de sa vie avec une douceur et une tendresse décuplée par l'émotion. Elle sembla se rendre compte de sa présence à ce contact et posa sur lui ce regard émeraude qui avait capturé son cœur des années auparavant, lui offrant le plus beau des sourires et son fils qu'il prit maladroitement, probablement terrifié à l'idée de le tuer sans faire exprès. Sirius s'approcha pour regarder ce qui pouvait les émerveiller à ce point.

Il le comprit immédiatement en posant les yeux sur l'enfant. Ce dernier dormait à poings fermés comme s'il ne venait pas de hurler à la mort quelques minutes plus tôt. D'un autre côté, si on lui avait une claque au cul quelque seconde après sa naissance, il aurait probablement hurlé d'indignation aussi. Il se rendit compte que l'emploi du conditionnel était stupide puisque tous les bébés subissaient ce rite de passage. Même ceux qui n'était pas désiré et aimé. Il tendit son index vers ses minuscules mains et un flash de souvenir lui revint. Il n'était pas certain que ça en fut réellement un mais son cœur se réchauffa douloureusement. Il se souvenait... ou croyait se souvenir de sa rencontre avec Regulus. Il avait tendu son doigt de la même manière, il en était presque certain. Et tout comme son petit frère, mini James s'en saisit, s'y agrippant avec la force et la vigueur des Potter.

\- Salut toi, murmura Sirius.

\- Dis bonjour à ton parrain Harry.

\- Quoi ? balbutia Sirius en levant les yeux vers James avant de se tourner vers Lily pour être certain d'avoir bien entendu. Vraiment ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

\- Bien sûr.

James lui mit le bébé dans les bras et lui tapota le dos. Lui donnant, encore une fois sans le savoir, cette poussée dont il avait besoin.


	74. Nicknames

**CHAPITRE 74  
Nicknames**

Marlène se rongeait nerveusement les ongles. Elle n'était pas certaine que son plan fonctionne mais elle se devait d'essayer. Après avoir rencontré son neveu Neville, elle s'était sentie différente. Elle n'avait pas immédiatement identifié ce qui avait changé. Ce n'était que lorsque Sirius l'avait rejoint dans la soirée qu'elle avait compris. Lui aussi avait un air étrange. Comme s'il était sorti d'une transe. Ils s'étaient regardés en silence assimilant lentement l'idée de bonheur. Ils étaient heureux.

Elle ne sentait aucune magie noire émaner de lui... et lorsqu'elle releva sa manche, sa marque des Ténèbres était si pâle qu'elle semblait presque disparue. Comme une cicatrice ancienne. Ils étaient "guéris". Elle avait fait la première chose qui lui était venue en tête. Et elle espérait qu'il répondrait à son appel. Elle lançait des regards nerveux de la porte d'entrée puis à celle de sa chambre où s'était assoupi Sirius. Elle aurait peut-être dû prévenir ce dernier de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Non. Si par malheurs son plan se révéler être un échec il ne serait ni déçu... ni blessé. Ils l'avaient tous déjà trop été et un petit miracle exécuté par son neveu et le fils de James et Lily ne la débarrassait pas complètement de sa méfiance à l'égard du destin et de ce qu'il avait en magasin pour eux.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. Il était si tard... il fallait se faire une raison. C'était un échec. Elle se leva pour rejoindre Sirius avant qu'il ne se réveille seul par malheur. Il détestait ça. La solitude. Elle n'avait jamais rien eu contre celle-ci jusqu'à ce qu'elle atterrisse dans ce rien après avoir été kidnappé par le Maître des Ténèbres. Flotter dans le néant pendant plus d'un an peut avoir de sacrées conséquences sur l'esprit humain. Elle n'en était pas sortie complètement indemne. Un frisson la parcourut et elle pressa le pas vers la chambre. Elle fut arrêtée dans son élan par de légers coups portés à la porte d'entrée. Ils étaient presque imperceptibles et elle douta un instant de ne pas avoir imaginé tout simplement ces derniers. Ils se répétèrent, plus fort cette fois, écartant la possibilité qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Elle trottina jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

\- Remus c'est toi ? chuchota-t-elle au travers de celle-ci.

\- Oui... répondit le garçon. La dernière chose que je t'ai dite ? demanda-t-il, respectant le protocole de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

\- Tu es un monstre. Et moi ? l'interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

\- Toi aussi.

Elle ouvrit la porte, lui sautant au cou, enroulant fermement ses bras autour de lui, chuchotant qu'elle était désolée et lui racontant ce qui s'était passé avant même de le laisser franchir le pas de la porte. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Il fallait qu'il sache qu'elle n'était plus un danger. Que Sirius ne l'était plus non plus. Que tout était arrangé ! Qu'il pouvait revenir ... qu'il pouvait être avec eux. Avec Sirius. Que c'était grâce aux deux enfants de la prophétie. Que c'était un miracle. Qu'il devait la croire même si c'était dingue. Elle n'était pas folle. Elle n'avait pas perdu la tête. Elle s'écarta et lui tendit le bras pour prouver ce qu'elle affirmait.

\- Regarde ! Elle a presque disparu ! Remus...

Le garçon semblait secoué et elle espérait que c'était de la bonne manière. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot. D'un autre côté, elle ne lui avait pas vraiment laissé l'occasion d'en placer une. Elle ne l'avait même pas fait entrer, elle attrapa ses mains et le tira à l'intérieur, caressant le dessus de ses mains, essayant de lui transmettre cet état d'apaisement heureux qu'elle avait atteint, et espérant qu'il ne s'effaroucherait pas. Elle continua de le tirer, reculant doucement vers la chambre sans le lâcher du regard et sans qu'il ne fasse mine de résister. C'était plutôt bon signe. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre en appuyant son dos contre celle-ci.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Harley ? marmonna Sirius encore endormi, se redressant en se frottant doucement l'œil gauche.

Elle ne lui fit pas de remarque sur le surnom qu'il venait d'employer. De toute manière, il ne l'écoutait jamais et une part d'elle adorait ça même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais. Que ce soit le "Princesse", le "Marls" ou encore cette marque de motos moldues "Harley", c'était des preuves de son amour pour elle. Il sembla sans peine reconnaître leur invité nocturne bien que la lumière fût dans leur dos et ne lui offre donc pour seule image celle de leur deux formes noires, sombres et indistinctes.

\- Moony ...

Ça faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas utilisé de surnom pour le garçon et Merlin seul savait qu'ils étaient nombreux : Moonycake, Moonypie, Lune de ses nuits ... et bien d'autres encore. Preuves de son amour. Marlène ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de Remus, lui chuchotant de bien s'amuser, refermant la porte derrière elle en sortant.

Elle attrapa sa veste, lançant un dernier regard derrière elle avant de sortir. Non loin de là se trouvait un bar sorcier où elle aimait aller se détendre après une mission pour l'Ordre. Elle avait de la chance, chaque jeudi un groupe se produisait. Cette fois-ci, il s'agissait des Galway Wizards, un de ses préférés. Elle se fraya un chemin parmi les autres clients jusqu'au bar, essayant tant bien que mal d'attirer l'attention d'un barman afin de commander un verre. Ce fut un échec ... et un succès.

\- Marlène ? demanda une voix familière qu'elle n'identifia néanmoins pas en raison du brouhaha et de la musique.

Elle tourna la tête et détailla du regard la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Il s'agissait d'une petite brune à la chevelure composée d'un milliard de petites anglaises, couronne frisée encadrant le visage en forme de cœur d'une magnifique jeune femme au teint délicieusement chocolaté. Dorcas Meadowes.

\- Dorcas ? Depuis quand est-ce que tu bosses comme ... serveuse ? Demanda Marlène avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de sa question.

Bien sûr qu'elle travaillait. C'était probablement le cas de beaucoup de membres de l'Ordre. Après tout, faire partie de la résistance était semblable à du bénévolat. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils recevaient un salaire pour leur service et tout le monde n'était pas issu d'une riche famille de sang pur.

\- C'est une question stupide ... ignore-moi, soupira Marlène.

\- C'était stupide effectivement, répondit Dorcas en souriant plus amusé qu'agacée. Mais je ne comptais pas t'ignorer ... au contraire.

Marlène aurait juré que la jeune fille était en train de ... flirter avec elle. Ou peut-être était-ce encore une fois une supposition prétentieuse de sa part.

\- Je t'offre un verre ?

\- T'es pas censé me faire payer ? lui demanda la jolie blonde.

\- J'ai jamais dit que je renonçais à mon pourboire.

\- Va pour un verre Dorcas.

\- Appelle-moi Doe.

Un surnom ? Marlène ne put retenir un petit rire. Elle espérait lui en donner bien d'autres à l'avenir.


	75. Second chance

**CHAPITRE 75  
** **Second chance**

Lily n'aimait pas l'idée de James. C'était dangereux et stupide. Comme toutes les idées du garçon mais elle n'avait pas vraiment d'alternative à proposer pour l'en détourner. Elle avait donc dû s'incliner.

\- Donc si j'ai bien compris, commença Dorcas en se laissant tomber à côté de Marlène. On le laisse repartir avec tous ses souvenirs sauf ce qui s'est passé pendant le jeu d'action vérité et après ?

\- C'est ça, répondit James en chatouillant le ventre d'Harry qui essayait tant bien que mal de dormir dans son berceau.

\- Et on doit tous faire semblant de ne pas savoir que c'est lui le traître, compléta Alice en attrapant une chips.

\- Ou alors on le tue ! lâcha Gideon levant sa paume en l'air pour que son jumeau claque celle-ci mais Fabian secoua la tête, répugnant à cette idée. On peut au moins le frapper avant d'effacer sa mémoire ?

\- Je suis pour qu'on le torture un peu... admit Sirius se tordant sous les chatouilles de Remus qui voulait le faire taire.

Lily ne put que sourire à cette vision. Elle n'aimait pas voir les deux garçons en mauvais termes. La vie était bien trop courte pour ce genre de chose. La menace qui planait au-dessus d'eux devait les rapprocher et non les séparer. Sirius semblait être revenu à lui. Il n'était plus poursuivi par cette aura sombre. Il brillait de nouveau, éclairant Remus qui rejoignait lui aussi la lumière. Elle avait vu leur longue descente aux enfers et elle n'était pas certaine qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres mais pour le moment ils étaient de nouveau au septième ciel à savourer la présence de l'autre comme un fruit défendu et convoité. Elle lança un regard vers Marlène, inquiète de voir cette réconciliation écarter la jolie blonde. Cette dernière était pourtant tout aussi radieuse que ses deux comparses.

Lily peinait encore aujourd'hui à comprendre comment ils fonctionnaient. Elle avait une fois, au détour d'un cinquième verre de vodka et d'une dernière bière demandé à Marlène mais ça n'avait pas éclairé sa lanterne plus que ça. Elle ne pouvait imaginer partager James. Elle croisa les iris mordorés du garçon. Il lui fit ce sourire de gamin qui faisait toujours battre son cœur aussi fort. C'était définitivement un non pour ce qui était de le partager. Il lui appartenait corps et âme. Elle détourna les yeux de lui avant de simplement lui sauter dessus en public, se concentrant de nouveau sur Marlène qui s'étalait doucement mais surement sur une Dorcas qui semblait plutôt contente de cet état de fait. Sirius ne semblait pas s'en offusquer et riait même avec la petite brune qui avait capturé le cœur de sa moitié... de son tiers ? C'était beaucoup trop compliqué pour elle. Elle avait déjà assez de mal avec l'idée qu'Hestia soit dans la même pièce que James et il lui fallait toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas intervenir s'ils avaient une conversation.

\- Lily devrait se charger de lui effacer la mémoire, c'est la plus habile en sortilège, lâcha Alice. La dernière fois que Frank a voulu lancer un sortilège d'oubli, Mulciber ne savait même plus comment il s'appelait. On ne peut pas se permettre de rater celui-là.

\- Lily ça t'irait ? demanda Remus toujours soucieux de son bienêtre.

\- Oui, je peux le faire, répondit-elle reconnaissante et avec plus d'assurance qu'elle n'en possédait vraiment.

Elle avait toujours l'impression de ne pas en avoir fait assez. Elle était partie de l'Ordre après la mort de Marlène et pendant qu'ils se battaient tous, elle était restée au chaud et en sécurité avec Richard Grunnings. Le souvenir de cet homme lui tira une grimace de dégoût. Il était l'opposé de James... et peut-être était-ce volontaire de sa part ? Inconsciemment elle avait pris la personne la plus éloignée de son âme sœur pour s'empêcher de l'aimer, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. Quand elle était finalement revenue à la raison après la mort de ses parents, elle n'avait été qu'un poids. Elle s'en voulait encore d'avoir été capturée aussi facilement ! Par sa faute, et bien que James lui eut assuré que ça serait tôt ou tard fini de cette manière, elle regrettait qu'il soit entré en conflit avec Maugrey. Elle avait failli réduire la Résistance à néant en étant le prétexte pour une mutinerie. Après ça elle était tombée enceinte et se retrouvait donc encore une fois en sécurité pendant que les autres risquaient leur vie.

Sans compter qu'elle voulait aider James. Une part d'elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il repoussait le moment de juger et condamner le garçon. Il n'en était pas encore capable. Il ne pouvait pas lui faire face et sa solution n'était finalement qu'un moyen de faire semblant que tout allait pour le mieux. Peut-être que Peter changerait d'avis... peut-être qu'il regretterait et qu'il ferait ce qu'il faut. James était prêt à lui laisser une chance jusqu'à ce que l'irréparable soit commis. Elle n'était pas certaine de ce que James considérerait comme un point de non-retour mais il n'y était pas encore. C'était une seconde chance qu'il lui donnait, qu'ils se donnaient à tous. Il voulait faire mieux. Il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami. Elle rejoignit donc Peter dans la cuisine où il était toujours fermement ligoté. Peter leva les yeux vers elle. Il semblait rassuré. Il savait qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal. Si ça avait été Sirius, il aurait probablement commencé à pleurer et à supplier en sachant que la mort était proche. Mais James l'avait envoyé elle. Elle était une bonne nouvelle. Elle détestait l'idée qu'il la considère comme faible. Comme incapable de le faire souffrir. Elle le haïssait de toute son âme. Ils avaient perdu tellement de personnes par sa faute.

\- Je vais effacer ta mémoire, lui annonça-t-elle sur un ton neutre. Pas complètement. Juste la dernière soirée jusqu'à maintenant. Je vais t'introduire de faux souvenirs des derniers jours. La naissance d'Harry...

\- Je ne comprends pas... balbutia le garçon visiblement perdu.

\- Tu vas continuer à nous trahir sans savoir que l'on sait que tu es le traître. Le but est de contrôler les informations que tu vas diffuser. Retourner ça en notre faveur. Mais c'est aussi un moyen de te donner plus de temps... une chance de faire le bon choix. James semble croire que tu es capable de regrets.

\- James ... murmura Peter, les larmes emplissant ses yeux. Je regrette déjà ! Ne m'efface pas la mémoire ! Je ne vous trahirai plus ! Je le promets !

\- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche Peter, asséna-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

\- Je suis désolé ! plaida-t-il.

\- Désolé de t'être fait attraper oui.

\- Lily s'il te plaît !

\- Je ne crois pas que tu changeras d'avis. Tu ne reviendras pas sur ta décision. Et quand James comprendra l'étendue de ta lâcheté. Quand tu mettras la vie d'Harry, de son fils, en danger... il te détruira. J'espère vraiment qu'il me laissera participer.

Elle regarda son visage se décomposer. Il avait peur. Il était terrifié. Elle pointa sa baguette sur lui et entama le sort sans la moindre hésitation. Un jour elle le réduirait en miettes. Un jour elle le briserait comme il avait brisé James.


	76. He is the chosen one

**CHAPITRE 76  
He is the chosen one**

Severus ne pouvait réprimer la jalousie et l'envie qui inondait son être chaque fois qu'il passait les hautes grilles du manoir Malfoy. Face à lui se dressait la demeure dont les colonnes de marbre blanc de style colonial ne laissait aucun doute quant à la valeur inestimable de la vieille bâtisse. Sa cape claqua sous le souffle du vent et ses pas crissèrent sur les graviers de l'allée centrale bordée d'arbustes parfaitement taillés.

Narcissa avait toujours été perfectionniste et elle semblait pouvoir laisser libre cours à ce trait de caractère maintenant qu'elle était la maîtresse de maison. Il se demandait comment elle trouvait le temps de tout faire, entre le bébé, la maladie d'Abraxas, ses devoirs d'épouse et de maîtresse de maison. Il se demandait aussi s'il réussirait un jour à réaliser ses propres objectifs. Il avait parfois l'impression de ne pas avoir évolué d'un iota. Il vivait dans l'affreuse bicoque où il avait grandi. Dans le même satané village. Rien n'avait changé si ce n'est qu'Elle n'était plus là.

Il sonna et le craquement familier d'un elfe de maison se fit entendre au travers du bois millénaire de la double porte d'entrée. La répugnante créature lui lança un regard craintif en ouvrant celle-ci. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que si son véritable statut de sang était révélé, celle-ci se révélerait bien moins polie mais aux yeux de tous, il était un sang pur.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait poussé le Maître des Ténèbres à le couvrir ainsi ... mais il n'allait certainement pas s'en plaindre. Il ne serait jamais devenu le parrain de Draco Malfoy si la vérité sur son père avait été révélé. Il se dirigea vers la gargantuesque salle à manger où se déroulaient la plupart des réunions des mangemorts. Lucius était sans nul doute l'un des favoris du Mage Noir mais Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il était plus apprécié que ce dernier. Il aurait juré que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait un attachement pour lui qu'il n'avait pas pour les autres. Encore une fois ce n'était qu'une supposition.

Autour de la table était déjà installé Mulciber et son acolyte Avery. Bellatrix se rendait ridicule en tentant d'attirer l'attention du Maître et son fiancé Rodolphus faisait comme s'il ne la voyait pas faire. Narcissa discutait avec Goyle pendant que son mari se plaignait auprès de Crabbe. Rabastan Lestrange était absent et Yaxley en expliquait la raison aux jumeaux Carrow qui ne semblaient pas trouver l'excuse assez légitime. Une chose étrange se produisit alors. Pettigrow entra dans la pièce et le Maître posa les yeux sur ce dernier. Un sourire carnassier avait étiré son visage à la perfection altérée. Personne dans la pièce n'avait manqué cela. Chaque geste du Maître était analysé, disséqué, rapporté ... Il était semblable à un monarque autour duquel la cour s'agençait et s'organisait. Il était le rôle principal, l'étoile montante, celui dont l'histoire parlait, le seul digne d'intérêt.

\- Peter ! s'exclama le Mage Noir en s'avançant les bras tendus vers le garçon qui semblait vouloir disparaitre mais également se délecter de l'attention qu'on lui prodiguait soudain.

Severus ne tenta pas de cacher son amertume ni son mépris et encore moins sa haine. Lorsqu'il voyait Pettigrow, il voyait les autres. Lupin, Black et Potter. Les souvenirs de leurs stupides farces, de leurs insultes, de leur dédain pour sa personne, affluaient. Il se sentait vulnérable malgré tout ce pouvoir qu'il avait acquis aux côtés du Maître des Ténèbres. Ils avaient aussi gagné en expérience grâce à Dumbledore. Il n'était toujours pas certain de parvenir à les vaincre s'il devait leur faire face un jour. Sans compter qu'Elle serait là pour protéger celui qu'elle avait choisi. La jalousie inonda de nouveau tout son être et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas foncer la chercher. Pour ne pas la retrouver et lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Lui avouer son propre amour. Lui montrer que Potter n'était pas fait pour elle. Il ne l'aimait pas autant que lui. Il n'aimait que sa propre personne. Il aimait être aimé. Il finirait par la quitter. Par lui briser le cœur. Comme elle avait brisé le sien.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu sais ... susurra Voldemort de sa voix aussi soyeuse que vénéneuse.

\- Alice et Frank Londubat ont eu un fils le 30 juillet. La date correspond à la prophétie. Et ils vous ont défié trois fois ...

\- Que me caches-tu mon petit rat ? menaça d'un ton doucereux le Mage Noir en caressant la joue du garçon de son doigt, ses pupilles se fendant semblables à celle d'un serpent.

\- Rien ... rien ... sanglota Pettigrow pitoyablement. C'est lui l'élu. C'est un sang pur. La prophétie dit qu'il est votre égal non ! C'est lui, c'est certain.

\- Les Potter ? demanda Voldemort comme si Peter les avait mentionnés, il siffla de colère et administra une gifle retentissante à son serviteur. Tu tentes de protéger ton ami ?

\- Non ... non ... je ... balbutia Peter en se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

\- Silence ! hurla le sorcier avant de retrouver son calme, se composant un visage d'apparence magnanime mais sans parvenir à dissimuler complètement sa folie meurtrière.

Severus ne comprenait que trop bien ce qu'impliquait les révélations de Pettigrow. Les Potter. Les Potter. Cela tournait en boucle dans son esprit. Ils étaient mariés. Ils avaient eu un enfant. Le Maître des Ténèbres allait La tuer. Non ! Non ! Hurla-t-il intérieurement. Il devait faire quelque chose. Pettigrow avait dit quelque chose au sujet de la pureté du sang de l'enfant Londubat. Lily était une née moldue ! Elle ne pouvait pas donner naissance à un être assez puissant pour menacer le Maître.

\- La mère est une sang de bourbe, intervint-il avant de se voir intimer le silence par le sorcier qui lui fit néanmoins signe d'approcher.

\- Severus mon cher Severus ... je suis comme toi, murmura-t-il dans un souffle presque imperceptible. Et l'élu ... est comme nous. Harry Potter est l'élu ! Annonça-t-il plus fort pour l'assistance.

Severus senti une part de lui s'éteindre. Il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que la prophétie qu'il avait lui-même rapporté au Maître ... parlait du fils de Lily. Il l'avait mise en danger. S'il lui arrivait quoi que ce soit ... il serait responsable de sa mort. Il avait condamné à mort la femme qu'il aimait.


	77. Horcruxes

**CHAPITRE 77  
Horcruxes**

Lily ne put retenir un sourire en entendant le rire d'Harry. Elle s'émerveillait chaque jour un peu plus de ce petit miracle. Son petit miracle. Les rires s'intensifièrent, James se surpassait. Elle pencha la tête abandonnant les oignons sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pour voir ce que le garçon avait encore inventé pour rendre dingue leur bébé. Le marauder était assis en tailleur sur le tapis du salon. Harry était allongé quant à lui sur le dos agitant avec vigueur ses bras et jambes pour essayer d'attraper de minuscules boules dorées qui virevoltaient au-dessus de lui. Chaque fois qu'Harry se saisissait de l'une d'elles, celle-ci disparaissait dans une explosion multicolore qui provoquait un fou rire incontrôlable chez lui. James sembla sentir sa présence, tournant son visage de sale garnement vers elle.

– Je crois qu'il va être attrapeur !

– James ne l'agite pas autant avant l'heure de son couché, le sermonna-t-elle sans réussir à insuffler à sa voix suffisamment de sévérité pour se faire obéir.

– Evans veut qu'on arrête de jouer ! T'es d'accord gamin ? demanda James en attrapant le minuscule pied de son fils pour l'agiter, ce qui fit de nouveau rire Harry.

– C'est pas lui qui décide, il a dix mois, soupira-t-elle en retournant dans la cuisine puisque malheureusement c'était à son tour de cuisiner, la vérité étant qu'elle aurait voulu jouer aussi.

– Evans est une rabat-joie. C'est parce que c'est pas une maraudeur, expliqua James en adoptant la même intonation qu'un mathématicien expliquant un théorème.

– Je t'ai entendu ! Et arrête de m'appeler Evans devant lui ! Il apprendra jamais le mot maman si personne ne lui dit jamais !

– Répètes après moi Harry. Maraudeur, prononça-t-il distinctement en le faisant s'asseoir. Maraudeur.

– James Charlus Potter, je te jure que si le premier mot de mon fils est "maraudeur", ça sera la dernière chose que tu entendras.

L'enfant baragouina quelques syllabes mais rien qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à ce que son père lui avait dit. Harry bascula vers l'avant et commença à ramper, s'appuyant sur la table basse pour se mettre debout. Il ne marchait pas encore mais parvenait – avec un petit peu d'aide – à se lever. Il grandissait bien trop vite à son goût. Elle fit revenir les oignons dans la poêle tout en lançant un regard à l'horloge. Sirius devrait déjà être arrivé.

– Il est juste en retard Lil, lâcha James de l'autre pièce comme s'il avait senti son inquiétude.

Des coups furent portés à la porte et la voix tonitruante de Sirius se fit entendre, confirmant ce que le garçon avait dit une seconde plus tôt. Il était juste en retard. Il allait bien. Elle abandonna définitivement la préparation du repas fonçant dans les bras du garçon et le serrant contre elle. Elle détestait lorsqu'il partait en mission avec Peter. La découverte de la complicité de ce dernier n'avait pas le moins du monde calmé ses angoisses, bien au contraire. Elle craignait toujours que le plan de James ne soit pas le bon. Voilà des mois qu'elle jouait avec ses souvenirs, supprimant les informations qu'il parvenait à collecter sur eux pour les remplacer par d'autres. Le problème étant que pour conserver un semblant de crédibilité, il lui fallait implanter de véritables informations dans l'esprit du garçon et risquer la vie des membres... Elle n'aimait pas l'expression "risque contrôlé" qu'employait James lorsqu'il parlait de ce problème. Elle abhorrait l'idée de "dommages collatéraux". Elle voulait l'absolue certitude que rien ne pourrait faire de mal à ceux qu'elle aimait.

– Où est mon filleul préféré ? Demanda Sirius en s'approchant d'Harry qui pliait et dépliait ses jambes dans une vaine tentative de saut de joie pour exprimer son ravissement face au visiteur.

Sirius le souleva dans ses bras et parsema son visage de baisers et une fois de plus la maison s'emplit des rires du garçon. Elle ne se lasserait jamais de le regarder vivre. L'idée que qui que ce soit puisse lui arracher ce bonheur la révoltait au plus au point et elle devait presque se faire violence pour ne pas aller trouver le Maître des Ténèbres et lui exprimer son mécontentement... Après l'avoir tué bien sûr. Elle ne ferait pas l'erreur du discours du super méchant qui explique au héros son plan. Elle le détruirait et expliquerait par la suite.

– Pa ... lâcha Harry en agitant sa main dans les airs.

– Il a dit "Padfoot" ! s'exclama Sirius.

– N'importe quoi c'est le "pa" de papa ! le contra James en essayant de reprendre l'enfant comme s'il craignait que l'influence de Sirius ne soit néfaste. Rends-le-moi !

– Tu l'as eu toute la journée, protesta Sirius en mettant le bébé hors de la portée de son meilleur ami, lui tournant le dos. Dis-lui que tu veux rester avec tonton "pa" ! Dis-lui !

– C'est le "pa" de papa je te dis ! s'emporta James. Si tu veux un bébé, fais le tout seul !

– C'est pas toi qui l'a fait, c'est Lily-jolie ! contra Sirius.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et retourna en cuisine. Elle fixa un instant le plan de travail se rendant compte qu'elle en était toujours à l'étape numéro un : couper des oignons. Elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de cuisiner ce soir mais le planning que James et elle avait mis en place énonçait assez clairement qu'elle était de corvée cette semaine. Elle sentit des mains sur sa taille délasser le tablier qu'elle avait enfilé. Elle sentit James déposer un baiser dans son cou et l'écarter avec douceur. Elle ne protesta pas, trop occupée à réfléchir au fait qu'il semblait toujours capable de sentir ses humeurs ou encore sa présence. Son intuition lui était comme complètement dédiée. Sirius installa Harry sur la chaise haute avant de s'asseoir sur la table. Elle l'imita, balançant ses jambes dans le vide, cognant parfois son pied à celui du garçon et échangeant avec celui-ci des sourires complices. Elle aurait voulu que rien ne trouble cette routine tranquille mais le bonheur est un état défini par son éphémérité. La réalité les rattrapa.

– Du nouveau ? demanda James.

– Placard du bas, je l'ai pas mise au bon endroit, dit-elle sans se rendre compte qu'il n'avait pas posé de questions, le regardant attraper la poêle.

– Vous êtes terrifiants, lâcha Sirius son regard allant de l'un à l'autre.

– De quoi ? demandèrent-ils d'une même voix.

– Laissez tomber. Remus a passé la journée à chercher de quoi il s'agissait... mais y'a rien.

– C'est pas un truc qu'il a inventé ! Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu dans son esprit ! s'emporta Lily.

– Il faudrait en parler à Dumbledore, suggéra James.

– On a pas le choix, conclut Sirius. On doit découvrir ce que c'est que des horcruxes !


	78. Slug Club

**CHAPITRE 78  
Slug Club**

Lily se sentait tiraillée. Elle ne pouvait qu'accueillir avec joie et enthousiasme le fait d'être enfin utile à l'Ordre. Elle se sentait coupable d'abandonner Harry mais c'était nécessaire et elle le savait entre de bonnes mains et en bonne compagnie. Les bonnes mains étant Dorcas et la bonne compagnie Marlène. Cette dernière n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec les enfants. Un trait que ne partageait pas son amante puisqu'elle leur vouait une adoration ... disproportionnée. Lily supposait que les deux femmes ensemble sauraient se tempérer et trouver un équilibre entre ces deux extrêmes. Sirius avait été vexé de se voir écarter mais c'était une nuit de pleine lune et il avait d'autres impératifs... Elle essaya de ne pas s'emporter à l'idée que Peter soit encore aux côtés de Remus. Elle aurait voulu le voir disparaitre de leur monde. Définitivement.

Elle devait se concentrer sur sa mission. Dumbledore avait été clair... et flou. Il lui avait bien expliqué qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait soutirer cette information capitale concernant les horcruxes. Il s'était néanmoins bien gardé de lui expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Il ne lui avait pas donné de détails non plus concernant son interlocuteur si ce n'est une adresse. Elle était donc devant la porte rouge d'un appartement situé dans un petit immeuble de style victorien de Londres. Elle avait frappé sans succès. Elle appuya son oreille pour voir si le moindre son trahissait la présence de quelqu'un et la porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même. Elle hésita. Les maraudeurs auraient probablement foncé dans l'appartement sans y réfléchir mais elle trouvait ça intrusif et impoli. Elle se contenta donc de demander s'il y avait quelqu'un sans franchir le pas de la porte. Encore une fois, seul le silence lui offrit une réponse.

\- C'est Dumbledore qui m'envoie... dit-elle en espérant que le nom du célèbre mage fasse sortir de sa cachette la personne qu'elle devait rencontrer, malheureusement, cela n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Je m'appelle Lily Evans... ajouta-t-elle avant de soupirer pour faire demi-tour.

\- Lily ?

Elle se tourna, un sourire éclairant son visage en voyant que celui qui l'avait interpellé n'était nul autre que le professeur Horace Slughorn. Il n'avait presque pas changé malgré un peu d'embonpoint, mais ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant vu son amour démesuré pour la gastronomie. Ses yeux couleur groseille étaient illuminés de la même intelligence. Sa grosse moustache autrefois blonde tirait désormais vers le gris. De même, sa chevelure était désormais grisonnante. Pour finir, il n'avait pas perdu son goût prononcé pour les vêtements brodés avec des boutons ors ainsi que le velours.

Le professeur Slughorn avait toujours été son professeur préféré. Il avait toujours eu un don pour desceller les jeunes talents et surtout il savait les faire briller. Elle se souvenait qu'avec lui elle avait plus d'ambition. Elle devenait plus exigeante avec elle-même. Pour la première fois, elle avait pu briller. Être la meilleure. Elle s'était sentie privilégiée malgré son statut de sang. C'était un sentiment dangereux, elle avait fini par le comprendre. Elle n'en voulait pas au professeur Slughorn, il n'était pas méchant mais... son club lui rappelait énormément la manière de faire de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Former un petit groupe exclusif... sous le prétexte qu'ils étaient meilleurs que les autres...

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda le vieux sorcier qui semblait ravi mais perdu.

\- C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'envoie ! dit-elle avant de le regretter immédiatement en voyant l'expression joviale de son interlocuteur, se transformer en une moue maussade. Enfin ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il m'a dit où vous trouvez après que je lui ai confié mon envie de vous voir !

\- À la bonne heure ! s'exclama-t-il avec un enthousiasme sincère qui la fit quelque peu culpabiliser de le manipuler de la sorte. Entrez ma bonne enfant, entrez !

Elle le suivit à l'intérieur, se demandant comment aborder le sujet des horcruxes alors qu'elle ne savait même pas de quoi il s'agissait et en quoi cela avait un lien avec son ancien maître des potions. Elle se dirigea vers une commode abondamment chargée de photos. Elle ne pouvait qu'afficher un sourire triste puisque sur celle de sa promotion, il y avait Severus. Son cœur se serra face à cette preuve de ce qu'ils avaient été et ne seraient jamais plus. Elle se détourna du cadre pour observer les autres photos du club d'autres années. Elle se figea en reconnaissant sur l'une des photos, la personne dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom. Il était d'une beauté renversante à faire pâlir d'envie la famille des Black qu'elle avait cru, à tort, indétrônable. Elle l'avait trouvé beau lors de leur première rencontre au manoir Malfoy mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il avait été. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé ?

\- Du sucre ? demanda Slughorn tout en lui servant du thé.  
\- Oui merci, dit-elle en allant s'asseoir face à lui, réfléchissant à toute vitesse et maudissant Dumbledore de ne pas l'avoir davantage orienté. J'ai appris que vous aviez pris votre retraite !  
\- Un peu en avance mais je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, Vous-savez-qui ne me laisse pas une seconde de répit !  
\- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-elle, après tout il n'avait pas le profil d'un mangemort.  
\- Une fâcheuse affaire, marmonna Slughorn dans sa barbe. Mais ne parlons pas de choses déprimantes ! Que devenez-vous ma chère Lily ?  
\- Eh bien... commença-t-elle, un peu mal à l'aise car elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle travaillait pour l'Ordre. Je suis dans une sorte d'association.  
\- Une association ? Quel genre d'associa... mais c'est une bague que je vois ! Lily ! Vous seriez vous mariée ?  
\- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle soulagé de cette diversion inespérée et complètement bienvenue. Avec Potter.  
\- Ce garçon était brillant ! Quel dommage qu'il ait refusé de rejoindre mon club ! Lui, Lupin et Black, je les voulais tant dans ma collection. De véritables génies.  
\- Des génies du mal oui, lâcha-t-elle en riant.  
\- Ils ont failli rendre chèvre Minerva, pouffa-t-il doucement, son expression devenant nostalgique.  
\- J'ai eu un enfant aussi... ajouta-t-elle avec douceur, voulant lui montrer que le bonheur n'était pas juste dans le passé, qu'il y avait un futur. Un petit garçon. Harry.  
\- Oh Lily... c'est merveilleux... merveilleux... murmura-t-il ému.  
\- Ça pourrait l'être... Je veux lui offrir un monde où il ne serait pas en danger. Mon statut de sang le mets en danger.

Elle ne mentait pas vraiment mais elle ne lui disait pas toute la vérité non plus. Si la culpabilité était le prix à payer, elle n'hésiterait pas.

\- Oh ma pauvre enfant... je suis certain que les choses vont s'arranger ! Ce n'est pas le premier fou qui veut remodeler le monde. Il sera vaincu c'est certain !  
\- Oui mais ses prédécesseurs n'avaient pas... d'horcruxes, lâcha-t-elle espérant vraiment avoir utilisé le mot de la bonne manière et fixant son ancien professeur dont le visage se décomposa.  
\- Je... je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Se braqua-t-il. Est-ce que c'est Dumbledore qui vous envoie ? Je lui ai déjà dit tout ce que je savais.

Elle posa une main sur la sienne en lui souriant avec toute la tendresse et l'admiration qu'il suscitait chez elle. Lily sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose de terrible. Quelque chose qui le rongeait. Il tremblait et semblait prêt à s'enfuir à l'autre bout de la planète s'il en avait eu l'occasion mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il savait... ce qu'il avait caché à Dumbledore.

\- Professeur... je veux juste sauver mon bébé. Je veux le vaincre.  
\- Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Gryffondor. Vous auriez fait une formidable Serdaigle. Mais aujourd'hui je comprends. Ce courage... cette flamme.  
\- Aidez-moi... vous m'avez toujours aidé, supplia-t-elle presque.

Elle le sentit flancher. Il lâcha un soupire à fendre l'âme avant de lui raconter ce qui s'était passé. Elle fut horrifiée. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que qui que ce soit commette une chose aussi monstrueuse ... pas même Voldemort. Elle se rappela alors de la photo qu'elle avait vu un peu plus tôt et l'apparence actuelle du Maître des Ténèbres. C'était une abomination qu'elle peinait à imaginer mais s'il avait effectivement décidé de créer un horcruxe... ou sept alors il pouvait être détruit. Elle pouvait le vaincre.


	79. R.A.B.

**CHAPITRE 79  
R.A.B.**

Sirius n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui l'attendait ici, tout ce qu'il savait c'est que Voldemort l'emmerdait royalement. Ça avait été un véritable parcours du combattant pour arriver jusqu'ici. Il avait perdu l'habitude de crapahuter dans la nature depuis qu'il pouvait transplaner. Il ne savait pas ce qui avait été le pire. Le vent. La pluie. Le fait de devoir descendre en rappel pour atteindre le pied de la falaise. Le fait d'avoir dû nager dans l'eau glacée puisqu'une partie du tunnel était immergée. Ou encore le fait qu'il avait dû "payer le prix" pour ouvrir la satanée porte donnant accès à la caverne. Il avait été si affaibli qu'il avait dû s'asseoir un temps pour reprendre des forces. Il regarda l'entaille qu'il avait dû s'infliger sur sa paume. Le mage noir était un sadique, et Sirius appréhendait chaque nouvelle étape de cette mission. Il trouva donc ça parfaitement légitime d'hésiter à monter dans la foutue barque. Remus agita sa baguette, lançant un sort de détection de maléfice comme il l'avait fait pour la porte.

\- On ne peut pas y aller en nageant. Il y a quelque chose dans l'eau... l'informa le garçon.

\- J'ai assez nagé pour aujourd'hui de toute manière ! Va pour la barque que Tu-sais-qui a gentiment placée pour nous, lâcha-t-il ironiquement, n'aimant pas vraiment mieux l'idée de prendre l'option choisie pour eux par le Maître des Ténèbres.

\- Une seule personne peut monter, sinon... ce qui est dans le lac attaque. Les deux sortilèges sont liés.

\- J'y vais en premier et je te renvoie la barque dans ce cas ! dit-il bien qu'il se doutait que ça n'allait pas être aussi simple et que Remus allait lui expliquer que...

\- La barque ne peut bouger que s'il y a quelqu'un à l'intérieur sinon...

-... ce qui est dans le lac attaque, termina Sirius d'une voix lasse.

Il fixa la barque, puis l'île au milieu de celui-ci. Il ne savait pas ce qui les attendait sur celle-ci mais il ne pouvait pas risquer d'y aller seul. Si une partie de l'âme du mage noir se cachait ici, nul doute que les protections magiques mises en place pour la protéger seraient exponentielles. Il ne se sentait donc pas vraiment d'y aller seul et encore moins de laisser la lune de ses nuits y aller seul. Le problème étant qu'une seule personne pouvait se rendre sur l'île. Une seule personne...

\- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant Remus par le bras, affichant un sourire extatique qui ne présageait rien de bon. Une seule personne Moon !

\- C'est ce que je t'ai dit, répondit le garçon en riant un peu, ne pouvant pas résister à son enthousiasme contagieux malgré leur situation critique.

\- Padfoot n'est pas une personne ! C'est un chien !

\- Oh ! lâcha Remus à son tour le regardant se transformer et grimper dans la barque d'un bond et levant les yeux au ciel lorsque Sirius lui aboya - littéralement pour le coup - de se dépêcher.

Ils traversèrent sans problème le lac, accostant l'île sans avoir à offrir deux litres de sang comme pour la porte. Sirius reprit forme humaine et s'avança vers la sorte de bassin qui se dressait devant eux. Il grimaça en voyant le liquide vert émeraude qui flottait à l'intérieur. Il se tourna vers Remus pour que celui-ci détecte ce qu'il fallait faire... ou ne pas faire.

\- Dis-moi qu'il ne faut surtout pas la boire, supplia le garçon avec tout l'espoir du monde.

\- Il faut la boire, assena Remus d'un ton sans appel sans tenter de dissimuler son sourire, visiblement amusé par ses pitreries.

\- Une seule personne je suppose... soupira le garçon.

\- Oui, confirma le jeune loup. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse partager même si tu prends la forme de Padfoot... C'est un sort plus exclusif que celui de la barque.

\- Ok je le fais ! annonça-t-il en espérant que Remus ne le contredirait pas, mais bien évidemment c'était mal le connaitre.

\- Sirius non ! Tu as déjà ouvert la porte avec ton sang ! Tu es suffisamment affaibli. Regarde-toi bon sang, tu es blanc comme un linge.

\- Que veux-tu ! Soupira Sirius en prenant un ton dramatique. J'ai toujours eu un teint de porcelaine !

\- C'est non, répéta Remus qui ne semblait plus du tout vouloir sourire, il lui faudrait plus qu'une pirouette pour parvenir à ses fins cette fois.

\- Moony, si tu bois ce truc tu vas t'affaiblir. Une fois qu'on aura récupéré l'horcruxe, je suis certain qu'un truc horrible va nous attaquer. Et si on est tous les deux diminués, on va mourir. Il n'avait pas prévu que deux sorciers arriveraient jusqu'ici, autant profiter de cet avantage. Tu te battras mieux et tu me sauveras, ajouta-t-il d'un ton charmeur en papillonnant des cils, ne parvenant toujours pas à tirer à Remus le moindre sourire. Tu sais que j'ai raison, conclut-il abandonnant l'idée d'alléger la tension.

Il attrapa la sorte de coupelle qui permettait de boire la potion et prit une première gorgée en espérant que ça ne serait pas trop mauvais. La potion n'avait pas de goût à proprement parler mais elle lui brûla les entrailles. Non pas qu'elle fut chaude... c'était plus semblable à la morsure du froid. Une brûlure glacée. Il avait presque l'impression que des milliards de pics se plantaient en lui. Il était loin d'imaginer que le pire était à venir. La seconde gorgée fut pire puisqu'elle s'attaqua à son esprit. Il tomba à genoux sous le déferlement d'émotion qui l'assaillit. C'était trop... Il se mit à sangloter, tremblant, agrippant Remus avec tout le désespoir du monde. Il s'entendit le supplier. Le plus doux des maraudeurs lui demanda pardon et lui fit boire encore et encore l'horrible breuvage. Il aurait voulu mourir. Il essaya de fuir mais il était si faible... si près de la mort. Il se sentait glisser vers celle-ci.

\- Sirius... plus qu'une...

\- Non Moony... pitié. Je ne voulais pas l'abandonner mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Il ne... Je l'aimais, je l'aime encore.

\- Je te crois, je le sais... il le sait.

Il but la dernière gorgée et regarda Remus attraper un objet au fond du bassin qui était désormais vide... comme son âme. Ils avaient réussi. Il se traîna vers la rive, se penchant pour attraper un peu d'eau et éteindre le feu qui le consumait de l'intérieur.

\- Sirius, l'interpella le garçon les yeux fixés sur une minuscule note. Quelqu'un est déjà passé par là. "Au seigneur des ténèbres, je sais que je ne serai plus de ce monde bien avant que vous lisiez ceci. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que c'est moi qui ai découvert votre secret. J'ai volé le et j'ai l'intention de le détruire dès que je pourrai." C'est signé... "R.A.B".

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? demanda Sirius se détournant des eaux sombres du lac.

\- Au seigneur des ténèbres... répéta Remus.

\- Non ! La signature ! hurla Sirius, ne pouvant pas y croire, ne voulant pas y croire.

\- R.A.B.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. C'était impossible. Son petit frère... Son plus grand regret. Celui qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Il parvint à se remettre debout, attrapant cette ultime note. Cette preuve que Regulus avait finalement rejoint son camp. Il avait trahi sa famille et son maître. Les larmes se mirent à couler de nouveau. Il serra contre son cœur le minuscule papier.

\- Petit prince... murmura-t-il comme une prière, comme une promesse.

Une légère vague vint troubler les eaux du lac. Sirius fixa la surface de celui-ci, voyant apparaitre une créature tout droit sortie des enfers. Pourtant il ne parvint pas à détourner les yeux de celle-ci qui lui semblait bien trop familière. Il la regarda s'avancer vers eux et... reprendre petit à petit forme humaine. Sirius plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour étouffer un hurlement lorsqu'à ses pieds s'écroula Regulus Black, crachant et toussant l'eau du lac. Il n'avait plus du tout une apparence monstrueuse, mais il était définitivement dans un sale état.

\- Reg...

\- Salut Sirius, lâcha le garçon en levant vers lui ces yeux gris qu'il avait cru ne jamais plus revoir. Tu as une mine affreuse.

\- Tu t'es vu ? répliqua Sirius en emprisonnant le visage de son petit frère entre ses mains tremblant encore sous l'émotion et ne pouvant retenir ses larmes ni son sourire. Et je suis quand même plus beau que toi.


	80. Mimi

**CHAPITRE 80  
Mimi**

**– **James Potter dans mes toilettes, s'extasia le fantôme de Mimi Geignarde en tournant autour du garçon sans qu'il lui prête plus d'attention que ça.

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les filles qu'elles soient vivantes ou mortes. Et puis de toute manière il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de lui faire la conversation même s'il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il était censé faire ici. Dumbledore avait été plutôt évasif pour ce qui était des explications. Il lui avait dit qu'il était la personne idéale pour cette mission puisqu'il connaissait chaque recoin du château et qu'il pourrait sans peine trouver l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il n'avait jamais foutu les pieds. Les toilettes des filles. La logique voulait donc que l'entrée soit ici. Restait encore à savoir où exactement. Il donna un coup de pied dans chaque porte, observant les cuvettes en espérant que ce n'était pas par là.

– Toi là ! dit-il en se tournant vers le fantôme.

– Oui ! répondit-elle en volant vers lui, un sourire euphorique placardé à sa bouche.

– T'es morte depuis longtemps non ? lui demanda-t-il, se demandant si elle était déjà là quand la Chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte.

Le fantôme s'offusqua grandement de sa question. Il continua à regarder autour de lui sans se soucier de la colère de la fille ou de ce qu'elle disait, trop habitué à provoquer ce genre de réaction chez la gente féminine. Si Sirius avait été là il aurait été utile. Il arrivait à amadouer la plus féroce des filles. Il fit le tour des lavabos faisant couler chacun d'eux, s'arrêtant devant celui qui ne fonctionnait pas, non pas parce qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose mais pour se tourner vers Mimi Geignarde.

– Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? l'interrompit-il.

– Que tu étais la seconde personne de la journée à te mettre debout ici et à m'ignorer !

James n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée d'être second mais la voix de Lily raisonna dans son esprit, le rappelant à l'ordre et lui intimant de se concentrer. Quelqu'un était venu ici avant lui. Qui.

– Qui ça ? demanda-t-il interrompant encore une fois la longue litanie de plaintes de la jeune fille.

– Narcissa Malfoy ! Je te l'ai dit ! Tu n'écoutes pas ! s'écria-t-elle excédée sans qu'il la contredise puisqu'effectivement il ne l'écoutait pas... ou tout du moins seulement partiellement.

– Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait exactement ?

– Elle est restée debout là, à parler avec un vieux journal. Après ça elle a fait des bruits étranges... comme un serpent. Ensuite elle a glissé sur le toboggan.

– Y'a un toboggan ? demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme, encore une fois déconcentré.

– Oui !

– Trop cool ! s'exclama-t-il impatient de glisser sur celui-ci. Elle a parlé fourchelang, ajouta le garçon, essayant vraiment de se concentrer pour réussir sa mission et pas juste pour accéder au toboggan bien sûr. Je parle pas fourchelang.

– Elle non plus. Elle a dû essayer plusieurs fois avant que ça marche. Elle était vraiment ridicule. C'est pas si compliqué que ça.

– Tu sais parler fourchelang ? Demanda-t-il.

– J'ai appris à force de l'entendre _Lui_.

– Qui ça ?

– Celui qui m'a tué.

– T'as été assassinée ? Cool.

– Tu croyais quoi ? Que j'étais tombée en glissant sur une flaque dans les toilettes ?

– Oui.

Ils se jaugèrent un moment mais elle semblait avoir décidé qu'elle s'était assez essoufflée pour aujourd'hui. C'était également une réaction à laquelle il était habitué : la lassitude, l'usure. C'était bien souvent ce qui lui faisait obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Les autres se fatiguaient toujours bien plus vite que lui.

– Tu peux l'ouvrir alors ?

– Non. Je suis un fantôme pas un esprit frappeur ! Je ne peux pas interagir avec les objets. Mais je peux te dire comment faire.

– Tu veux quoi en échange ?

– Si tu as des enfants et qu'ils vont à Poudlard un jour, est-ce que tu pourrais leur dire de venir passer me voir de temps en temps ? C'est long la mort ici... toute seule.

– Non.

– Non ? S'étrangla-t-elle.

– Je vais pas faire une promesse pour eux. Surtout que s'ils t'aiment pas, ça sera pas sincère. L'amitié ça peut pas se forcer. Je sais que je suis pas... doué pour ce genre de truc mais je peux venir si tu veux. Je peux me faufiler dans le château. Je viendrais te voir.

– Tu... pourquoi tu voudrais venir ?

– T'es cool, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Ta mort est cool. Y'a un toboggan dans tes toilettes. Tu sais parler une langue morte !

– James Potter... tu es un garçon particulier. Je t'aiderai.

Elle avait l'air à la fois heureuse et au bord des larmes. C'était une situation à laquelle il était peu habitué mais grâce à Lily il s'améliorait. Il arrivait plus souvent à faire ce qu'il fallait. À dire ce qu'il fallait. À ne plus mettre les pieds dans le plat. À ne plus blesser par inadvertance. À être la meilleure version de lui-même en somme. Il avait encore du chemin à parcourir mais l'expression de bonheur qu'affichait le fantôme lui laissait à penser qu'il était sur la bonne voie.

– Ok je me lance, lâcha-t-il en se plaçant devant le seul robinet qui ne fonctionnait pas et sur lequel était gravé un serpent.

Il imita les sons que lui avait appris Mimi Geignarde un peu plus tôt. Il répugnait un peu à utiliser cette langue qui était le symbole de la maison rivale à la sienne mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait utiliser le toboggan... et trouver l'horcruxe bien sûr ! Ça ne fonctionna pas du premier coup mais Mimi lui annonça qu'il avait quand même été plus rapide que Narcissa.

– Merci Mimi ! À tout à l'heure ! dit-il.

– Si tu meurs je veux bien partager mes toilettes avec toi !

– Je peux pas mourir ! Lily a dit qu'elle m'attendait ! expliqua-t-il avec toute la conviction du monde avant de s'élancer dans le toboggan poussant un cri d'euphorie enfantine, sans retenue, le bonheur à l'état brut.

Il pouffa de rire en effectuant un vol plané avant de grimacer un peu en voyant sur quoi il avait atterri. Il se leva et s'épousseta, regardant autour de lui, cherchant un indice pour savoir où est-ce qu'il devait aller. Le problème étant qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment un panneau indiquant "la chambre des secrets c'est par ici". En revanche les cadavres de rongeurs et de poissons signifiaient clairement "attention au monstre". James sortit donc sa baguette et s'avança au hasard dans les canalisations en se disant qu'il faudrait qu'il ajoute tout ça à la carte du maraudeur. Il parvint à finalement à un mur sur lequel étaient gravés deux serpents. James tendit la main pour toucher les émeraudes qui leur servait d'yeux, espérant actionner un mécanisme qui ouvrirait le mur mais rien ne se produisit. De nouveau, il utilisa les mots "ouvre-toi" que lui avait appris Mimi et le mur bascula. Il leva un bras en l'air pour claquer sa main contre celle de Sirius avant de se souvenir qu'il était tout seul. Il espérait que la mission qui lui avait confié Dumbledore se passait bien. Remus était avec lui alors il ne s'inquiéta pas trop.

James s'avança dans la salle. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ce lieu avait été baptisé "chambre des secrets" et pas "la gigantesque salle du trône secrète de Salazar". Peut-être parce que c'était trop long... Il avança entre les piliers à tête de serpent qui encadrait l'allée. À mesure qu'il avançait, il remarqua un corps étendu au pied de la statue représentant la tête du fondateur de Serpentard. Enfin, il supposait que c'était lui parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré et il n'était pas franchement très physionomiste. Il reconnut néanmoins sa cousine, Narcissa Black... ou plutôt Malfoy. Il se pencha, vérifiant qu'elle était vivante. Son pouls était faible.

– James Potter. Bienvenue dans la chambre des secrets, susurra une voix qui lui glaça le sang.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui évoluait gracieusement près d'eux. Il avait préparé par mal de blague sur les nez... ou plutôt l'absence de ces derniers, mais ça allait être compliqué de les mettre en application vu que cette version du mage noir semblait posséder cet orifice. Il devrait attendre une autre occasion pour lui pincer le nez et lui annoncer qu'il le lui avait dérobé.


	81. McKinnon to Lestrange

**CHAPITRE 81  
From Miss McKinnon to Mrs Lestrange**

Marlène avança la tête haute dans Gringotts. À ses côtés, se tenait une Dorcas bien moins sûre d'elle ce qui lui valut une réprimande silencieuse de la part de la jolie blonde. Dorcas comprenait parfaitement qu'elles allaient devoir falloir faire preuve de beaucoup de culot si elles voulaient parvenir à réaliser leur mission. Elle savait aussi que pour Marlène cette attitude était innée et pour elle beaucoup moins. Elle n'avait pas grandi dans l'une des familles les plus riches du pays. Ses après-midi ne se constituaient pas principalement de cours de savoir-vivre ou comme elle les avait renommés de "cours sur l'art d'être la reine des pestes". Elle admira Marlène qui s'arrêta devant le guichet central comme si la banque lui appartenait et tapoter le comptoir de ses doigts parfaitement manucurés. Par Merlin, quand diable trouvait-elle le temps de faire ses ongles ? Le gobelin s'étrangla en reconnaissant son interlocutrice. Dorcas ne pouvait que comprendre sa réaction. L'héritière des McKinnon était censée être morte et enterrée.

– Miss McKinnon, bonsoir... comment...

– Je suis certaine qu'une revenante n'est pas la chose la plus étrange qui s'est présentée à votre guichet Gornuk, asséna Marlène, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres malgré sa réplique acérée.

– Non Miss... répondit le jeune elfe. En quoi puis-je vous aider ?

– Je viens retirer un objet du coffre de ma belle-sœur Bellatrix Lestrange, lâcha-t-elle, Dorcas ne s'y attendant tellement pas qu'elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas afficher une expression qui consistait essentiellement à laisser sa bouche ouverte, béante de stupeur.

– Votre belle-sœur ? Je... je... Excusez mon impertinence Miss McKinnon mais...

– Lestrange, le corrigea Marlène en souriant, posant en évidence devant lui, l'alliance que lui avait offerte Rabastan il y a bien des années. Madame Lestrange.

– Je vous demande pardon mais...

– Ne vous excusez pas voyons ! l'interrompit une fois de plus Marlène. Beaucoup de personnes commettent cette erreur en raison du fâcheux incident qui a eu lieu lors de notre première cérémonie de mariage mais tout est arrangé désormais. Revenons à nos moutons. Je vous disais que je souhaitais récupérer un objet dans le coffre de ma belle-sœur.

– Je ne peux pas vous laisser faire ça... ce n'est pas la procédure...

– La procédure ? Quelle procédure ! s'exclama Marlène jouant à la perfection la bécasse superficielle et capricieuse.

– Eh bien, il nous faut une autorisation de Madame Lestrange ou de son mari, Monsieur Lestrange pour que vous puissiez accéder à son coffre.

– C'est une plaisanterie n'est-ce pas ! s'esclaffa Marlène comme si le gobelin lui avait compté la plus farfelue des histoires. Vous n'êtes pas sérieux, finit-elle néanmoins par demander en le regardant, jouant à la perfection l'incrédulité. Vous être en train de dire que moi, Marlène Lestrange, épouse de Rabastan Lestrange, je dois demander à ma belle-sœur Bellatrix Lestrange, mariée à la branche secondaire des Lestrange une autorisation pour accéder à son coffre-fort ?

– Eh bien... oui, répondit la pauvre créature qui commence à douter de ce qu'il disait et même de lui-même, cherchant de l'aide autour de lui mais aucun de ses comparses ne semblait volontaire pour lui porter assistance.

– Vous savez, mon mari discutait la dernière fois de vous encadrer davantage, après tout vous n'êtes pas des sorciers. Je m'y suis opposée. Je me rends compte de ma stupidité aujourd'hui ! Dire que Rabastan écoute toujours ce que je lui dis ! Je devrais apprendre à me taire ! Il est évident que votre manière de diriger Gringotts laisse à désirer. Vous n'avez aucun concept de comment nous réfléchissons, c'est regrettable. Je suppose qu'il faudra que je revienne sur ma position. Une loi sera probablement passé pour qu'un conseil d'administration sorcier prenne la direction de votre... établissement.

Elle avait insufflé tout le mépris du monde à son dernier mot sans pour autant abandonner son expression et son intonation de profonde déception et désolation. Dorcas se prenait à la croire alors qu'elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une supercherie ! C'était terrifiant et fascinant de la voir à l'œuvre. Le gobelin n'avait pas beaucoup de marge de manœuvre. Soit il refusait la requête de la jeune sang pure et il provoquait une dispute sans précédent avec l'une des familles les plus puissantes et affluentes du monde sorcier... Avec en prime le risque de voir les sorciers mettre la main sur leur précieuse petite banque. Soit il acceptait et il n'y avait presque pas de risques si ce n'est celui de potentiellement agacer Bellatrix Lestrange qui ne paraissait plus si important maintenant que Marlène l'avait relégué à un second rang. La jeune femme avait renversé la situation d'une main de maître.

– Dorcas très chère, allons-nous-en d'ici ! Je ne veux pas faire attendre Rabastan. Il passera lui-même essayer de mettre un peu de bon sens dans la tête de ses êtres hybrides ! Ou peut-être qu'il ira directement au ministère pour dire à notre ministre des Finances ce que nous pensons de sa manière de faire et de son laxisme.

Marlène conclut son discours par un délicat mouvement de poignet qui laissa apparaitre de manière complètement délibérée, sa marque des ténèbres. Celle-ci était si pâle qu'elle en était presque invisible. Néanmoins elle n'avait pas complètement disparu et donnait simplement l'impression d'un sort de dissimulation un peu érodée. Elle vit le gobelin se figer. Le maître des ténèbres étaient craints de tous et ses mangemorts tout autant. Peu de personnes s'opposant à eux restait en vie assez longtemps pour le raconter.

– Miss Mckinn... je veux dire Madame Lestrange, je vous prie de m'excuser ! Nous sommes bien évidemment prêts à faire des concessions pour nos clients les plus importants !

– Oh Gornuk ! s'exclama Marlène, son visage s'éclairant de nouveau, toutes traces de colère s'étant évaporées pour laisser place à un ravissement d'une sincérité incontestable. Vous n'êtes qu'un beau parleur.

Le gobelin se mit à rougir tout en les conduisant vers les chariots d'accès aux coffres. Il semblait complètement sous le charme et avoir oublié qu'à peine quelques secondes plus tôt, la jolie blonde menaçait la totalité de son monde. Dorcas était véritablement sur le cu... sur son arrière train. Elle avait toujours trouvé les simagrées des sang purs ridicules mais elle devait bien avouer qu'aujourd'hui cela avait été plus qu'utile.

Le gobelin grimpa à l'avant du petit chariot tandis qu'elle prenait place à l'arrière avec Marlène. Celle-ci entrelaça leurs doigts délicatement en lui lançant un sourire encourageant malgré la peur qui se lisait dans son regard. Dorcas fut heureuse de retrouver la fille pour qui son cœur battait. Ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt n'était qu'une mascarade. Marlène n'était ni stupide, ni superficielle. Elle n'était ni hautaine et n'abuserait jamais de ses privilèges. Elle s'en voulait visiblement d'avoir autant malmené la pauvre créature. Elle se pencha, profitant de la pénombre des tunnels pour lui voler un baiser. Lorsqu'elles passèrent sous la fontaine des voleurs, rien ne changea car avec elle, Marlène ne jouait pas un rôle.


	82. Wisdom and Jealousy

**CHAPITRE 82  
Wisdom and Jealousy**

Lily essayait vraiment de ne pas penser à James qui risquait sa vie quelques étages plus bas. Il fallait qu'elle se focalise sur sa propre tâche. Elle s'était creusée l'esprit à en devenir folle sans obtenir le moindre début de piste concernant le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle. Elle referma un énième livre en se retenant de pousser un cri de frustration. Il n'y avait aucun indice ici qui pouvait la mener au diadème perdu puisque comme son nom l'indiquait il était PERDU ! Elle inspira et expira lentement. Dumbledore avait dit qu'il était ici à Poudlard. Qu'il soupçonnait Voldemort de l'avoir caché ici lorsqu'il était venu demander le poste de professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal.

– Je sais pas ce que tu cherches mais tu devrais peut-être essayer la Réserve.

Elle aurait dû sursauter mais après des années à côtoyer les maraudeurs, plus rien ne pouvait la surprendre. Encore moins un élève qui se contentait de lire un livre après le couvre-feu. Elle observa la personne qui s'était adressée à elle. Il s'agissait d'une jolie blonde dont les cheveux descendaient en une cascade de boucles jusqu'à sa taille. Elle portait des boucles d'oreilles en forme de radis que Lily trouva ravissantes.

– Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangé dans ta lecture, s'excusa Lily qui se demandait si la pauvre jeune fille supportait ses soupires de lassitude et d'agacement depuis longtemps.

– Ne t'excuses pas, je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas trouver ce qu'on cherche ! J'essaye de trouver des informations pour rédiger mon devoir sur les joncheruines pour le cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

– Les joncheruines ? demanda Lily intriguée puisqu'elle n'en avait jamais entendu parler auparavant.

– C'est une créature qui entre par tes oreilles et t'embrouille les idées, expliqua la jeune fille. Au faîte je m'appelle Pandora, ajouta-t-elle en lui tendant la main après s'être levée et avoir épousseté son uniforme de Serdaigle. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches toi ?

– Lily, se présenta à son tour la jolie rousse sans remettre en question ce que la jeune fille disait sur les joncheruines plutôt ouverte d'esprit de par son statut de née moldue qui avait un jour dû assimiler que la magie existait. Je cherchais des informations sur le diadème perdu de Rowena Serdaigle.

– Vraiment ? s'étonna la jeune élève. Tu n'as pas l'air franchement stupide, je doute que tu en aies réellement besoin.

– Je ne veux pas l'utiliser... Je veux... commença Lily avant de se rendre compte qu'annoncer à une élève de Serdaigle qu'elle souhaitait détruire l'objet emblème de sa maison n'était pas vraiment la meilleure manière de procéder.

– Si tu ne veux pas l'utiliser alors je connais quelqu'un qui peut t'aider !

– Sérieusement ? demanda Lily sans oser espérer trop fort de peur d'être déçue.

– Bien sûr ! Mais je te préviens... elle n'est pas facile. Mais si tu ne mens pas, elle t'aidera c'est certain ! Suis-moi ! lui ordonna la jeune fille en sautillant pour ouvrir la route.

Lily hésita. Pouvait-elle vraiment suivre cette fille un peu loufoque et abandonner ses recherches ici ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle avait beaucoup avancé depuis et elle n'avait rien à perdre si ce n'était du temps. Si Pandora disait vrai, alors c'était la piste la plus concrète qu'elle eut jamais eue depuis le début de son enquête. Elle abandonna donc la rationalité des livres pour l'incertitude de l'inconnue. La Serdaigle la conduisit dans une aile du château que Lily n'avait pas beaucoup fréquenté même au cours de ses rondes de préfète. Elle se demandait qui était la personne qui pouvait la renseigner et pourquoi celle-ci pouvait être trouvée à cette heure tardive à un endroit précis. La réponse ne tarda pas à se faire connaître. L'ancienne Gryffondor se sentit stupide et elle commençait vraiment à se demander si elle était la plus qualifiée pour la recherche de cet objet, symbole absolu de connaissance.

– Pandora pour la dernière fois, les joncheruines n'existent pas ! s'agaça le fantôme qui flottait paisiblement près des vitraux, observant avec nostalgie le clair de lune.

– Je ne viens pas pour ça cette fois-ci, la corrigea la petite blonde. J'ai amené quelqu'un qui aurait besoin de ton aide. Elle s'appelle Lily Evans et elle aurait des questions à te poser concernant...

– Le diadème perdu de Serdaigle, soupira l'élégant spectre en se tournant vers elles sans tenter de cacher sa lassitude et son agacement.

– Je ne veux pas le trouver pour l'utiliser ! l'informa Lily rapidement, de peur que le fantôme ne disparaisse.

– Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'entends ce mensonge. Le diadème de ma mère a été et sera toujours l'objet de toutes les convoitises.

Lily ne pouvait que supposer ce qui avait dû se passer. Elle n'avait aucune certitude. Le fantôme qui se trouvait devant elle était la fille de Rowena. Elle avait lu son histoire un peu plus tôt dans la bibliothèque. Helena Serdaigle également connu sous le nom de Dame grise, était le fantôme des Serdaigle, de la même manière que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête était le fantôme des Gryffondor. Elle avait été assassiné par l'un de ses prétendants qu'elle avait éconduit. Cet homme n'était autre que le Baron sanglant, fantôme de la maison Serpentard. Il avait été mandaté de son vivant par Rowena Serdaigle pour aller chercher sa fille en Albanie afin qu'elle puisse la voir une dernière fois avant de mourir. Lorsque Helena avait refusé de le suivre, il était entré dans une colère sourde et l'avait tué.

– Je ne mens pas.

– C'est ce qu'il disait aussi ! Et il l'a... il l'a... souillé, finit-elle par parvenir à dire, son visage tordu de douleur et dégout.

– Je sais ce qu'il a fait... et je peux rectifier ça !

– Je ne suis plus aussi stupide qu'autrefois. Je ne tomberais pas dans le panneau. Vous perdez votre temps, allez-vous-en !

Lily pouvait sentir la détresse dans laquelle était plongée la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Elle était rongée par la culpabilité. Ce n'était pas logique. Quand bien même Helena se serait-elle fait berner par Voldemort, cela ne justifiait pas tant de remords. Il y avait une autre raison à ce désespoir. Elle avait vu l'expression de douleur qui avait traversé les yeux du fantôme lorsque celle-ci avait mentionné sa mère. Pourquoi Helena était-elle en Albanie ? Pourquoi avait-elle refusé de retourner voir Rowena alors que celle-ci était sur son lit de mort ? Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer qui avait séparé les deux femmes.

– Helena... comment avez-vous pu dire à Vous-savez-qui où était le diadème alors que vous n'avez pas revu votre mère ? demanda Lily même si un début de réponse commençait à se former dans son esprit.

– Je lui ai volé, admit le fantôme, sa voix se brisant. J'étais jalouse. Condamnée à ne jamais pouvoir l'égaler. On me comparait sans cesse à elle. Je voulais la surpasser. Alors je l'ai pris.

– Dîtes moi où il est, je vous en prie, la supplia Lily mettant toute sa détresse dans cette prière espérant que le fantôme la croirait.

La fantôme soutint son regard de longues minutes. Comme si elle pouvait lire en elle. S'assurer que la personne face à elle ne la menait pas en bateau. On disait que les yeux étaient le reflet de l'âme. Elle espérait que la sienne serait jugée digne de la confiance d'Helena. Cette femme n'avait que trop souffert. Même dans la mort, elle avait été tourmenté. Elle ne pouvait imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir lorsqu'elle croisait son meurtrier jour après jour et pour l'éternité.

– Si vous devez demander, jamais vous ne saurez. Si vous savez... il suffit de demander.

– La Salle sur Demande, murmura Lily avant de s'élancer vers celle-ci.


	83. I hate snakes

**CHAPITRE 83  
I hate snakes**

Alice n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de se rendre dans le monde moldu. Non pas que sa famille fut du genre conservatrice mais elle avait malheureusement grandi à une époque où le Maître des Ténèbres et ses petits mignons gagnaient en puissance. Cela avait conduit son père à des mesures draconiennes afin de maintenir une certaine neutralité sans pour autant se mettre en danger. Elle lui était reconnaissante mais elle n'avait pas fait le même choix. Elle ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passait. La vie ne devrait pas être une question de chance. D'être né dans à bonne famille... Peut être regretterait-elle ce choix un jour mais ce n'était pas le cas pour le moment. Elle faisait ça pour que son enfant grandisse dans un monde où l'égalité était encore une valeur à prôner et non pas une utopie écartée au profit de privilèges.

Elle déambula dans le village moldu de Little Hangleton à la recherche du manoir des Jedusor. Elle hésita à demander son chemin à un passant mais ces derniers ne couraient pas vraiment les rues. On aurait pu croire au décor d'un village fantôme. Les moldus n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se tramait mais ils n'étaient pas stupides. Ils avaient de l'instinct. Les disparitions. Les meurtres. Tous ces crimes qui avaient été perpétrés au nom du Maître des ténèbres. Ils ne pouvaient pas faire le lien mais ils avaient compris que les temps n'étaient pas sûrs. Les enfants ne jouaient plus avec autant d'insouciance dehors et les bars étaient bien moins remplis. Le règne de terreur de Voldemort avait bel et bien commencé.

Elle frissonna bien qu'elle fût couverte. Ce n'était pas le froid qui avait provoqué cette chair de poule. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la demeure sinistre et elle n'eut pas le moindre doute. C'était ici. Elle pensait que la bâtisse serait abandonnée, pourtant elle semblait parfaitement entretenue. Elle déverrouilla la grille d'un sort et fut étonnée que cela fonctionne. Elle avait pensé tomber sur une sécurité digne d'un coffre à Gringotts... mais à bien y réfléchir c'était plutôt logique. Voldemort n'avait aucune raison de protéger cette maison. Personne n'était censé être au courant pour ses origines moldues. Pour ses sbires et le restes du monde, il était Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le dernier héritier des Gaunt, l'illustre descendant de Salazar Serpentard, le Maître des Ténèbres. Personne ne le connaissait sous le nom de Tom Jedusor.

Elle remonta la petite allée bordée d'arbustes parfaitement taillés. C'était désormais certain, il y avait bien quelqu'un. Elle se demandait si Frank Bryce était toujours le jardinier du domaine, après tout il avait été innocenté par les autorités quant à son implication dans le meurtre de la famille Jedusor. La justice moldue avait fait son travail contrairement à celle des sorciers. Ces derniers pensaient toujours Morfin Gaunt responsable. Elle frissonna une fois de plus en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte. Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait derrière cette porte. Dumbledore ne lui avait pas vraiment fait un guide de route pour ce qui est de détruire un horcruxe. Il avait dit qu'elle saurait quand elle le verrait. Elle s'agaça de son manque de précision. Bon sang c'était la vraie vie, pas un roman d'héros dont il était le mentor !

Une fois de plus, un simple sort de déverrouillage fut nécessaire pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Alice n'avait jamais aimé la facilité et encore moins quand elle lui était prodiguée par son ennemi mortel avec un joli ruban rouge. Elle n'aimait pas les surprises de toutes les manières. Ou peut-être qu'elle était simplement agacée en cet instant et que c'est ce qui expliquait qu'elle soit aussi négative... Elle n'aimait pas non plus être négative.

– Allez Alice hauts les cœurs, s'encouragea-t-elle doucement sans grand succès, avançant sur la pointe des pieds, sa baguette à la main.

Elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement le reptile parfaitement assoupi dans le fauteuil capitonné du salon. Ce n'était pas forcément une mauvaise chose au vu de sa peur panique des serpents. Nul doute qu'elle aurait couiné de peur et fini dévorée par le python. Elle se figea néanmoins lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'animal. « Non », fut la première pensée qui lui vint. Elle tourna les talons pour partir. Frank n'avait qu'à se charger de celui-ci. Elle n'était pas taillée pour ça. Elle lança un regard en arrière et couina effectivement parce que la sale bête la fixait. Quand est-ce qu'elle s'était réveillée ? Elle n'avait même pas d'oreilles. Peut-être qu'elle sentait la peur ! Alice se tourna lentement vers le serpent essayant de calmer sa terreur.

– Ok Alice, c'est comme un chien, se dit-elle pour se calmer, restant sur l'idée d'un chien. Un chien sans pattes. Qui rampe. Avec des écailles. Et du venin. Oui Alice, un gentil chien.

Le reptile siffla et elle manqua de vomir en regardant sa langue vibrer et onduler. Super ! De toutes les phobies, il fallait que ce soit celle-là. Elle aurait dû prendre ses jambes à son cou. Le problème était qu'il y avait quelque chose d'humain dans le regard du serpent. L'idée de se faufiler dans l'esprit de l'animal la répugnait mais elle sentait que les choses n'étaient pas ce qu'elles paraissaient. Elle n'avait jamais été très douée en légilimancie mais sur une créature dénuée de magie ça ne devait pas être très compliqué. Alice comprit l'étendue de son erreur en pénétrant l'esprit du serpent... de la femme ?

– Nagini... murmura-t-elle, les larmes brouillant sa vision à mesure que les souvenirs de son adversaire se mêlaient aux siens, rendant confuse la frontière entre leurs deux êtres.

Les souvenirs du cirque étaient de loin les plus insupportables. Traitée comme une bête de foire elle devait se transformer encore et encore pour une foule de badauds qui la récompensait pour son numéro en lui lançant des cacahuètes. Elle pouvait presque sentir dans sa chair les coups de fouet de Skender, l'impitoyable dompteur du Cirque Arcanus. Ses souffrances avaient été sans fin. La trahison de ce garçon qu'elle avait cru son ami mais qui avait finalement choisi le mauvais camp. Le souvenir de la dernière fois qu'elle avait été femme... Sa capture par Voldemort. Alice suffoqua et elle ne comprit que trop tard que ce n'était pas simplement en pensée. Le serpent s'était enroulé autour d'elle, lentement, imperceptiblement. Nagini lui avait compté son histoire et elle s'apprêtait à mettre un terme à la sienne.


	84. The Double Agent

**CHAPITRE 84  
The Double Agent**

Severus grimpa les escaliers en colimaçon en s'assurant de rester loin des fenêtres d'où perçaient à peine les rayons du clair de lune. Il ne comprenait pas ce choix de lieu plus qu'impromptu et bien peu adapté à la situation. D'un autre côté, il n'avait jamais bien compris Dumbledore et il n'y avait pas de raison qu'aujourd'hui fasse exception. Le garçon termina donc son ascension de la tour d'astronomie, s'arrêtant pour observer la silhouette du sorcier qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Severus aurait juré qu'il l'avait entendu parler à quelqu'un mais il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux.

– Severus, joignez-vous à moi...

Il se retint de lui servir une réponse sarcastique à souhait du genre : qu'il n'avait pas le choix ou encore qu'il s'était déjà joint à lui plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il partageait les idéaux de Voldemort. Il était d'accord avec l'idée de suprématie des sorciers. Il n'était pas forcément partisan d'exclure de l'équation les sangs de bourbe. Pour lui, les ennemis étaient les moldus. Ces êtres inférieurs... faibles et répugnants. Il chassa le souvenir de son père de son esprit mais ne bougea pas d'un centimètre pour autant. Le vieux mage sembla se rendre compte de cela et se tourna vers lui sans pour autant s'offusquer de son refus tacite.

– Pourquoi m'avoir fait demander ? Je vous ai déjà tout dit !

Dumbledore l'avait usé jusqu'à la moelle en se servant de sa culpabilité pour lui soutirer toutes les informations dont il disposait. Lorsqu'il s'était précipité pour le mettre en garde, le sorcier avait semblé très intéressé par sa relation avec le Maître des ténèbres. Le fait que ce dernier lui ait confié son véritable statut de sang n'avait effectivement été qu'un début. De lui-même, le jeune mangemort n'aurait pas poussé plus loin l'inquisition mais Dumbledore avait exigé qu'il exploite ce filon.

C'était ainsi que petit à petit, le mage noir s'était épanché sur son histoire. Il lui avait parlé de l'orphelinat. De ce qu'il avait fait aux autres orphelins dans cette grotte. Il lui avait avoué sans scrupules le meurtre de la branche moldue de sa famille. Il lui avait parlé de la Chambre des Secrets. Il s'était vanté d'avoir fait accuser Hagrid et sa stupide acromantule. Il lui avait parlé du Basilic de Salazar Serpentard. Il lui avait parlé de son poste de commercial chez Barjow et Beurk et de cette cliente, Hepzibah Smith, descendante d'Helga Poufsouffle, qui avait été assassinée par son elfe de maison. Il semblait vouer une véritable fascination pour les fondateurs de Poudlard. Severus ne coopérait pas de gaieté de cœur mais le mage avait assuré qu'il protégerait Lily et c'est tout ce dont avait besoin le garçon.

– J'ai besoin de vous pour une dernière chose, lui expliqua Dumbledore toussant assez violemment et se saisissant rapidement d'un mouchoir pour essuyer -de sa main qui semblait carbonisée– le sang qu'il avait recraché.

– Qu'est-ce que... demanda le garçon en avançant d'un pas vers le sorcier avant d'être arrêté dans son élan par celui-ci.

– Je vous avoue, mon cher Severus, que je n'ai malheureusement pas assez de temps pour vous raconter mes aventures. Dans mon impatience, je me suis montré stupide. J'en paye le prix aujourd'hui.

– De quoi vous parlez ! s'écria le garçon. Vous avez besoin de soins ! Madame Pom...

– Le sort s'est propagé, lui expliqua le sorcier avec une indifférence terrifiante. Notre bien-aimée infirmière, aussi talentueuse soit-elle, ne peut rien pour moi.

Comment pouvait-il parler de sa propre mort de manière aussi détachée ? Severus ressenti une fureur incommensurable à l'idée que Dumbledore baisse les bras à l'instant où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Il avait promis de tout faire pour qu'aucun mal ne soit fait à Lily. Comment pourrait-il tenir sa promesse s'il n'était plus là ! La seule personne que craignait Voldemort était Dumbledore. Il était la seule personne capable de le vaincre. De s'interposer lorsque le mage noir viendrait accomplir son sombre dessein et tuer le fils de Potter.

– Vous ne pouvez pas mourir ! Vous avez promis que...

– Je n'oublie pas notre petit arrangement. C'est d'ailleurs la raison de votre présence ici.

– Je vous ai déjà tout dit ! s'emporta le garçon qui ne voyait même pas comment ces informations pouvaient aider en quoi que ce soit à vaincre le Maître des Ténèbres.

– Je ne peux pas nier que votre contribution ait été des plus utiles malheureusement je suis trop faible pour accomplir cette dernière tâche. Je vais donc abuser de vous un peu plus si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Une fois de plus Severus retint de justesse une remarque sarcastique. Dumbledore exacerbait sans nul doute son cynisme déjà naturellement développé. Il parvint néanmoins à tenir sa langue et regarda le sorcier retirer de son doigt une bague pour la lui tendre. Le garçon ne comprenait pas ce que lui voulait le vieux sorcier. L'épouser ? Est-ce qu'il avait perdu la tête ? À bien y réfléchir, il n'avait jamais été très sain d'esprit.

– Ceci est la bague de Gaunt. Et la pierre de résurrection. Et un horcruxe.

Severus savait plus ou moins ce qu'était la bague de Gaunt. Le Maître des Ténèbres lui avait parlé de sa famille maternelle. Sans aucune honte. Avec fierté. Les Gaunt étaient les descendants de Salazar Serpentard. Sa mère Merope était une traître à son sang mais même les Black possédaient dans leurs rangs quelques "erreurs de parcours" comme Andromeda ou encore cet imbécile de Sirius. La bague devait appartenir au fondateur... Pourtant Severus aurait juré que l'objet du fondateur de Serpentard était un médaillon et non une bague. Pour ce qui était de la pierre de résurrection, ça devait être une pierre qui... ressuscite les morts. Pour une fois, son cynisme était dirigé contre sa propre personne. Il du se retenir de s'applaudir ironiquement. Quel génie ! Une pierre de résurrection est une pierre qui ressuscite les morts. Tu parles d'une évidence. Pour ce qui était de l'horcruxe... il n'avait jamais, ne serait-ce qu'entendu ce mot auparavant et il doutait que ce fût quelque chose d'agréable.

– Je suis censé en faire quoi ?

– Le détruire. Il y en a théoriquement sept autres.

– Des bagues de Gaunt qui sont des pierres de résurrection qui sont des horcruxes ? demanda-t-il ne pouvant pas retenir davantage l'insolence qui n'avait de cesse de poindre en lui lorsqu'il se retrouvait en présence du sorcier.

– Il n'y a qu'une seule bague de Gaunt. Une seule pierre de résurrection. Et sept horcruxes. Je ne peux pas vous en dire davantage... les autres sont au courant. Ils vous expliqueront. Ils ne vont pas tarder. Vous leur direz au revoir de ma part ?

Il aurait voulu lui dire d'aller se faire voir. Qu'il n'avait pas que ça à faire. Et de qui diable parlait-il ? Qui était ces fameux autres qui n'allaient pas tarder ? Il n'eut le temps de prononcer aucune des phrases précédentes. Le sorcier venait de basculer en arrière. Il s'était laissé tomber de la Tour d'astronomie. Albus Dumbledore était mort.


	85. Do you love me ?

**CHAPITRE 85  
Do you love me ?**

Sirius ne réalisait pas encore que son petit frère était bel et bien vivant. Il réalisait encore moins que Regulus n'était pas son ennemi mais son allié. Pour la première fois depuis des années, ils étaient dans le même camp. Cela rendait presque supportable d'être revenu au 12 Square Grimmaurd. Presque. Il n'avait quand même pas voulu s'aventurer plus loin que l'entrée, les yeux ostensiblement baissés vers le sol pour éviter d'avoir à regarder les têtes d'elfes empaillées et accrochées au mur. Il s'était également arrangé pour ne pas être dans le champ de vision du tableau de sa mère. Précautions qui s'étaient avérées superflues lorsque Regulus l'avait interpellé du haut de l'escalier, informant ainsi Walburga Black de la présence dans la maison de son traître à son sang de fils. Les hurlements ne se firent pas attendre apportant dans leur sillage les insultes qu'il avait voulus s'épargner. Il soupira, se détachant du mur contre lequel il était nonchalamment appuyé pour rejoindre son petit frère à l'étage. Il se laissa aller à saluer Walburga, ce qui ne sembla pas la calmer le moins du monde.

– Tu nous l'as mise en colère, soupira Sirius à la fois amusé et ennuyé, entrant dans la chambre de Regulus après avoir lancé un regard vers la sienne sans pour autant faire mine d'y aller.

Le garçon ne lui répondit pas. Le sujet de leur mère avait toujours été tabou. Bien qu'ils aient grandi dans la même maison, leurs expériences respectives avaient été diamétralement opposées. Regulus avait été aimé, choyé, respecté tandis qu'il avait pour sa part écopé de la haine inconditionnelle de sa mère et de la plus parfaite indifférence de son père. Il n'avait jamais été jaloux de son petit frère. Il n'aurait souhaité voir personne dans sa situation. Pas même son pire ennemi et encore moins la personne qui avait rendu son quotidien supportable. Lorsque Regulus était venu au monde, Sirius avait craint qu'il ne lui faille ajouter le garçon à la longue liste des membres de sa famille qui le voulait mort. Il s'était bien planté puisqu'avec Regulus il avait pu inaugurer une nouvelle catégorie : celle de ceux qui l'aimaient. Elle s'était étoffée avec le temps mais pendant une éternité il n'y avait eu que lui et ce n'était pas une chose que Sirius pouvait oublier.

– Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda l'ainé des Black tout en évoluant gracieusement dans la pièce, touchant à tout et s'attirant un regard menaçant de son cadet sans que cela l'arrête pour autant. J'ai faim.

Encore une fois, Regulus décida de l'ignorer. Il n'était pas vraiment étonné de ce choix d'attitude. Le taciturne garçon avait toujours ostensiblement refusé de s'épuiser à lui faire remarquer son attitude irresponsable, irrespectueuse ou encore, comme en cet instant, son insouciance manifeste. Il n'avait jamais été bien bavard ou même très expressif. C'est peut-être ce qui, à terme, les avait éloigné. Une fois à Poudlard, il s'était mis à fréquenter un James très démonstratif et un Remus dont la timidité n'atténuait aucunement la tendresse. En comparaison, Regulus était froid... indifférent. Il s'était mis à douter de son amour. Pour être honnête, il en doutait encore en cet instant.

– Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

Regulus s'étouffa. C'était mieux que rien. Mieux que de se voir ignorer. Et au moins il serait fixé une bonne fois pour toutes. Il tapota le dos de son frère qui repoussa sa main en continuant de recracher ses poumons. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'instant précis où Regulus avait cessé d'être un pot de colle ambulant. Toujours était qu'il se souvenait d'une époque où il ne dormait jamais seul, se faufilant dans son lit à la nuit tombée, blottissant son corps glacé contre le chauffage ambulant qu'était son ainé. Il se souvenait de sa main dans la sienne. De sa présence derrière la porte du grenier. De sa voix qui lui disait qu'il était là. Que leur mère était en colère mais qu'elle finirait par le faire sortir d'ici. De sa respiration lorsqu'il finissait par s'endormir à même le plancher pour ne pas le laisser seul.

– On devrait descendre manger, lâcha Regulus en se dirigeant vers la porte.

– Réponds-moi, le contra Sirius en lui barrant la route et ne le laissant pas le contourner.

– C'est ridicule.

– Je le sais ! Mais j'en ai besoin ! protesta Sirius avec un mélange de colère et de détresse.

– Et toi ? demanda Regulus en enfonçant son petit poing contre le torse de son grand frère. Et toi ? répéta-t-il en réitérant son geste, sa voix bien moins assurée et presque brisée.

Sirius se souvint de la première colère du garçon lorsqu'il n'était rentré chez eux ni à Noël, ni à Pâques la première année. Il se souvenait de sa seconde colère lorsqu'il avait décidé de passer le mois d'août chez les Potter. Il se rappelait parfaitement des brimades injustes des Serpentards lors de sa rentrée, sous le seul prétexte qu'il était le petit frère du traître à son sang. Il se souvenait des reproches... De sa demande d'être plus discret. De son propre refus de se brider pour une bande d'imbéciles aux idées archaïques. Du regard de Regulus et de cette phrase : "fais le pour moi Sirius !" qu'il avait ignoré. Il se souvenait de leur première dispute concernant les nouveaux "amis" du cadet des Black. Il se souvenait d'une autre phrase : "c'est à cause de toi Sirius !". Mais encore une fois... il l'avait ignoré.

– C'est ridicule, murmura Sirius à son tour.

– Vraiment ? Une fois qu'il y a eu Potter et les autres, je n'existais plus ! Tu m'as laissé tout seul dans cette affreuse maison avec père, mère et ...

Le visage de Regulus s'éclaira d'un sourire. Sirius était tellement perturbé par ce brusque revirement dans l'humeur de son petit frère qu'il se laissa écarter du passage sans esquisser le moindre geste. Il se reprit à temps pour le voir disparaitre dans l'escalier. Il le poursuivit mais ne pu que ralentir en comprenant vers où son frère se dirigeait.

– Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il était mort ! lâcha Sirius cruellement, ayant l'impression que Regulus l'avait amené jusqu'ici pour se venger et lui faire mal.

Il aurait dû prévoir que ce n'était pas le cas. Malgré ce que Walburga pouvait dire, la personne qui lui ressemblait le plus n'était pas Regulus mais bien Sirius. Il était celui qui était petit, mesquin, rancunier, cruel, dramatique... Son petit frère partageait plus de traits de personnalité en commun avec leur père. Plutôt calme, voir indifférent, il ne se laissait pas diriger par ses émotions. Il se figea en entendant distinctement la voix de la créature qui avait été de nombreuses fois chargée de lui infliger une correction et qui l'avait fait avec un plaisir certain.

– Super il est vivant aussi, marmonna Sirius qui se demandait vraiment pourquoi il se cassait le c… à payer l'entretien d'une tombe vide.

– Peut-être que ceci te remontera le moral, lâcha Regulus en souriant en s'avançant vers lui, l'elfe de maison sur ses talons, et le médaillon de Salazar Serpentard à la main.


	86. Rooster

**CHAPITRE 86  
Rooster**

James n'avait jamais été très proche de la branche maternelle de sa famille à l'exception de Sirius, et encore. Leur amitié s'était développée sur les bancs de l'école plutôt que lors des galas et autres réceptions organisées par Walburga Black. Il ne connaissait donc pas très bien Narcissa. Il savait qu'elle était à Serpentard. Qu'elle était la sœur d'Andromeda. Qu'elle était celle qui avait aidé Sirius à s'enfuir et qui, quelques années plus tard, avait réitéré l'expérience pour sa sœur. Il savait qu'elle s'était mariée à Malfoy puisqu'il était présent à son mariage mais ça c'était une autre histoire. La blonde était une personne complexe dont la loyauté était difficile à définir. Peut-être qu'elle aidait tout simplement ceux qu'elle aimait sans se soucier du reste. Toujours était-il que James ne ressentait aucune animosité à son égard et il ne prenait donc aucun plaisir à la voir inconsciente à ses pieds.

Il aurait voulu l'aider mais Tom Elvis Jedusor avait terminé son discours de super méchant. James n'avait pas vraiment tout écouté. Peut-être même qu'il n'avait rien écouté du tout. Il avait eu un petit regain d'intérêt quand le Maître des ténèbres avait fait ce truc avec les lettres de son prénom qui au final formait "je suis Voldemort" mais son attention avait vite été de nouveau détournée. Il aurait peut-être dû se concentrer un peu plus. Peut-être qu'il aurait compris pourquoi la bouche de la statue venait de s'ouvrir. D'un autre côté, ça aurait gâché la surprise de voir apparaitre un basilic. Il se souvenait d'avoir bien rigolé en première année lorsqu'on lui avait expliqué que ces créatures étaient conçues via un œuf de poule qu'on faisait couver par un crapaud. Merlin soit loué, ce ne fut pas la seule chose qui lui vint en tête et il eut la présence d'esprit de tourner le dos à la créature avant de ne croiser son regard et de mourir de la manière la plus stupide qui soit.

– J'aurais dû demander à Mimi comment on disait "gentil serpent" en fourchelang, soupira-t-il en se mettant à courir.

– Cela ne t'aurait servi à rien ! Il n'obéit qu'à moi ! Je te l'ai dit ! s'agaça Jedusor.

– J'écoutais pas ! lui répondit James, le basilic sur les talons.

Il lui fallait un putain de plan. Autre chose que son stupide cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Surtout que ce qu'il voulait ce n'était pas s'occuper de la créature mais la tuer. Alors merci à Silvanus Kettleburn qui avait été un super professeur mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment de savoir que la bête était une femelle parce qu'elle n'arborait pas de plumes de couleur rouge vif au sommet de sa tête. Il glissa au détour d'un tunnel et de nouveau une flopée d'informations inutiles se déversa dans son esprit. Il était franchement ravi de savoir que le serpent se nourrissait de mammifère en tous genres. Surtout qu'il était lui-même un mammifère. Les araignées le craignaient. Super. Tu parles d'un scoop ! Lui aussi il avait la trouille. Est-ce qu'on allait pour autant ajouter une ligne "Les araignées et James Potter le craignait." dans le manuel de Newt Scamander ? Il en doutait mais s'il s'en sortait vivant il ferait modifier la mention qui stipulait qu'on en avait pas aperçu depuis au moins quatre cents ans en Grande-Bretagne. Sa vue n'était peut-être pas parfaite mais la bête faisait plus de quinze mètres. C'était difficile à manquer même pour lui.

Il esquiva les crocs acérés de l'animal de compagnie de Voldemort en empruntant un énième virage à la dernière minute. Mieux valait s'érafler le bras sur le mur en pierre que de se faire mordre. Il n'avait pas de phœnix sous la main pour le guérir du venin du monstre. Sans trop savoir comment, il était de retour près de Narcissa qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Il n'eut pas le temps de vérifier qu'elle était toujours vivante vu qu'il était toujours poursuivi par le reptile. Il commençait à perdre patience. Comment il était censé combattre un truc qu'il ne pouvait pas regarder ! Il avait beau lancer des sorts vers l'arrière, aucun d'eux n'avait atteint leur cible. Peut-être qu'en faisant parler Jedusor il en saurait plus. Les super-méchants donnaient toujours des indices involontaires.

– Vous êtes au courant que Narcissa est de votre côté ? Son mari c'est un de vos mangemorts, l'informa James en essayant de comprendre pourquoi sa cousine était là tout en grimpant sur la statue de Salazar Serpentard, se cachant dans les interstices de sa barbe.

– J'avais cru le comprendre oui, répondit le mage noir d'un air indifférent. Je répugne à sacrifier des sangs purs mais après tout, les serviteurs sont là pour ça. Elle devrait se sentir honorée d'être sacrifiée pour permettre mon retour.

Il avait cru le comprendre ? Alors les horcruxes n'étaient pas reliés entre eux. Ce que Voldemort sans nez savait n'était pas automatiquement transmis à Voldemort avec nez. La question était de savoir comment Narcissa avait pu communiquer avec cette partie d'âme. Il doutait qu'elle ait envoyé un hibou à "horcruxe numéro 1" et que celui-ci lui ait répondu. Entre deux attaques du basilic et un petit bout d'ascension de la statue, il remarqua que près de la blonde se trouvait une sorte de livre avec une couverture en cuir noir. Une sorte de journal. Jedusor sembla remarquer son regard et ses ordres au basilic se firent plus virulents. C'était subtile... et suspect.

Du haut du crâne de Salazar Serpentard il parvint, encore une fois, à semer le reptile. Il profita que ce dernier essaye de reprendre ses esprits pour observer Jedusor qui semblait immatériel. D'un autre côté il semblait avoir plus de consistance que lorsqu'il l'avait aperçu un peu plus tôt et qu'il était presque transparent. Il avait parlé de sacrifice pour permettre son retour. Narcissa était le sacrifice mais comment est-ce que cela fonctionnait-il ? Le journal peut-être ?

LE PUTAIN DE COQ !

Il retirait tout ce qu'il avait pu dire sur les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Son prochain enfant s'appellerait Silvanus en hommage à son ancien professeur. Enfin si Lily voulait bien. Ce qui est fatal au Basilic c'est le chant d'un coq. James pointa sa baguette sur le journal et le transforma en coq sous le regard éberlué de Tom Jedusor. L'animal poussa un cri et le serpent se recroquevilla sur lui-même de douleur pendant de longues minutes. Un silence de mort suivit le décès de la créature.

Il descendit de la statue, rejoignant Narcissa qui avait été réveillée par le coq. Elle était toujours dans les vapes mais parvint à murmurer quelque chose comme "t'as transformé l'horcruxe... en animal de basse-cour ?". Visiblement c'était trop pour elle, puisqu'elle sombra de nouveau. L'horcruxe ? Comment ça l'horcruxe. Il était juste censé récupérer de quoi détruire les horcruxes. Pas un horcruxe. Il se précipita vers le Basilic et grimaça en lui arrachant un croc. Ça c'était la partie facile. Attraper le coq s'avéra plus compliqué. Une fois capturé, il le transforma en journal, incapable de poignarder l'animal qui l'avait sauvé. Il se demanda si Lily accepterait que leur troisième enfant s'appelle "coq"... Ce n'était pas vraiment la question.

Il continua à ignorer le spectre de Voldemort qui s'époumonait depuis qu'il avait réalisé la mort du Basilic. Il faudrait qu'il raconte aux autres que le Maître des ténèbres était un fervent défenseur de la cause animal. Mais d'abord...

Il abaissa sa main, enfonçant le croc dans la couverture en cuir.


	87. Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn

**CHAPITRE 87  
Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn  
**

Marlène n'était pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans le piège à rats qu'était le coffre de sa "belle-sœur" mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Si elle avait eu le moindre pouvoir décisionnel sur le monde, elle serait probablement sur une plage italienne à se dorer la pilule. Son attitude bougonne et son air maussade n'étaient surement pas étrangers au fait qu'elle était actuellement dans les galeries humides et glaciale de la banque sorcier à chasser de l'horcruxe au beau milieu d'un mois de juin habituellement annonciateur de fin d'année et de début de vacances d'été. La présence de Dorcas rendait néanmoins tout cela un peu moins désagréable.

– Elle a forcément dû placer des sorts, lâcha Marlène à voix basse à sa compagne tandis que le gobelin ouvrait la porte du coffre.

– Sirius dit qu'elle est... sadique, grimaça Dorcas.

Marlène oubliait souvent que Dorcas était américaine et n'avait donc pas eu l'immense et inestimable privilège de côtoyer Bellatrix Black à Poudlard. Sadique était un euphémisme pour ce qui était de décrire les penchants de l'ancienne Serpentard. Elle jouait dans une toute autre catégorie. Il lui arrivait de se demander qui était le plus dangereux entre la mangemort et son maître. Voldemort ne lui arrivait pas à la cheville pour ce qui était de la créativité.

– Je propose de pousser le gobelin pour déclencher les pièges.

– Marlène, pouffa doucement la jolie brune.

Marlène n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'elle ne plaisantait pas vraiment. C'était plus qu'évident que Dorcas n'avait jamais eu à faire la queue à Gringotts un jour de grande affluence. Si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas hésité à pousser l'affreuse créature qui se tourna vers elle dans l'attente de ses ordres. Marlène soupira et lança un sort censé révéler les enchantements actifs. Inutile de dire que ce fut un échec puisque rien ne sembla se passer. Marlène ne voyait vraiment pas d'autres moyens que d'y aller elle-même... à part celui de lancer le gobelin mais ce n'était plus une option. Parfois être dans le camp des gentils n'était vraiment pas à son goût. Tout était plus simple pour les autres.

Elle fixa les richesses entassées dans la chambre forte des Lestrange, cherchant ce qui pourrait être un horcruxe. Dumbledore avait été plutôt évasif sur ce coup-là. Sur tous les coups, lui chuchota sa petite voix intérieure. Elle le soupçonnait d'avoir un informateur secret. Peut-être que Narcissa avait de nouveau tenté de les aider. Ce n'était pas la première fois après tout. Néanmoins Marlène ne pouvait s'empêcher d'écarter cette idée. La cousine de Sirius se fichait pas mal du sort des nés moldus. Elle ne les haïssait certes pas mais ils l'indifféraient complètement. L'ancienne Serpentard possédait une liste très restreinte de ce qui la touchait ou non. Ses sœurs étaient importantes. Sirius l'avait également été. Lily avait aidé Lucius et Malfoy était la personne dont Narcissa se souciait le plus alors elle avait remboursé sa dette. Nul doute qu'aujourd'hui, elle considérait ne rien devoir à la jeune fille et il était très peu probable qu'elle lui accorde désormais, ne serait-ce qu'une pensée.

Marlène aurait pu rester plantée là à attendre le déluge ou une révélation mais c'était sans compter sur son ex-fiancé et actuellement faux mari Rabastan Lestrange. Ce dernier descendit du petit wagon qui l'avait conduit jusqu'à elle. Elle l'écouta déblatérer sa longue tirade, expliquant à quel point il avait été étonné d'apprendre que sa femme était elle aussi dans l'établissement. Quelle coïncidence avait-il dit au gobelin. Ce dernier avait alors proposé de les réunir et bien sûr Rabastan avait accepté avec joie ! Quel bonheur de retrouver Marlène Lestrange. Sur le trajet malheureusement, le gobelin avait basculé hors du wagon. Une fâcheuse affaire. La pauvre créature n'avait même pas eu le temps de lui expliquer comment et pourquoi Madame Lestrange voulait vider le coffre de sa belle-sœur. Mais il ne doutait pas une seconde qu'elle serait capable de lui fournir une explication plausible...

Il semblait plutôt calme. Ou tout du moins il l'avait été jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque son regard sur son entrejambe. Oui, elle n'aurait pas dû mais est-ce que qui que ce soit dans sa position serait parvenu à contrôler ça ? Les garçons étaient vraiment susceptibles quand il s'agissait de leurs précieux bijoux de famille. Le premier sort fila annonçant la couleur. L'éclair vert frappa le gobelin qui bascula en arrière dans le coffre de Bellatrix. Marlène se tourna vers Dorcas qui semblait trop occupée à contrer les sorts de Rabastan pour commenter ce qui venait de se passer. La jolie blonde soupira. Comme elle l'avait dit un petit peu plus tôt, être dans l'autre camp était bien plus simple. Il avait tué le gobelin et personne ne lui faisait la moindre remarque.

Sa curiosité macabre eut finalement du bon puisqu'elle remarqua que tout ce avec quoi le cadavre entrait en contact se multipliait. De plus on pouvait voir que loin de se refroidir, le corps était brûlé de toutes parts. Maintenant qu'elle savait dans quoi elle mettait les pieds, tout était plus simple. Elle laissa donc Dorcas se battre et pénétra dans le coffre en prenant soin de ne rien toucher. Elle enjamba le gobelin en le remerciant pour son aide bien qu'elle ne fût pas complètement volontaire. Peut-être qu'un « accio horcruxe » fonctionnerait... Mais Marlène n'avait jamais cru au miracle et elle ne comptait pas tester la véracité de sa théorie et pousser sa chance en prenant Bellatrix pour une imbécile. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelques choses de spécial dans ce bric-à-brac de gallions et d'objets ancestraux à la valeur inestimable.

Il suffisait de réfléchir comme le Maître des Ténèbres. Contrairement à Dumbledore, elle n'avait pas d'espion capable de lui fournir des informations sur le plat préféré de Voldemort, sur le prénom de son premier animal de compagnie ou encore sur le sport qu'il préférait, mais elle avait été la fiancée de l'un de ses plus fidèles serviteurs. Elle avait passé des heures interminables à écouter les Lestrange vanter leur seigneur et maître. Elle savait par exemple qu'il était un descendant de Salazar Serpentard. Cette information capitale s'imposa dans son esprit lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur la célèbre coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Ça aurait pu être une coïncidence mais Bellatrix vouait un mépris sans fin aux fondateurs de Poudlard. Tout du moins à tous sauf un. Il n'était pas dans la nature de Bella d'être modérée. Si elle haïssait, elle haïssait de tout son petit cœur... à supposer qu'elle en ait un. La coupe ne lui appartenait pas. Et si elle avait été à Rodolphus, elle la lui aurait fait brûler. Mais il y avait une personne pour qui la mangemort était prête à faire des concessions. Une personne pour qui elle ferait n'importe quoi sans poser de questions. Elle avait trouvé l'horcruxe !

Elle se tourna vers Dorcas pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle mais elle ne parvint à décocher aucun mot. Comment est-ce qu'ils en étaient arrivés là ? La jolie brune à la peau d'ébène était censée le distraire. Une voix lui chuchota que chevaucher un dragon et cramer tout ce qui bouge n'était pas forcément en contradiction avec le plan. Mais bon sang, où avait-elle dégoté un dragon !

– Marley dépêches-toi !

La jolie blonde ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle se saisit de la coupe et se retint de jeter celle-ci lorsque la morsure enflammée du sort de protection embrasa sa peau. Elle se précipita vers la sortie en bondissant pour échapper au sort de multiplication, parvenant à sortir du coffre-fort sans trop de problèmes et lançant un dernier regard au corps du gobelin qui avait presque entièrement disparu sous une montagne de copies de la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Elle grimpa derrière Dorcas après avoir tant bien que mal escaladé le dos de la gargantuesque créature. Cette dernière décolla détruisant tout sur son passage.

Marlène se sentait comme les supers héros des comics de James et Sirius. Ceux qui sauvent le monde tout en le détruisant. Elle était presque certaine que Poison Ivy et Harley Quinn se fichaient pas mal de qui payait pour les réparations... Peut-être parce qu'elles n'étaient pas vraiment dans le camp des gentils. Et que parfois elles utilisaient les méthodes des méchants. Ce n'était pas vraiment important. Tant qu'elles étaient les gagnantes. Et aujourd'hui, Dorcas et elle avaient définitivement gagné.


	88. Underworld

**CHAPITRE 88  
Underworld**

Lily gravit aussi vite que possible les escaliers qui n'en faisaient bien sûr qu'à leur tête. Atteindre le septième étage n'avait jamais été aussi long et laborieux. Elle ne s'autorisa néanmoins à reprendre son souffle qu'une fois à hauteur de la tapisserie de Barnabas. Ce dernier aurait pu l'aider s'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé à apprendre la valse à des trolls. La jolie rousse savait comment entrer dans la salle sur demande. Trois allers-retours et la porte apparaissait. Le problème était de savoir à quoi elle devait penser. Le principe de la salle sur demande était de penser à ce dont on a besoin. C'était simple en théorie... En théorie seulement. Voldemort avait dû penser à un endroit où cacher le diadème. Elle ne devait pas simplement penser au diadème... elle devait penser à ce qu'il avait pensé. C'était une tâche plus que complexe que de se mettre dans la peau d'un meurtrier raciste et multirécidiviste mais elle ne parviendrait pas à mettre la main sur le précieux artefact tant qu'elle ne penserait pas comme son sociopathe de propriétaire.

Dumbledore avait été flou sur bien des points mais pas sur l'histoire de Voldemort. Non. Pas Voldemort. Tom Jedusor. Il leur avait livré les souvenirs, les pièces du passé qui ne pouvaient tout expliquer mais qui pourtant l'éclairaient en cet instant. Elle avait été aimé. Ses parents s'étaient aimés. Même sa sœur Pétunia l'aimait sous toute cette haine et ce dégoût. Elle avait grandi avec l'absolue certitude que l'amour était quelque chose de réel. Elle l'avait donc trouvé chez Alice, Marlène... Mary. Les déceptions n'étaient que des exceptions. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de croire en ce mythe imparfaitement tangible. Aurait-elle tourné comme Jedusor si elle était née non désirée ? Si son père avait considéré son existence comme monstrueuse et que sa mère avait jugé que se battre pour une vie avec elle n'en valait pas la peine. Quelle personne serait-elle aujourd'hui si son enfance s'était résumée à la sévérité glaciale d'un orphelinat ? Elle se sentait suffoquer à l'idée. Poudlard aurait pu être une échappatoire mais il avait été envoyé à Serpentard... Non pas que cette maison soit moins bien que les autres mais disons que bien souvent les relations y étaient plus conditionnelles qu'ailleurs. Avec son statut de sang, il aurait dû être un paria. Il avait évité cela par le mensonge, usant de ses charmes pour se faire une place parmi l'élite... Et une fois de plus... une fois de trop... on ne l'avait pas aimé. Pas pour ce qu'il était réellement tout du moins.

Elle croisa les bras sur elle-même comme pour chercher un peu de réconfort dans ses sombres pensées. En avait-il fait de même enfant dans sa chambre à l'orphelinat ? S'était-il retrouvé ici avec cet état d'esprit ? Non. Il avait changé. Il avait déjà commis l'irréparable. Il n'était plus un adolescent à la recherche d'amour. Il était un homme qui voulait vouer sa vie à détruire l'amour des autres. Il le voyait comme une faiblesse. Une émotion irrationnelle. Un moyen plutôt qu'un but. Il était là pour quelque chose de plus grandiose, de plus concret. Il était là pour vaincre la mort. Cette peur... elle la comprenait. Elle la partageait. Il y a bien peu de chose dont elle ne serait pas capable pour rester en vie. Harry avait besoin d'elle. James avait besoin d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux se concentrant sur l'idée qu'il lui fallait cacher cet objet capable de la préserver de la mort. Elle entama les pas devant le mur, sous les yeux de Barnabas et ses amis trolls, l'idée dans son esprit se faisant de plus en concrète. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, une porte était apparue. Elle poussa les battants de celle-ci en priant pour que ce soit la bonne.

La salle sur demande ressemblait en cet instant à l'intérieur de ces veilles cathédrales construites au Moyen Âge. La pierre avait remplacé le bois et les arcs soutenaient une coupole dont les fresques n'étaient que davantage illuminées de lumière par les vitraux multicolores. Un bric-à-brac d'objets de toutes tailles et de tous genres qui s'entassaient à perte de vu et donnait une impression d'infinité à l'espace mais aussi au temps. Certaines de ces breloques dataient de Merlin lui-même. Elle avança comme si elle eut été sur la barque de Charon, voguant sur le fleuve Léthé constitué de tous les souvenirs que les âmes avaient abandonné pour rejoindre le pré de l'Asphodèle. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à faire le même sacrifice. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû comparer la salle sur demande aux enfers d'Hadès. Les lieux n'étaient pas vraiment connus pour leurs nombreuses issues de secours mais plutôt pour le fait qu'il était plus simple d'y entrer que d'en sortir.

Elle déambula à la recherche du diadème. Elle l'aperçut au loin, posé sur la tête d'un buste qui représentait un sorcier qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Elle se précipita vers celui-ci mais se figea en voyant les jumeaux Carrow lui barrer la route, le même sourire plastronné aux lèvres. Alecto attrapa la tiare, l'agitant tout en riant comme une démente ou une hyène, Lily n'aurait su dire mais les deux comparaisons fonctionnaient.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux cette vieille breloque ? lui demanda Amycus avec suspicion.   
– Comment avez-vous réussi à entrer ? demanda-t-elle, essayant de gagner du temps et priant pour qu'Alecto ne pose pas le diadème sur sa tête de linotte et se retrouve soudain avec une intelligence surnaturelle.  
– On t'a suivi ! s'exclama le mangemort avec bien trop d'enthousiasme et de fierté. Au début on suivait Snape mais on a oublié... ajouta-t-il avec un air suprêmement simplet.   
– Severus est ici ?  
– Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Tu t'es déjà lassée de Potter ? Je le veux bien s'il ne te plaît plus, lâcha Alecto en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour mimer la gourmandise ou une hyène, on ne pouvait jamais vraiment savoir avec elle.  
– Maintenant dis-nous pourquoi tu voulais la couronne ! hurla son frère faisant vaciller presque imperceptiblement les colonnes de bric-à-brac.   
– Quoi ? articula Lily comme si elle n'avait pas parfaitement entendu, et priant pour que son plan ne soit pas aussi absurde qu'irréaliste.  
– Le diadème ! Pourquoi tu le veux ! cria Alecto mais ce ne fut toujours pas la bonne.   
– Je suis vraiment désolée, l'acoustique est vraiment mauvaise ici, mentit-elle en espérant que la salle sur demande ne ressemblait pas seulement à une cathédrale mais en possédait tous les attributs.  
– On a dit, reprirent les jumeaux en cœur, pourquoi est-ce que tu veux le diadème !

Leurs deux voix combinées aboutirent à l'objectif escompté et un peu plus encore. Elle avait lu que les cathédrales avaient été conçues selon le modèle des théâtres grecs, de manière à ce que les voix des acteurs et celles des prêtres résonnent aussi clairement aux spectateurs et fidèles du premier rang qu'à ceux du dernier. L'effet domino provoqué par la chute de l'une des colonnes les moins stables lui procura de précieuses minutes de diversion. Elle désarma Alecto et envoya valser Amycus contre une armoire. Elle plaqua au sol la mangemort qui se débattit férocement mais Lily la pétrifia et lui arracha l'horcruxe des mains. Elle se recula de justesse, une bibliothèque des vieux parchemins aussi anciens que lourds s'effondrant sur la jeune fille. Lily n'éprouva pas le moindre regret face à la mort de la jeune femme. La stupidité ne pouvait être un éternel prétexte à la haine et à la cruauté de certains. Amycus était toujours inconscient. Son sort lui importait peu. Nul doute qu'il finirait comme sa jumelle, enseveli.

Pour sa part, elle fonça vers la sortie en se disant qu'Hadès apprécierait qu'elle n'eût pas tenté de lui subtiliser une âme mais seulement un petit objet de son palais. Et puis la règle n'était-elle pas de ne pas se retourner ?


	89. Kill you

** **CHAPITRE 89  
**Kill you** ****

Alice se débattit et comprit rapidement que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Le serpent resserrait sa prise. L'air se faisait de plus en plus rare dans ses poumons et sa vision se troubla, la partie de son cerveau en charge d'irriguer ses globes oculaires clairement en manque d'oxygène. Elle tenta de plaider sa cause auprès du reptile mais celui-ci avait rompu leur lien psychique probablement pour mieux se concentrer sur sa mise à mort. Elle avait lâché sa baguette et elle ne pouvait bouger le bas de son corps, ses chances de survie étaient plus que minces. Elle n'avait jamais été une grande oratrice contrairement à sa soeur Marlène qui aurait sans aucun doute réussi à charmer le serpent. Pourtant la parole était tout ce qui lui restait en cet instant.

– Nagini... parvint-elle à articuler, sa voix à peine audible.

Entendre son prénom ne sembla pas arrêter ou déconcentrer la créature qui semblait plus incline à la tuer qu'à la libérer. Alice se demandait jusqu'à quel point Nagini avait perdu son humanité. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait encore atteindre celle-ci ? Sa loyauté au Maître des Ténèbres était trop forte pour être ignorée. Elle devrait faire avec... Une fois de plus, elle tenta donc de prendre la parole. Ce fut plus difficile encore qu'un peu plus tôt puisque le serpent n'avait eu de cesse de resserrer sa prise.

– Je peux... t'aider. Un antidote, suffoqua-t-elle.

Encore une fois, cela n'eut aucun effet. Elle se sentit stupide. Bien sûr que Nagini n'allait pas s'arrêter pour une promesse en l'air d'une personne visiblement désespérée. Une proie acculée a recours à tous les subterfuges, et principalement le bluff, le mensonge. Pourtant elle ne mentait pas. Elle ferait tout pour trouver un sort, une potion, n'importe quoi qui pourrait inverser la malédiction de sang de son assaillante. Elle n'était pas une experte dans le domaine mais elle était prête à le devenir. Les cours de Poudlard n'étaient pas très développés sur le sujet. Elle se souvenait vaguement qu'il fallait connaître le nom de la personne qui avait lancé la malédiction... et rien d'autre. Rien ne lui revenait et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Elle avait encore tant de choses à vivre. Elle voulait revoir Frank.

Était-il même possible de sauver Nagini ? Le serpent était un horcruxe. Elle était là pour le trouver. Le ramener au quartier général de l'Ordre. Et le tuer. Elle n'avait pas encore de moyen de le détruire. Dumbledore avait chargé James de cette mission. Elle se prit à envier son camarade. Nul doute qu'il n'avait pas eu à faire face à un serpent géant avec une volonté inflexible de le tuer. Elle sentit l'une de ses côtes se craqueler. La douleur faillit lui faire perdre connaissance mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres. Seule son expression douloureuse trahissait la souffrance insupportable qui la parcourait de toutes parts.

Elle se rendit alors compte d'une chose. Elle avait présumé que Nagini souhaitait être guérie. Que le serpent voulait être sauvé. Peut-être était-ce l'inverse ? Pourquoi souhaiterait-elle poursuivre son existence ? Pour beaucoup l'immortalité était une bénédiction, un objectif. Le Maître des Ténèbres en était le plus parfait exemple. Mais ça ne signifiait pas que Nagini entretenait les mêmes desseins. Le garçon qu'elle avait vu dans ses souvenirs n'était plus là. Elle ne semblait avoir ni famille, ni amis. Elle n'avait que le mage noir. Peut-être que...

– Je peux te... tuer, articula-t-elle avant d'être aspirée par le néant.

Sa dernière pensée fut pour son fils. Elle ne fêterait même pas son premier anniversaire. Il n'avait pas encore parlé mais il avait fait ses premiers pas. Elle avait été si heureuse. Il était si doux, si gentil. Il serait un garçon adorable. Aucun doute n'était possible. Harry et lui étaient comme le jour et la nuit. Le fils de James ne tenait pas en place, un vrai petit maraudeur. Neville était moins exubérant. Il ressemblait à Frank. Elle espérait que ce dernier s'en sortirait. Qu'il n'aurait pas trop souvent recours aux services d'Augusta. Alice appréciait sa belle-mère mais elle la trouvait trop exigeante, trop dure. La dernière fois qu'elle était venue leur rendre visite elle n'avait cessé de dire que ce n'était pas normal que Neville n’ait pas encore utilisé ses pouvoirs. Qu'il était peut-être un cracmol. Alice se fichait pas mal de ce genre de chose. Elle était heureuse que son fils soit en bonne santé et heureux. Le reste lui importait peu. Elle aurait voulu continuer à le regarder exister, grandir, changer, se tromper, aimer... Y avait-il un après ? Un paradis qui lui permettrait de veiller sur lui. De le revoir un jour peut être.

Elle se réveilla en Enfer.

Elle n'avait pas d'autres explications au fait qu'elle était toujours dans le manoir de Jedusor avec un serpent de trois mètres de long à ses côtés. Elle se redressa sur ses coudes avant de se laisser retomber sur le dos, poussant un cri de douleur. Elle était vivante. Elle n'avait probablement plus de cage thoracique mais elle était indubitablement vivante. Un sourire douloureux étira ses lèvres. Nagini avait-elle eu besoin d'une pause-café, remettant à plus tard son assassinat ? Peu importe, elle devait saisir cette occasion pour la convaincre. Elle serra sa baguette dans sa main. Lancer un sort lui semblait impossible mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle devait la convaincre de ne pas la tuer.

– Je peux te tuer, répéta-t-elle en pensée cette fois-ci.

Nagini siffla. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Ou peut-être était-ce une réponse ? Alice ne parlait pas couramment fourchelang. Si elle s'en sortait vivante, elle s'inscrirait à un cours, se promit-elle ! Encore une fois, son esprit fut assailli d'images. Alice comprit que le serpent lui disait qu'elle avait compris la première fois. Qu'elle n'avait pas besoin qu'elle lui répète. Que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait épargné. La dernière image était claire. Elle se voyait quittant le manoir et avec elle le serpent. Nagini acceptait de la suivre.

– Merci.

Le serpent lui répondit par une image de Neville. Alice n'était pas certaine de ce que le serpent avait voulu dire. "Allons retrouver ton fils !" ou "est-ce que je peux manger ton fils ?" Toujours était-il qu'elle allait revoir son bébé. 


	90. New Leader

**CHAPITRE 90  
New Leader**

Severus fixait James qui fixait Severus qui était lui-même fixé par Sirius. Lily aurait pu remonter assez loin comme ça puisqu'elle fixait aussi James. Remus fixait Sirius. Marlène fixait Sirius. Et Dorcas fixait Marlène. C'était très clair. Aussi clair que la situation actuelle. Un petit résumé ne serait pas du luxe. Depuis que le manoir des Potter était parti en fumée, le quartier général de l'Ordre n'était plus fixe. Les lieux de rendez-vous étaient communiqués à la dernière minute par le procédé d'un code assez élaboré et qui les protégeait d'une attaque surprise de l'ennemi. 

Aujourd'hui ils étaient donc tous entassés dans le manoir des Dearborn. Caradoc semblait peu à l'aise avec à la présence des deux petits chouchous du Maître des Ténèbres et de la meilleure amie et serpent de compagnie de ce dernier dans son salon. Pourtant, il ne fit aucun commentaire. Le moral des troupes aurait dû être au beau fixe. Après tout, ils avaient réussi après des mois de recherche à collecter tous les horcruxes, ou presque.

Remus et Sirius avait trouvé le collier de Salazar Serpentard et accessoirement Regulus Black. Ce dernier ne se voyait pas gratifié de la même hostilité que Severus puisqu'il avait changé de camp il y a de cela des années, néanmoins il n'avait pas reçu un accueil très chaleureux. Il avait failli mourir ou peut-être qu'il était mort, elle n'était pas certaine d'avoir tout compris au récit de Sirius. C'était un mystère sur lequel il aurait fallu se pencher mais ce n'était pas vraiment à l'ordre du jour. James avait pour sa part, trouvé judicieux de ramener la tête entière du basilic qu'il avait combattu. Elle ne pouvait que supposer que c'était ce qui s'était passé puisque le garçon refusait de décocher le moindre mot en présence de son ennemi de toujours. Un vrai gamin. Elle n'insista pas. Ils avaient de quoi détruire les horcruxes. C'était tout ce qui importait. Marlène et Dorcas avaient réussi à infiltrer le coffre des Lestrange, subtilisant dans ce dernier la coupe d'Helga Poufsouffle. Elle aurait bien posé des questions sur le dragon garé dans le jardin mais encore une fois ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet. 

– Je résume donc, nous avons le médaillon, la coupe, le serpent, la bague et le diadème. Il nous reste donc encore deux horcruxes à trouver, résuma-t-elle. 

– Non, intervint James sans pour autant donner plus de détail, son regard toujours fixé sur Severus. 

– Quoi non ? s'agaça-t-elle. 

– Non, répéta-t-il. 

– Donc nous avons un médaillon, la coupe, Nagini, la bague, le diadème et... un horcruxe mystère ? demanda-t-elle sur un ton incertain. 

– Peut-être, répondit le jeune homme.

– Imbécile, lâcha Severus assez fort pour que James l'entende. 

– Répète un peu pour voir ! le menaça le garçon en se levant de la tête de basilic sur laquelle il était assis.

– J'ai dit... commença Severus se levant à son tour prêt à en découdre.

– Les garçons ! intervint Lily, se plaçant face à James, tournant le dos à Severus. 

Elle emprisonna le visage de son amant entre ses mains, l'obligeant à cesser cette stupide bataille de regard qui n'avait que trop duré. Elle sentit la tension du garçon s'amoindrir à son contact. Son regard semblait lui aussi moins sombre, les iris dorés se dilatant imperceptiblement. Elle avait besoin qu'il arrête de se comporter comme un adolescent mais Severus semblait faire resurgir ses pires instincts. Elle le sentit céder.

– Narcissa était sous l'emprise du journal intime de Jedusor. Elle va bien même si l'horcruxe a essayé d'aspirer sa vie. J'ai tué le monstre de la Chambre des secrets avec le journal que j'ai transformé en coq et qu'ensuite j'ai poignardé avec un des crocs du basilic. Le journal, pas le coq. 

Une véritable cacophonie de commentaires s'éleva après le récit du garçon. Les conversations allaient dans tous les sens dans un brouhaha général incohérent et très peu productif. 

– Un journal intime, pouffèrent doucement les jumeaux Prewett. 

– Comment ça la chambre des secrets ? s'exclama Marlène. Je croyais que c'était un mythe. 

– Un mythe ensanglanté sur le tapis persan de mon salon, la contra Caradoc en pointant du doigt la tête de la créature. 

– Quand tu dis Narcissa ? Tu veux dire notre Cissy ? demanda Sirius en lançant un regard à son petit frère qui semblait tout aussi intéressé par la réponse. 

– Je comprends pas cette manie de transformer des animaux en horcruxe, soupira Hestia. 

– C'est James qui a transformé le journal en coq. L'horcruxe c'est le journal, la corrigea Dorcas. Enfin je crois. 

– Tu as laissé notre cousine évanouie dans la chambre des secrets ? s'étrangla Regulus. 

– Je savais pas que c'était une réunion à thème, c'était pas précisé qu'il fallait qu'on ramène son mangemort, lâcha James à son cousin.

– Imbécile, répéta Severus. 

– Je vais me le faire, intervint Sirius en se levant à son tour, esquivant la tentative de l'intercepter de Remus. Je comprends même pas ce qu'il fout là ! Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve qu'il dit la vérité ? Le corps de Dumbledore a été retrouvé en bas de la tour d'Astronomie où il vous attendait ! 

Un murmure parcourut l'assemblée qui semblait profondément abattue par la mort du vieux mage. Lily n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que Dumbledore n'était plus là. Peu importe ce qu'il avait pu faire par le passé, il était un pilier de la résistance. Poursuivre sans lui ne serait pas aisé. S'il avait été là, personne n'aurait remis en question la présence de Severus. Pas même James. Un mot de sa part et Regulus aurait été des leurs. Sans lui, tout était compliqué. Il n'était plus là pour les guider.

– Rien ne prouve qu'il nous dît la vérité, répondit Lily en essayant de calmer le garçon. Mais il aurait pu partir avec la bague. Pourquoi risquer de nous attendre James et moi ?

– Peut-être parce que c'est lui l'imbécile, argumenta James appuyé par Sirius qui hochait vigoureusement la tête comme si son meilleur ami avait justifié son raisonnement par une formule scientifique.

– Dans le doute, on devrait le tuer, conclut Sirius sur un ton qui laissé à penser que c'était la seule conclusion possible, logique, rationnelle et réfléchie.

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça finit toujours comme ça avec toi ? soupira Remus. 

– On dirait maman, dit remarquer Regulus, soutenue par Nagini qui semblait connaître un peu trop bien Walburga Black.

– James à toi de décider, intervint Frank.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le chef des maraudeurs. Vers le chef de la Résistance. C'était toujours compliqué de savoir ce qui se passait dans le crâne de James Potter et la plupart du temps Lily se contentait de ne pas essayer de comprendre mais la décision qu'il allait prendre était capital pour la suite. Elle déterminerait la fin de cette guerre. 

– Regulus peut rester, asséna-t-il d'un ton sans appel, un murmure d'approbation suivant cette déclaration. Nagini aussi. 

Encore une fois, aucune protestation ne s'éleva, si ce n’est une légère grimace d’Alice dont la phobie ne semblait nullement guérie malgré sa nouvelle compagne.

– Pour ce qui est de Snape. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance mais ce n’est pas mon cas. Je ne sais pas quelle raison l’a poussé à changer de camp et ce qui me semble le plus plausible ça serait une sorte de moyen de pression… Je ne sais pas lequel et je ne peux donc pas m’assurer de sa loyauté. Il faut qu’il parte. Sa mémoire sera bien sûr effacée.

– On peut lui demander… intervint Dorcas.

– Il nous reste un horcruxe à trouver, surenchérit Remus. Il a été utile pour tous les autres. On a besoin de lui.

– Une goutte de sérum de vérité et on saura ce qui le motive, suggéra Marlène toujours aussi friande de ragots.

– Non ! gronda Severus qui ressemblait à un animal acculé en cet instant.

– On peut aussi le torturer à mort, proposa Sirius s’attirant un regard désapprobateur de Remus et un soupir las de son petit frère. Quoi ? Je dis ça parce qu’il a pas l’air d’aimer l’option discussion autour d’un thé.

– Va pour le Veritaserum.

Lily n’avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Severus avait tourné le dos aux mangemorts. Et encore moins ce qui l’avait poussé à risquer sa vie pour l’Ordre mais il n’avait pas l’air de vouloir partager ce secret. Elle aurait voulu s’interposer. Le préserver. Mais comment aurait-elle pu ? Les enjeux étaient trop importants. James avait mis de côté sa haine et elle devrait donc mettre de côté son amour.


	91. After all this time

**CHAPITRE 91**

**After all this time**

Lily n'était pas vraiment en paix avec elle-même. L'idée de soutirer la vérité à Severus de cette manière lui semblait moralement douteuse. Elle se souvenait que le veritaserum n'était utilisé en Cour de justice qu'à la demande de la personne. En aucun cas le juge pouvait en user sur l'accusé. Les autres ne semblaient pas avoir conscience de ça ou peut-être qu'ils ne s'en souciaient pas. Après tout, pour Peter ils avaient également opté pour cette méthode. Sirius avait même utilisé un impardonnable... Elle n'avait jamais été partisante de l'expression « la fin justifie les moyens ». Qu'est-ce qui les différenciait de l'ennemi s'ils avaient recours aux mêmes méthodes ?

Elle avait tenté de dissuader James mais il ne l'avait pas écouté. Ils avaient eu une dispute assez violente lorsqu'il était allé jusqu'à lui rétorquer que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il l'aurait poussé du haut de la tour d'Astronomie où il l'avait trouvé. Harry s'était mis à pleurer en les entendant crier. Ils avaient dû interrompre leur dispute et rien n'était par conséquent réglé. Il n'avait pas dormi avec elle, préférant leur canapé à leur lit. Elle n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Ses pensées papillonnant d'un problème à un autre. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas transplaner chez Caradoc et libérer Severus qui y était retenu dans le manoir jusqu'à ce qu'ils se procurent la potion de vérité.

Ses pas ne la portèrent pas aussi loin. Elle se contenta de descendre les escaliers, jetant un œil dans la chambre de son fils qui dormait à poings fermés. Elle lança également un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge accrochée dans l'entrée face à l'escalier. Il était si tard qu'il était presque tôt. Elle s'avança jusqu'au canapé. Tout comme Harry, le sommeil de James était d'une profondeur abyssale. Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler ce dernier et une part d'elle considéra l'idée de ne pas le réveiller. Le problème c'est que cette petite voix de la raison n'avait que bien peu de portée et ne parvint pas à supplantée la cacophonie provoquée par sa colère. C'est aussi pour cette raison, qu'après avoir dit son prénom plusieurs fois et de plus en plus fort, elle eut recours à la violence physique, posant un pied sur le flanc du garçon et le secouant sans remords. Elle cessa de le secouer lorsqu'il lâcha un juron, se redressant et posant ses iris ambrés sur elle.

\- Si c'est pour Snape, je ne changerais pas d'avis, assena-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait ferme mais qui manquait de conviction puisqu'il tentait clairement de s'assurer qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar.

\- Alors on est comme eux ! s'insurgea-t-elle.

\- Bien sûr que non ! s'agaça-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel comme pour lui signifier qu'elle exagérait la situation, ce qui eut pour résultat de la faire bouillir de rage. On fait ça pour sauver des vies pas pour en détruire !

\- Et sa vie à lui ? Il a aidé Dumbledore ! lui rappela-t-elle. Il nous a remis l'horcruxe ! C'est comme ça que tu le remercies ?

\- J'ai pas à le remercier ! Je lui ai rien demandé ! Je lui dois rien du tout ! gronda-t-il mais elle décida d'ignorer la menace tacite.

\- Alors efface sa mémoire et relâche le ! Tu ne peux pas le torturer pour t'assurer de sa loyauté !

\- Personne n'a torturé qui que ce soit !

\- La violence n'est pas toujours physique.

\- Pourquoi tu le défends autant ! Je me souviens pas que tu aies dit quoi que ce soit lorsqu'il s'agissait de Peter.

\- Premièrement, pour Peter j'étais pas au courant de ce que Remus avait prévu ! Et j'étais trop occupée à m'époumoner pour l'impardonnable que Sirius a lancé ! Et qu'est-ce que t'insinue au juste ?

\- Que t'es partiale !

\- T'es juste jaloux !

\- Jaloux de Severus ? pouffa-t-il même si son sourire se cantonna à ses lèvres, ses yeux brillants de colère.

\- Et pourquoi pas !

\- Tu m'a bien regardé ! continua-t-il son sourire disparaissant petit à petit.

\- Oui je te regarde et je suis pas certaine d'aimer ce que je vois !

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. Elle était peut-être allée trop loin. Elle refusa néanmoins de battre en retraite. Par fierté et aussi dans l'espoir qu'elle l'avait suffisamment secoué pour qu'il se remette en question. Elle aurait du savoir que ce genre de choses ne fonctionnerait pas avec James. Que cela aggraverait la situation.

\- Je peux disparaître. Comme ça je te dérangerais plus. À moins que tu ne préfères le faire ? T'as plus d'expérience après tout.

Elle leva sa main prête à le gratifier d'une gifle mais elle suspendit son geste, des larmes troublant sa vision. Il avait gagné. Parce qu'elle n'irait pas plus loin. Elle ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas le blesser. Elle l'avait déjà trop fait par le passé. Cela lui avait valu la dernière remarque cinglante du maraudeur. Elle était partie. Elle l'avait abandonnée. Et il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Elle l'observa. Il évitait son regard mais tout, comme elle un peu plus tôt, il décida de ne pas battre en retraite. Lui non plus, n'exprima aucun regret d'être allé trop loin.

Elle tressaillit lorsqu'il captura de son index une larme traitresse qui s'était insidieusement échappée de ses yeux embués par la tristesse. Elle donna un léger coup contre le torse du garçon. Puis un second. Toujours faiblement. Vidée émotionnellement. Il la laissa faire un temps, réduisant finalement la distance entre eux pour l'entourer de ses bras et la serrer contre lui. Elle le repoussa. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée d'être consolée par la cause même de sa tristesse. Elle avait voulu arranger les choses entre eux. Elle ne voulait pas que la présence d'Harry ou leur statut maritale les empêchent de communiquer ou diminue leur volonté de se faire entendre, de se confronter, d'être deux entités. Elle refusait de basculer dans la routine de certains couples qui laissaient leur problèmes s'entasser dans un coin par peur de perdre l'autre, les ignorant jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent trop imposants, trop visibles et impossibles à résoudre. Ça n'avait jamais été leur manière de faire. Ils étaient James et Lily. Ils se disputaient depuis le jour de leur rencontre. Ils ne craignaient pas le conflit. Il était ce qui les avait unis.

Elle le repoussa un peu plus encore, le faisant basculer dans ce foutu canapé. La colère la submergea. De quel droit avait-il déserté son lit ? Elle grimpa sur ses genoux, la surprise dans le regard du garçon remplacé par le désir. Ils étaient James et Lily se répéta-t-elle appuyant son bassin contre la virilité déjà fortement stimulée du garçon. Elle se délecta d'être parvenue à lui arracher un juron. Elle agrippa ses cheveux pour lui faire relever la tête, capturant ses lèvres pour le réduire au silence. Elle ne voulait pas d'excuses. Elle ne voulait plus argumenter. Elle le voulait lui tout simplement. Elle le prit donc. Plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à épuisement et un peu plus encore.

\- Il a demandé à ce qu'il n'y ait que moi de présent, l'informa-t-il au matin, brisant le silence confortable qui s'était installé après leur ébats enflammés.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Il a dit qu'il était certain que je garderais son secret... secret.

\- C'est absurde.

Pourquoi Severus avait choisi James ? Comment pouvait-il être certain que le garçon garderait le silence ? C'était en théorie bien pensé. Si James annonçait aux autres que Severus était bien dans leur camp, personne ne remettrait en question ce qu'il dit et peu de personne demanderaient des détails. Mais rien ne garantissait qu'il ne donne pas cette information aux autres maraudeurs ou encore à elle. Qu'est ce qui le rendait aussi sur de son propre ennemi.

\- Est-ce que tu compte garder le secret ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

Pourtant, le lendemain, une fois le veritaserum utilisé et le secret avoué... James annonça que Severus était digne de confiance. Quand Sirius lui demanda ce qui l'avait convaincu, James ne pipa mot mais ce que lui avait confié Severus avait assombri son humeur.


	92. Gryffon

**CHAPITRE 92  
Gryffon**

– Il ment, asséna Sirius d'un ton sans appel. Il veut juste pas qu'on trouve le dernier horcruxe ! 

Severus semblait profondément indifférent aux accusations du maraudeur et peu enclin à le convaincre du contraire. La plupart des autres membres de l'Ordre semblaient entretenir les mêmes suspicions que l'ainé des Black mais il était le seul à les exprimer aussi explicitement. Il ne comprenait pas le choix de James et encore moins le fait que ce dernier refuse de lui avouer le secret de leur ennemi. Son humeur ne faisait que s'assombrir pour imiter à la perfection celle de son meilleur ami qui semblait tout aussi à cran. 

– Il dit la vérité, lâcha James tout aussi catégoriquement, s'attirant des regards d'incompréhension de toute l'assemblée.

– Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ! s'agaça Sirius, pas loin de se lever pour le secouer. On parle de Servilus ! C'est évident qu'il ment ! Pourquoi il nous dirait la vérité ? Il nous déteste ! On sait de source sûr que c'est un des petits favoris de Tu-Sais-Qui ! 

– Sirius, soupira Remus bien qu'il ne fût pas non plus convaincu de la loyauté de Snape. 

– Quoi ! Ne me dis pas que tu le crois ! Que tu lui fais confiance ! Sans Dumbledore il t'aurait dénoncé à toute l'école ! Encore aujourd'hui, s'il le pouvait, il le ferait sans aucun remords ! 

– Il ne serait pas au courant si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas envoyé me voir cette nuit-là, lui rappela le doux maraudeur assez sévèrement. Je ne fais pas confiance à Snape mais je fais confiance à James. Pas toi ? 

Sirius ne pipa mot. La réponse était évidente. Bien sûr qu'il faisait confiance à James. Il se contenta donc d'hausser les épaules et de s'enfoncer dans le canapé, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Marlène qui glissa une main dans les cheveux noirs du garçon dans une vaine tentative d'apaiser sa colère.

– Est-ce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'on lui avait dérobé tous ses horcruxes ? demanda Alice inquiète. 

– Non, les informa Severus. Lucius et Narcissa ont eu une violente altercation lorsqu'elle est rentrée de Poudlard.

– Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû être heureux qu'elle soit saine et sauve ? S'insurgea Dorcas avant d'ajouter tout bas un commentaire peu élogieux sur les hommes. 

– Il était soulagé jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui annonce qu'elle était rentrée dans son bureau et qu'elle s'était laissée tenter à feuilleter un certain journal et qu'elle avait laissé Potter repartir avec. Néanmoins Lucius n'a pas jugé... utile d'informer le maître de cet écart. Lucius ne sait pas qu'il s'agit d'un horcruxe mais il n'est pas stupide. Il sait que sa famille tombera en déshonneur si cette erreur remonte aux oreilles de Vous-Savez-Qui et Narcissa sera exécutée.

– Rabastan n'a rien dit non plus ? demanda Dorcas en lançant un regard à Marlène qui avait pali à la mention de son ex-fiancé. 

– Non, répondit Severus, continuant de coopérer malgré le regard noir que Sirius se faisait un devoir de lui lancer. Tout comme Lucius, il n'a pas aucune idée de ce qu'était réellement la coupe. Il n'y a pas de véritable hiérarchie au sein des mangemorts mais disons que les Lestrange ont les faveurs du maître et qu'ils préféraient ne pas avoir à céder ce privilège. 

– On a replacé le faux médaillon dans la caverne, intervint Remus. Sans le petit mot de Regulus, ajouta-t-il en souriant au garçon qui lui répondit d'un simple hochement de tête bien que ses yeux trahissent son amusement. 

– Les seuls au courant du fait que Lily ait dérobé le diadème sont les jumeaux Carrow, commença Gideon.

– Ils étaient grièvement blessés mais Pomfresh les a tiré d'affaire, poursuivi son jumeau, Fabian. Elle leur a aussi effacé la mémoire avant de les renvoyer à leur maître.

– Ils n'ont rien rapporté de suspect au maître, conclut Severus.

– Et pour le serpent ? demanda Hestia en lançant un regard vers Nagini qui siffla, mécontent de la manière dont la jeune fille la mentionnait.

– Il ne s'inquiète pas vraiment ... c'est sa période de reproduction, expliqua Alice. Mais contrairement aux autres horcruxes, il a un lien mental avec elle. S'il lui arrive quelque chose, il le saura immédiatement. Il faudra ... la tuer en dernier.

Alice semblait attristée par la fin de plus en plus proche du serpent auquel elle avait fini par s'attacher. Celle-ci avait même été conviée au goûter d'anniversaire de Neville. Harry avait été ravi, au point de vouloir ramener le serpent à la maison. James lui avait gentiment expliqué qu'il pouvait avoir un griffon mais pas un serpent. Et Lily avait dit non. James avait semblé bien plus déçu qu'Harry à cette annonce... 

– Pour la bague, Regulus a créé une réplique comme il l'a fait pour le médaillon, les informa Frank. On l'a replacé dans le coffret en or dissimulé sous le plancher de l'ancienne cahute des Gaunt où Dumbledore l'avait trouvé. 

– En parlant de Dumbledore ... intervint Benjy. En aidant Regulus à reproduire la bague, poursuivit-il en rougissant un peu en mentionnant le prénom du plus jeune des Black, je me suis rendu compte qu'il y avait un sort sur l'original. Un maléfice mortel. Dumbledore était condamné. 

Un silence suivit cette déclaration. La mort du vieux mage pesait encore lourdement sur les consciences de tous les membres. Il avait été celui qui les avait réunis. Il était le fondateur de l'Ordre. Continuer sans lui avait semblé impossible. Il ne les avait néanmoins pas complètement abandonné. Grâce à ses précieux renseignements, ils avaient réussi à s'emparer de tous les horcruxes et possédaient même un moyen de détruire ces derniers. La victoire était si proche et l'idée qu'il ne put être témoin de leur réussite était tout bonnement insupportable. Ils avaient tous voulu qu'il soit fier d'eux. Ils ne pouvaient qu'espérer qu'il soit témoin de leur succès où qu'il soit désormais. 

– Pas de réaction non plus suite à la destruction du journal ? Demanda Sturgis. 

– Aucune, répondit Severus sans développer davantage, de toute évidence lasser de coopérer pour ce soir. 

Lily se leva, suivit de James. 

– C'est quoi le plan ? demanda Elphias. 

– On les détruit. Mais avant tout je dois aller acheter un griffon parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire d'Harry !

– Potter, gronda Lily. J'ai dit non !


	93. Fuck

**CHAPITRE 93  
Fuck**

Sirius se figea en arrivant chez James. Il avait dû passer par chez lui pour récupérer le cadeau d'Harry, n'ayant pas pensé à le prendre avant la réunion de l'Ordre. Il était donc normalement le dernier à arriver. Pourtant devant la porte d'entrée des Potter, Severus semblait indécis, fixant la sonnette d'alarme comme si celle-ci était capable de le conseiller sur la marche à suivre. L'ainé des Black ne comprenait littéralement pas ce qu'il foutait là et il n'hésita pas une seconde à le faire savoir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? s'indigna-t-il, regardant le garçon sursauter et se délectant d'avoir provoqué cette réaction chez son ennemi habituellement stoïque.   
– Lily m'a invité, rétorqua Severus en plissant le nez comme si une odeur désagréable avait titillé ses narines.  
– Lily m'a invité, répéta Sirius d'une voix nasillarde qui ne ressemblait en rien au timbre grave de celle du Serpentard mais satisfait néanmoins en voyant son agacement évident. Bouge, lui ordonna-t-il en le bousculant, appuyant sans hésiter son doigt sur la sonnette. 

Il vit Severus tendre la main pour s'armer de sa baguette mais suspendre son geste lorsque Lily apparut à la porte, radieuse comme toujours. Elle sembla comprendre la situation assez rapidement, désamorçant celle-ci en l'entourant de ses bras et en lui chuchotant de se tenir correctement, pour elle, avant de le pousser dans la maison et d'en faire de même avec Severus. Le câlin en moins. Il ne put que lancer un sourire moqueur à Snape qui semblait déçu de ne pas, ou tout du moins de ne plus, bénéficier de ce traitement de faveur de la jolie rousse. Il fut rapidement distrait de sa vengeance mesquine et non moins délicieuse par le bruit de petits pas qui lui firent remplacer son rictus narquois par un sourire reflétant l'absolue adoration qu'il ressentait à la vue de son filleul. Ce dernier semblait bien plus à l'aise sur ses jambes, moins enclin à la chute. Lorsqu'il avait marché pour la première fois, on aurait pu croire qu'il effectuait ses premiers pas sur un bateau malmené par une mer déchaînée. Il ne tanguait plus du tout, allant jusqu'à tendre les bras avec une assurance digne de James, exigeant plutôt que demandant. 

– Salut petit prince, chuchota-t-il en le soulevant dans ses bras sous le regard noir de Regulus qui affirmait ne pas aimer ce surnom et qui pourtant ne semblait pas apprécier l'emploi de celui-ci pour autrui.   
– T'es en retard, lui fit remarquer Marlène en enfournant un petit four.  
– T'es en retard, répéta Dorcas en attrapant une des délicieuses bouchées préparées par Lily.   
– En retard, lâcha Remus en hochant la tête gravement tout en gobant l'ultime mini pizza.  
– Non ! s'écria-t-il en tendant la main vers le plat désormais vide. J'ai bravé la tempête, tous les dangers pour manger ...  
– Pour l'anniversaire d'Harry, lui rappela Lily amusé par leur jeu.  
– Oui ça aussi, répondit-il s'attirant une tape sur le bras de l'autre jolie rousse dont la lumière semblait ternie par la présence de sa nouvelle ombre, Severus Snape. Je suis pas le seul à être venu pour les mauvaises raisons, ajouta-t-il en fixant l'ancien mangemort.  
– Sirius... intervint Alice lui intimant de ne pas aller plus loin. 

Il l'ignora, se concentrant sur Harry qui gigotait dans ses bras, parvenant avec une grande dextérité à attraper la sucette accrochée à son body par une petite chaîne, l'enfournant dans sa bouche, ses iris verts posées sur Severus. Ce dernier détourna le regard, ne supportant probablement pas la preuve ultime de l'amour de James et Lily. Harry était un outil de torture que Sirius n'avait pas envisagé. Il était la réplique parfaite de James, à l'exception des yeux. Il avait les yeux de Lily. Son pire cauchemar fusionnait à son rêve le plus inaccessible. La bonne humeur du maraudeur était de nouveau au beau fixe puisque son ennemi de toujours allait sans aucun doute possible, passer la pire soirée de sa vie. 

– Où est ton papa ? demanda Sirius à Harry qui agita les bras pour seule réponse. À l'étage ? Allons-y dans ce cas, dit-il grimpant déjà les marches conduisant aux chambres. Il dépassa celle d'Harry et poussa du pied celle de Lily et James. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Ce n'était pas anormal mais le pli soucieux qui barrait son front jurait singulièrement avec le caractère insouciant du garçon.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda-t-il en s'installant au bord du lit et lançant Harry en l'air pour le plus grand bonheur de ce dernier. Petit capitaine, chuchota-t-il tendrement, son attention détournée de James un instant.   
– Peter est en bas ? demanda James sans répondre à la question, se tournant pour lui faire face, s'appuyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre.   
– Non pas encore. Pourquoi ? s'agaça-t-il, n'aimant pas l'idée qu'ils doivent tous continuer à faire semblant d'être amis avec le petit rat.   
– Parce que je veux que ce soit lui le gardien du secret, admit James sur un ton hésitant qui ne lui ressemblait définitivement pas.   
– C'est une putain de blague ?  
– Putain ! répéta Harry en applaudissant.  
– Merde ! jura James face au premier mot de son fils.  
– Merde ! articula l'enfant. 

Sirius s'apprêtait à jurer de nouveau et James lui plaqua la main sur la bouche, la panique remplacée par un sourire se dessinant sur leurs lèvres respectives, prémices d'un début de fou rire silencieux. Une fois ce dernier éteint et les larmes qu'il avait provoquées effacées, Sirius reprit avec moins de tension mais tout autant d'inquiétude leur précédente conversation. 

– Pourquoi lui ?   
– Peut-être parce que j'espère qu'il fera le bon choix ? Parce que je veux lui donner une chance. Je veux lui pardonner. C'est mon meilleur ami aussi Sirius.   
– Je refuse. Une fois ce sort lancé, on ne pourra pas venir vous aider ! On ne pourra pas vous localiser ! Et seules les personnes à qui il a révélé votre emplacement pourront vous trouver ! Je ne pourrais pas te rejoindre ! Si tu meurs je ...

Harry déposa une main sur la joue de son parrain comme s'il avait senti sa détresse. Ce gamin avait beaucoup de Lily en lui. Il lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son front, fixant James. Il savait qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Sous toute la haine qu'il ressentait pour Peter en cet instant, il y avait en réalité beaucoup de regrets. Peut-être que s'il avait été moins dur. S'il lui avait dit plus souvent qu'il l'appréciait sincèrement. Qu'il était là personne qui le faisait mourir de rire. Un rayon de soleil même dans la plus terne des journées. Peut-être qu'une dernière chance... 

– Garde le miroir sur toi. Si Tu Sais Qui se présente à votre porte... promets-moi de me contacter.   
– Si on échoue... ne fait rien d'irréfléchi, j'ai besoin que tu sois là pour lui. C'est ta responsabilité Sirius.   
– Il ne vous arrivera rien, lâcha-t-il refusant cette alternative. Promets-le !  
– Toi promets !   
– Toi !   
– Promis, céda James.   
– Promis, répéta Sirius.  
– Promis, répéta Harry. 

Ils descendirent, profitant de cette dernière soirée ensemble. Harry s'était vite désintéressé du gâteau lorsqu'il avait eu entre les mains le balai pour enfants que lui avait offert son parrain, manquant de tuer le chat pour le plus grand bonheur de Sirius qui n'était pas particulièrement à l'aise avec le félin. Lily manqua de s'évanouir lorsqu'il lâcha un putain en tombant. Partir en laissant le couple et l'enfant avec Peter avait été déchirant. Ce dernier n'avait pas accepté immédiatement d'être le gardien du secret. Remus avait protesté avec tout autant de force. Mais James avait insisté. Lily n'avait pas bronché, ayant probablement tenté de dissuader son idiot de mari en vain lorsqu'il avait eu cette idée. 

Savoir que lorsqu'ils se reverraient la guerre serait gagnée ou perdue le terrifiait. L'étreinte entre Sirius et James fut aussi longue que déchirante. Cette nuit-là, il avait abandonné une part de lui et il n'était pas certain d'être capable de tenir sa promesse... il n'était pas certain de pouvoir vivre sans James.


	94. Nightmare

**CHAPITRE 94  
Nightmare**

Lily tremblait à l'étage. Harry pleurait dans son berceau pendant qu'elle barricadait la porte de la chambre. Comme si quoi que ce soit pouvait l'arrêter. Le flot de larmes rendait la plus simple des tâches, complexe. Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier l'éclair vert qui avait illuminé le rez-de-chaussée tandis qu'elle gravissait les escaliers pour rejoindre Harry, abandonnant James à son sort. Son cœur se serra violemment et seule la vision de son fils l'empêcha de simplement se laisser glisser sur le parquet pour se laisser cueillir par l'ange de la mort qui déjà s'attelait à la tâche de forcer la porte. Elle s'approcha de son bébé qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle était l'adulte. Elle devait se montrer forte. Comme James. Ne pas penser à James, s'ordonna-t-elle en sentant la déferlante de douleur secouer son corps. Elle essuya ses larmes et força un sourire. Harry ne semblait pas dupe, les reniflements remplacèrent néanmoins les sanglots. 

– Maman t’aime... papa t'aime... Harry soit fort...

Elle se releva, lançant un dernier regard à son enfant avant de lui tourner le dos, écartant les bras pour former un bien faible rempart face à la toute-puissance du mage noir. Elle le supplia d'épargner Harry. Il refusa. Il lui ordonna de s'écarter. Elle refusa. La culpabilité la rongeait. Une part d'elle voulait rejoindre James... même si cela signifiait abandonner Harry. Elle espérait que son fils lui pardonnerait ces dernières pensées. Qu'il connaitrait lui aussi un amour aussi fort. Qu'il comprendrait qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans une part de son âme. Qu'elle était aussi incomplète que le Maître des Ténèbres. Quelques minutes plus tôt elle valsait tranquillement dans les bras de son grand amour. La chaleur des bras de James, son sourire, son absolue certitude que Peter ferait le bon choix, son amour pour elle, pour Harry... 

Le sort la frappa. Elle eut le temps de faire un dernier vœux. Elle espérait que son sacrifice ne serait pas vain. Que son fils survivrait à tout ça. Que son amour pour lui transcenderait la mort. Qu'il resterait inscrit dans sa peau, gravé à jamais dans sa chair. Qu'un être aussi corrompu que Voldemort ne pourrait même pas espérait poser ne serait qu'un doigt sur lui. Qu'elle le protégerait pour toujours ou tout du moins tant qu'il serait un enfant. Qu'elle l'aimerait pour toujours, même au-delà de la mort. 

Sirius se posa devant la maison, un bloc de granit semblait avoir remplacé la totalité de son corps. Il ne pouvait pas respirer, il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait que fixer le toit calciné, détruit et encore fumant. Les sanglots d'Harry furent la seule raison pour laquelle il se précipita dans la maison, ses membres de nouveau dotés de la capacité de se mouvoir. Une fois de plus il se figea. Rien, pas même Harry ne pouvait l'arracher à ce spectacle. Il se sentit perdre pied, l'afflux de sang troublant sa vision. Non, répéta-t-il ne parvenant pas à réprimer l'interrogation dans ce qu'il aurait voulu être une affirmation. Personne ne vint le contredire et pourtant le corps inerte de James refusait de s'animer. Il se laissa tomber à côté de son meilleur ami. 

– James... murmura-t-il sa voix se brisant dans le silence qui régnait désormais sur son monde. James, répéta-t-il presque suppliant. T'avais promis. T'avais dit qu'on resterait ensemble pour toujours. 

Il agrippa un pan de la chemise du garçon, le secouant pour le réveiller de ce cauchemar, pour se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vision. Il avait déjà tout perdu, mais ce n'était en rien comparable à ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il avait la sensation de frôler la folie. Serait-elle une échappatoire à cette réalité ? Pourrait-elle empêcher son cœur de saigner ? Parviendrait-elle à lui faire oublier la perte de la personne qu'il avait aimé au-delà de toute raison. Il voulait le revoir. Pas ce cadavre inanimé. James, vivant. Les larmes de son filleul se frayèrent de nouveau un chemin vers lui. Il se releva, retombant immédiatement, ses jambes refusant de le porter. Harry. Harry James Potter. Il était une partie de James. Une partie qu'il pourrait garder pour toujours. Il tendit la main vers la rambarde de l'escalier, prenant appui sur celle-ci pour se tenir debout, gravissant une à une les marches, ne pouvant empêcher son regard de revenir vers son frère de cœur. Une fois en haut des marches, il envisagea sérieusement de se jeter du haut de celles-ci. 

Il écarta cette idée. Il avait promis de s'occuper d'Harry. Il avança, s'aidant de chaque mur, chaque meuble pour ne pas s'effondrer encore une fois. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas se relever si cela se produisait. Il ne put retenir un sanglot d'horreur en voyant la jolie Lily, le regard vide, étendu à même le plancher. Il s'était préparé à l'idée. Elle ne serait pas partie sans l'enfant. Elle n'aurait pas laissé pleurer son fils. Il s'appuya contre le seul pan de mur encore debout dans cette partie de la maison, inspirant et expirant en sentant la panique le gagner. Il avait aimé Lily avec autant de démesure. Elle était une partie de James. Peut-être la meilleure. La perdre c'était le perdre un peu plus encore. 

– Pa-foot. 

Harry l'appelait. Il réduisit la distance entre eux en quelques enjambées, l'attrapant, laissant l'enfant se blottir contre lui. Il n'était pas certain d'être celui qui apportait le plus de réconfort. L'odeur familière de l'enfant l'apaisa. Son petit corps chaud mit un terme aux tremblements incontrôlables qui secouaient chaque parcelle de son être. Il fallait qu'il l'emmène loin d'ici. Il passa une fois de plus devant le corps de Lily. La douleur était toujours là. Elle ne le quitterait surement jamais vraiment. Harry semblait une alternative bien plus saine que la folie. Il dépassa James, fixant le visage de l'enfant pour ne pas flancher. James et Lily lui avaient offert un futur. Sans leur enfant il serait probablement entrain de poursuivre Peter, le tuant de sang-froid avant de rejoindre Azkaban où il paierait pour son crime. Il était tout aussi coupable que le sale rat. Il aurait dissuadé James. Il aurait pu éviter cela. James serait vivant. James est vivant. Il vit en Harry. 

– Sirius. 

Hagrid se tenait dans la rue. Il semblait troublé de le trouver ici. Il l'entendit lui dire de lui donner l'enfant. Il s'entendit refuser. Harry devait aller chez sa tante. Non. Il ne pouvait pas... il ne pouvait pas donner Harry. La sœur de Lily était une personne horrible. Il était difficile de résister à la tentation. S'il confiait Harry à Pétunia seulement quelques jours, il pourrait assouvir son besoin de vengeance. Une fois Peter, il reviendrait le chercher et ils s'enfuiraient. Il voulait être un maraudeur une dernière fois, il serait un bon parent après ça...


	95. Fear

**CHAPITRE 95  
Fear**

Alice se tordit de douleur, les hurlements de Frank lui parvenant distinctement au travers du mur qui les séparait. Bellatrix apparut une fois de plus dans son champ de vision, son rictus sadique et extatique la terrifiant au-delà de toutes mesures puisqu'il annonçait la prochaine salve d'endoloris. Elle n'avait plus assez de force pour la supplier et elle ne pouvait lui donner ce qu'elle voulait. Plutôt mourir que de révéler où était caché Neville. La mort semblait une trop douce fin pour eux aux yeux de leurs ennemis. Une part d'elle se déchira lorsqu'elle prit conscience que les cris de Frank avaient cessé. Est-ce qu'il était... 

– Endoloris, lâcha Bellatrix une fois de plus. 

Une fois de trop. 

Le corps de Severus était secoué de sanglots. Il ne parvenait pas à oublier la sensation du corps inanimé de Lily dans ses bras. Il l'avait bercé aussi longtemps qu'il avait pu, disparaissant à l'arrivée de Sirius Black. Il aurait voulu la serrer contre lui à jamais. Son cœur était comme lacérée et sa respiration irrégulière. Elle ne pouvait pas être morte. Elle était la personne la plus vivante qu'il ait jamais rencontrée. Elle irradiait d'une énergie contagieuse impossible à ignorer. Impossible à éteindre. Pourtant elle l'était : éteinte. Son regard vide et son expression d'horreur n'avaient plus rien en commun avec le regard enflammé et la douceur chaleureuse de la jolie rousse. 

Marlène était allongée sous son lit, une main plaquée sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper le moindre couinement de douleur. Elle pouvait entendre les pas de son ex-fiancé sur le plancher. Elle l'entendit l'appeler d'un ton doucereux qui la fit frissonner de terreur. Il l'avait déjà attrapé une première fois, puis torturé, et ensuite il l'avait relâché de nouveau. Ils jouaient littéralement au chat et à la souris. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de sortir de son appartement et il avait bien évidemment pris sa baguette. Chaque fois qu'il la capturait, il lui infligeait une énième blessure qui rendait sa progression jusqu'à la cachette la plus proche plus difficile que la fois précédente. Refuser de jouer dans un premier temps lui avait couté sa blessure la plus profonde. Une entaille de boucher qui partait du haut de sa cuisse pour s'arrêter en dessous du genou. Plus elle jouait sérieusement, moins il était enclin à la punir lorsqu'il gagnait la partie. D'où le fait qu'elle essaya de ne pas faire de bruit malgré la trainée de sang qui le mènerait aisément jusqu'à elle. Elle poussa un cri lorsqu'il se saisit de sa cheville, tirant violemment dessus. Elle était terrifiée, revivant à l'infini ce jour où elle avait cru mourir. Le jour où il avait assassiné sa famille. Il avait décidé d'exécuter Dorcas de la même manière qu'il avait mis fin à la vie de sa mère et son père. Lui tranchant la gorge sous ses yeux. Elle avait regardé le corps de son amante s'écraser au sol comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les files. Elle avait été impuissante. Comme la première fois. Comme toujours. Elle voulait que ça s'arrête. 

– Lily ! lui cria une voix. 

La jolie rousse eut presque l'impression que celle-ci émanait du Maître des Ténèbres qui pointait toujours sa baguette sur elle. Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas logique. James ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il était... il n'était plus... elle l'avait perdu. 

– Tu peux le faire ! Poursuivit la voix de son mari. Détruis-le ! 

Elle n'était pas certaine qu'elle parviendrait à vaincre cette illusion qui avait revêtu le visage de sa plus grande peur. Elle sentait encore son cœur se fendre à l'idée du corps inanimé de son mari. Elle sentait encore la culpabilité la ronger à l'idée d'avoir abandonné Harry à son sort. Mais la voix de James la tirait vers la réalité, la soustrayant à l'obscur mirage fomenté par l'horcruxe. Elle n'avait pas perdu. Elle n'était pas seule. Elle pouvait encore les sauver. Elle planta le crochet de basilic dans le diadème, fissurant le saphir qui se brisa en un millier d'éclats se dispersant comme s'il ne s'était agi que de poussière. Elle leva les yeux, les iris de James étaient fixés sur elle. Elle parvint à reprendre sa respiration, la panique disparaissant pour laisser place à des larmes de soulagement. Son dos appuyé contre le torse du garçon, ses bras qui l'entouraient. 

– Je suis désolée, tu étais...   
– Je sais...   
– Tu n'as rien dit, lui reprocha-t-elle sans parvenir à insuffler à son ton suffisamment de rancœur.  
– La peur ça se transmet, si je te disais ce que j'avais vu, t'aurais vu la même chose.  
– Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait sortir de ce cauchemar ? Tu étais tout seul là-bas.  
– C'était pas toi, répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
– Comment tu pouvais le savoir ?  
– Il manquait une tache de rousseur. Là, dit-il en posant un doigt sur sa tempe, les sourcils froncés. 

Elle ne put que sourire, toute colère envolée. Son amour pour elle était aussi déraisonnable qu'innocent. Elle se redressa, glissant une main dans sa nuque, le faisant se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il était son monde et bien plus encore. Elle s'était sentie mourir sans lui et ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante que sous sa chaleur. Il était l'astre de sa galaxie. Aussi mortel que vital. 

– Et les autres ?   
– Sirius a perdu connaissance, l'informa-t-il.  
– Comment ça ?   
– Remus l'a assommé et s'est chargé de l'horcruxe avec l'aide de Mini Sirius.  
– C'est pas vraiment la définition de perdre connaissance, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer sans succès.   
– Alice a réussi. Marlène aussi.   
– Et Severus ?   
– Il a réussi. Mais je l'ai assommé quand même.   
– Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez assommé des gens ?   
– Sirius. Il est devenu violent.   
– Et Severus ?  
– Par principe. 

Elle lui donna un coup dans le bras, excédée et peut-être un peu amusée bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais. Cela n'aurait fait que l'encourager sur cette voie et ce n'était définitivement pas l'objectif. Elle assimila ensuite ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils avaient réussi. Les horcruxes étaient tous détruits. Il ne restait plus que le Maître des Ténèbres. La victoire était à portée de main et elle espérait qu'elle ne leur échapperait pas. 


	96. I saw you

**CHAPITRE 96  
I saw you**

Marlène se laissa tomber sur le confortable canapé, adorant la sensation d'être entouré d'un milliard d'oreillers. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de poser ses pieds sur les genoux de Sirius qui lui lança un regard ennuyé sans pour autant la repousser. Elle se retint de l'agacer davantage bien que cela fût particulièrement tentant. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il commença à lui masser la cheville, ses doigts remontant le long de son mollet. Un paradis se logeait sans aucun doute au bout des doigts de cet ange déchu. Elle ferma les yeux, les voix de Dorcas et Remus lui parvenant de la cuisine. Elle tendit la main vers Sirius, ses paupières toujours hermétiquement closes. Elle sentit la main du garçon se saisir de la sienne, ses lèvres caresser l'intérieur de sa paume, électrisant sa peau de ses caresses.

Ce que lui avait fait subir l'horcruxe ne lui faisait qu'apprécier ces moments de bonheur. Cette vie semblait si fragile. Elle avait cette intime conviction que tout pouvait basculer d'un moment à l'autre mais elle refusait de vivre dans la peur. Sa sœur Alice n'avait pas aussi bien géré le contrecoup. Elle sortait à peine de chez elle. Ne voyait plus personne si ce n'était son mari et son fils. Marlène ne pouvait néanmoins pas lui reprocher cette attitude. Elle faisait ce qui était nécessaire pour protéger sa famille mais c'était douloureux de ne pas se sentir "inclue" dans l'équation. Peut-être que c'était inévitable. En grandissant elles étaient devenues moins proches. Elle savait qu'Alice sans désapprouver, ne comprenait pas son mode de vie. Cela les avait éloignées, séparées. Sœurs et étrangères. Alice n'avait même pas voulu lui raconter ce que l'horcruxe lui avait montré. Elles avaient toujours été différentes, presque des opposées. Cela ne diminuait en rien leur affection l'une pour l'autre mais une part d'elle était nostalgique de l'époque où elles étaient amies. Il y avait une différence entre s'aimer parce qu'on est de la même famille et savoir que si elles n'avaient pas été sœurs, elles se seraient quand même choisi comme confidentes et alliées. Sirius lui avait dit qu'elle se montait la tête et qu'Alice la considérait toujours comme une amie. Dorcas lui avait dit qu'Alice s'inquiétait tout autant pour son fils que pour sa sœur, la seule différence étant qu'elle était responsable de l'un et ne pouvait pas contrôler l'autre. Remus avait surenchéri en lui rappelant que révéler sa plus grande peur à quelqu'un c'était se rendre vulnérable.

– Marley vient faire ton guacamole, l'interpella Dorcas de la cuisine.

Elle grogna en réponse sans faire mine de bouger. Sirius lui pinça le mollet et elle lui donna un léger coup de pied dans la cuisse. Elle regrettait de ne pas l'avoir embêté plus que ça lorsqu'elle en avait eu l'occasion, il l'aurait mérité. Elle lui donna de nouveau un coup pour la forme mais cette fois il lui attrapa le pied et elle eut beau se débattre, elle était sous son emprise. Comme toujours.

– Je peux pas venir, Sirius veut pas me lâcher ! prétexta-t-elle avec toute la mauvaise foi qu'elle avait en stock.

– Sirius lâcha là ! lui ordonna Dorcas.

Sirius semblait gagné par la même flemme qu'elle. Il ne prit pas la peine de restaurer la vérité sur ce qui s'était passé. Il se contenta de lui lâcher le pied, prenant sa place lorsqu'elle se leva finalement pour rejoindre les autres. Elle le vit s'enfoncer dans les coussins multicolores et elle s'attarda un instant, préférant reculer pour admirer le plus longtemps possible son sourire de satisfaction tant qu'il avait les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les ouvrit, elle effectua habilement une pirouette, rougissant légèrement de s'être fait prendre à l'aimer. Elle pressa le pas vers la cuisine, laissant son cœur se réchauffer en entendant le délicieux rire du garçon la poursuivre.

– De quoi vous parliez ? demanda-t-elle en appliquant une claque tonitruante sur les fesses de Remus qui semblait bien trop habitué vu son absence de réaction.

– Des horcruxes, lui dit-il essayant de cacher son air sombre en baissant les yeux vers les carottes qu'il s'appliquait à couper en dés.

– Quoi les horcruxes ? l'interrogea-t-elle avec une nonchalance feinte, sortant des avocats, déposant un baiser dans le cou de Dorcas au passage pour se rappeler qu'elle allait bien, que ce n'était qu'une illusion.

– Je disais juste à Remus qu'il s'était libéré de l'illusion bien plus rapidement que Lily, Alice, et Snape. Sans compter que l'horcruxe avait mis à terre Sirius juste avant.

– Techniquement parlant c'est pas l'horcruxe qui l'a assommé mais c'est vrai que tu semblais moins affecté que nous, compléta Marlène en ouvrant les tiroirs pour chercher une cuillère propre.

– C'est juste que... commença le garçon avant de faire une pause jetant un coup d'œil vers la porte de la cuisine pour vérifier que Sirius ne se trouvait pas à proximité. J'ai l'habitude.

– L'habitude ? demanda Dorcas complètement perdue. Comment ça ?

– Je vois pas comment tu peux avoir l'habitude d'être torturé psychologiquement par un horcruxe, surenchérit Marlène à la fois troublée et inquiète de ce qu'avait voulu dire le doux garçon.

– Ce que je veux dire c'est que... j'ai l'habitude de lui faire face. Pas l'horcruxe, ajouta-t-il en agitant les mains en voyant se former de nouvelles interrogations sur les lèvres de ses deux interlocutrices. Je parle de ma peur.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est... demanda finalement Dorcas d'une voix hésitante puisqu'elle se souvenait probablement que Remus avait dit que révéler sa plus grande peur n'était pas anodin.

– Si tu ne veux pas en parler on comprend... compléta Marlène en posant une main sur la joue de son ami.

– Je vous fais confiance, dit-il en secouant doucement la tête, un sourire triste s'étirant sur ses lèvres. C'est juste que... j'ai promis de ne plus avoir peur.

– Promis ? répéta Dorcas. Promis à qui ? C'est absurde. Tu ne peux pas promettre ça !

– À moi, les interrompit une voix à la fois ennuyée et énervée.

– Sirius... commença Remus en avançant vers lui mais en s'arrêtant lorsque le garçon leva la paume pour lui intimer l'ordre silencieux de s'arrêter.

– Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton bien trop calme pour que cela ne puisse présager quelque chose de bon.

– Toi...

Sirius lâcha un rire sans joie et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Comment Sirius pouvait-il être la plus grande peur de Remus ? Elle se tourna vers Dorcas qui semblait plongée dans le même état d'incompréhension qu'elle. Quant à Remus, il semblait tétanisé. Elle aurait voulu trouver les mots. Faire quelque chose pour rééquilibrer leur monde mais elle se savait impuissante. Ils étaient imparfaits. Elle posa une main dans le dos du garçon et lui offrit tout ce qu'elle avait. Une légère poussée.

– Tu as l'habitude. Et tu as promis, lui rappela-t-elle. 


	97. Guacamole

**CHAPITRE 97  
Guacamole**

Remus savait où trouver Sirius. Ce dernier était sujet à de nombreuses sautes d'humeur et cela le conduisait inexorablement à l'extérieur et de préférence en hauteur. Il avait appris plus tard que le manoir des Black n'était pas étranger à cela. Il grimpa donc les escaliers vers le toit de l'immeuble de Dorcas. La porte d'accès à celui-ci était entrouverte, une sorte de brique la maintenant ainsi. Il l'enjamba et s'avança au milieu d'une sorte de jungle luxuriante de plante en pot. Il chercha du regard un coin un peu moins fleuri, sachant pertinemment que pour Sirius, une plante était synonyme d'insectes, or le garçon les avaient en horreur. Il finit par le dénicher au détour d'un lierre grimpant, appuyé à la rambarde.

– Sirius...

Il ne s'attendait pas à une quelconque réponse du garçon. Sirius parlait beaucoup lorsqu'il était de bonne humeur, et encore plus lorsqu'il était heureux. C'était logique qu'il fût l'exact opposé dans le cas inverse. Il réduisit la distance entre eux, posant ses deux mains sur la rambarde de fer sans pour autant prendre la parole. Comme toujours, il savait où le trouver. Il savait aussi ce qui l'avait contrarié. Il comprenait parfaitement son comportement. Mais il n'avait pas de solution miracle. Parfois il aggravait les choses... parfois il désamorçait la situation. C'était un jeu de hasard terrifiant. Il détestait ça.

– J'avais réussi tu sais mais avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous, j'ai recommencé à m'inquiéter.

– Oh alors c'est de ma faute ! s'exclama Sirius en se tournant vers lui, implosant comme la bombe à retardement qu'il était.

– Oui ! Et la mienne ! On est tous les deux coupables. Que tu le veuilles ou non. J'ai pas tout gâché tout seul ! Tu ne peux pas réécrire l'histoire comme ça t'arrange Sirius ! Je suis désolé d'avoir cru que tu étais le traître mais je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir peur de te perdre parce que je ne serais pas là à te courir après si ce n'était pas le cas !

Sirius semblait abasourdi et pour la première fois, il n'avait aucune réplique cinglante à lui offrir, pas plus qu'il ne disposait d'une habile pirouette pour se dépêtre de ce sac de nœuds. Il n'ouvrit la bouche que pour mieux la refermer, peu habitué à ce qu'on lui reproche quoi que ce soit et encore moins que Remus soit la personne qui se charge de ça.

– Je vais continuer d'être terrifié Sirius et tu ferais bien d'avoir peur que je ne le sois plus.

Sur ces mots, il se saisit du col du garçon et l'embrassa avec toute la colère du monde. Il tremblait tout autant de rage que de plaisir, ses mains s'accrochant aux boucles sombres de son amant comme un naufragé à un radeau de fortune. Il se pressa contre lui avec le même désespoir qu'il avait ressenti lorsque l'horcruxe lui avait fait perdre la chose à laquelle il tenait le plus au monde. Contrairement aux autres qui avaient fait l'expérience de la mort de leur moitié, son cauchemar était tout autre. Sirius n'avait pas été assassiné sous ses yeux. Il était bel et bien vivant. Ailleurs. Avec un autre. Une autre. Peu importe. Il était heureux sans lui. Il vivait sans lui. Il existait dans un monde sans lui. C'était sa plus grande peur. Il avait vu se poser sur lui un regard indifférent lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés. Il n'avait pas eu le droit à bien plus qu'un hochement de tête en signe de salutation. Il l'avait regardé couver du regard "l'autre". Cette expression qu'il avait crue lui être réservé ne l'était plus. Rien ne lui appartenait. Il avait tout perdu.

– Remus, murmura Sirius en rompant leur baiser. Remus, répéta-t-il haletant. J'ai besoin de respirer, dit-il en riant à bout de souffle, toute colère disparue.

Il hésita à poursuivre, toujours en colère d'avoir eu à se justifier et d'avoir eu à revivre ce moment bien trop éprouvant. La seule raison pour laquelle il avait été moins enclin à se laisser avoir par l'horcruxe était que si par malheur, ce cauchemar se réalisait... il l'accepterait. Il avait peur mais il se savait impuissant. L'horcruxe n'avait pas su quoi faire de cela et c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait vaincu plus aisément.

– Allons manger le guacamole que Marlène n'a surement toujours pas fini.

– Je comprends pas pourquoi on continue de lui demander des trucs.

– Un jour on abandonnera, comme pour toi, le taquina Remus en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres, étouffant toutes tentatives de protestations du garçon.

Sa colère avait finalement disparu pour laisser place à la tendresse infinie qu'il avait toujours ressentie pour lui. Il ne rompit le baiser qu'une fois à court d'oxygène, oubliant toujours que Sirius n'était pas semblable à celui-ci. Ou peut-être l'était-il. S'il avait été privé d'air comme il avait été privé de Sirius, peut-être qu'il aurait une plus grande endurance. Qu'il serait champion du monde d'apnée.

– Les gars ? les interrompit la voix hésitante de Peter qui semblait ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser, se balançant du droit au gauche en évitant leur regard.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Sirius sans même essayer de cacher son animosité, sachant pertinemment que le garçon ne se douterait de rien et prendrait simplement ça pour de l'agacement de s'être fait interrompre.

– Je reviens de chez James...

Remus s'avança pour dissimuler Sirius à la vue du garçon puisque ce dernier semblait incapable de dissimuler ses sentiments en cet instant. C'était une situation à laquelle il s'était tous violemment opposé mais James était leur chef et par conséquent ils se devaient de lui faire confiance et de lui obéir même si cet ordre consistait à nommer un traitre comme garant de leur sécurité. Sirius ne l'entendait pas de la même oreille et ne supportait que difficilement de ne pas pouvoir voir James. L'idée que Peter ait accès à ce privilège et pas lui le rendait grognon... désagréable... jaloux... odieux.

– J'ai une lettre de Lily pour toi Sirius, bégaya Peter en tendant celle-ci à ses amis. Et James vous dit bonjour.

– Juste bonjour ? se plaignit Sirius en attrapant l'enveloppe et en s'éloignant pour rejoindre Marlène et Dorcas.

– Je crois qu'il a dit à Lily d'écrire pour lui... commença Peter avant de s'interrompre puisque Sirius était déjà loin.

– Ce n'est pas contre toi Pete, le rassura Remus en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas être séparé de James.

– Oui, répondit misérablement Peter.

Remus ne parvint néanmoins pas à ajouter quoi que ce soit. Il aurait voulu que Peter se sente encore plus misérable. Il aurait voulu qu'il se sente assez mal pour tout leur avouer. Pour tourner le dos au maître des ténèbres. Pour s'excuser. Pour assumer les conséquences de ses actes. Mais Peter resta tout aussi silencieux que lui. Il se demandait si James n'avait pas été trop ambitieux. Trop confiant. Admettre ses erreurs n'était pas une tâche aisée. Une fois reconnu, il était difficile d'ignorer les remords. La culpabilité pouvait être tout aussi mortelle que cette guerre.

– Allez viens, Marlène a fait du guacamole, fini par dire Remus.

– Marlène ? s'étonna Peter en souriant.

– Bon peut-être pas mais en tout cas on va passer à table.

Leur ami avait emprunté un chemin sombre et s'était égaré mais il existait encore quelque part. Peter aimait James. Il ferait le bon choix. Il le fallait.


	98. Halloween

**CHAPITRE 98  
Halloween **

Lilyétait assise en tailleur sur le tapis du salon, sa baguette entre les dents, emballant les cadeaux d'anniversaire de Sirius. Elle avait fini par avoir la véritable date grâce à Regulus. Chaque année, Sirius choisissait une date au hasard, traumatisé par sa propre mère qui se faisait un devoir d'oublier la naissance de son ainé. À une époque où il recherchait encore l'amour de Walburga, Sirius se contentait de répondre par l'affirmative lorsqu'elle lui demandait en plein mois de mars ou d'avril si son anniversaire c'était bien ce matin-là ou le prochain week-end. Lorsqu'il était allé vivre chez les Potter, il avait reproduit ce schéma, ne souhaitant pas déranger. Doréa avait bien sûr remarqué et ensemble, ils avaient décidé que Sirius pouvait décider de la date à laquelle il souhaitait son anniversaire. Lily aurait bien voulu perpétuer cette tradition mais par les temps qui courent, Sirius n'avait annoncé aucune date depuis un sacré bout de temps. Elle avait alors eu l'idée de demander à Regulus puisque même James n'avait pas été capable de la renseigner. Le 3 novembre. Elle espérait que d'ici là, tout serait fini. Ils n'avaient plus accès à aucune information concrète puisque Peter était leur seul interlocuteur. Les autres membres de l'Ordre ne pouvaient rien détailler dans leur lettre sans prendre le risque que ces informations capitales soient transmises au camp adverse.

– James ? dit-elle après avoir attrapé sa baguette pour être capable d'articuler correctement.

Personne ne lui répondit. Le garçon vivait assez mal l'isolement. Au début, il avait semblé plus que content d'être coincé avec elle dans la maison. Mais être sur le dos l'un de l'autre jour et nuit pouvait être éprouvant même pour des âmes sœurs. Lily avait besoin de calme, de solitude, de temps pour elle et James avait besoin... de Sirius. À bien y réfléchir, ils n'avaient jamais été séparés aussi longtemps. Pas depuis des années en tout cas. Ce n'était pas une chose à laquelle il était habitué et il avait décidé qu'il n'allait pas s'y habituer. D'où une mauvaise humeur exacerbée. James était bien plus ancré dans l'action que dans la réflexion. Se retrouver coincé dans une maison pendant que les autres se battaient n'était pas à son goût. Abandonner le commandement de l'Ordre lui pesait sur la conscience. Il était néanmoins d'une patience infinie lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Harry. Il passait son temps à jouer avec le garçon et leur lien était plus fort que jamais. Elle se disait que la cape d'invisibilité aurait rendu tout cela plus supportable. James aurait pu se faufiler à l'extérieur de temps en temps... Mais Dumbledore avait emporté le secret de la localisation de la relique familiale dans la tombe.

– James ! répéta-t-elle plus fort.

Elle lança un coup d'œil à l'heure. Il avait dit qu'il allait faire prendre son bain à Harry il y a plus d'une demi-heure. Aucun doute qu'il avait oublié que le but n'était pas de jouer mais de laver l'enfant. La salle de bain ressemblerait en un rien de temps à un paysage ravagé par un tsunami. Elle soupira, abandonnant les cadeaux sur le tapis du salon pour le rejoindre. La porte était entrouverte et les rires d'Harry lui parvinrent distinctement. Un vrai fou rire. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il ne l'ait pas entendu l'interpeller. Elle s'appuya contre l'embrasure de la porte, croisant les bras, finissant par appuyer sa tête contre le bois froid, n'ayant aucune envie d'interrompre ce moment même si le but de lui faire prendre un bain était normalement de le détendre pour rendre le coucher plus facile.

– Potter, finit-elle par dire en l'empêchant de créer une gigantesque bulle d'eau au-dessus de la tête de leur fils. Il faut qu'il dorme.

– Mais c'est Halloween, protesta le garçon en abandonnant néanmoins son sort, glissant sa baguette dans sa poche, soulevant ensuite son fils qui protesta visiblement mécontent d'être arraché à ce nouveau terrain de jeu.

– Halloween, répéta Harry en agitant les bras pour éclabousser son père qui était de toute manière déjà trempé.

– L'année prochaine on pourra le déguiser et aller faire la chasse aux bonbons, répondit Lily en espérant que ce n'était pas une promesse qu'elle ne pourra pas tenir.

– Sauf si on est toujours coincé ici... lui fit remarquer James, son humeur s'assombrissant de nouveau.

Elle prit Harry dans ses bras qui blottit son visage dans son cou après les avoir gratifiés d'un gigantesque bâillement. Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils en lançant un regard à James qui semblait attendri et inquiet. Elle aurait voulu leur dire qu'ils étaient vivants et en sécurité, que c'était tout ce qui importait mais c'était en mensonge. Ils ne vivaient pas, ils survivaient, et ils n'avaient probablement jamais été aussi en danger de toute leur vie.

– Je vais préparer son biberon, l'informa James, effleurant sa joue d'un baiser.

– Et ranger la salle de bain, ajouta-t-elle en regardant la catastrophe pas du tout naturelle qui lui faisait face.

– Et ranger la salle de bain, répéta-t-il docilement en sortant de la pièce inondée et parsemée de jouets.

Elle se chargea d'habiller Harry, optant pour un petit body. Elle ne lui mit pas de couche, il avait appris à faire sur le pot la semaine précédente et il n'y avait pas eu d'accident depuis. Elle déposait un baiser sur le minuscule pied de son bébé qui lâcha un rire extatique. Elle était si fière, elle adorait le regarder grandir, vivre, être le plus heureux de tous les garçons. Le plus aimé. Le plus choyé. Il allait devenir le plus insupportable des enfants s'ils continuaient de le gâter ainsi. James revint et elle lui céda la place, reculant pendant qu'il tendait à Harry le biberon, l'aidant à le porter tant qu'il était plein, bien trop lourd pour le moment pour le bambin.

Lily se figea en entendant le portail grincer. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit Peter mais ce dernier ne venait que le dimanche. Elle aurait voulu que ce soit des enfants du quartier mais leur maison était invisible ou tout du moins ignorée par tous à l'exception du gardien du secret.

Des bonbons ou un sort. Elle doutait que le Maître des Ténèbres leur laisse le choix.


	99. Too simple

**Chapitre 99  
Too simple**

C'était si simple. Un rictus étira ses lèvres bien trop pâles. On différenciait à peine celles-ci de sa peau tout aussi lactescente. Il s'était avancé presque lentement dans la rue. Un minuscule enfant le bouscula. Il considéra un instant l'idée de mettre un terme à son existence avant de se raviser. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Il n'était pas là pour lui. Il ne reprit sa route qu'une fois que le garçon et son déguisement criard de citrouille eurent disparu. Il avait toujours adoré Samhain et il savait qu'après cette nuit, il apprécierait d'autant plus cette fête. Il n'avait pas choisi cette date au hasard. Pettigrow lui avait fourni la localisation des Potter il y a des semaines de cela mais il avait décidé de se montrer patient. Il s'apprêtait à devenir le Maître de la mort. Quelle meilleure nuit que celle-ci pour réaliser son objectif ? Le voile entre les deux mondes était si fin qu'il pouvait presque percevoir au-delà du voile de coutume bien trop opaque. Il avait commencé à osciller entre la vie et la mort à partir du sixième horcruxes. C'est la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de s'arrêter là et de ne pas poursuivre jusqu'au septième comme prévu. Son apparence altérée était également à prendre en compte. La terreur qu'il avait lue dans le regard de l'enfant moldu était bien éloigné de l'admiration qu'il inspirait autrefois. Il avait toujours été vaniteux, ce n'était pas une chose contre laquelle il pouvait lutter. Diviser son âme en six était déjà un exploit.

Il s'arrêta devant la maison des Potter, prenant presque son temps. Il lança un regard aux fenêtres éclairées. Des rires lui parvinrent même de l'intérieur. Ils étaient insouciants. Trop confiants. S'en était presque insultant. N'étaient-ils dont pas terrifiés ? Ils regretteraient bien assez tôt cet excès d'assurance. Ils avaient confié leur vie à la mauvaise personne. Ils les tueraient et ensuite il se chargerait de leur fils. Severus lui avait demandé d'épargner la mère de l'enfant. Il hésitait encore à accéder à la requête. Le jeune homme était certes l'un de ses favoris mais son amour pour Lily Evans le rendait faible, distrait. Il aviserait une fois face à elle. Severus lui avait assuré qu'elle était brillante et puissante malgré la pauvreté de son sang. 

Il poussa le portail qui grinça comme pour annoncer son arrivée. Il ne prit pas la peine de lancer un sort pour les empêcher de fuir. Il ne pouvait pas transplaner avec l'enfant. Peter lui avait assuré que James n'avait plus en sa possession la cape d'invisibilité et que le couple n'avait pas investi dans une armoire à disparaitre. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de lui échapper. D'un simple sort, il déverrouilla la porte d'entrée. Le silence régnait en maître absolu. Il en fut presque étonné. Il pensait que cet imbécile de Potter foncerait tête baissée. Un biberon gisait à même le sol dans le salon encore éclairé. Ils avaient dû se précipiter à l'étage dans l'espoir d'y trouver refuge. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette idée. Il lança un coup d'œil vers la cuisine avant d'entendre un craquement à l'étage. Ces vieilles maisons étaient un véritable bonheur. Le moindre mouvement entrainait un grincement du plancher. Il ne s'en soucia pas en grimpant les escaliers. Il n'était pas la proie, il n'avait pas à être discret ou silencieux. 

La porte de la chambre du garçon était grande ouverte, lui donnant une vue imprenable sur le berceau du bambin qui le fixait de ses immenses yeux verts. Il ne semblait pas le moins du monde effrayé contrairement à l'enfant qu'il avait bousculé un peu plus tôt. C'était à la fois rassurant et inquiétant. Il aurait dû trembler devant lui comme tous les autres. Il jura dans sa barbe en se rendant compte qu'il était celui qui s'était arrêté de marcher. Celui qui était terrifié à la vue d'un simple garçon sans défense. Cette prophétie était absurde. Comment un enfant pourrait-il être son égal ? Il était le plus grand mage de son temps ! Plus puissant que Grindelwald ! Même Dumbledore n'avait rien pu faire contre lui ! Il avança donc d'un pas assuré vers sa prochaine victime. Il fut coupé dans son élan par la mère de l'enfant qui lui barrait la route. Il ne put retenir un rire sincère en remarquant qu'elle s'était interposée sans sa baguette. 

– Écarte-toi, lui ordonna-t-il en se disant qu'elle méritait qu'il lui offre cette échappatoire pour l'avoir fait rire. 

– Non, répondit-elle sans faire mine de s'écarter. 

– Allez, je ne me répéterais pas, soupira-t-il tout amusement l'ayant quitté, sa patience mise à rude épreuve par la jolie rousse bien trop têtue pour son bien. 

– Jamais ! 

– Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Severus sera déçu, dit-il en pointant sa baguette sur elle.

– Pourquoi ça ? Il est marié avec ? Il a un enfant avec ? 

Il se figea en sentant une baguette appuyer contre sa nuque. Il tourna légèrement la tête mais la pression de la baguette de son assaillant s'accentua, l'en dissuadant. 

– Moi à ta place, je garderais les yeux fixés sur elle parce que c'est elle qui va te mettre une raclée.

Il n'avait aucun besoin de voir le visage de ce dernier pour connaître son identité. L'intonation jalouse et les répliques ne laissaient aucun doute. Il s'agissait de James Potter. Severus lui avait parlé de leur rivalité. Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié qu'il mentionne son ennemi et encore moins en le liant à sa femme. C'était une conversation absurde. Il était le Maître des Ténèbres. Il venait pour les tuer. Ce n'était pas le moment d'être jaloux. Il gâchait son moment ! Il ne mentionnerait pas cette intervention délirante. Il ne voulait pas que l'histoire relate cet instant lorsqu'on étudierait ses exploits. 

– Vous ne pouvez pas me tuer.

– Vraiment ? demanda la rousse en feignant mal l'étonnement, un sourire menaçant étirant ses lèvres tandis qu'elle touchait du doigt un des objets suspendus sur la sorte de roue surplombant le berceau. 

Il ne comprit que trop tard de quoi il s'agissait. Il vit le gamin d'à peine un an tendre la main vers le diadème de Rowena Serdaigle, attiré par le saphir qui reflétait à la perfection les rayons de la lune. 

– Non... murmura-t-il en posant les yeux successivement sur la bague, la coupe et le médaillon qui pendait de la même manière.

– Tu disais ? lui demanda James.


	100. The end ?

**CHAPITRE 100  
The End ?**

Lily avait eu beaucoup de temps pour s'entrainer. Les premières fois s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'elle avait abandonné. Lorsqu'elle avait fait face au Maître des Ténèbres lors de la bataille du Ministère, un barrage avait cédé en elle. L'afflux de magie qui s'était déversé de sa personne, nourri par sa colère, avait été dévastateur. Personne n'avait, semble-t-il, remarqué que le sort émanait d'elle. Pas même James qui avait cru que Dumbledore était intervenu en secret pour leur donner le temps de fuir. Cette version avait été démentie par le principal intéressé et la question ne s'était plus posée, ensevelie sous un amas d’autres affaires plus pressantes. Elle avait elle-même écarté cet événement de son esprit pour un temps. Elle avait fini par réussir à maîtriser à petite échelle la magie sans baguette, dérobant à James sa cape d'invisibilité pour cambrioler Dumbledore mais ce n'était pas allé plus loin que de simple sort. 

Elle n'avait définitivement pas pu reproduire la même puissance de frappe que celle qui avait soufflé le mage noir et ses troupes. L'arrivée d'Harry et les prémices de magie de ce dernier l'avaient poussé à approfondir de nouveau le sujet. Ça avait été plus compliqué que la première fois. Elle ne disposait plus de la ressource illimitée de documentation des Potter puisque la bibliothèque de ces derniers était partie en fumée avec le reste du manoir. Elle aurait peut-être trouvé de quoi progresser à Poudlard mais elle n'avait techniquement pas le droit de sortir de chez elle. Elle avait donc dû suivre son instinct. Elle s'était blessée plusieurs fois. S'était disputée tout autant de fois avec James qui voulait qu'elle arrête. Mais à force de persévérer, elle avait fini par réussir. 

Théoriquement. 

C'était ça le "hic". James avait employé un autre mot qu'elle préférait taire pour éviter de l'ajouter à la longue liste de mots de vocabulaire peu appropriés qu'Harry avait déjà d'emmagasiné. Théoriquement donc, le niveau de magie auquel elle avait accès été proportionnel à son état émotionnel. La mort d'Emmeline était ce qui avait provoqué cet afflux de pouvoir. Dumbledore lui avait dit que son "petit don" puisait dans sa capacité d'amour. C'était utopique. Difficile à croire. Pourtant en cet instant, l'idée que Voldemort puisse faire du mal à son enfant la révoltait. Elle sentait sous sa peau, pulser cette énergie qu'elle reconnut aisément. Elle était plus forte que jamais. La théorie venait d'être rejoint par la pratique. Elle fixa son ennemi, se sentant parfaitement capable de le réduire en poussière au moindre geste. Elle vit James s'effondrer derrière leur assaillant. Assommé par un nouvel intrus.

– Peter non... 

Elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'elle sentit la morsure douloureuse de l'endoloris. Elle poussa un hurlement infini dont l'écho fut les sanglots de son fils. Elle s'efforça de ne pas perdre connaissance. Elle devait le sauver. Elle pouvait le protéger en se sacrifiant. C'était ce qui s'était passé dans la vision de l'horcruxe. Elle ne pouvait en être certaine mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'une fois encore sa théorie était la bonne. Elle le sentit relâcher le sort, se levant pour s'interposer de nouveau entre son bébé et son futur meurtrier. 

– Écarte-toi, lui ordonna-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur James qui gisait inconscient. 

Peter sembla tiquer. Elle vit le doute traverser son regard. Elle se trompait peut-être. Elle était surement folle. On lui avait bien souvent dit et répéter qu'elle voyait toujours le meilleur chez les autres. Un peu plus encore lorsque la personne en était elle-même incapable. Cela n'aurait pas dû s'appliquer au garçon qui les avait trahi à maintes reprises. Pourtant encore une fois, elle ne pouvait faire autrement. Elle ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de sa nature. Peter Pettigrow avait peur. Il avait été lâche. Faible. Déloyal. Mais il aimait James et l'imminence de la fin de ce dernier le faisait remettre en question ses actes. Il avait été en colère contre les maraudeurs c'était certain. Il avait souhaité se venger. Il avait même probablement voulu leur mort. Mais ici la théorie ne s'accordait pas à la pratique. Le doute fut remplacé par une expression qu'elle ne reconnut que trop bien. Les maraudeurs étaient les maîtres incontestés de ce domaine. Ce regard, c'était celui qui précédait un plan fou, incroyablement stupide, qui finirait probablement mal, mais qui en valait la peine. Elle le vit lui sourire et son cœur se serra parce qu'il s'agissait du Peter d'autrefois. Celui qu'elle ne reverrait pas. 

Elle ne s'écarta pas et Voldemort s'exécuta. Le rayon vert frappa Peter qui s'était interposé. Une déflagration secoua la maison. Une partie du toit s'effondra tandis qu'elle se précipitait sur Harry pour le protéger des débris. Elle ne parvint pas jusqu'à lui, assommée par une tuile, une brique ou une poutre. La vision du mage noir s'avançant vers le berceau fut la dernière avant qu'elle ne sombre dans l'inconscient.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la poussière en suspens autour d'elle brouillait sa vision. Ça et la quantité de sang astronomique qu'elle avait perdu. La douleur fulgurante à l'arrière de sa tête la fit tanguer. Elle se traina néanmoins jusqu'au lit de son enfant qui pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair barrait son front mais il était vivant et Voldemort n'était plus.

– James ? lâcha-t-elle en essayant de ne pas céder à la panique, ne pouvant pas aller vérifier si ce dernier allait bien puisqu'un trou béant dans le plancher les séparait. 

– Je suis là... lui répondit la voix du garçon après quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité. 

– Peter ? demanda-t-elle mais il ne répondit pas. 

– Harry ? s'enquit-il.

– Une égratignure, rien de plus, le rassura-t-elle. Il a surement été blessé quand le toit s'est effondré. 

– Voldemort ? 

– Mort, répondit-elle en se disant qu'un jeu de mots n'était pas approprié en cet instant et qu'elle fréquentait beaucoup trop les maraudeurs pour son bien. 

Un sourire étira ses lèvres, se transformant en rire aussi nerveux que sincère. C'était un mélange de soulagement et de désespoir. Ils avaient gagné certes... mais à quel prix ? James se joignit à elle bien qu'elle perçut parfois des sanglots entrecouper son fou rire. Les renforts ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Les aurors du Ministère, les membres de l'Ordre, les journalistes également. Partout dans le pays on procédait aux arrestations des mangemorts. 

– Vous êtes formelle ? insista l'un des enquêteurs. 

– Oui, répondit-elle sans comprendre où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi ? 

– Parce que deux sorts mortels ont été lancé cette nuit dans cette maison. L'un a frappé Peter Pettigrow et l'autre... 

Les regards se tournèrent vers Harry que Sirius berçait dans ses bras. Impossible. Personne ne pouvait survivre à ça. Encore moins avec une simple cicatrice sur le front. Personne... sauf l'élu. Un murmure parcourut l'assistance. Sur toutes les lèvres, une phrase. Celle qui ferait la une des journaux le lendemain. "Harry Potter, le garçon qui avait survécu". 


	101. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

Harry aurait voulu que ses parents soient moins démonstratifs. Il marchait à quelques pas derrière eux, cherchant dans la foule qui se pressait voie 9 3/4, son meilleur ami Ron. Il avait laissé son père pousser le chariot sur lequel était entassé sa valise, la cage de sa chouette Hedwige et son éclair de feu. Ron allait halluciner quand il le verrait. Sirius le lui avait offert pour son anniversaire et sa dernière farce en date lui avait presque coûté le droit de l'emmener à Poudlard. Heureusement que son père était encore plus fanatique de quidditch que lui. Sans compter qu'il était bien souvent plus admiratif qu'en colère face à ses bêtises. Pour le moment cette "admiration" était concentrée sur sa mère qu'il couvait d'un regard qui donnait l'impression qu'il venait de tomber amoureux d'elle alors qu'ils étaient mariés depuis quatorze ans. Sa mère le lui rendait bien, glissant dès qu'elle le pouvait une main dans la chevelure hirsute dont il avait d'ailleurs hérité. James désigna du menton le père de Draco Malfoy, s'attirant un coup sur l'épaule de Lily qui tentait de prendre un air réprobateur mais qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire à ses bêtises. Il sentit les regards des passants sur lui et pressa le pas pour se glisser entre ses parents qui échangèrent un sourire amusé.

– Déjà lassé de signer les autographes de tes fans ? s'enquit Dorcas en bloquant le chariot du pied, le taquinant comme toujours.

– Oh mon dieu c'est Harry Potter ! s'écria Marlène en faisant mine de s'évanouir, rattrapée par un Remus tout aussi mort de rire.

– Lâchez-le, le défendit Sirius bien qu'un sourire étira ses lèvres.

– Sirius ! s'exclama Harry.

– Ça va gamin ? demanda le jeune homme en le décoiffant joyeusement, s'attirant une remarque de Lily. Qu'est-ce que tu vas nous inventer cette année ?

– Tant qu'il ne vole pas la voiture d'Arthur, commença Lily.

– Qu'il ne combat pas de chien à trois têtes, poursuivit Dorcas.

– Ou d'araignées géantes, termina Marlène.

– Vous oubliez le dragon, intervint Remus.

– C'était pas le mien ! C'était celui d'Hagrid ! protesta Harry. J'essayais juste... Laissez tomber.

– Personne ne va parler du troll ? demanda Sirius.

– Ou de Gilderoy ?

– Avouez que réveiller le saule cogneur c'était pas mal !

– Je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu arrives à constamment te faufiler hors de ton dortoir, s'agaça Lily, sa déclaration immédiatement suivie par la toux des quatre maraudeurs qui savaient pertinemment qu'il avait la cape en sa possession.

– Le talent ? répondit-il en souriant innocemment.

Son sourire disparu rapidement en voyant Rita Skeeter se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux. Il pouvait prévoir ce qu'elle allait lui demander avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Elle se tromperait comme toujours sur son âge avant d'enchainer sur la sempiternelle "qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être l'Élu ?" ou "le garçon qui avait vaincu Voldemort, non pas une, non pas deux mais trois fois ?" ou encore s'il avait un besoin pathologique de se faire remarquer ou simplement des tendances suicidaires pour se mettre aussi régulièrement en danger ? Il leva les yeux vers sa mère qui affichait la même expression que lui.

– Lily Evans ! s'exclama la journaliste comme si elles avaient été les meilleures amies du monde.

– Potter, la corrigea la jolie rousse.

– J'oublie toujours !

– Oui j'avais remarqué... marmonna Lily avec une patience admirable au vu du contexte, Rita omettant volontairement et systématiquement son existence lorsqu'elle parlait du célèbre "James Potter, capitaine des Canons de Chudley et cœur à prendre".

– James ! Oh mon dieu quelle saison ! Toujours marié ? demanda-t-elle sans aucune honte. Harry ! finit-elle par lâcher, couvrant le "j'hallucine" de Lily. Alors ? Anxieux pour cette première année à Poudlard ?

– Troisième, la corrigea-t-il en sachant pourtant pertinemment que cela ne servait à rien.

– Comment va ta petite amie ? Granger c'est ça ?

– C'est pas ma petite amie, soupira-t-il.

– Rita ça suffit tu ne crois pas ? intervint Dorcas qui avait peu de patience... en général.

– Une dernière question ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'avoir une partie de l'âme de Tu-Sais-Qui à l'intérieur de toi ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question stupide. Presque le contraire à bien y réfléchir. La vérité c'est qu'il n'avait rien remarqué. Ses parents non plus d'ailleurs. Pas même lors de l'apparition des premiers signes. Cette fois-là au zoo, quand il avait dû accompagner son cousin Dudley pour son anniversaire et qu'il avait libéré un python et qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il pouvait parler au serpent. Pas à Dudley. Ça c'était impossible. Il y avait aussi eu les cauchemars qui finalement n'en étaient pas. Sa cicatrice qui devenait douloureuse faisant office de détecteur de mage noir maléfique. Au final tout s'était bien fini... Enfin à part le fait que sa mère l'avait privé de sortie pour le restant de ses jours parce qu'il était mort. Il avait bien tenté de lui expliquer qu'il n'était pas "vraiment" mort. Ou tout du moins pas longtemps. Mais ça n'avait pas eu l'effet escompté. Il savait qu'il aurait dû demander un mot au vieux mage de la gare qui lui avait dit qu'il pouvait prendre le train pour aller où il voulait.

– Harry ! s'exclama Ron en lui faisant de grands signes de la main. Dépêche-toi le train va partir !

– J'arrive ! dit-il en se précipitant vers son meilleur ami, s'arrêtant néanmoins à mi-chemin.

Il se tourna vers ses parents qui lui firent signe d'y aller en lui souriant. Il savait qu'ils avaient pris de nombreux risques pour lui... Qu'ils auraient pu ne pas être là. Il n'osait pas imaginer une réalité différente de celle-ci. Grandir sans eux, sans Sirius, Remus, Marlène, Dorcas et les autres membres de l'Ordre. Il avait parfois souhaité ne pas être l'Élu. Ne pas être connu. Que son seul problème soit d'allier les cours de potions et les entrainements de Quidditch. Et peut-être que cette année serait paisible. Peut-être qu'il ne s'attirait pas d'ennuis, qu'il ne finirait pas dans le bureau de la Directrice. Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce que lui réservait l'avenir. Il n'avait que la certitude du présent. Il courut se blottir dans les bras de sa mère qui le serra avec force contre son cœur.

– Tout va bien, lui chuchota Lily.

– Vous restez avec moi ? demanda-t-il en tournant son visage vers son père.

– Jusqu'à la fin, répondit ce dernier en lui souriant.

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Chapitres corrigés par ma bêta Solène Guéblé.  
Merci à elle.


End file.
